


Hella Good

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Boys In Love, Can't have a rainbow without a little rain, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Family Feels, Fluff and Crack, Healthy Relationships, It Gets Better, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Princess Johnny, Semi-Public Sex, Serving up the Wholesome Vibes, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Stockings, Sub Lee Taeyong, Taeyong is the best parent, Ten is mean for like five seconds, Threesome, Top Lee Taeyong, Tuxedos, Voice Actor Lee Taeyong, Yuta likes getting choked, asexual Winwin, fuck gender norms, jung jaehyun is a brat, liu yangyang is a sweetheart, no dreamies were hurt in the making of this, taeyong is a sweetheart, this is just taeyong being the best dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 126,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: There's an old building at the corner of Luck St. and Neo Blvd. that belongs to one Lee Taeyong and it houses him and all 19 of his boys.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 460
Kudos: 624





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned from boredom and from that one image of King Taeyong with the rest of 127.

The hiss of the bus’ hydraulics and the evening sun finally making its way through the clear windows and into his eyes is what wakes Taeyong. The two totes full of groceries are still safe on either side of him and he sighs as he gets up from the hard plastic seat. He rolls his shoulders to try and relieve the tension building into a soreness before he picks up the bags and steps off the bus. The bus shuffles off and he glances both ways on the empty street to trudge across.

Across the street, he can see the three-story corner building he calls home. There’s two familiar figures sitting on the steps leading up to the front door and a third at the foot of the steps that he doesn’t recognize.

As he approaches, Johnny and Kun stand immediately. Kun rushes over to take one of the grocery bags from him, greeting him with a quick peck on the cheek that makes him smile. He can feel his weariness beginning to ebb away.

The stranger steps away from the building as Johnny descends to take the other bag from Taeyong’s hands. Johnny waves goodbye to the stranger and he’s walking away before Taeyong can get a good look at him.

“Hi, Yongie.” Johnny smacks a loud kiss on his forehead.

“Who was that?”

“Just a friend of mine. He just moved here, a few blocks down from us.”

Taeyong hums as Johnny runs a hand over his cheek affectionately.

“How’s everyone?”

“Fine. Everyone’s home.”

Taeyong hums again and Johnny smiles, leaning down to kiss his pouting lips. Johnny grins and hops up the steps when Taeyong tries to hold onto him.

“Come on, Yongie. We’re hungry.”

Taeyong sighs and smiles as he follows his love in through the front door.

Unlike the exterior of the house, the inside is all repaired and clean. Well, as clean as it can be with 20 boys living in it. Taeyong inherited the building and had enough money to fix up all the broken floors and lights. He had to work to outfit it with literally everything else, working kitchen and bathrooms. The furniture all stands out the most though. There’s no set pieces. It’s all mix-and-matched from the dark blue rug in the entry hall to the orange corduroy sofa in the living room.

But it’s home and it’s theirs and that’s really all that matters to Taeyong.

He’s able to take off his shoes and jacket at the door before he’s being tackled by three… four hungry boys. Mark and Donghyuck cling to his sides, pressing their faces to his chest, Taeil fights to snake his hands between them to hug his torso, and he’s pretty sure that’s Yukhei draped across his back. He lets them hold on for a moment, grinning wide.

Taeil leans up to place two kisses on his lips and on his chin. “Hi, Yongie.”

“Hi,” he giggles.

“We missed you,” he feels Mark murmur against his side.

“I missed y’all too.”

“Did you bring us treats?” Donghyuck asks with wide eyes, making his voice over exaggeratedly squeaky.

Taeyong nods, “Johnny and Kun brought the bags in.”

With that, Taeil, Mark, and Donghyuck race off towards the kitchen. Taeyong grabs at the strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and squeezes comfortingly.

“Hi, Xuxi.”

He feels Yukhei press his face to the back of his neck and smiles, reaching back to pat his hips. Yukhei braces himself on Taeyong’s back and hops up, Taeyong’s hands hook underneath his thighs, holding him up. He feels Yukhei’s full lips smiling against his neck as he gives him a piggyback ride all the way to the kitchen.

He heaves a sigh when he finally puts him down on the cracked tiled counter of the island. He turns in place to cup Yukhei’s face in his hands.

“Everything ok, Xuxi?”

Yukhei blushes softly and nods, boxing Taeyong in with his thighs.

“Missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Taeyong runs his hands over Yukhei’s thighs, groping them appreciatively. “I bought you some treats for Hutong.”   
Kun slides the plastic bag of treats across the island to Taeyong as if on command and continues putting away the other groceries with Johnny’s help.

Taeyong smiles in thanks and takes the bag, placing it in Yukhei’s hands. Yukhei's smile grows wider as Taeyong peppers his face with kisses before pulling away. Yukhei hops off the counter and runs off.

“What are we making?”

“We’ll make dinner. You go and wash up.”

“But-“

Johnny rounds the island and blocks Taeyong from joining Kun behind the counter. 

“No, no, no. Don’t worry, Yongie. We’ve got it.”

“Are you sure?”

Kun steps around Johnny to kiss Taeyong reassuringly. He places a hand on Taeyong’s chest and pushes away gently.

“We’ve got it handled.”

Taeyong purrs happily and sighs, “Ok.”

He trudges out of the kitchen and pokes his head into the living room.

“Hi, kids.”

Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Yangyang, Chenle, and Jisung pause their game on the switch and twist around to wave hello from in front of the tv. They’re all strewn on the various throw pillows and rolled up on each other. They’re back to playing in seconds.

Taeyong continues on his way up the steps. The 2nd floor is made up exclusively of his bedroom, two other bedrooms, and his bathroom. The bedroom takes up nearly one half of the floor with the connecting bathroom taking up the rest of the half. Across the hall are the two rooms that are shared between the other older boys, though they’re rarely used. The third and fourth floors are outfitted with more rooms and bathrooms for the younger boys, and that’s not to mention the rooftop, used as a recreational area.

He finds the door to his room closed securely, as always, and can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips as he steps inside. The room is dark, lit only by a single shaded lamp in the corner. The bed takes up most of the space, pressed against the wall, and the various blankets and pillows comprising of his “nest” are hanging off and spilling onto the floor. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimmed light, but he can hear the soft panting and whir of a toy, and the sight he’s greeted with is mouth-watering at best.

Jungwoo is pressed into the dark silky sheets by Doyoung, his head is propped on his lap as he spasms and mewls from the sensation of the vibrator Doyoung has in him. Doyoung is wearing a white and blue robe Taeyong gifted him on his birthday while Jungwoo lays bare.

“Having fun without me?”

Jungwoo whimpers at the sound of his voice and Doyoung looks up with a devilish smirk. “Just prepping him for you, Yong.”

“Where’s Jaehyunie and Yuta?” He asks as he pulls his shirt over his head, draping it over the back of his desk chair.

“On the roof, taking care of their veggie babies.”

Taeyong smiles and slips out of his pants and boxers, leaving his pink socks on. Doyoung strokes a hand over Jungwoo’s head, smoothing his blond hair back as Taeyong gets on the bed and crawls towards them. Jungwoo bites back a sob when he feels Taeyong’s steady hands on his hips and arches into the touch, presenting himself shamelessly.

Doyoung continues to stroke Jungwoo’s sweaty hair back as Taeyong removes the vibrator gently, setting it aside. He runs his hand over Jungwoo’s spine, stroking and feeling over the muscles as he twitches.

“What do you want, Woo baby?”

Jungwoo doesn’t answer at first, still high on the sensation of the vibrator. Doyoung leans down to look into his hooded eyes, “Woo, Yong is talking to you.” His tone is lax but having known each other so long, they know it’s a command, a warning.

Taeyong graciously takes the bottle of lube Doyoung passes him and slathers up his growing member. Jungwoo moans and presses his face to Doyoung’s thighs, nuzzling away.

“Jungwoo.”

Taeyong pulls him closer and lets his cock rest in the crease of his ass. Jungwoo whimpers and grasps at the sheets.

“Love me, please,” comes Jungwoo’s breathy response.

Doyoung strokes over Jungwoo’s hair one last time and slips off the bed and out of the room.

Taeyong spends the next hour making love to Jungwoo, fucking him into the mattress, and praising him, practically worshipping the younger. He’s surprised when Jungwoo is back to his normal lovable self right after, dressing into his pajamas and skipping out of the room. Taeyong is left to replace the sheets on the bed and finally allows himself to relax enough for a quick shower.

When he’s done, he changes into a robe and pajama bottoms. The smell of dinner leads him down the steps to the kitchen where everyone is already sitting around the tables. Three round wooden tables they found and refurbished are pressed together and make up the dining room. There’s knicks and scratches and blotches of paint missing from them, and every single one of those blemishes holds a story of their time together.

Taeyong finds his spot between Johnny and Taeil, his plate is already served and piled with food, probably Chenle and Jisung’s doing if the shy smiles on their faces are any indication.

“Waaahh, this looks so delicious!!”

Jisung and Chenle smile wide and continue eating.

Taeil leans into his side, lowering his voice. “The babies wanted to serve you this time.”

“I know. They’re so cute.”

Taeil smiles as Taeyong begins eating, scooping up grilled vegetables and perfectly steamed fluffy white rice into his mouth.

The kids all sit across from him, eating and chattering between bites. The rest of the spaces are filled by the others except for three empty seats beside Kun, belonging to Dejun, Guanheng, and Sicheng, who are all away at night school. He catches Kun’s eyes and smiles, winking at him and reveling in the way it makes the younger’s cheeks color bright pink.

He nudges Johnny’s side, drawing his attention away from Jaehyun.

“Yes, Yongie?”

“Any mail today?”

“No, Yongie.”

“No trouble?”

“No, Yongie. Ilie and I kept an eye out.”

Taeyong hums and goes back to his food, but Johnny knows the conversation is far from over.

“Is something the matter?”

“No, John baby.”

Johnny smiles and returns to his conversation with Jaehyun, whatever is on Taeyong’s mind is something he doesn’t want the younger boys to hear. When dinner is over and done, Taeyong helps Kun pick up all the plates and stations himself at the sink, drawing on his gloves and beginning the lengthy process of washing all the dishes. Kun dries them and Yuta, from his spot on the counter, puts them in their place.

“Work sucked today,” Yuta says cheerily, swinging his legs on the counter, and reaching up to put away plates in the cupboard.

“You sound pretty happy though.” Taeyong catches Kun shaking his head exasperatedly and smiles.

“Yeah, cause I quit.”

“They fired you, Yuta.”

“No, I quit before they could.”

Kun throws an annoyed glance Yuta’s way and Taeyong scrubs at a stubborn grease stain on the wok Kun used. “Why did you quit?”

“They said I needed to cut my hair because it was unprofessional, even though I always have it up and neat. Bunch of bullshit.”

“Are you gonna try and find more work?”

“Of course I am. I just… Is it alright if I stick around here for a little?”

“Yeah, baby. Johnny and Taeil will like the company.”

Taeyong removes his gloves after wiping down the sink and dries his hands off on the rag Kun holds out to him. Yuta hops off from the counter and hugs Taeyong before slipping out of the kitchen then it’s just them two.

Kun tosses the rag into a bin below the sink, filled with other dirty rags, and jumps when he feels Taeyong’s arms snake around his waist. He leans into Taeyong and sighs when he feels kisses on his neck.

“Thank you for dinner tonight, Kunnie.”

“I’m g… glad you liked it.”

Kun’s breath stutters in his throat as Taeyong nibbles at the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, undoing the top buttons of his shirt to get access to the white cream skin beneath.

“Y-Yong, what i… if… The kids, Yong.”

He feels Taeyong’s lips curve into a smirk and finally lets himself breathe properly when Taeyong steps away.

“I’ll see you in a bit, Kunnie.”

Kun flushes pink again and doesn’t bother buttoning up his shirt as he makes his way to Taeyong’s room.

Taeyong ascends to the third floor to say goodnight to the younger boys. He knocks before he enters any room, gives them all a kiss on the forehead, and wishes them all sweet dreams. When he returns to his room, everyone is already there. Jaehyun and Doyoung lay tangled up with Yukhei and Jungwoo, nude as the day they were born and quickly falling asleep. Kun, Yuta, and Taeil lay similarly cuddled up on the other end of the bed. His spot is clear at the head of the bed where Donghyuck is waiting with eager eyes.

Johnny crosses the room to him first and lowers onto his knees, kissing and suckling at Taeyong’s hips, inching his boxers beneath his Adonis belt. Taeyong lets his robe fall off his shoulders and runs a hand through Johnny’s hair affectionately.

“Needy, John baby?”

Johnny nods and mouths at the imprint of Taeyong’s hardening cock.

“Wait your turn.”

Taeyong brushes past Johnny, ignoring the way he whimpers, and climbs into bed towards his place against the headboard. Once he’s seated and comfortable, Donghyuck slips his cock out of his boxers and rolls a condom onto him with trembling hands. He stops the young boy before he can lower himself onto his cock and strokes his thighs lightly. “Are you stretched enough, Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck nods and rolls his hips to entice Taeyong. “Taeilie helped me.”

Taeyong leans up to press a kiss to Donghyuck’s tanned skin over his collarbones and lets him sink onto his dick. Donghyuck moans and begins to ride Taeyong, hands firm on his shoulders.

Taeyong groans and cants his hips to meet the flick of Donghyuck’s pressing down on him.

He can see Taeil watching, always concerned when it comes to his favorite little friend. Taeyong makes sure to press sweet kisses to Donghyuck’s throat and cheeks as the boy moans and gasps above him, the bed creaks below them. Donghyuck’s moans only grow louder when Taeyong changes the pace, grinding up into him, and he’s really glad he soundproofed his bedroom, otherwise, the entirety of the block would be awake by now.

Donghyuck cums untouched, his release painting Taeyong’s stomach white. He slumps forward onto Taeyong and groans softly when Taeyong pulls out.

“You did so well, Hyuckie. So good, so pretty.” Taeyong smiles and kisses his forehead, stroking his hair back off his sweaty face. “Rest, baby.”

Donghyuck smiles and dozes off. With Taeil’s help, Taeyong lowers him onto the bed and covers him up with one of the many blankets of the bed. Yukhei crawls closer to lick Taeyong’s stomach clean, grinding into the bed when Taeyong whispers his thanks and strokes a hand over his hair.

Taeyong watches Yukhei’s pink tongue dart out and lick long strips over his abdomen and smiles when he notices a big figure sitting at the edge of the bed. He glances over and catches Johnny’s desperate eyes staring at Yukhei and at his cock, leaning against his stomach, still within the confines of the condom.

“Come here, princess.”

Johnny perks up and scrambles forward, sprawling out on his stomach between Taeyong’s legs.

“You’re so patient, Johnny, such a good boy for me.”

Taeyong nestles further into his pillows and Johnny takes that as his cue to yank the condom off and stuff Taeyong’s cock into his mouth, his nose pressing against Taeyong’s clean-shaven skin. Johnny moans around Taeyong’s cock and sucks lewdly, running his tongue over the head before sinking down again.

Taeyong groans loudly and nearly cums when Johnny lets go of his cock to nose and mouth at his sack. His dick leans against Johnny’s face, creating a beautiful image for Taeyong. He isn’t particularly well-endowed like Johnny or Yukhei or even Jaehyun, but he knows how to use his hips and that more than makes up for his average size.

“Where’s your bandana, princess?”

Johnny takes his cock back into his mouth to try and distract him but Taeyong isn’t fooled.

“Where is it, princess? I wanna see you wear it.”

Mark pops out from hiding between Jungwoo and Jaehyun and holds out the yellow and maroon bandana. Taeyong sits up, reaching over Yukhei to grab it. He holds it out in front of Johnny.

“Put it on.”

Johnny whines low in his throat as he sits up, pulling away from Taeyong’s cock with one last lick. 

And this is the moment everyone’s been waiting for. Doyoung spoons Jaehyun, hooking his chin over his shoulder to get a good view. Jungwoo and Mark lay on their bellies and hug pillows to their chests, propping themselves up. 

Across from them, Kun and Taeil sit up to watch. Yuta lays with his head on Kun’s lap. Donghyuck is still fast asleep somewhere on the bed behind Taeil and Kun.

Taeil gestures for Yukhei to get out of the way and the younger obediently scoots away to lay beside Mark.

As soon as Johnny has the bandana tied securely over his head, he places his hands on his lap and waits patiently for instruction. His caramel-brown hair is sticking out in some places from beneath the bandana, and there’s a sheen of sweat over his muscular body that shines in the light of Taeil’s candles, lit and flickering on the nightstands at either end of the bed.

Johnny is so beautiful like this and it’s that morbid curiosity and desperation in his eyes beneath his cool facade that drew Taeyong to him in the first place. He  _ was  _ the first to join him in the corner building and led the others to him, and it’s for that that Taeyong is grateful to the older.

He pats his lap and Johnny comes scrambling forward to straddle him, muscular thighs boxing in Taeyong’s sinewy thin form. Taeyong wraps his arms around Johnny’s waist and cranes his head up to meet Johnny’s full lips, kissing him eagerly. Johnny groans and gasps against his lips when he feels Taeyong’s fingers breach him.

Taeyong smiles wickedly against Johnny’s lips when his puckered hole gives way with ease, when his fingers feel the wet heat of his velvety walls.

“You’re so good, princess.”

Johnny whines and cups Taeyong’s face in his hands, grinding his hips down to feel the friction of Taeyong’s fingers.

“Did it for you, Yongie.” His breath hitches in his throat when Taeyong curves his fingers just so, finding that sweet spot in an instant.

Taeyong lets his jaw hang slack and groans when Johnny keeps grinding, riding his fingers, sending jolts down his spine when their cocks brush against each other. Johnny’s hips stutter and lose their rhythm when he starts nearing his release, it’s why he almost wails when Taeyong draws his fingers away. He doesn’t let go of Taeyong and instead starts gyrating, pressing his ass to Taeyong’s cock, hugging Taeyong’s face to his chest, hoping it’ll jump-start the younger.

“John baby.”

“Hmm?”

Johnny hisses when Taeyong’s hand comes down on his ass with stinging pain before he’s groping to soothe the spanked area, he really can’t help the way his body convulses in pleasure at being spanked.

“Who was your friend?”

“N.. no one, Yongie.”

Taeyong’s hand comes down again, the slap resonating in the room.

“I want to meet them, princess.”

Johnny whines low and bites his lip, pressing his nose to Taeyong’s temple to avoid his dark gaze.

“May I meet them, princess?”

Johnny pulls away when Taeyong’s tone turns soft and there’s that sparkle in his eyes, a complete difference from his dark demeanor just seconds ago. Johnny nods eagerly and Taeyong smiles, pressing an adoring kiss to his jaw. He preens under the attention and feels a warmth on his cheeks and chest.

The moment is over before Johnny can process the change in Taeyong. He’s on his back before he can react and Taeyong is between his legs, arousal rolling off of him in waves. Johnny doesn’t bother fighting back as Taeyong ties his wrists above his head with his bandana and when he tries to break loose, heat pools in his stomach at the tightness of the restraint.

Taeyong nips at his collarbones and pecs, leaving marks in his wake. Johnny gasps and groans low, back arching off the bed, muscles clenching. It’s the way Johnny, big and buff Johnny, cries out under him in submission that drives Taeyong crazy, that makes him want to ruin Johnny in all the best ways. He strokes himself once, twice and gestures for Kun to come closer.

Kun hurries forward and takes Taeyong’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the veins and the red, throbbing head. His chin becomes sloppy with spit the same as Taeyong’s erection. Taeyong only stops him once he’s slicked up enough. Kun moves back to his spot with Yuta as Taeyong turns back to Johnny and finally lets himself sink into him.

Johnny throws his head back onto the soft mattress, hair splayed out on the red silky sheets. He groans low as Taeyong starts thrusting, grasping at Johnny’s thighs, but he soon starts whining and moaning high when Taeyong flips him onto his stomach. His hips are pulled up roughly by Taeyong’s strong, veiny hands.

Taeyong is relentless, fucking into Johnny’s tight heat at a fast pace just to hear those sweet cries, to see Johnny desperately grasping at the sheets. His pelvis meets Johnny’s ass with loud wet smacks, and he’s beginning to feel the burn of his muscles but he doesn’t stop.

“Ilie. Get Johnny’s phone.”

Taeyong sits back on his haunches and pulls Johnny up with a firm hand twisted in his hair. Johnny cries out in pleasure, the new position letting Taeyong reach deeper. Taeyong nips at Johnny’s ear and licks a long strip from his neck to his cheek lewdly. Johnny’s cock bobs against his abdomen as Taeil nears with Johnny’s phone.

“You’re gonna give your lil friend a call and invite them over for breakfast, understand, princess?” Taeyong growls into Johnny’s ear, eliciting goosebumps over Johnny.

“Yes, Yong.”

“Good.”

Taeyong spreads Johnny’s thighs as Johnny unlocks his phone and dials his friend on speaker. When his friend picks up, that’s when Taeyong starts thrusting up into Johnny again in short quick bursts, gripping Johnny’s hips hard enough to bruise. Johnny gasps and bites down on his lip, trying not to moan.

“Hello? Johnny?”

“Answer him,” Taeyong groans roughly into his ear.

Johnny nearly sobs and gulps, trying not to let his voice waver.

“H… Hi, Ten!”

“What’s up?”

“N… Nothing. I just wa- ah, wanted to invite you-” Johnny clamps a hand over his own mouth as Taeyong grinds into him.

“Invite me to what?” Ten’s voice is humored.

“Breakfast! H… Here! My place,” Johnny feels tears pool in his eyes and stream over his cheeks, he wants to moan like crazy.

“Uh, sure. Are you ok?”

“Ah- ha- I’m o… ok.”

“Ok? What time is brekkie?”

“8.”

“Alright, I’ll be there… You sure you’re ok, John?”

“N-Never better. S… See you, night night, Ten.”

Johnny hangs up and tosses the phone aside, sobbing and moaning horribly loud as Taeyong plays with his nipples and keeps thrusting into him like a damn rabbit in heat.

Taeyong slows and peppers Johnny’s neck with kisses. “You did so well, princess.”

Johnny twists his head to kiss Taeyong desperately and pushes his hips back to finally get his release. Taeyong kisses back with the same intensity, wrapping a hand around Johnny’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Johnny’s moans are reduced to whimpers against Taeyong’s lips until he cums, body convulsing, muscles flexing as he spills over Taeyong’s hand and the red sheets. Taeyong keeps grinding and keeps him held up to ease him down off his high.

“Love you, princess.”

Johnny smiles, eyes hazy and lets himself be cleaned and tucked into the bed. Taeyong presses a kiss to his forehead as he dozes off and then he settles back in his spot at the head of the bed. His cock is still hard against his stomach and red from all the stimulation. He strokes himself lazily, letting Kun and Taeil lick up his cum. Their tongues fight for dominance over the head of Taeyong’s cock, suckling for every last drop.

“Thank you, loves.”

Taeyong falls asleep with Taeil and Kun tucked into either side of him, their bodies close to his own sticky, sweaty one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different side to Taeyong and we finally meet Ten.

Early morning light streams into the kitchen from the window facing the east, a clear view of the street and the shop building just across. It’s a little convenience store that they’re familiar with, the kids raid it for snacks during the summer and Taeyong often drops in whenever they’re out of milk or condoms. He knows that the owner, Mr. Sooman, is having issues with his wife because the shop has been opening eerily early these past few weeks.

He smirks into his cup of tea and sets it down when he hears footsteps and that one creaky third step on the stairs. Renjun comes walking into the kitchen followed by Chenle and Yangyang. The trio greet Taeyong with chirps of “ _zao_ ” and “ _zao an_ ” and seat themselves at the tables.

Taeyong sets their plates in front of them. “Good morning. Sleep well?” He strokes a hand over scruffy Yangyang’s curly hair, amused at the sleep clinging to his features.

Renjun and Chenle nod, bright-eyed. Yangyang mumbles a yes around his mouthful of scrambled eggs.

“Did y’all do your homework?”

“I finished mine at school,” Renjun says.

“I did mine really quick,” Chenle all but screeches.

“That’s good, I’m proud of you two.” Taeyong grins and gives them both a thumbs up. Chenle and Renjun beam, standing with their empty plates and cups to take them to the sink.

“I didn’t have any,” Yangyang mutters, looking a little more awake as he sips at his orange juice.

Taeyong sits beside Yangyang and lowers his voice, “You sure, _xiao_ Yang?”

Yangyang nods, uncertainly like maybe he did have homework but the anxious look in his eyes is long gone when Donghyuck and Jeno come down the steps. Taeyong stands to serve the duo breakfast. Jaemin and Jisung come hopping down not long after and Taeyong doesn’t get another chance to talk to Yangyang again.

He sets their lunch bags out on the island, sticking little personalized notes into each one along with the lunch and snacks he packed. He glances over at the clock on top of the stove and claps his hands for their attention. “Time to go, kids, or you’ll miss the bus.”

Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, and Chenle hug him as they pick up their bags. “Bye, Junie. Bye, Nono. Bye, Minie. Bye, Lele.”

Donghyuck leans up for a kiss and Taeyong teasingly misses his lips and kisses his forehead instead. “Bye, Hyuckie.” He grumbles as he follows behind his friends.

Jisung hugs him as he picks up his bag. “I have after school club today.”

“Ok, Sungie, just call me once you’re done and I’ll get one of the adults to get you, ok?”

Jisung smiles and nods before leaving.

Yangyang picks up his bag and tries to sneak to the door.

“ _Xiao_ Yang.”

Yangyang stops in the entryway as Taeyong walks up to him.

“I know you probably already know, but just in case you forgot, I’m always here for you, if you need anyone to talk to or to listen to you or to just vibe.”

Yangyang snorts out a laugh and smiles at Taeyong and his surprisingly accurate use of slang.

“Yeah… thanks.”

Taeyong smiles and watches from the door as Yangyang runs down the steps to catch up with the others waiting for him at the corner. He watches them till they cross the street and by then the sun is rising over the treetops of the park across the street. He closes the door and goes into the kitchen to clean up the remains of the kids’ breakfast.

It’s nearing 7:00 when Johnny comes trudging down the stairs with Jaehyun in tow. He goes straight to the coffee machine and Jaehyun seats himself on one of the stools at the island in front of Taeyong.

Taeyong smiles warmly as he wipes down the counter, but Jaehyun remains grumpy, not bothering to smile back. He must still be sleepy. Taeil comes down the steps with Jungwoo, Kun, and Mark right behind him.

Taeil kisses Taeyong on the cheek and helps Johnny with pouring out coffee for everyone. Kun seats himself beside Jaehyun and leans his head on the counter, Mark and Jungwoo sit at the table.

“Something wrong, Kunnie?”

Kun picks his head up and rubs at his eyes. “No, just didn’t sleep well last night. Someone kept elbowing me.”

Johnny sets coffee down in front of Kun and Jaehyun in their favorite mugs. Kun murmurs a thank you and holds the mug up to his lips, blowing on it softly before taking a sip.

“You can go rest some more if you want.”

Kun shakes his head no and leans his chin on the heel of his hand.

Yuta comes shrieking down the stairs alongside Doyoung. The duo jump to the floor with big stomps and Taeyong can only surmise they were racing.

“Be careful please.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuta grins as he sits beside Kun. Doyoung goes to sit with Jungwoo and Mark.

“Are Sicheng and them upstairs?”

“Yeah, they got home a little after you fell asleep. They’re washing up,” Yuta says as he grabs a band from his wrist, using it to tie his hair back into a bun. “What’s for breakfast? I’m starving!”

Kun winces and leans away from Yuta.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Taeyong smiles and leans across the counter to grab hold of Jaehyun’s hand and rub his thumb over his knuckles, “What does my Jaehyunie want?”

Jaehyun scrunches up his nose and pulls his hand away, “I don’t know. Why don’t you ask someone else since you don’t care about me.”

Taeyong blinks a few times and his gaze darkens, staring down Jaehyun. So _that’s_ what was wrong. He straightens up. “Johnny, Taeil, get breakfast started please.” 

They nod and start on going through the fridge and cupboards as Taeyong rounds the island. Jaehyun seizes up as Taeyong grabs him roughly, dragging him out of the kitchen and to the living room. Jaehyun kicks and struggles but Taeyong’s grip is strong. Kun stands to pick up Jaehyun’s knocked over stool.

They listen with bated breath as Jaehyun whimpers from the next room at being manhandled and roughed up. They hear when Taeyong finally gives it to him good, can tell with the way Jaehyun starts groaning low and loud, unashamed. They hear Taeyong’s soothing words when the deed is done, in that gravelly voice they all fell for.

Taeyong comes striding back into the kitchen with a bright smile and twinkly eyes like he didn’t just fuck Jaehyun in the living room. He takes Johnny and Taeil’s place, taking over the cooking. Jaehyun limps back into the room, new marks on his neck and collarbones, blushing pink and smiling all angelic-like. He at least has the decency to put his pajamas back on correctly, had it been Johnny or Jungwoo, they’d stay nude till the younger boys returned home.

“I hope you didn’t get the rug dirty, that’s the kids’ favorite,” Johnny murmurs, nursing his mug of joe, as he likes to call it.

Taeyong smirks, “I think you know me better than that.”

Jaehyun sits at the table between Doyoung and Jungwoo. Mark is sleepily leaning on Jungwoo, his grey hoodie making him look much cuter than usual.

Sicheng descends the stairs with Yukhei close behind, Guanheng and Dejun trail behind them. Taeyong steps away from the stove to hug them all, pressing chaste kisses to their foreheads, lingering on the trio that returned home late.

“Sorry I wasn’t up for y’all.”

Dejun smiles, “It’s ok.”

Guanheng nods. “All goodddd. Can we have pancakes now?”

“Not yet, we have a guest coming over.”

Sicheng looks up from where he’s fixing Yuta’s messy bun, “Who? Someone new?”

Taeyong smiles and shrugs, “Maybe. Depends if I like him or not.”

“Well if he does stay, I hope he’s not greedy,” Doyoung speaks up, eliciting a chuckle from Jaehyun and Jungwoo.

“You’re greedy,” Johnny glances over his shoulder.

Doyoung blushes, “I can’t help it!”

This time everyone laughs. 

Taeyong understands how delicate this sort of thing is. It was a lot to handle when Taeil and Jaehyun decided to stay, and then everyone else after them… He’s been really lucky, incredibly lucky that his boys are understanding enough to stick it out with him. Lucky that they stay, lucky that they love and tolerate each other, lucky that they love him. He makes sure to always, always, always give them something at the end of the day whether that be a kiss, a hug, a conversation, or even a good fuck.

So he understands that adding someone new now will send a ripple through everyone, every relationship and dynamic will be affected positively or negatively. The last person to stay, to join them was Yukhei, but everyone took to him like moths to a flame. He was lovable and fit right in amongst Taeyong’s boys, a seemingly perfect addition.

Guanheng and Dejun were really the last to come and stay at Taeyong’s place, at Kun’s insistence, but they don’t sleep in Taeyong’s bed and Taeyong is fine with that. He likes letting them stay, likes being just their friend. All he asks of them is that they try their best in college.

The doorbell sounds and Johnny stands, striding out into the entry hall and to the door. Taeyong removes his apron and sets out platters of breakfast on the tables. Kun is quick to set out plates and silverware.

“I want you all on your best behavior, loves.”

There’s few murmurs of affirmation as everyone settles into their seats. Taeyong sits between Yuta and Sicheng, which leaves a space for Johnny’s friend right across from him. He can hear Johnny’s excited chatter as they near the kitchen and when they round the corner, that’s when Taeyong knows.

Johnny smiles, catching the glint in Taeyong’s eyes before turning to the rest. “Everyone, this is my friend, Ten.”

Ten smiles, cheeks tinting pink. He wasn’t expecting so many eyes on him. “Hello, good morning. Thank you for having me.”

There’s a few murmured greetings and Johnny leads Ten to sit between him and Taeil, directly across from Taeyong. Johnny takes charge of the situation with ease and smiles, “Let’s eat! Before it gets cold.”

Ten seems to be a bit at a loss as everyone begins to serve themselves bacon, egg, hash browns, sausage, and pancakes. There’s a moment of clarity when his empty plate is taken and replaced with a full one. He looks up and meets wide eyes and dark irises in a handsome face, an unreal face.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got you a little of everything.”

Ten smiles politely, bowing his head slightly. “Thank you.”

“I’m Taeyong.”

“Oh, you’re the owner of the building.”

“That’s right.”

“Johnny’s told me about you.”

“All good things?”

Ten grins and nods.

Taeyong hums and starts eating. 

Ten is quite possibly the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on. Everything from his pointed nose to his cat-ish eyes, and his honey tanned skin! He can’t be real…

He jumps slightly when he feels Johnny kick him under the table. He glances at him to see Johnny has an eyebrow quirked, unimpressed. He’s staring too much, he realizes, and directs his gaze down to his plate.

He wants Ten, and what Taeyong wants, he gets.

Taeil strikes up friendly conversation with Ten and introductions are made till Ten has names for all the faces at the tables. Trust Taeil to lay the groundwork.

“So you all really live here?” Ten asks no one in particular, but Taeyong is eager to know more about him and is quick to answer, drawing out his phone from his pocket. He pulls up pictures he’s taken of the younger boys and passes the phone to him.

“It’s all the faces you see here and these wonderful boys, my angels. They’re at school right now.”

Ten smiles and hands the phone back. Taeyong can’t help letting his hand linger over Ten’s, but Ten draws his hand away quickly, smiling politely.

“Sure is a lot of people.”

Taeyong shrugs, “Yes, but this is a big building. Our little corner of the world.”

“Uh-huh.”

Taeyong frowns, maybe he’s being a little too forward.

“Are you seeing anybody?” Yuta bursts out, leaning his chin on his hands, his elbows on the table as he leans forward.

Ten looks towards Yuta, eyes widening before he regains his composure.

“I’m not, but frankly, I’m not interested in joining your harem. Thank you.”

Johnny blushes, embarrassed and turns to Ten. 

“Ten, I told you it’s not like that…”

“John, it’s a harem. No offense to the rest of you, but that’s literally what this is.”

“I’m sorry if we offended you,” Taeyong starts softly but Ten turns on him, glaring almost.

“Save it. I don’t wanna hear it from a man like you, you sleep with all these people… And those poor little boys. Do you like little boys, Taeyong? Do you not have enough with all these adults?”

Doyoung slams a palm on the table, cutting Ten off and looking two seconds from lunging across the table at him.

Johnny lets go of Ten’s arm, chancing a glance at Taeyong.

Taeyong simply smiles, unfazed.

“They were foster kids until I adopted them. I’m doing my best to raise them and keep them away from any danger. I know something like this is practically unheard of and I don’t expect you to understand, but please don’t accuse me of something so vile. They are my sons, my family, same as the rest of the people here.”

Ten clicks his tongue harshly and stands, “I’ve gotta go. I’m sorry, Johnny.” Ten leaves as quick as he came.

Taeyong listens to the door slam and silently returns to eating. Everyone else is too shocked to say anything and Johnny balls his fists on his lap.

“T… Taeyong, I’m so sorry. I d-didn’t think-”

“It’s ok, John baby. It’s my fault. I asked you to invite him.”

His words don’t soothe Johnny in the slightest but everyone else relaxes enough to get through breakfast, though Doyoung can be heard muttering and cursing at the end of the table.

Taeyong picks up plates when they’re all done eating, depositing them in the sink. The boys file out of the kitchen, thanking Taeyong for breakfast with sweet little kisses, save for Guanheng and Dejun who settle on a hug. It takes him a while to finish with the dishes and by the end, he’s really wishing they had a dishwasher.

As soon as he’s removed his gloves, Johnny crowds into his space, grabbing Taeyong’s hands to place them on his hips. He backs himself up against the counter and raises one of his legs to pull Taeyong closer. His hands come to rest on the back of Taeyong’s neck and he leans down to press his forehead to Taeyong’s, close so they’re breathing the same air.

“Yong, I’m sorry,” he whispers, grinding onto Taeyong’s pelvis. “I’m sorry, Yongie.”

Taeyong closes his eyes and smiles, pressing chaste kisses to Johnny’s lips.

“It’s ok, John baby, you did nothing wrong.”

Taeyong unravels himself from Johnny’s hold, grasping his hands to press kisses to his knuckles.

“I just need to be alone for a little bit, ok, John baby, my princess?”

Johnny worries his bottom lip and nods, staring after Taeyong as he goes upstairs.

Taeyong goes all the way up to the roof and seats himself on one of the rickety old lawn chairs that overlook the park. The sun is still climbing in the sky and he closes his eyes to try and take a nap. After a while, he hears the door creak open and he doesn’t have to look back to know who it is.

“Did Johnny send you?”

“Everyone did. Come over here, you’ll get sunburnt.”

Taeyong squints an eye open to see Taeil reclined against the cement border of the roof, sitting on top of yoga mats. He sighs as he stands and makes his way over to sit beside him. 

They sit in silence for a moment.

“Are you alright?”

“Not really.”

“I think you’re doing a good job. Raising the kids.”

“I could do better.”

“But you’re doing your best right now, all while taking care of us and the house.”

Taeyong remains quiet.

“You still want him, don’t you?”

“Yes…”

“He’ll take some time. Maybe not as long as Doyoung, but almost.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“I'm sure. Free housing, free food, and amazing sex. He’d be crazy not to come to you.”

Taeyong giggles, “That’s all I am to you, huh?”

“And if you are?”

“Then I’ve been slacking off,” Taeyong purrs, leaning into Taeil.

Taeil lays back on the mats, tossing a packet of lube into Taeyong’s hands before shimmying out of his pajama bottoms and briefs. 

Taeyong takes his time with Taeil, leaning down to kiss and suckle at his thighs while his hand works at his member. Taeil groans softly and pulls at Taeyong’s shirt, trying to get it off of him. Taeyong pulls it off and balls it up, tucking it beneath Taeil’s head.

It’s clear Taeil is impatient when he spreads his legs and Taeyong pushes his sweatpants down below his sack, undoes the packet of lube, spreading it on himself and on Taeil’s beautiful rim, easing a finger in.

“It’s ok, I’m good,” Taeil breathes out.

Taeyong aligns his cock with Taeil’s puckered hole and slowly pushes in, meeting little resistance as Taeil relaxes completely beneath him. He exhales shakily when he’s bottomed out and Taeil bites his lip, moaning deep in his throat. He starts thrusting slow and deep, holding himself up on weary forearms.

Taeil hugs Taeyong’s chest close to his and kisses and nibbles at his neck, showering him in affection. Taeyong’s breathing grows labored as he continues, screwing his eyes shut. Taeil’s soft lips on his neck sends electricity running all through him and he feels his core tightening with his quick-building release. He is relentless with his kisses and moans, and Taeyong angles his hips just so to jab at Taeil’s sweet spot and get them both to their climax.

Taeyong opens his eyes when Taeil cards his fingers through his hair, curling at the base of his neck to press their foreheads together. He stares down at Taeil’s lips, huffing and groaning, spurred on by the melodic moans that leave him.

“I love you, Tyong.”

And Taeyong believes it, knows that he means it, and it’s what finally makes him fall apart at the seams. He cradles Taeil’s head in his arms, holding him securely as he increases the pace. Taeil moans and groans, hugging Taeyong close with his legs around his waist. They don’t last long after that, both cumming with groans.

Taeyong breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath with his forehead on Taeil’s chest. “I love you too, Ilie, so much.”

Taeil smiles, “I know.”

Taeyong slips his hands under his shirt and raises it up over his chest. Taeil holds it with his chin, his hands are still tangled up in Taeyong’s hair, and watches as Taeyong kisses along his stomach adoringly. His breath hitches when Taeyong noses along where his ribs meet his sternum, dragging his lips in a way that rouses goosebumps and a full-body shiver. He presses more kisses to his chest and finally finishes with suckling a mark onto his hip.

They clean up, making sure not to leave anything behind and descend the stairs to the first floor. They find Yuta in the living room, cuddled up with Sicheng and Kun on the couch while Guanheng and Dejun sit in front of the tv, playing with the switch. Yuta looks up from where he’s tucked between Sicheng and Kun and smiles.

“Mark and Hei went to class, Woo, Jae, and Doie went to work, and I think Johnny went to see his friend.”

Taeyong nods and lays down on the floor, pulling a pillow close to tuck under his head. He watches Guanheng and Dejun playing, shoulder to shoulder, and slowly begins drifting asleep. He feels someone curl close under his arm but he’s too far gone to open his eyes to see who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else wondering what Ten's problem is? Me too.  
> This wasn't suppose to expand this much, but now I'm too invested to just leave it as is.  
> Let me know what y'all think?


	3. Chapter 3

He faintly registers lips on his neck, soft kisses drawing him into the place somewhere between sleeping and dreaming, not completely conscious. All he knows is darkness and plush lips. But then he really starts waking up when chaste kisses turned open-mouthed. He can’t help the moan that escapes him as the lips work up to his jaw.

He squints an eye open and sees first a chockful of brown hair, parted naturally so he knows it’s Sicheng tucked into his side, but that doesn’t explain the sensations on his neck. He turns his head to be face to face with Johnny, of course.

Johnny smiles, hopeful twinkle in his eyes.

“Hi, princess.”

“Hiiii.”

“... Is something the matter?”

“I have a proposition for you.”

“What is it?”

“You. Me. The cafe down the street. And another guest.”

“Johnny… I don’t know if I’m feeling up to meeting up with-”

“Please, Yongie. He just wants to apologize for how he acted this morning.”

“Well,  _ that _ was fast.”

“I talked to him, that’s why. Please, Yong.”

Taeyong sighs and begins to turn away but Johnny grasps his chin and keeps their eyes locked.

“Please, Yongie.” He pouts, sticking out his bottom lip exaggeratedly. Probably learned that from Donghyuck. And he’ll be damned if he lets it work on him.

“...What time?”

Johnny grins and runs a hand down Taeyong’s chest, lets it rest on his stomach.

“In an hour.”

From the couch, he hears Taeil sigh. “You’re hopeless, Yong.”

“A total dope,” Yuta agrees.

Sicheng shifts and pushes Johnny’s hand off of Taeyong, snuggling into his chest. “Can you guys keep it down?” He mumbles in that adorably deep voice of his. 

Taeyong smiles and runs a hand over his hair. “Don’t you work today, baby love?”

Sicheng nods and rolls away with a sigh, curling into other throw pillows at Dejun’s feet. Taeyong stretches and sits up. “I guess I should get ready.”

Johnny moves to snuggle close to Sicheng, spooning him on the floor, and mumbles, “I’m right behind you.”

Taeyong stands and makes his way to the stairs, slowly making his way up to his room. He grabs a set of clothes from his wardrobe and lays the outfit out on his desk before going into the bathroom.

There’s a tub big enough for five but he settles on using the shower, the clear glass walls fog up as the minutes pass. He stands under the spray of warm water, running his hair back off his face till he hears the door click open and closed. He rubs water out of his eyes and watches a figure undress through the fog, but he can’t tell who it is. He smiles when the door of the shower swings open briefly, Yuta steps in.

“My turn, bitch.”

“I thought you were too busy with Kun,” Taeyong chuckles.

“I need a rough fucking and he’s too nice to do that so.” Yuta steps under the spray of water with Taeyong grabs one of his hands and holds it up to his throat. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

Taeyong smiles and slips his hand up to cup Yuta’s cheek and kiss him sweetly. Yuta smiles against his lips. Taeyong slowly travels down, kissing over Yuta’s slender frame till he reaches the belly button piercing.

“You left it on.”

“I know you like looking at it.”

“You’re so thoughtful.”

Taeyong smirks and runs his tongue over the dangly pretty metal before suckling a mark onto Yuta’s pelvis, purposefully not touching him. Yuta curses under his breath and pulls Taeyong to his feet. “This is taking too long for my liking.”

He sinks to his knees and starts sucking Taeyong off, hollowing his cheeks. Taeyong groans and runs his hands through Yuta’s hair, holding it up away from his face as he keeps sucking his cock. Yuta looks up to meet Taeyong’s hungry eyes and moans around him as he fingers himself open. Taeyong leans his head back, getting lost in the feeling of Yuta’s mouth until a bite on his thigh brings him back.

“Ow!”

“I’m ready,” Yuta smiles brightly like he didn’t just bite the fuck out of Taeyong’s leg. Taeyong glares and drags Yuta to his feet, pressing him to the wall. He runs his cock along Yuta’s ass and pushes in with a hard thrust.

“Oh fuck!” Yuta moans.

Taeyong grinds into Yuta, letting him adjust for just a moment before he wraps a hand around his throat, squeezing ever so slightly. Yuta gasps with a choked moan as Taeyong starts thrusting, pressing him up against the wall with every slap of his pelvis on his ass.

“H-Harder,” Yuta rasps, wrapping a hand around Taeyong’s forearm. Taeyong squeezes Yuta’s throat a little tighter, feels the blood pumping in his veins, and holds him up with an arm wrapped around his waist. He thrusts faster, grunting and panting against Yuta’s neck like he knows he likes, keeping the pressure on his throat steady.

Yuta cries and lets out strangled moans as Taeyong practically drills him into the wall. He squeezes his arm when his vision starts going spotty. Taeyong lets go immediately and presses kisses to Yuta’s neck and shoulders adoringly but Yuta doesn’t want that and he makes that clear when he pushes his hips back, grinding onto him.

Taeyong moves a hand to wrap in Yuta’s long hair and pulls till Yuta is yowling in pleasure like a wild cat, hands slipping on the glass as he tries to grab on to anything. The hand on his hip Taeyong moves to grasp at Yuta’s neglected cock, stroking and tugging.

“Fuck, T-Tae!”

Yuta cums, spasming as wave after wave of pleasure washes over him. Taeyong pulls out and spins Yuta around, hugging him to his chest and pressing kisses to his jaw and throat. Yuta pants and holds onto Taeyong, tired hands grasping his shoulders. 

Once he’s caught his breath, he smiles and pats Taeyong’s shoulders. “That’s exactly what I needed. Thank you, Yongie.”

Taeyong smiles and presses one final kiss to Yuta’s lips. “Glad I could be of service.”

“Want me to take care of that?” Yuta asks, looking down between their bodies at Taeyong’s still very much erect cock.

“It’s ok. If I cum now, I won’t want to leave the house.”

Yuta shrugs, “Suit yourself. Have a nice shower!” He steps out, leaving Taeyong alone.

Taeyong smiles, huffing out a giggle. He turns to twist one of the knobs, the warm water quickly turns cold and his dick slowly goes soft till its limp between his legs. He showers quick and gets out to change.

He’s pulling his grey beanie on when Johnny walks in.

“You ready?”

“Yeah. How do I look?”

“Like a hipster,” Johnny walks over to fix the collar of his denim jacket over his white tee. Taeyong chuckles and Johnny pulls away to look through the wide closet opposite the bed. He pulls out a brown sweater and black jeans.

Taeyong sits at the edge of the bed while he watches Johnny change, eyes tracing over his broad shoulders and dip of his spine down to a narrow waist. He knows Johnny can feel him watching when he bends over completely to remove his pajama bottoms and pull his jeans on.

“Quit teasing.”

Johnny looks over his shoulder as he zips up his jeans, wide-eyed, feigning innocence. “Whatever do you mean?”

Taeyong smiles and shakes his head, heading for the door. Johnny follows close behind, a spring in his step.

Taeil is sitting in the kitchen, a cup of tea and his notebook in front of him. Yuta is dead asleep on the couch. Taeil waves when Taeyong and Johnny pass by, headed to the door.

“Kun and Sicheng went to work. Dejun and Guanheng went out.”

“Alright, we’ll try and be back before the kids get home.”

“Take your time.”

Taeil blows them both a kiss and the duo head out with big smiles on their faces. 

The sun hangs high in the sky. The weather is just right, not too hot and not too cold. Spring. Taeyong likes it but he worries allergies will start acting up, which is why he bought enough medicine for every one of his allergy-prone boys the night before.

Johnny intertwines their fingers together as they walk down the block towards the new coffee shop that opened up a few months ago. When they get there, they find there’s few people. It’s quiet though, everyone on their own devices, soft jazz playing. They don’t see Ten so they find a table to sit at towards the back.

Taeyong sits in the corner seat, facing the door and sunlight spilling in from the glass windows, as Johnny goes to order their drinks. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and draws it out to see a message from Mark. He smiles and swipes at the screen to open the message.

_ “We’re back home. Love you.” _ With a picture attached of him and Yukhei, smiling wide at the camera.

He grins and saves the photo as Johnny comes back with three drinks. Two coffees and one tea for Taeyong.

“What’s got you so happy?”

“Look,” he holds up the phone to show him the picture of Mark and Yukhei.

“Ok, that  _ is  _ pretty cute.”

Taeyong tucks his phone away and grasps his tea, feeling the warmth with his hands. Johnny sips at his coffee.

“He should be here soon.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Why are you nervous?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Just be yourself.”

“I don’t know about this-”

“Don’t chicken out on me, Taeyong. I had to beg Ten to even consider coming out here. He was going to just apologize over text.”

Taeyong taps his fingers on the table, making up some beat. Johnny watches him for a moment.

“Besides it’s not like you’ve never done this before. You courted Doyoung for months. Do what you did with him.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because Ten isn’t Doyoung. I don’t treat any of you generically. I mean I kind of do, I love you all the same, but you’re all different, unique from each other… Also, with Doie, there wasn’t really a lot of talking going on.”

Johnny shakes his head, “I knew it. Motherfucker was getting free dick while the rest of us suffered at home alone.” Taeyong’s eyebrows quirk up in concern but Johnny’s quick to press a kiss to his temple. “I’m joking. We were fine. Hey, look, there’s Ten.” He waves a hand over his head to get Ten’s attention.

Taeyong tenses up but tries to relax, breathing in and out steadily as Ten approaches their table. He sits in front of them, a slight smile on his face. Somehow Taeyong still feels just as attracted to him as he did the first time he saw him.

Johnny slides one of the coffee cups closer to him, “We got you this.”

Ten takes it, “Thank you.” He looks down at the cup for a moment before turning his gaze on Taeyong. And nothing could have prepared Taeyong for those eyes, so sincere, on him. He really freaking hopes he isn’t blushing.

“Thank you for coming to see me. I realize what I said earlier was really insensitive and uncalled for, and I hope you can forgive me. I just… Can I be frank?”

Taeyong nods.

Ten leans closer, glancing this way and that like he’s about to spill the plans of a secret heist. “Every time someone mentions a harem or something, you always think of kingpins and drugs or one man abusing and mistreating other people. I mean, you wouldn’t associate something nice and healthy with something… like that, you know. And I know Johnny’s been with you a while and he’s told me time and time again, but when I walked in this morning and saw all those people… I just... my mind kind of assumed the worst. I thought maybe you’d brainwashed Johnny until he came to my apartment afterward.” Ten smiles apologetically.

Taeyong sips his tea and leans closer. “I can understand that, but you should know I don’t outwardly call it a ‘harem’. Yes, that’s what it is at its most basic level, but we don’t call it  _ that. _ All the boys currently living with me are free to go anytime they like, they aren’t bound to me or anything like that, well except for my sons, they’ve still got another year before they’re free to leave the nest.” Taeyong smiles wide.

Ten glances at Johnny, who’s smiling adoringly down at Taeyong, before his gaze settles on Taeyong again, “Well, that’s nice to know.” Ten sips his coffee, trying to be as casual as ever, “So, you must have a lot of money to support so many people.”

Taeyong shrugs, “I have enough for the bills and for anything my babies need. Some of the boys work so they’ve got extra money and they’re kind enough to lend me some if I ever don’t have enough for groceries or anything else, but I don’t like taking their money so I work to scrounge up enough for everything.”

“What do you work as?”

“I’m a voice actor,” Taeyong smiles brightly, “You know the cartoon ‘Princess Galaxy and the Dynosaurs’? I voice Princess Galaxy’s sidekick, Star Boy!” Taeyong then proceeds to recite some of his lines in a real squeaky voice.

Ten thinks the universe must be playing some sort of sick game with him. It’s not fucking possible for this man right here with his goddamn broad shoulders and deep as shit voice and his harem of more than 5 to be a fucking voice actor for a fucking kids’ cartoon. It’s just not possible.

“Wait, wait, you’re serious?”

Taeyong nods, still smiling brightly.

“And you make enough from that?”

“Yeah, just about.”

_ Well, fuck me.  _ Dude must have some magical dick cause that’s the type of thing to make you stay only out of love, blind love… real fucking blind love.

Ten glances at Johnny and he still has those damn heart eyes on... He doesn’t get it.

“So if someone were interested in joining, what would they have to do?”

Taeyong giggles, straight up fucking giggles, “There’s no application or audition or anything like that. If I like you and you like me, then we go from there. If you wanna stay, then we can clear a space for your things in the house and boom, you’re one of us, you don’t have to worry about bills or food or a roof over your head ever again.”

Ten arches a brow and gulps down his coffee. Alright, Mr. Star Boy, you’re about to get tested for the first time in your fucking life, see if you’re really all that. He catches Taeyong’s eyes over the rim of his cup and winks, before getting up.

“I’m gonna go to the restroom really quick.”

He walks off.

Taeyong watches him go, cheeks tinting pink. He looks up at Johnny when he presses a square packet into his hand. He looks down, sees it's a condom and blushes red. “W-What?!” He whispers.

“He wants you to follow him. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye out.” Johnny smiles and sips his coffee. “You better hurry, he isn’t very patient.”

Taeyong slips the condom into his pocket and gets up, fixing his beanie as he makes his way to the restroom.

When he walks in, Ten is bending over the sink, leaning closer to the mirror as he inspects his hair. He doesn’t even look his way when he locks the door and that just makes Taeyong even more excited for what’s about to happen.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna let me suck your cock?”

Taeyong nearly chokes on his own spit but then Ten’s hands are on his jacket and he’s being pulled into a kiss. He groans against his lips and wraps his arms around his waist, letting his hands run down his curves to cup his ass, groping his cheeks over his jeans. Ten’s tongue flicks out over his bottom lip and he catches it with his teeth, biting down gently.

Ten huffs out a moan and runs a hand down his chest and abdomen to cup his groin, giving his dick a squeeze. He all but cries out into Ten’s mouth, feels heat pooling in his lower stomach and his blood heading away from the head he’s supposed to be using to the head that’s currently taking control. Ten pulls away from his lips to sink to his knees and Taeyong almost,  _ almost,  _ whines out of the loss of contact but looking down at Ten’s playful eyes as he undoes the button of his jeans shuts him up right away.

It’s absolutely sinful and he knows he’s fucking screwed when Ten tugs his jeans and briefs down all at once. Ten stares at his dick for a moment and then looks up at him with an arched eyebrow, almost like he isn’t impressed. Taeyong can’t help the way his cock bobs for attention, for attention from one of the most beautiful men he’s gotten the privilege of laying his eyes on.

Ten wraps a hand around the base and takes the tip into his mouth, sucking and licking experimentally before he starts bobbing his head, taking more of him into his mouth as he goes. Taeyong for the first time since he started this shit has no clue where to put his hands. He doesn’t want to mess up Ten’s hair and- oh fuck, he’s looking up at him. His perfect nose is pressed against his pelvis and he damn near cums when he swallows around his dick. 

Ten pulls off with a pop, lips red and puffy from sucking him off. He stands and moves to the sink, unbuttoning his jeans. “You got a condom?”

Taeyong nods and pulls out the condom Johnny gave him, tearing the packet open and pulling the plastic on. When he turns his attention back to Ten, he’s bent over the sink, jeans and briefs pulled down to his knees. He sways his hips side to side, looking over his shoulder at Taeyong with that same playful glint in his eyes. 

Ten will be the death of Taeyong.

He shuffles over to stand behind him and grabs his cheeks, pulling them apart to get a look at his puckered hole. He’s shaved clean and he swears under his breath.

“Come on already,” Ten huffs, annoyed but there’s a clear blush on his cheeks.

Taeyong spits first onto Ten’s entrance and then onto his wrapped cock. He presses a finger into Ten, thrusting slowly until he’s eased open enough for another finger. He moves his fingers slowly, expertly over the warm velvety walls.

Ten groans softly and moves his hips back in time with Taeyong’s fingers until he decides he’s loose enough. “You can go ahead now.”

Taeyong strokes himself, spreading one of Ten’s cheeks with his free hand. “Are you sure? I don’t want to-”

“I’ll be fine, just give it to me already.”

Taeyong aligns himself with Ten’s hole and slowly pushes in until the head of his cock disappears past the rim. He’s so fucking tight. Ten stifles his moans against his hand as Taeyong slowly bottoms out. Taeyong huffs and breathes heavily, leaning over Ten, letting him get used to his girth.

It doesn’t take long though cause Ten’s moving his hips back, practically grinding his ass on Taeyong’s cock within seconds. Taeyong moves his hands to grope Ten’s hips and Ten braces himself on the sink when the flustered look on Taeyong’s face changes into a dark one full of lust.

Taeyong’s pounding away at his poor ass like some sex-crazed demon. Ten has to bite his fist to keep from moaning and screaming in pleasure, his dick is fucking up his insides, brushing against his prostate with each thrust. Taeyong grits his jaw, keeping the rhythm and intensity of his thrusts at the same level even though his thighs and hips are starting to burn from exhaustion, but the way Ten is falling apart under him, looking like pure sin, is more than enough inspiration. 

Ten catches sight of Taeyong in the mirror, the vein bulging in his neck, the predatory look in his eyes, and he finally understands. It all clicks into place as he cums untouched, spilling on the bathroom floor. Taeyong groans low when Ten tightens around him suddenly, holding his cock like a vice and he’s ejaculating into the condom before he can stop himself.

Taeyong slowly pulls out. Ten hisses at the sensitivity and Taeyong immediately moves even slower, murmuring an apology. He turns away to discard the condom while Ten pulls his pants back and tries to fix his slightly disheveled hair as he catches his breath. He’s surprised when Taeyong nudges him out of the way to clean up his cum from the floor. He forgot about that.

Ten takes Taeyong’s beanie and slips it on, fixing it and smiling at himself in the mirror. It goes with his black cardigan. Taeyong washes his hands in the sink and runs a hand over his hair a little self-consciously, watching Ten pose beside him. Ten winks at him when he catches his gaze in the mirror and makes for the door, slipping out of the bathroom.

Ten will most definitely be the death of Taeyong.

He waits a few moments before following him out.

When he comes out, he only finds Johnny sitting at the table and maybe he does pout a little out of disappointment. Johnny smirks when he sees him.

“Was it that good?”

Taeyong shakes his head, exasperatedly. Johnny grins.

“He looked like he enjoyed it, a lot. He said he had to go ‘water his cat’.”

Johnny chuckles when Taeyong doesn’t answer, still dazed.

“It’s almost time for the kids to get out. You want another tea to go?”

“No, thank you… Baby, do me a favor.”

“Yes, my love?”

“Invite him to our picnic this Sunday.”

Johnny smirks and pulls out his phone, “With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hue, hue, hue~  
> I'm glad y'all are liking this.  
> Thank you to those who leave comments, they give me unbridled inspiration <3


	4. Chapter 4

Taeyong spends Saturday planning for their annual Spring picnic, figuring out what food to make, how many snacks, what kind of snacks, how he’s going to make everything fit into their cooler. Johnny and Taeil watch helplessly from the living room floor as Taeyong keeps pacing round and round in the kitchen.

“He’s like a literal headless chicken,” Doyoung mutters humoredly from where he’s sprawled out on Jaehyun and Jungwoo’s laps on the couch.

“Is he like this every year?” Yukhei whispers, tucked between Johnny and Mark.

“Yeah, but not for long, once Kun gets home they figure everything out together.”

Yukhei continues to watch Taeyong mutter to himself, eyebrows increasingly creasing up in concern.

“And then the real fun begins tonight,” Donghyuck crawls close on his stomach, leaving behind Yangyang, who’s hunched over in front of the tv.

Yukhei looks up at Donghyuck when Mark swats him away. “I was too young to participate last year but this year Doyoung said I could join in.”

“Join what?”

“Taeyong has trouble sleeping when he’s stressed out. It was Doyoung’s idea for everyone to take turns with him non-stop until he’s tired out,” Taeil supplies.

“And it works?”

Johnny chuckles, “Like a charm.”

“Does he even last long enough for everyone?”

“You’d be surprised how pent up he gets when he’s like this, Xuxi,” Mark mutters.

Yukhei gulps and Donghyuck grabs his cheeks, patting them lightly. “It’s gonna be fun.”

Jeno and Jaemin come running down the stairs with Jisung in tow. “ _Appa_.”

Taeyong looks up from where he’s furiously scribbling in a notepad. “Yes?”

“Can we go play basketball?”

“Did y’all put sunscreen on?”

“Yes.”

“Did you ask your brothers if they wanna go too?”

“Junie is playing upstairs with Sicheng and Lele is taking a nap.”

“What about Yangyang?”

Jisung turns around to call into the living room, “Yang, you wanna come shoot some hoops with us?”

Yangyang glances over his shoulder and promptly turns back around to his game.

“Guess that’s a no,” Jaemin mutters.

“Be back before dinner, alright?”

“Yes, sir!” Jeno heads to the door with Jisung close behind. Jaemin hugs Taeyong before he goes.

Taeyong smiles and then returns his attention to his list. Once he’s revised it nearly fifteen times, he pins the little pink paper to the fridge and starts drawing out ingredients from the fridge. He washes his hands and puts his apron on, wrapping the strings around his back before tying them in the front.

The front creaks open and closes while he’s mixing up his chicken salad. He looks over and sees Kun going into the living room, greeting everyone there before coming into the kitchen. He washes his hands and pops up beside Taeyong, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hi, Kunnie.”

“Hi. Already have the list?”

“It’s behind you.”

Kun turns in place to look over the list on the fridge and he smiles.

“Want me to start on the filling for the rolls?”

“Please. I bought just the right amount so use all of the herbs.”

“Ok.”

Taeyong grabs two loaves of bread from on top of the fridge, setting them beside the big bowl of his signature chicken salad. He reaches under the sink and draws out a big roll of parchment paper. Then begins the process of making the sandwiches and wrapping them securely. By the time he’s used all the chicken salad, Kun is already halfway through making rolls.

Kun looks over at the stacks upon stacks of wrapped chicken sandwiches and smiles slyly, “Years of love have been forgotten in the hunger of a minute.”

“Poe–” Taeyong giggles and starts putting the sandwiches into the fridge–"As long as they’re all eaten, I’ll be happy.”

Kun hums and continues making the shrimp rolls, setting them out neatly in a container.

Chenle comes padding down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes when Kun and Taeyong are busy squeezing out fruits and vegetables for the waters.

Taeyong pauses and wipes his hands clean on his apron before approaching Chenle, leaning down to cup the 17-year-old’s cheeks. “Hi, Lele. Have a nice nap?”

Chenle smiles and nods despite his cheeks being squished up, his eyes adorable slits.

“Minie, Sungie, and Nono went to play basketball.”

At that, Chenle’s eyes widen, betrayal flashing in them as he screams, “Without me?!”

“You were sleeping, Lele.”

“Can I go?! Pleaseeee!!!”

Johnny comes in from the living, wrapping his arms around Chenle’s shoulders to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Why go get all nasty and sweaty outside when you can stay in here and help _appa_ and Kun try the food they made for tomorrow’s picnic?”

Chenle’s displeasure quickly changes into excitement and he slips out of Johnny and Taeyong’s hold to pester Kun for food.

“Is everything almost done?”

Taeyong nods tiredly before his eyes land on the clock over the stove and he’s rushing in a whirlwind, yanking the fridge open. “I forgot about dinner!”

Johnny watches Taeyong rush around the kitchen, around Kun and Chenle, as he starts cooking dinner. He sighs and returns to the living room. It’s gonna be a long night.

Taeyong is setting out platters of beef, rice, and side dishes by the time everyone starts crowding into the kitchen. Jeno, Jaemin, and Jisung burst through the front door, sweaty and panting. They rush to their seats between Renjun and Chenle. The adults share a look as Taeyong keeps going back and forth, looking over everyone. 

“Does everyone have chopsticks? Is anyone missing a soda?”

“We’re all good,” Mark calls.

“Come and sit.” Donghyuck smiles and gestures for Taeyong to come and sit in the empty seat beside him that he specifically saved for him.

“No one’s missing anything?” Taeyong asks as he slowly moves to sit.

“We’re only missing you,” Jungwoo woos and the others holler their agreement as Taeyong blushes, finally sitting between Donghyuck and Sicheng.

Dinner goes over easy, like any other day, though the adults are buzzing with excitement and talking more animatedly than they usually would. Taeyong, however, eats quietly, mulling over tomorrow’s schedule as he stares holes into his plate. When everyone’s done eating, he stands and starts to head over to the sink only to be stopped by a hand curled around his wrist. He looks back to see Yangyang’s neutral face. There’s a glint in his shifting eyes and Taeyong lets himself be pulled away from the kitchen.

He follows Yangyang all the way up to the roof. The 18-year-old makes himself comfortable beside Jaehyun and Yuta’s tiny garden of vegetables and flowers and Taeyong sits beside him. They stay silent, listening to the occasional car that drives past and distant sirens in the city. Yangyang doesn’t say anything and Taeyong doesn’t prod. 

When he decided to adopt Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Yangyang, Chenle, and Jisung, he knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but he saw kids, lost and confused, kids that didn’t have anyone else and Taeyong couldn’t not open his home and his heart to them. He tries his best to parent and to be there for them. He’s bonded well with them but sometimes Yangyang becomes withdrawn and Taeyong’s learned by now that his antidote is silence and space.

Yangyang leans into him, pressing his face to his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. There’s a wet sensation on his chest and he hugs Yangyang tighter when he realizes he’s crying. He smiles softly and runs a hand over his hair.

“ _Xiao_ Yang.”

Yangyang sniffles and looks up to meet Taeyong’s wide sincere eyes.

“You are so special to me, you bring joy to my life by just being you. There’s no person in the whole world like you, and I like you just the way you are.”

Yangyang’s face crumples and fresh tears spill over his face as he hugs on more tightly to Taeyong.

“I know high school is stressful, but I also know you’re doing your best, and I am so proud of you for that. You are so much stronger than you know.”

“I’m sorry,” Yangyang whispers, voice cracking and Taeyong runs his hands over his back comfortingly.

“No, baby, don’t be. I understand, ok? I love you.”

Yangyang sniffles, hanging onto Taeyong a little longer before he decides he’s had enough cuddles and pulls away to wipe his face with the sleeves of his hoodie.

They hold hands as they go back into the house and when Taeyong leans down to kiss his forehead, Yangyang closes his eyes and whispers, “I love you too.”

Taeyong smiles and runs a hand over Yangyang’s hair one last time before making his rounds, tucking the rest of his babies into bed with a kiss goodnight.

The house is oddly silent. Taeyong remembers the dishes he forgot to do and hurries down the stairs, but he’s surprised to see the kitchen is all cleaned up. He scratches the top of his head and looks through the fridge, making sure all the food for the picnic tomorrow is done and that nothing’s missing before he finally heads up to his room.

“Johnny, could you and Jae go buy ice for the cooler in the morning? I think that’s all we’re missing…” The sentence dies in his throat when he sees all of his boys, huddled on the bed in their pajamas. They seemingly completely ignore his presence.

“That’s not fair though. We should let the youngest go first,” Johnny says.

Taeil shakes his head, “He’ll be too rigid with them.”

“And if the oldest goes first, he’ll be too tired for the youngest,” Jaehyun points out.

Doyoung waves his hands, “So then let’s alternate, Taeil will go first, then Hyuckie, then Johnny, and so on and so on. How’s that sound?”

They all agree and turn around to look at Taeyong, who’s eyes go wide like a deer in headlights at the horny expressions on everyone’s faces.

Taeil steps off the bed, already stripping, throwing his shirt somewhere and kicking his briefs off. He’s ready to show everyone how it’s done.

Taeyong gulps as he looks down at him and Taeil smirks, grabbing his hands and placing them on his ass. A groan leaves Taeyong’s lips when his fingers brush against the handle of the buttplug sitting cozy between Taeil’s cheeks. 

From there they tumble to the floor in a heap, Johnny whistles as Taeyong grabs Taeil’s hips hard enough to bruise and fucks into the older, his ass cheeks clapping against Taeyong’s pelvis. Taeil moves his hips back with vigor, meeting every one of Taeyong’s thrusts. He doesn’t last as Taeyong reaches around him to stroke him to completion. He cums with a cry, spilling on Taeyong’s hand and the floor. He slumps forward and Taeyong pulls out, holding him up. He stands, picking him up as he does and carries him to the bed.

Donghyuck is quick to attach himself to Taeyong’s cock as soon as Taeil is out of the way and Johnny follows right behind him, too impatient to wait his turn. Donghyuck is staring up at Taeyong while he bobs his head, but his sweet stare turns into a glare when Johnny takes Taeyong’s face into his hands and kisses him hard. Donghyuck turns his frustration into harder sucks so he almost chokes when Taeyong cums suddenly and without warning with a drawn-out moan against Johnny’s lips. 

Donghyuck pulls away, mouth full of cum, spilling from the corners of his plump lips. Johnny glances down at Donghyuck from between Taeyong’s arms, feeling over his nipples and ass. “Swallow it, you brat,” he scolds.

Donghyuck swallows as Johnny moans, Taeyong’s attached his mouth to his nipples, nipping and thumbing over the brown nubs. And it seems Taeyong’s mind is starting to get clouded with lust when he manages to get Johnny to cum without even as much as fucking him.

Taeyong moves Johnny to cuddle beside Taeil and turns his attention back to Donghyuck, getting the younger to lay down at the edge of the bed with his legs spread. Donghyuck moans and cries in pleasure as Taeyong holds his thighs apart and attacks his rim with his tongue, lapping relentlessly until he’s cumming over his stomach. He does the same with Hyuck, plopping him down in between Taeil and Johnny.

He looks back at the other boys, yet to get any of his attention, with a challenging look in his dark eyes. Mark and Yukhei are sated with a rimjob, the duo passing out in each other’s arms. Yuta and Jaehyun don’t last long when Taeyong presses them into the bed and holds their wrists over their head, but by then Taeyong is losing his steam, and there’s still 3 more boys to get through.

Kun lays himself out beside the panting Yuta and Jaehyun. Taeyong crawls over him and presses kisses to his jaw and throat. Kun moans arching into Taeyong’s touch. Taeyong doesn’t waste time sliding his cock into Kun and setting a slow, deep pace, like they’re making love almost. Kun hangs on to Taeyong’s shoulders, cumming with a soft moan as Taeyong continues to pepper his neck with kisses and nips.

Taeyong pulls out, facing Doyoung and Jungwoo sitting pretty at the head of the bed.

Doyoung arches a brow when Taeyong crawls forward, his cock still heavy and throbbing between his legs. “Did you take a damn viagra?”

“No,” Taeyong’s voice comes out hoarse and dangerously deep.

“Could’ve fooled me. I bet you could beat a pornstar at this,” Doyoung shakes his head, “Hurry and fuck Woo so I can suck you off.”  
Jungwoo spins Taeyong around so he’s lying down and straddles his abdomen before sinking onto his cock. Taeyong groans low, presenting his throat as Jungwoo rides him at a sensual pace. Doyoung leans down, grasping Taeyong’s jaw to kiss over his cheeks and lick into his mouth. Taeyong moans when Jungwoo reaches his climax, clenching around him briefly before pulling off completely. Jungwoo leans down to kiss Taeyong’s nose and smiles brightly before joining Mark and Yukhei’s cuddle pile.

Taeyong pants and pants and can’t find it in himself to get up anymore. He’s tired and he’s horny and he’s completely drenched in sweat and reeking of sex.

“I can’t believe you lasted that long. That’s gotta be a new record.”

“As long as… they’re happy… I’m happy.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes and wraps a hand around Taeyong’s cock, stroking it lazily from base to tip until he takes the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue expertly. Taeyong groans and groans as Doyoung keeps stroking and sucking simultaneously. He pulls off only when Taeyong starts to tense up and sticks his tongue out to catch his cum.

Taeyong moans as he covers Doyoung’s face in strings of white, getting it over his tongue and lips, over his cheeks. Doyoung smirks, seductively licking as much off his face as he can but by then Taeyong is already down for the count.

In the morning, Taeyong finds himself being carried out of bed. He yawns and leans into whoever it is that’s picked him. “What time is it?”

“Time for your bath,” Johnny answers from far off.

Taeyong looks up to meet Yukhei’s wide puppy eyes, there’s a grin on his lips, revealing those pearly whites.

“ _Zao an_ , Xuxi.”

“ _Zao,_ Yong.”

Yukhei carries him into the bathroom, Taeyong squints his eyes at the sudden white light. Taeil’s speaker is on the sink counter playing music from a playlist they all contributed to. Then he’s being lowered and two pairs of arms help him down till he’s sitting in the tub, filled with warm soapy water. He sits with his back against the porcelain, Jaehyun and Johnny on either side of him.

“Doie told us you managed to get everyone off yesterday,” Jaehyun says, curling close to lay his head on his shoulder, one of his hands comes sliding down his chest and stops to skim a finger round and round over his nipple.

“That’s 10 people, Taeyong,” Johnny murmurs, nipping on his ear, sending goosebumps down his spine.

“So why don’t you sit here with us and relax?” Jaehyun whispers, pinching his nipple lightly. Taeyong hisses at the sensation and the jolt it sends traveling down to his cock. Johnny reaches down to wrap a hand around his dick and starts to stroke lazily while Jaehyun mouths at his collarbones.

Taeil and Donghyuck come out of the shower dripping wet. They wrap themselves up in towels and dry off, minding their own business, but Taeyong’s eyes slip down Taeil’s spine to his ass. “Ilie, let me do your hair.” Donghyuck grins and claps his hands when Taeil sits on the stool in front of the wide mirror over the sink wordlessly.

He’s unaware of his dick jumping to attention until Johnny points it out with a low rumble in his ear, “Taeyong, you have two handsome hunks here and you still want more? Shame on you.”

Yuta comes into the bathroom, placing his towel down on the counter. “My turn!” He slips into the shower and calls out when the water turns on, “And could someone change the song, please?! This jazz is too miserable!”

Donghyuck reaches for the phone connected to the speaker with a roll of his eyes and picks one of Yuta’s rock songs. Kun comes walking in, already dressed in jeans and a hoodie, he looks into the mirror and brushes his fingers over his hair, small touch-ups.

Taeyong watches him with a small smile on his face, blissed out at the attention he’s getting… Wait... Kun doesn’t work today… It’s Sunday… The picnic!!!

“What time is it?! I gotta wake the kids and start packing everything!” He tries to get up but Johnny and Jaehyun hold him down, firm hands on his shoulders.

Kun looks at Taeyong through the mirror and blows him a kiss after applying his melon lip balm. “The kids are already up and ready, Yongie. Sicheng and Dejun are helping me pack. _Relax_ , we’ve got it.” Kun walks out with a wave of his hand and Doyoung comes marching in, a towel held around his waist and a cross look on his features.

“Yuta! Hurry it up!”

“Not done yet! But you’re free to join me, bunny.”

Doyoung shakes his head, tossing his towel onto the counter where Donghyuck is blow-drying Taeil’s hair before stepping into the shower. There’s a loud smack followed by Yuta screeching.

Taeyong sighs and Johnny kisses his cheek, continuing to stroke over his cock. Jaehyun busies himself once again with kissing over Taeyong’s neck and shoulders before reaching for a bottle of shampoo to start cleaning Taeyong’s hair with.

Yuta steps out of the shower, blindly reaching for a towel and grabbing Doyoung’s. He towels himself off fast and walks out of the bathroom sans clothes. Jungwoo comes in, planting a kiss on Taeil’s cheek before getting into the shower with Doyoung. Donghyuck by then is done with his hair and reaches for one of his makeup palettes to give Taeil a little eye shadow.

Jaehyun’s fingers are massaging into his scalp so soothingly that he forgets why he was worrying in the first place and Johnny has taken to scrubbing a loofah over his body, starting on his back and traveling down to his legs. The speaker starts playing a really soft song, a piece of a soundtrack of one of Taeyong’s favorite Ghibli movies, and he smiles, doesn’t see Taeil watching him through the mirror, the phone in his hand.

Jungwoo and Doyoung come out of the shower and when Doyoung sees his towel missing, he opens his mouth to yell at Yuta. Jungwoo slips a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet and points over at Taeyong, happily slumped in the tub, eyes closed as Jaehyun and Johnny bathe him. They step out quietly and finally Mark and Yukhei come in to shower.

Jaehyun tilts Taeyong’s head back to wash the soap out of his hair, pouring water on top of his head with a cup. Johnny pulls the plug in the tub, letting the water drain. Taeyong stands when the water is all gone and Johnny uses the handheld showerhead to spray down the remaining suds on Taeyong’s lean body.

Mark and Yukhei come out of the shower and then the bathroom really gets crowded. Johnny watches from between Taeyong’s legs as they all try to reach around each other. “They’re hopeless.”

Taeyong smiles fondly.

Jaehyun slips out of the bathroom with Taeil and Mark close behind. Yukhei and Donghyuck stay to brush their hair and stare at their reflections. Johnny has Taeyong step out of the tub and towels him dry all while jacking him off. Taeyong cums with a low moan into the towel and Johnny smiles, folding it up.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah, I feel great.” 

Johnny kisses his forehead, “Good, dress nice. Ten is gonna be joining us.” And with that Taeyong goes walking out into the room to get dressed.

Donghyuck looks over, “Who invited _him_?”

“I did. He apologized to Yong.”

Donghyuck narrows his eyes and Johnny claps him upside the head as he walks past. 

“You better be nice. He might be joining us.”

“I’ll play nice when I wanna play nice,” he glowers and returns his attention to the mirror, “What do you think, Hei?”

Yukhei flexes his arms, watching his biceps in the mirror, “I think it’ll be fun to have another roommate.”

Donghyuck sighs, “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

Johnny pokes his head back in, “You two hurry, we’re leaving in 15 minutes.”

Taeyong runs down the stairs just as Kun, Dejun, and Sicheng are placing the things for the picnic near the door. “Did you get everything?”

“Yep! We checked it all off twice.” Dejun shows him the pink list and Taeyong smiles, taking it and folding it away in the pocket of his shorts.

“Thank y’all so much. I really appreciate y’all.”

Sicheng smiles and nods. Kun looks Taeyong up and down.

“You look really nice.”

“It isn’t too much?”

Kun shakes his head and steps closer to fix his tank top. “No, you look really good.”

After making sure everyone’s ready and downstairs, Taeyong lets Johnny take the lead escorting everyone out of the building. Taeyong comes out last to lock the door and then they cross the street to the park. Finding a shaded area big enough for all of them is not as easy as one would think but they eventually do. Picnic blankets are laid out and then the fun begins.

Jaehyun and Mark start a basketball game at the court not far from their picnic area, dragging all the kids into it, who drag Taeyong, Guanheng, and Doyoung over to even out the game. They’re tied 12 to 12 when Johnny comes jogging over. “Ya’ll hungry yet?!”

He is ignored as Jaehyun makes a dive to take the ball from Jaemin but it’s passed to Chenle. Sneakers skid on the pavement of the court as they run from one end to the other. Mark blocks Chenle off from getting any closer to the hoop. Guanheng raises his arms, “I’m open! I’m open!” Chenle passes the ball. Guanheng catches it and immediately throws it to the person nearest their post, Jisung. Jisung takes two steps and jumps, tossing the ball towards the backboard.

They all watch as the basketball rolls on the rim before falling in. They yell in excitement. Taeyong and Jeno lift a grinning Jisung up onto their shoulders. “Yeah! Sungie!!”

They stop their impromptu celebration when Johnny holds his fingers up to his mouth and whistles loudly. “Hey, are you monkeys hungry yet?!”

“Like hell, we’re hungry!” Donghyuck hollers back and they come off the court, panting and smiling.

Taeyong jogs over to help Kun pass out sandwiches and chips and water bottles, he doesn’t notice the extra person sitting between Johnny and Yangyang until he’s passing them a sandwich.

“Thank you, Tae,” comes a sweet voice.

“Yeah-” He stops, that was way too high-pitched to be any of his boys. He looks back to see a walking wet dream, well sitting wet dream. Ten smiles in his shorts and button-up shirt, specs sitting on his nose, and Taeyong’s cheeks color pink before he smiles too.

“Hi, Ten! I’m glad you decided to come out with us today.”

“I’d be an idiot to pass up on free food.”

Taeyong thinks he sees Taeil shooting him a look from his peripheral but he doesn’t turn around to check. “Would you like lemonade or watermelon water?”

“Lemonade, please.”

He passes him one of the chilled bottles of lemonade and finishes passing out food to the rest of his troop before sitting beside Johnny. Taeyong worries things will be awkward again but he sees everyone is eating comfortably, talking in their own groups. Johnny’s chatting with Ten and he’s surprised to see Yangyang is warming up to the new adult, inserting himself into their conversation.

He tries to pay attention to them but he keeps getting distracted passing out more sandwiches and waters when they’re asked for since he’s sitting next to the cooler. Eventually, most of them are done eating and Yuta gets up, stretching with a yell.

“Who wants to play soccer?!”

Half of them, including Johnny, are up to follow Yuta to the open field past the shade of their trees. Renjun comes running up with Jaemin and Chenle, “Dad, do we have any ice cream?”

“Yeah, baby. They’re in the cooler, help yourselves but leave some for your brothers, alright?”

They get into the cooler, grab their ice cream, and promptly leave. Taeyong watches them go with a smile, eyes scanning for the rest of his kids. Jisung and Jeno are watching Yuta and Doyoung divide everyone into teams and Yangyang is lying on one of the picnic blankets, playing with the switch.

“Wow, they even call you ‘Dad’.”

Taeyong nearly jumps out of his skin and looks to the side, he forgot Ten was still there. Taeil chuckles somewhere behind him, but when he looks at him, he’s watching the soccer game.

“They must really love you.”

“I thought you’d gone to play too,” Taeyong mutters.

“Nah, I’m not getting these clothes dirty. These are my nice clothes.”

“You could just buy more.”

“We’re not all rolling in dough like you, Star Boy.”

“I’m not- I didn’t mean-”

Ten smiles, “I’m kidding. So how long have you had Yangyang and the rest of your ankle-biters?”

Taeyong giggles, “Almost three years.”

“You look pretty young to be having 6 kids?”

“I’m 23, but I’ll be turning 24 in July.”

“You’re a year older than me. Nice. Must be tough though working, parenting, and going to college.”

Taeyong’s cheeks color pink, “Well, I’m actually not doing college right now.”

“Oh? How come?”

“You need a diploma for that, right?”

Ten studies Taeyong’s face for a moment before the realization hits him. “Wait, don’t tell me you’re still in high school?”

Taeyong chuckles and shakes his head, “I dropped out… as a junior. That was the year I met Johnny,” he smiles.

“No way, I don’t believe it. You can’t be a dropout.”

“What makes that so hard to believe?”

“Well, look at you! You’re happy, live in a nice place, you’re clean, and- Have you ever even seen a highschool dropout? They always end being drug addicts or worse.”

“You watch too much tv, Ten.”

Ten inches closer, “Well, maybe I do, but that’s a _me_ problem.” He smiles and lays a hand gently on one of Taeyong’s. “So I’ve been thinking and I’ve decided maybe I kind of do have a crush on you. I was wondering if you felt the same about me too?”

Taeyong smiles. “I do.”

They both look over when Taeil busts out laughing, high and rolling onto his back, they follow his gaze to the field where Jaehyun and Mark are trying to pull Yuta and Doyoung apart, tussling in the grass.

Taeyong grins and doesn’t notice Ten watching him with a twinkle in his eyes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems everything's turning for the better. When I started this it was suppose to develop into a sweet taeten fic but I feel it's becoming progressively more about Taeyong.  
> Let's just see where this leads us lol  
> If ya'll have any ideas or requests, I'll try and insert them into the flow :)


	5. Chapter 5

Taeyong thinks that if he had to describe his life to someone, it’d be divided into two halves: B.J. and A.J. Before Johnny and after Johnny. But now he’s heavily reconsidering adding another epoch to the timeline.

He was having a nice date with Ten, chatting at a small cafe, a different cafe, _not_ the one they fucked in, when he received a call from his boys’ school. He’d answered it, worried some natural disaster had occurred and that his babies were in imminent danger, only to find out Yangyang was in some sort of trouble and he needed to go and pick him up.

When he relayed this to Ten, he only looked concerned and offered to go with him to the school. Taeyong declined at first but Ten insisted and here they were on the full lunch hour bus, headed towards the school. Ten is sitting between a man in construction uniform and an old nun. Taeyong is holding on to the bar above him, swaying with the other standing passengers as the bus shuffles through the bustling city.

“You didn’t have to come, you know,” Taeyong murmurs just loud enough for Ten to hear.

“Well, I did since, technically, we’re still on date time. I’m getting all my minutes worth of Tae.” Ten smiles brightly and Taeyong’s left to wonder if maybe Ten’s hoping for something more after the formal part of the date.

When the bus comes shuffling to a stop in front of the high school, Ten interlaces his fingers with Taeyong’s as they step off.

“This looks like a nice school.”

Taeyong nods, “They’re all smart boys.”

Ten stops, picking off one of his multiple rings to slip it onto Taeyong’s ring finger. Taeyong blushes and chuckles.

“What are you doing?”

“Pretend I’m Mr. Lee. We got married last month and our honeymoon was in Hawaii.”

Taeyong giggles and lets himself get pulled along towards the school’s doors. They’re let in after checking in at the front desk and then they’re directed to the principal’s office, where Yangyang is sitting in the seat in the middle. Taeyong’s already more than concerned when he sees Yangyang’s uniform is in disarray and there’s dirt smudged on his cheek.

Yangyang doesn’t look up at first until Ten wraps him up in his arms, hugging him and pressing a big wet annoying kiss on his cheek.

“Oh, my baby! What happened to you?”

Yangyang looks properly surprised.

The principal clears his throat and Taeyong sits in the seat beside Yangyang. “I wasn’t aware you were married, Mr. Lee.”

Taeyong nods, trying not to let himself blush like a schoolchild, “This is my husband, Ten.”

Ten smiles and well, it’s clear to see the principal is charmed despite the odd name.

“Well, I’m sorry to call you both in at such an hour but your son was in an altercation with one of the other students here.”

Ten gasps, “Not my angel!”

The principal frowns, “I’m sorry, Mr. Lee, but we have it on the school’s security cameras and there were also many eyewitnesses. I’m sure you’re aware, Mr. Lee,–” He looks at Taeyong–"that fighting is not tolerated at this school. Our students represent us and our values. I’ve told this to Yangyang already and we’ve come to the agreement that his fair punishment be 3 days of Out-of-school Suspension.”

Taeyong glances at Yangyang to see he’s got his arms crossed over his chest and a cross look on his face.

“We understand. We’ll talk to our son and make sure it doesn’t happen again. Apologies, Mr. Smith-”

“What happened to the other kid?” Ten cuts in.

“Pardon?”

“What was the other kid’s punishment?”

“Oh, well, Mr. Miller will be attending detention.”

“Just deten-” Ten starts but Taeyong stands and holds out his hand. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Smith. We’ll get out of your way now.”

Mr. Smith smiles and takes Taeyong’s outstretched hand. “Thank you.”

“Come on, _xiao_ Yang.”

Yangyang picks up his backpack with a sigh and walks out of the office. Taeyong wraps an arm around Ten’s waist, leading him out, but not before Ten shoots the principal a dirty look over his shoulder.

Taeyong waits until they’re off the school grounds before turning on Yangyang.

“Yangyang, you wanna tell me why you got into a fight?”

Yangyang remains quiet, glaring at the ground.

“You _know_ that’s wrong.”

“He was picking on us! Picking on Lele and Sungie and Junie!” Yangyang’s voice wavers and he rubs a fist furiously over his face.

“Hey, just breathe. Breathe with me.” Taeyong places a gentle hand on Yangyang’s shoulder inhaling and exhaling until he’s calmed down. “Now tell me from the beginning.”

Yangyang sniffles. “We were waiting for Jeno and Jaemin to come out of class at the table we always sit at and this kid came up to us and started saying things, that nobody wants us, that we don’t belong there, that we’re not even really brothers… I know it’s not true, but he was getting to them so I made him shut up.”

“ _Xiao_ Yang…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Did you beat his ass?”

Yangyang turns to look at Ten. “What are you doing here?’

“I’m dating your dad. What’s it look like I’m doing?”

“Homewrecker.”

Ten gasps as Yangyang laughs. Ten enacts his revenge by pulling Yangyang close, licking his thumb to clean off the dirt on his cheek. Yangyang whines and tries to get out of Ten’s hold.

Taeyong smiles as they continue to bicker even when they get on the bus to go back home. It’s less crowded this time around. He’s texting Johnny, letting him know what’s going on when he feels a little tap on his shoulder.

“ _Baba,_ I can go home by myself so you and Ten can continue your date.”

Ten overhears and moves to sit on the other side of Taeyong. “No way, kid, we already picked you up and now we’re taking you back home where it’s safe and sound.”

Yangyang levels him with a serious stare, “Just because you pretended to be my dad doesn’t mean you are.”

Ten smirks and holds up Taeyong’s hand, still wearing the black ring, “We’re family now, baby, whether you like it or not.”

Yangyang glances at Taeyong and nearly facepalms when he sees him positively red.

“Dad, really. I can go by myself. I’m not a baby anymore.”

Taeyong shakes his head and smiles, “I know you’re not, but we’re just gonna drop you off. Johnny and Taeil are out having lunch so you’ll have the building to yourself. I trust it’ll be clean when an adult comes home?”

Yangyang grins and nods.

“That’s all I need to hear.”

They get off at the corner in front of their home and walk Yangyang across the street. Taeyong hugs Yangyang and kisses the top of his head. “Do you want me to make you anything?”

“No, it’s ok. There’s leftover pizza. Go on your date, _Baba_.”

“Are you sure?”

Yangyang nods and looks over at Ten. “I want my dad back before 9.”

Ten pretends to tip an invisible hat and smiles, “You got it, sheriff.”

Yangyang smiles and heads up the stairs into the house.

Ten takes Taeyong’s hand and drags him along the street. “How about we go to my place?”

“Sure.”

As soon as the door to Ten’s apartment is closed, Taeyong crowds Ten onto the door, urged on by Ten’s hands grasping at his shirt, their lips meeting messily in the middle. Ten moans against his mouth when he presses a thigh between his legs and when he presses on his crotch, Ten hisses and leans his head back against the door, exposing his throat to Taeyong’s kisses. Taeyong thinks he could get addicted to Ten, to his beautiful eyes, his scarlet lips, his breathy, high moans and groans.

“Fuck, do you know how hot you are?”

“I know, but tell me anyway.”

Ten smirks when Taeyong pulls away to look him in the eyes.

“You’re a dancer, for one, you’re confident and kind, and you’re good with kids.”

“Well, he’s actually a teenager.”

Taeyong smiles and Ten grins, slipping out of his arms and running down the hall. Taeyong follows, chasing him into his bedroom. Ten hops onto his bed, chuckling when Taeyong lands on top of him, pressing his face to his neck. He blows a raspberry against his skin, smiling when Ten laughs aloud, pushing at his shoulders.

“You have a nice place.”

Ten shrugs, “It’s ok. The neighbors are students too so they keep me up with their video games and music.”

“You should spend the night with us if it gets too loud.”

“Isn’t it kind of dangerous for someone to walk down the street alone at 3 AM?”

“For someone as pretty as you, probably.”

Ten smiles and rolls over so he’s on top of Taeyong, straddling his lap. “You wouldn’t let anything happen to me, would you?” He asks as innocently as possible all while grinding his ass down.

Taeyong groans and lets his head loll back as he grows hard in his pants. Ten leans down to nip his collarbones peeking out from his shirt and lick his neck seductively. Taeyong curses under his breath and runs his hands over Ten’s powerful thighs. He unclasps his belt and undoes his jeans while Ten unbuttons his shirt. 

Ten runs his hands over Taeyong’s abs, humming appreciatively. “You’ve got a boxer’s body. You box?”

Taeyong smiles, flushing red up to his ears. “Not exactly.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Ten slips off of him to toss his shirt and pants off.

Taeyong takes the opportunity to do the same, tossing his clothes somewhere off the bed. Ten climbs back into his lap when they’re both completely nude.

“Mmm, guess what I did this weekend?”

“What?” Taeyong leans up to press kisses along Ten’s chest up to his neck.

Ten presents a little bottle of lube and squeezes some out onto his fingers, reaching around to slick himself up. “Went to get checked and I think you’ll be especially happy to hear that I am clean.”

Taeyong’s hands on his hips tighten their grip ever so slightly. Ten smirks and squeezes some more lube out to slick up Taeyong’s cock prodding at his ass. He presses the head of Taeyong’s cock against his wet rim.

“Wait, baby–” Taeyong moans when Ten sits, taking all of him in one stroke, and whatever he was gonna say next is gone and replaced with the sensation of Ten’s bare walls. And it feels so much better than he could ever have imagined.

Ten is smirking above him and he starts riding before Taeyong can even catch his breath, mind still reeling. He groans low as his ass meets Taeyong’s thighs with a wet slap, his dick smacking against his stomach. Taeyong’s grip on his hips only spurs him on further. It feels so right.

“Fuck, Tae, kiss me, dammit.”

Taeyong leans up, curling a hand over Ten’s neck to bring him close and smash their lips together. Ten moans when Taeyong’s tongue skims across his bottom lip and opens his mouth to meet his tongue in the middle. Taeyong groans low in his throat when Ten places his hands on his chest to ride him better, to roll his hips more fluidly.

His hands find Ten’s ass and he gropes possessively, feeling the soft firm flesh almost squish between his fingers. Ten is so beautiful. He plants his feet on the bed and starts thrusting up at a quick pace. Ten yelps against his mouth when he nearly falls forward and Taeyong smiles.

Ten smacks a hand against his shoulder. “Quit laughing at me.”

Taeyong yelps and grins. “I’m not.”

Ten shakes his head and rolls his eyes, climbing off of Taeyong to lay on the bed. “I’m tired. Your turn.”

Taeyong quirks an eyebrow but slots himself between Ten’s legs anyway. Ten runs his hands over Taeyong’s cheeks, smiling when he nuzzles into his palms.

“Have you ever tried… you know… being the ‘bottom’?”

Taeyong blushes pink and nods. “Once, a long time ago. I don’t know, I just don’t feel comfortable doing… that.”

“Really?”

Taeyong nods, “What? Just cause my favorite color is pink and I clean and cook I’m supposed to be a certain way in bed?”

“I never said all of that,” Ten chuckles, “but if I did, it’d be cause of how cute you are. You’re like a gentle little kitten.”

Taeyong sighs and shakes his head, smirking, “I like to think I’m a lion in kitty skin.”

Ten smiles and wraps his arms around Taeyong’s neck. “That’s a good one. Come up with it yourself?”

“Yep!”

“You’re so weird.”

Taeyong smiles and leans down to trail kisses over his neck towards his jaw. Ten reaches down to align Taeyong’s cock with himself and moans happily when Taeyong pushes in all the way. Taeyong sets a steady fast pace, holding Ten close in his arms. They kiss lazily, Ten’s fingers tracing patterns into his shoulder blades, until they’re both cumming with low cries.

Afterwards, when Taeyong is getting dressed, Ten wraps himself up in a towel and leans up to kiss Taeyong.

“I had fun today.”

“I’m glad. I did too.”

“I’d show you to the door, but, you see, your cum is starting to drip out of my ass.”

Ten smiles cheekily and Taeyong chuckles, cheeks turning red.

“So I’ll see you sometime this week?”

“Yeah, Tenie. Thank you for today.”

“I should be thanking you. There’s a key taped underneath the number plaque by the door. You can keep it. Lock the door on your way out please.”

Taeyong smiles, leaning down to kiss Ten one last time.

“Bye, Tenie.”

“Bye, Yongie.”

Taeyong walks out, locking the door, and goes all the way back home with a smile on his face. When he walks into the house, he can smell food cooking wafting throughout the entire first floor, but before he can even make his way to the kitchen, his baby boys are all rounding the corner out of the living and tackling him.

“ _Appa_!”

“ _Dad_!”

“ _Baba_!”

Taeyong oof’s as Chenle, Renjun, and Jisung practically barrel into him. The only thing keeping him up is the door behind his back. “Hi, Lele. Hi, Junie. Hi, Sungie. My precious babies…” He hugs them all the best he can. “Are y’all ok?”

They all nod but keep hugging him until Jaemin and Jeno squeeze into the group hug, practically shoving the rest off. Taeyong smiles and keeps hugging them until they’re satisfied. Well, until Johnny comes striding over from the kitchen. “Alright, move it, kids, it’s my turn.”

They laugh as Johnny picks them up with ease and sets them aside to have Taeyong all to himself and they leave, not wanting to see any making out.

Taeyong chuckles and leans up on his tippy toes to get his kiss, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Hi, princess.”

Johnny smiles and cups Taeyong’s face in his hands. “Hi. Mind explaining this?” Johnny asks, grabbing Taeyong’s left hand and pointing at Ten’s ring still on his ring finger.

“Oh, I forgot to give it back.”

Johnny presses a hand to his chest and the other to his forehead dramatically. “I knew it. You’re leaving us for that mistress!”

Taeyong sputters, giggling and wrapping his arms around Johnny’s wide torso. “John baby, you know I don’t believe in that bullcrap.”

“I know, I’m just teasing.” Johnny grins all beautiful-like. “Taeil and Donghyuck are making dinner today.”

“Smells good.”

“Yeah, but Yukhei is waiting for you upstairs. I think he had a rough day, he’s being needy, like Doyoung-level needy.”

Taeyong smiles, “Ok. Where’s Yangyang?”

“He’s on the roof with Kun and Jaehyun. He was chilling here with us when we got home earlier. He seems… calmer.”

“Thank Ten for that. Those two really connected.”

Johnny smiles, “Well, I’m happy for little Yang. You’d better get upstairs though. Yukhei needs you.”

Taeyong nods and pops into the living room and kitchen to say hi to the rest of his boys before heading upstairs, a smile on his lips and a spring in his step.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time around, but I hope y'all like it anyway :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Come on, Yongie, I know you can do better than that,” Johnny scolds.

Taeyong exhales shakily, sweat mats his hair to his forehead and drips down his face, his forearms trembling.

“You need some motivation, baby?”

When Taeyong doesn’t answer, Johnny grabs his chin and directs his gaze towards where Mark is going through yoga poses with Yukhei, Donghyuck, and Jungwoo, chuckling as he leads them into a downward dog. Yukhei and Donghyuck have decided to wear pants that complement their figures nicely so Taeyong blushes in embarrassment and tears his eyes away when he feels Taeyong Jr. stir in his shorts. He really doesn’t wanna get a boner in this very  _ public _ gym.

Johnny pats his shoulder. “Give me 5 more.”

Taeyong pants and glances at Johnny, sitting criss-cross beside him, and puts on his best puppy eyes.

“No, Yong, or I’m banning you from touching any of us for a week! I’ll even call Ten and tell him not to talk to you.”

Johnny looks like he isn’t joking and Taeyong turns away, forcing his arms to drop and pick him up 5 more times, successfully getting through the push-ups. He collapses onto the mat with a wheeze and stretches his arms out over his head very slowly.

“Good job, Yongie! Stay hydrated, baby!” He holds out a cold bottle when Taeyong slowly sits up.

Taeyong takes it and sips, breathing heavily.

“Don’t you feel better?” Johnny asks, way too cheerful for how tired Taeyong feels.

“No…”

“You’ll feel it after the first few sessions.”

Taeyong wipes off his face with the collar of his shirt as Johnny stands.

“Joon! Yoongi!”

He looks over to see Johnny approaching two dudes, one tall and dimpled, the other smaller and pale, bangs hanging in his eyes. They smile when they see Johnny and hug him in greeting.

“You look good. Just got here?” Tall and dimple-ly asks.

Johnny grins and shakes his head, “Been done with my reps!”

“Hey, thanks for the strawberry recipe you gave us. It tastes  _ way _ better than those chalky protein drinks.” Pale, short, and buff dude says.

Johnny steps aside to gesture at Taeyong, “You can thank my boyfriend then. He made the recipe.”

Taeyong blushes pink and scrambles to make his way over.

“Taeyong, this is Namjoon and Yoongi. They’re my gym buds.”

The duo smiles and shakes Taeyong’s hand.

“Nice to finally meet you,” Namjoon says.

“Yeah, Johnny talks about you non-stop,” Yoongi mutters, but there’s an easygoing twinkle in his eyes.

Johnny chuckles, “Hey! Don’t tell him that.”

Taeyong smiles, “It’s nice to meet you two too.”

“Are you gonna be coming to the gym from now on too?”

“Yep! We’re gonna be  _ that _ couple!” Johnny laughs when Taeyong shakes his head.

Namjoon chuckles, “Well, we’ll let you two get back to your routine. See ya!”

Johnny and Taeyong say goodbye as Yoongi and Namjoon walk off to get started on their cycles.

“You talk about me, John baby?”

“Don’t look so smug, Lee Taeyong. We’re not done. You have to do your post-exercise stretches.”

Taeyong sighs and whines, plopping himself back down on the mat as Johnny helps him through the stretches. When they’re done, Johnny goes through the trouble of wiping down the mats they used.

“There we go. Let’s go home.” He gets up, leaving Taeyong to pick up their bottles and heading towards where Mark, Yukhei, Donghyuck, and Jungwoo are sitting around. “You guys done?”

Jungwoo stands, “Yep!”

They make their way out of the gym, waving goodbye to the receptionist at the front desk. Johnny hooks his arms around Jungwoo and Yukhei’s shoulders. “How about we jog to the bus stop?”

Donghyuck hops up onto Johnny’s back, hanging off by his shoulders. “A race?!”

“Who’s racing?” Mark asks.

“We are jogging.” Johnny turns around to face Taeyong. “You better keep up. Remember what I said?”

Taeyong pouts and whines. “Johnnyyyyy.”

“No. Let’s get it, bitches!”

And with that, they take off, Yukhei, Mark, and Donghyuck racing ahead of each other. Jungwoo and Johnny keep up close behind them. Taeyong’s jaw nearly drops to the ground.

“H-Hey! Wait!”

He runs after them, trying to keep up. He does well the two blocks to the bus stop but then they pass it up and he looks at their backs bewildered.

“H-Hey! The… the bus s-stop.”

His legs burn and feel like jelly and his lungs feel non-functional. He thinks he might die.

Johnny looks back to make sure Taeyong is still following and smirks, “Come on, Yongie! Where’d all your stamina go?”

“I-I’m gonna… d-die,” Taeyong pants.

Johnny grins, like Taeyong isn’t literally dying, and races ahead of Mark and Donghyuck, making it to the stairs of their corner building before they can try and touch the banister first. They get there at the same time, shoving each other with a yell.

“I won!”

“You wish! I won!”

Johnny huffs and stands up straight, puffing his chest out proudly. “I win.”

Yukhei and Jungwoo skid to a stop in front of the stairs, smiling and panting lightly.

“That was fun!” Jungwoo grins.

Yukhei walks up the steps to the door, “Yeah, but now I’m starving. Let’s eat.”

They murmur in agreement and head inside, Johnny waits by the door, watching as Taeyong jogs up to the steps, well, he looks more like a zombie, stumbling and moaning. He presses a pale tan hand to the banister of the steps and his legs give out. Johnny chuckles, catching him before he can hurt himself.

“Ew, you’re all sweaty.” Johnny smiles as Taeyong presses the side of his head to his chest, panting and wheezing like he just ran a marathon. “I don’t understand how you can fuck us for hours on end but not jog a few blocks.” Johnny shakes his head and picks Taeyong up by his thighs, letting him wrap his arms around his neck.

They step into the cool of the house, Taeyong practically melts in his arms when they feel the fresh air of the A/C at work.

“Oh God. What’d you do to him?” They hear Kun’s voice from the living room and look over.

“Relax, Kunnie. He just did his first proper workout since his school days. He’s fine, see.” Johnny lifts one of Taeyong’s hands and waves, lowering his voice comically, “Hi, Kunnie. I feel wonderful!”

Kun raises a brow.

Taeyong smiles feebly, cheek resting on Johnny’s shoulder. “My voice isn’t that deep…”

Kun shakes his head and returns his attention to his laptop. “Yuta went out with Ten. They took the babies to play basketball across the street.”

Taeyong sits up immediately in Johnny’s arms. “Ten was here? When?”

“Woah, you don’t have to get too excited,” Johnny mutters humoredly.

“About 30 minutes ago. Yuta said they were gonna go to the store after the park to buy ice cream and bring it back for Sundae night.”

“Where’s everybody else?”

“Taeil went to meet up with Kyungsoo, and Sicheng, Dejunie, and Guanheng went to the university to talk to an advisor, I think. Jaehyun and Doyoung are on the roof, relaxing.”

“Thank you, Kunnie.”

Kun smiles and nods.

Johnny jostles Taeyong and continues to the stairs to get to his room. He drops Taeyong off on the bathroom counter and heads out to get their clothes and two towels. 

Taeyong sighs and pulls his shirt over his head, dumping it into the laundry chute in the wall. He removes his shoes, placing them under the sink, and removes his socks, shorts, and briefs tossing them into the chute too. Johnny comes back in with the towels and clothes as Taeyong is turning on the water in the tub.

“You did good today, Yongie,” Johnny whispers into Taeyong’s ear, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“I’m never going there again.”

Johnny guffaws and Taeyong slips out of his arms to get into the tub, sitting in the warm water. Johnny strips for Taeyong, lifting his arms over his head to pull his shirt off, and then bending low to pull his shorts off.

Taeyong draws Johnny into his arms when he’s done, leaning up to kiss along his jaw and his neck, hands kneading at Johnny’s ass, plumper now that he’s been working out regularly. Johnny smirks, sitting on his knees, straightening up until Taeyong can’t reach his face. Taeyong pouts and presses his face to Johnny’s chest.

“You  _ need  _ to keep exercising. I don’t care if it’s at the gym or here. You’re gonna be juggling 11 of us soon enough and then none of us are gonna be satisfied.”

“You think I can’t?” Taeyong’s voice drops dangerously low and Johnny looks down, crossing his arms over his chest and getting off of Taeyong’s lap.

“With the way you were dying after a mile, I doubt you can.”

Johnny literally shrieks as Taeyong pounces on him, wrestling him till he’s bent over the edge of the tub. His knees are boxing in his, holding them pressed tight together.

“You wanna run that by me again, princess?”

Johnny looks over his shoulder with his best nonchalant expression despite the way he’s already growing hard in anticipation. “You heard me.”

Taeyong grits his jaw and brings a hand down on Johnny’s smooth ass, the way the flesh jiggles and starts turning pink only sends satisfaction running down his body. Johnny cries out, not even bothering to quiet himself. Taeyong spanks him five times in total and by then Johnny’s perspiring, caramel brown bangs sticking to his perfect face, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“You’re acting like a real bratty princess. Maybe I’ve spoiled you too much.”

Johnny’s too busy trying to catch his breath to actually answer. Taeyong clicks his tongue harshly and runs his hard cock against the crease of Johnny’s ass. Johnny almost immediately presses his hips back, his hands grasping at the edge of the tub with a dull squeak.

Johnny moans low in his throat when Taeyong grabs a handful of his hair, pulling till his back is curved beautifully. If anyone walked in right now, they’d see his face and his chest and abdomen flushed pink, brown nipples perky. The thought of Taeyong wrecking him from behind with the door unlocked for anyone to catch them makes him groan.

“Too horny to even answer, huh?”

“Y-Yong, please!”

“Please what?” Taeyong lets go of his hair to grasp Johnny’s narrow waist, running his hands over the slight curve of his hips to the fold of skin where his ass meets his lower back. 

Johnny’s breath catches in his throat and he whimpers, “F… Fuck me, please.”

“I don't think you deserve it after the way you’ve been acting.”

Taeyong nearly gives in when Johnny starts gyrating his hips, throwing his ass back on his cock, and that’s not mentioning the way Johnny runs a hand through his hair, glancing over his shoulder seductively. 

“I’ll be a good princess, Yong.”

Taeyong leans his head back, groaning. Johnny smirks and keeps moving his body, thinking he’s won so he’s completely surprised when Taeyong sinks his fingers into his hips, stopping his movements.

“You’re such a slut, Johnny. You just want everyone’s attention, right? You don’t care who as long as they’re looking only at you, huh?” Taeyong nearly growls and Johnny whines.

“No, Yong! Just you!”

Taeyong leans over Johnny, running his hands up along his sides possessively. “Don’t fucking lie to me.”

Johnny shudders and turns his face to look into Taeyong’s intense eyes, hooded and endless in their dark pools of lust. “I… I’m only yours, Yongie, only yours…”

“Prove it.” Taeyong gets off of Johnny and makes him lay down in the tub, head propped on the edge. Johnny fights the smile on his lips when Taeyong, despite the little game they’re playing, grabs a towel to tuck under his head so he isn’t uncomfortable. He props one knee on the edge of the tub and runs his cock along Johnny’s lips. “Use that mouth for something besides whining and I’ll  _ think  _ about forgiving you.”

Johnny takes the head into his mouth, plump lips somehow looking puffier. Taeyong groans low in his throat as Johnny sinks inch by inch until his nose is pressed against his pelvis. He starts bobbing his head, looking up at Taeyong, at the way his head lolls back, the way his abdominal muscles clench every time he swallows around his cock.

Taeyong looks down when Johnny puts his hands on his thighs and swats them away. 

“I didn’t say you could do that.”

Johnny moans around Taeyong’s cock when he reaches down to pinch and thumb over his nipples. They’re both moaning and groaning by then, pleasuring each other until they’re cumming, Taeyong into Johnny’s mouth and Johnny under the water.

Johnny swallows and Taeyong breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath as Johnny continues to leave little kitten licks on his cock, over the veins and sensitive head.

“Am I forgiven,  _ daddy _ ?”

Taeyong blushes and giggles, stepping out of the tub. Johnny sits up, pulling the plug and letting the water drain.

“I might forgive you if you come and give me kisses,” Taeyong murmurs, slipping into the shower so they can  _ actually  _ bathe this time. Johnny grins and follows behind Taeyong, leaving a trail of water.

They stand under the spray of water for a few moments, suds covering their bodies. Taeyong leans up and Johnny leans down, meeting him halfway to exchange chaste, adoring kisses. 

Sometimes Johnny wishes he was smaller or that Taeyong were a little taller, but after all this time they’ve spent together, they’ve both learned to love their differences. Johnny knows Taeyong loves every aspect of him, loves that sometimes he has to get on his tippy toes to even just kiss him. And Taeyong knows Johnny loves every bit of him too, loves teasing him about getting back pains when they’re both older from having leaned down this whole time.

After their shower, Johnny goes downstairs to check on everyone while Taeyong cleans up the water they spilt on the linoleum bathroom floor. He’s thinking of how much money it’ll cost to renovate the bathroom as he goes downstairs that he doesn’t notice his kids along with Yuta, Ten, and Taeil in the kitchen with bags full of materials for their ice cream sundaes.

“Look at him. He’s gonna go into the living room and sit down and not gonna say anything, watch,” Yuta whispers around a chuckle.

Ten narrows his eyes, “No way.”

“Watch him,” Yuta snickers.

They watch as Taeyong worries at his bottom lip and promptly walks into the living room to sit beside Kun, still typing away on his laptop. Kun looks at him questioningly and glances over into the kitchen where they’re all trying to hold in their laughter.

“Taeyong.”

“Hm?”

“The babies are back.”

“Wher-”

“ _ Baba  _ doesn’t love us anymore!” Renjun cries, dramatically throwing himself onto Jeno and Jaemin, who hold him up and pout over at Taeyong.

Taeyong rushes over to give all his babies a hug and a kiss on the cheek, even Donghyuck who sneaks into the cuddle fest. “Sorry, babies, I love y’all.”

“Ten and Yuta took us to the park. We bought ice cream and toppings for tonight,” Yangyang says from where he’s tussling with Mark to get Ten’s full attention.

“Did you guys have fun?”

Chenle and Jisung nod vigorously.

“Ten used to play basketball in high school. He taught us all these cool tricks!”

The doorbell rings then and Taeil slides off his stool to head to the door. “It must be the pizza boy.”

Taeyong watches him walk past and gestures for the kids to follow, “Help Ilie bring the pizza in, please.”

They nod and follow behind Taeil like hungry piranhas.

“Hyuckie, Mark, can you put the ice cream away before it melts?”

They nod and get to putting away the containers of ice cream in the freezer.

Taeyong rounds the island to hug Yuta and Ten in greeting.

“Thank you for taking the kids out today.”

“It’s hard to say no to those adorable leeches,” Yuta shrugs and walks over to seat himself at the table, leaving Ten and Taeyong alone.

“A little birdie told me you’re hitting the gym now.” Ten smiles and Taeyong blushes, reaching for one of his hands to intertwine their fingers.

“Johnny thinks it’ll do me good.”

Ten squeezes his hand and steps close enough for their faces to be centimeters apart, his gaze flickering between Taeyong’s eyes and his lips. “Nothing wrong with a little more muscle.”

Doyoung clears his throat loudly, making Ten and Taeyong jump apart. “There’s children present, you horn dogs.”

“We weren’t doing anything,” Ten points out.

“You were fucking each other with your eyes, I saw it.”

Jaehyun laughs, following behind Doyoung to sit at the table with Yuta.

Eventually, everyone settles into their seats, paper plates passed out and soda served with 11 pizza boxes separated over the three tables.

“Everyone say ‘Thank you, Taeil’ for buying the pizza,” Taeyong raises his voice.

Everyone voices their thanks as they begin to eat, grabbing slices from their favorite pizza.

“How’d it go with your boss?” Taeyong glances at Taeil, sitting across from him, over the pizza boxes.

Taeil smiles, “I got a raise.”

“That’s great news, Ilie!”

The adults sitting nearby congratulate Taeil, even Ten who’s sitting between Sicheng and Kun.

Taeyong smiles and he keeps smiling when the pizza has been destroyed and the ice cream has been brought out for everyone to make their own sweet concoctions.

Guanheng and Dejun bring out their projector and set it up in the living room. And everyone’s trying to yell over each other, arguing over what movie to play until Johnny stands to start a vote. Ten is tucked into his side, watching his family with a grin on his lips and he thinks he would really love for Ten to join this, to become a part of their family.

Ten notices him staring and murmurs, “What?”

“You are so beautiful.”

Ten grins so wide his ‘whiskers’ pop out and Taeyong smiles, pressing their foreheads together until Yangyang comes crawling near, squeezing himself between them as a movie starts over the projector, lighting up the wall. Ten smiles unfazed and Taeyong’s heart soars.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any specific pairing y'all would like to see more off, let me know.   
> I feel like I've been giving Johnny and Ten a lot more attention than the other members.  
> Anyway, thank y'all so much for your positive feedback :)


	7. Chapter 7

Taeyong looks up from where he's sitting at the table, bills laid out along with his calculator and notepad.

“Why won’t you be my date, Markieeee?”

“Why are you asking me? Why don’t you ask Hei?”

“Because he’s gonna be busy tomorrow.”

“Busy doing what!?”

“Overwatch tournament with Cucumber and Yang.”

Mark walks into the kitchen, followed by Donghyuck, and opens up the fridge. Donghyuck gets in his way.

“Come on! We’re practically the same age and it’ll be ok as long as you’re my date.”

“Then why don’t you ask Jeno or Minie?”

“They’re going with each other!”

“Junie?”

“He’s going solo.”

Mark sighs, turns away from the fridge, notices Taeyong sitting there and smiles. “Why don’t you ask Taeyong to be your date?”

Donghyuck’s face lights up immediately and he rushes around the island to glue himself to Taeyong’s side, jostling the pen out of his hand.

“Yongieeeee!! Be my prom date!!”

Taeyong looks down at Donghyuck’s grinning face, startled. “Is it already near?” He draws his phone out of his pocket, thumbing at the display until the calendar pops up.

“It’s tomorrow night,” Donghyuck sing-songs.

Taeyong smiles, “And why’d you wait till now to find a date?”

“I wasn’t thinking about prom. I was busy filling out scholarship applications.”

Taeyong hums as Johnny comes into the kitchen, hip checking Mark away from the fridge.

“Pleaseeeeeeee, Yong!”

Johnny looks over, soda can in hand and glances down at Mark with a raised brow.

“Hyuck wants Taeyong to be his prom date.”

“Awww! Taeyong, you should go!”

Taeyong looks over at Johnny, cheeks turning pink and a small nervous smile gracing his lips.

“I- Won’t they say something?”

Donghyuck hugs his arm, nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder. “The counselor and the assistant principal are the only ones that are gonna be there but they won’t for long, the student council members are gonna distract them so they won’t even notice you and it’s not like they can do anything about it anyway, it’s not like you’re my dad and you’re only four years older. I know there’s gonna be a couple of other seniors with their fishy boyfriends and girlfriends.”

“I don’t know, Hyu-“

Johnny slams a palm down on the island.

“You’re going, Taeyong! Yo! Doie! Jae!”

Johnny walks off into the living room as Donghyuck grins wide and Taeyong blushes red. Kun and Taeil walk into the kitchen, matching expressions of confusion on their face.

“What’s going on?” Taeil asks.

“Donghyuck and Taeyong are going to prom together,” Mark says around his popsicle from the seat on the island.

Kun grins, “Aw! That’s so sweet of you, Hyuck.”

“Yongie didn’t get to go to prom when he was younger.” Taeil strides over to Mark, who holds out the popsicle so he can have some too.

“I’m not old either,” Taeyong mutters.

Donghyuck looks at Taeyong surprised, “You didn’t go to prom? Didn’t Johnny ask you out?”

Taeyong rubs at the back of his neck, “Well, we weren’t dating then… Johnny had a boyfriend. I was just his-”

“My fuck buddy!” Johnny comes walking back in with Jaehyun and Doyoung.

“What happened to your boyfriend?” Donghyuck asks, all smiles, eager to get the good gossip.

Johnny scoffs, “Asshole broke my heart. He was cheating on me with some airhead cheerleader. Jokes on him though cause look what he’s missing out on.” He leans against the island, posing like a model.

Taeyong smiles with literal heart eyes.

“So, Yongie, you’re gonna need a nice suit,” Johnny says with a smirk, “Jaehyun is gonna go with you over to Jungwoo. He’ll get you a good discount. Tomorrow, Doyoung will do your hair and all that.”

Taeyong smiles wide until it slowly drops and he’s frowning down at the pad and the paper bills. “I don’t know. I… I don’t think I have enough to spare a nice suit… I gotta-”

Kun walks over to Taeyong’s side, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Taeyong, are you really worrying about money when you have all these people here that would literally give up everything just to make sure you’re healthy and happy?”

Taeyong looks up at Kun, eyebrows still knit in worry. “I can’t take money from y’all, Kunnie. I don’t-”

Kun cuts Taeyong off, pressing his lips to his in a soft, sensual kiss. Around them, Johnny, Mark, and Donghyuck wolf whistle. “Get it, Kun!”

They break the kiss after a moment, both blushing pink.

“Yongie, you’re not taking our money. I’ll pay for your suit, ok? You deserve this.” Kun smiles, stroking a thumb over the apple of Taeyong’s cheek, staring into his eyes.

“I’ll pitch in too!” Johnny grins.

“Me too,” Taeil says from where he’s sticking his head in the freezer.

“So you’ll go, Yong?” Donghyuck asks, pleading eyes on Taeyong.

Taeyong sighs, defeated and nods. Donghyuck jumps into the air, pumping his fist.

“Yes!”

Jaehyun pokes his head in, “Come on, Tae, Jungwoo says there’s no one there so we can take our time picking something out.”

“Alright, just let me-“

Taeil waves at him to go, “I’ll take care of the bills. Your checkbook is upstairs, right?”

Taeyong nods and stands, striding over to the doorway as Taeil takes his seat in front of the bills, notepad, and calculator. “I’ll get it for you. I’ll be right back.” He slips up the stairs before they can rope him out of the house. He finds the checkbook where he left it in the drawer of his desk and then goes upstairs.

The door to Yangyang’s room is ajar and he knocks.

“Come in.”

“Hi, _xiao_ Yang.”

Yangyang looks over from beneath his covers, drowsy look in his eyes, hair scruffy.

“I’m gonna go over to Jungwoo’s. There’s still time for you to get a suit if you wanna go with your brothers.”

Yangyang scrunches up his nose and shakes his head, “I’ll pass.”

“Alright.” Taeyong chuckles, sending Yangyang a wink before slowly stepping out.

“Wait! Why are you going to that tailor shop?”

“Hyuckie asked me to be his date.”

“And you said yes?!”

Taeyong shrugs like it’s no big deal.

“Have fun, _Baba_ ,” Yangyang hums and resettles under the covers, back to his napping den.

Taeyong smiles and heads back downstairs.

Jaehyun’s already waiting by the door. “Come on, we’ll miss the bus.”

“It’s right across the street.”

“It’s about to pull up.”

Taeyong sighs and pulls on his shoes.

Johnny pokes his head out from the kitchen with a grin, “Don’t come back until you’ve found something good.”

“Yes, Johnny,” Jaehyun waves goodbye and grabs Taeyong’s hand once he’s got his shoes on, leading him out of the house. They cross the street just as the bus comes shuffling close. They board and have a seat in the mostly empty bus. Jaehyun smiles and leans his head against Taeyong’s shoulder, holding up his phone so they can take a selfie.

Taeyong smiles and poses, warmth building in his chest when giggles bubble out of Jaehyun, dimples making their appearance. He snaps a few pictures and hooks his arm with Taeyong’s to show him the pictures. They look nice, not at all like they’re sitting in a public bus with the morning sun shining in, though that’s probably due to Jaehyun’s amazing photography skills.

“I like that one,” Taeyong murmurs into Jaehyun’s ear, placing a hand on his to keep him from scrolling past it.

Jaehyun smiles, “This one?”

“Yeah.”

Jaehyun switches the phone to his other hand so he can hold Taeyong’s hand and sends the designated picture to the family group chat. Immediately there’s a few responses, heart emojis, heart-eye emojis, and everything in between. 

They ride the bus a few stops before they get off in the downtown area where Jungwoo works in a tailor shop. The bell rings above the door and Jaehyun and Taeyong are welcomed by the smell of old cologne and spicy smoke. The cashier looks up from his magazine briefly to greet them and returns his attention to the magazine when he sees Jaehyun and Taeyong in their casual clothes, they’re definitely not regulars of a nice shop like this. Jungwoo smiles from where he’s organizing a tie display and walks over.

“Woo, Yongie needs a tuxedo. The best you have.”

Jungwoo grins and hugs Taeyong. “I’m so happy for you. You’re gonna have a bunch of fun.” Taeyong smiles and pats Jungwoo’s hip.

“Most of the stuff’s been rented out already, but the owner has the good stuff hidden in the back for the high-paying customers. Come on.” Jungwoo walks off towards the back of the shop among racks of suit jackets of all materials, colors, and sizes. Jaehyun squeezes Taeyong’s hand comfortingly to ease the nerves he knows are building, probably trying to calculate how much money it’ll cost. Taeyong smiles up at him and they follow behind Jungwoo.

He goes into a back area, blocked off by half swinging doors to reveal a much nicer room, dark carpet, velvet seats, and nice lighting. To Taeyong, it looks like the sort of place where spies would come for weapons. He wonders if pressing on the panels of the stands of bowties, ties, and cufflinks will make it turn over to reveal all kinds of exotic guns.

Jungwoo walks over to a small stand beside the wide mirror across the room. “Yongie, do you know your measurements?”

Taeyong’s attention is drawn away from the cufflinks and he shakes his head. “No.”

“Ok, we’ll start with that then–” He grabs a tape measure and gestures at the spot in front of the mirror with a small smile–“If you would.”

Jaehyun makes himself comfortable on one of the velvet seats, hugging a throw pillow on his lap as Taeyong stands before Jungwoo, letting him measure his waist and shoulders.

Jungwoo hums, concentrated look on his face as he wraps the tape around Taeyong’s waist, “I think we might have to find you a pair of slacks from the young adult section.” He stands, smiling and glances over at Jaehyun. “Peaked shawl, no vent?”

“Peaked shawl, double vent, and I think a cummerbund would fit our Taeyongie better than a vest.”

Jungwoo smiles, “Good thinking.”

Taeyong looks between them, confused as all hell. Jungwoo walks off to racks full of suit bags. Jaehyun smiles at the look on Taeyong’s face.

“We’re gonna make you look like a star, Yongie.”

“Jaehyunie, pick out some cufflinks for him.”

“Yes, sir,” Jaehyun stands and walks over to the stand Taeyong was looking at as Jungwoo comes near, holding up a suit bag.

“There’s a coat and dress shirt in here. I have to go get you some pants, but you can get dressed over here.” Jungwoo leads Taeyong through a separate doorway to a small fitting room area. He smiles and pats his shoulder, giving him the suit bag before walking out.

Taeyong watches him go with a small smile and begins to undress, folding his clothes up on the seat in the corner. He hangs the suit bag and unzips it, pulling out the dress shirt. He’s buttoning it up when there’s a small knock on the door.

“I’ve got your pants, Yongie!” Jungwoo comes in, sees Taeyong standing there in nothing but the dress shirt and his briefs, and gets a small sadistic smirk on his face. “Need help?”

Taeyong makes a small noise of surprise when Jungwoo sets the pants aside to wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull him into a kiss, that, however, doesn’t stop him from placing his hands on Jungwoo’s hips and running them down to grope at his read, pulling him flush to his body.

Jungwoo whines against his mouth and bites his bottom lip, seductively holding it with his own, their hard, excited breaths mingling. Taeyong looks into Jungwoo’s innocent eyes, brown with a glint of arousal, and that’s all it takes for him to dive in again, kissing him hard.

Jaehyun clears his throat behind them, Jungwoo turns around mid-kiss, pink kissed lips sticking out. “I was wondering why you were taking so long.”

Jungwoo smiles cheekily and steps away from Taeyong. “I was just getting him his pants.”

“You were trying to get _into_ his pants.”

Jaehyun shakes his head and holds the cufflinks out to a blushing Taeyong. “I think you’ll like these, Tae.”

Taeyong takes the small metal bits, looks down at them, and smiles wide.

Jaehyun grabs Jungwoo’s arm and leads him out of the dressing room, letting Taeyong get dressed.

When Taeyong steps out of the dressing room, both Jaehyun and Jungwoo look over and their jaws nearly drop. He’s wearing the full tuxedo, white dress shirt tucked into his black slacks, silk cummerbund secure around his waist, and the little white cat cufflinks Jaehyun chose peeking out from beneath the sleeves of his black coat.

Taeyong smooths his hands over the velvet lapels of the tux. “How do I look?”

“Like a billion bucks.”

“Like a sugar daddy.”

Taeyong smiles, blushing pink.

Jungwoo stands, strides over to a display of ties, and comes back with a white bowtie. “Here, the finishing touch.”

Taeyong turns around, letting Jungwoo secure the bowtie onto him. He turns back around when he’s done with a small smile.

Jaehyun grins, phone held out to take a picture. “You’re prom ready, Yongie. Hyuckie is gonna flip when he sees you tomorrow. Thanks, Woo. We’ll take it.”

Jungwoo smiles and bows, “Glad I could be of assistance.”

They leave the shop with a suit bag and a promise to see Jungwoo later at home. Taeyong can’t help the permanent smile on his face as he holds the suit bag. He follows Jaehyun down the sidewalk, their hands swinging between them.

“Wait, the bus stop is the other way?”

“I know. We’re going to my shop. You need a boutonniere to give Hyuckie tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah!”

Jaehyun stops in front of a flower shop and draws out the key to get in. He walks in, Taeyong following, and greets his flowers as he heads to the workbench/cash register.

“I have some pre-made but if you want a specific kind, I can make it.”

Taeyong smiles and looks over the great array of flowers, pink, yellow, white, blue… “There’s so many choices.”

“How about a rose? Simple and romantic.” Jaehyun holds up a rose boutonniere, already in a little plastic box.

“It’s so cute,” Taeyong smiles and walks over, “How much?”

Jaehyun smirks, setting the box aside to lean across the work counter. “You can pay me at home.” Taeyong grins and meets Jaehyun halfway, landing sweet chaste kisses on his lips and cheeks. 

Jaehyun blushes pink and pulls away. “I have to stay–” He holds up his phone, “–I just got a few more orders. I’ll see you at home.”

“Well, ok. Bye, Jae baby.”

“Bye, Tae.”

Returning home, he’s ambushed by his kids at the door. Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun’s excited chatter of his going to prom while Jisung and Chenle pout in the living room, too young to attend. He joins in on their excitement and tries to comfort his youngest, promising to make it up to them, before he pulls away, headed to his room to put away the suit bag.

The evening passes in a blur of happy emotions and giddy feelings. Taeyong doesn’t think he’s smiled so much before, but he thinks it peaks when he’s laying in his bed with his boys. Kun straddles his lap and rides him till he’s moaning beneath him, he’s silenced only by Doyoung curling closer to kiss him breathless.

Morning finds Taeyong between Yukhei and Johnny, both fast asleep on his arms. He tries moving his fingers, but they’re numbed out and moving them makes a horrible tingling spread through. He can see the bathroom light is on over Johnny’s shoulder and Doyoung comes walking out with his hair products in his arms.

“Doie,” he whispers.

Doyoung stops at the end of the bed and looks over.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready for this afternoon. Your babies want me to do their hair for them.”

Donghyuck shoots up from where he’s cuddled up with Mark and Jaehyun. “What about me?!”

The boys still in bed all collectively wince and roll away from the noise, coincidentally Taeyong is squished, Johnny and Yukhei’s muscular bodies pressing on him from either side. He really can’t help it if he gets a hard-on.

“Call Ten. He can help you with your hair. I’ve got my hands full with the babies and Tyong.”

Donghyuck scampers out of bed to get to his phone while everyone else slowly starts getting up. Taeyong heaves a groan when Yukhei finally rolls off his arm. Johnny notices and does _not_ move away from Taeyong, instead, he throws a leg over his waist, pinning him to the bed.

“John baby…”

“Good morning, Yongie.”

“... You’re squishing my arm.”

“Shut up, you like it.”

“I do n-”

Johnny smirks, hand grabbing Taeyong’s morning wood. “Taeyong Jr. would beg to differ.”

“Johnny, will you pass me Ten’s number?” Donghyuck hollers from across the room.

Johnny gets up off the bed, “Yep, give me a sec.”

Taeyong pouts, watching Johnny walk off and lays his head back down, well until he feels someone mouthing at his cock. He looks down to meet Jaehyun’s eyes hiding behind his messy brown hair.

“May I suck your cock, Yong?”

“You know I can’t say no to you, Jae baby.”

Jaehyun smiles, dimples popping as he takes his cock into his mouth, suckling on the tip till Taeyong’s grasping at the bedsheets. He bobs his head with a slight slurping sound and it’s so lewd but Taeyong isn’t even thinking about that as he cums with a groan. Jaehyun hums around his softening dick, the vibration sending goosebumps racing over Taeyong’s skin.

“Fuck, Jae... I love you.”

Jaehyun smiles and presses a kiss to Taeyong’s thigh. “Love you too.”

He dresses into boxers and a shirt that he’s not sure who it belongs to. It’s quiet downstairs, save for the sounds of Taeil and Jungwoo cooking. And it’s calm once everyone’s eating and even after when they’re all winding down in their own ways, but once the clock hits 12, it’s pure chaos.

Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun are upstairs on the third floor being groomed by Doyoung but Taeyong can still hear them yelling over each other and a speaker playing music, though he can’t tell what it is that’s playing. Yangyang, Guanheng, and Yukhei come running down the steps, raiding the kitchen for snacks, filling the family cooler with sodas, pastries, and chips.

“We’re gonna be late to the tournament!” Guanheng all but screeches and with that, the trio is running back up the stairs, Yukhei carrying the cooler on his shoulder.

Chenle and Jisung sit in front of the tv, playing on the switch, laughing loudly or arguing. Taeyong really can’t tell what it is they’re doing, but he doesn’t think it’s ever been this loud before.

The doorbell rings and Taeyong walks over to answer it, not really expecting to see Ten on the other side with a tote over his shoulder.

Ten looks him up and down and smiles, “Hi, Taeyongie. You going to prom like that?”

Taeyong looks down and realizes he’s still just in boxers, blushing pink. “Oh… no.”

“Is Donghyuck in there?”

“Yeah, I think he’s upstairs with Johnny.” Taeyong steps aside, letting Ten in. “I can show you.”

“It’s ok, I can find my way. You should get ready too.” Ten walks past to the stairs, Taeyong watches him go, eyes glued to the white pants hugging his legs.

Jungwoo comes downstairs once Ten has long passed and smiles at Taeyong. “Doie says to get in the shower and that he’ll be down to do your hair once you’re out.”

“Ok.”

Taeyong isn’t one to disobey what he knows is probably an irritated Doyoung so he goes upstairs and gets in the shower. True to his word, Doyoung is setting up his things when Taeyong gets out of the shower. 

“Dry off and sit here.” Doyoung pats the stool in front of the bathroom mirror. “You’ve got an hour to get ready. The limo will be here to pick you up and we still have to take pictures.”

Taeyong smiles, toweling himself off and sits on the stool, towel wrapped around his waist. 

“To ease my nerves.” Doyoung grabs his face, pressing a kiss to his lips before letting go to grab his hairdryer. Taeyong smiles, cheeks tinting red. He styles his hair expertly, slicking half of it back and letting the other half cascade over his right eye beautifully. He gives him some dark eye shadow and one long dangly earring is put on his left ear.

Doyoung squeezes his shoulders lightly. “Well?”

“This is–” Taeyong tilts his head, looking at himself, at the way the earring swings slightly with his movement, “–amazing. Thank you, Doie”

Doyoung smiles, “ _You_ look amazing. You should get dressed now though. Everyone is probably already ready downstairs. Jaehyun left your boutonniere on your desk. Come down once you’re done, ok? And don’t mess up your hair, please?” Doyoung walks out after pressing a kiss to Taeeyong’s neck.

Taeyong watches him go with a smile and hurries to change into his tuxedo. He gives himself a once over in the mirror and satisfied with his appearance heads downstairs. 

It’s eerily quiet and when he looks into the living room, he sees everyone’s eyes on him. He blushes pink and messes with his cufflinks self-consciously.

“You’re so lucky, Hyuck.” He hears Johnny murmur somewhere.

Donghyuck stands from where he was sitting between Renjun and Jaemin and walks over, offering Taeyong a boutonniere of larkspur. Taeyong smiles and lets the little pink and white flowers be pinned to the lapel of his coat. Donghyuck’s hair is styled in a scruffy look, honey eye shadow decorates his eyes. Instead of a cummerbund, he wears a vest that curves low to his abdomen, and instead of a bowtie, he has on a black chain.

“You look amazing, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck smiles, blushing slightly, “So do you.”

Taeyong pins his own rose to Donghyuck’s lapel and smiles when Donghyuck’s cheeks grow redder.

Doyoung, Taeil, and Kun stop them before they can mess up their makeup and herd them outside to get pictures with the setting sun as both lighting and a background.

The limo Taeyong rented for his babies months ago pulls up to take them away to the party. Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun are all dressed sharp in their own tuxedos, that he bought months ago, hair done nicely by Doyoung. It fills him with happiness seeing their excited faces.

Arriving at the party, Taeyong feels a little nervous seeing all the other couples there, but Donghyuck is holding his hand tightly so he feels alright.

There’s music playing and he loses sight of his babies pretty quick while Donghyuck leads him around, showing him off to his friends. Then Donghyuck hears a song he likes and he’s being led away to the dance floor. Donghyuck places his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders as they dance like no one’s watching. And Taeyong feels like he’s a kid again there with the multi-colored lights in shades of purple, pink, and blue making Donghyuck’s pretty features seem so much more beautiful. They dance till Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun join them, going berserk on the dance floor.

But maybe the best part of the whole night is when Donghyuck leads him away from the crowds, from the party to a secluded part of the venue. And they’re hiding in the dimly lit room, Donghyuck’s mouth on his is too distracting so really he has no clue what the room is for and he really doesn’t care. They tumble to the floor, Donghyuck pushing at his pants to get his cock free, Taeyong with his mouth attached to his neck, kissing and nipping at the tiny moles like constellations.

Donghyuck undoes a packet of lube with his teeth and slicks up his rim and Taeyong’s dick frantically before seating himself on Taeyong’s lap to slide Taeyong into his dripping hole. Taeyong groans against Donghyuck’s tanned skin as he begins to ride him with short gasps and moans.

Taeyong undoes the buttons of Donghyuck’s shirt to get access to his chest, taking his perky nipples into his mouth to suckle and nibble. Donghyuck cries out wanton and high.

“Tae- Tae-”

Taeyong presses kisses to Donghyuck’s chest adoringly. “Hyuckie. My beautiful prince.”

Donghyuck moans, tongue starting to loll out of his mouth as Taeyong wraps his arms around his waist and thrusts up into him all while suckling at his sensitive nipples.

“I love you, Taeyong, I love you, I love you,” Donghyuck cries, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, holding on.

Taeyong smiles and tilts his head up to capture Donghyuck’s lips in a passionate kiss, groaning I love you’s against his plush lips.

In the end, they spend most of the prom party in that back room, loving each other, but Taeyong wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I feel like this chapter is more of a whirlwind compared to the others, but I hope you guys still like it :)  
> Stay safe, y'all


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time around, but I hope y'all like it

“Wait, ok, so Johnny moved in with your first, then Jaehyun, then Taeil, then Kun, then Yuta, then Jungwoo, then Sicheng, then Doyoung, then Mark and Donghyuck, and, last but not least, Yukhei.”

“That’s right,” Taeyong smiles, bringing his strawberry shake closer.

Ten shakes his head from where he’s sitting across from Taeyong in the booth. They’ve decided to have another date at a diner Taeyong is fond of.

“Ok, but I still don’t know how you ended up with the extra–” He holds up his hands, folding fingers–“8 people in that building.”

“Well, after Doyoung joined, Kun told me about these two friends of his that were going to be moving here, but that he didn’t think they’d be ok on their own. So they just moved in with us, they’re nice boys and they don’t mind our thing so everyone gets along. I had just turned 21 that year too so once they had settled in, I talked to everyone about adopting my babies. They were supportive and here we are.”

Ten looks at Taeyong contemplatively as he runs a fry through some ketchup before popping it into his mouth.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Well, if my math is right, and I like to think it is, that means some of your ‘boys’ were underage when they moved in with you.”

“Yeah, some were,” Taeyong frowns, “They all joined because of different circumstances. All I did was give them a safe place to call home, where they didn’t have to worry about being hurt or kicked out to starve on the streets… The rest developed from there.”

“You’ve got an interesting family, Tae.”

Taeyong smiles and shrugs. “We’re a quilt.”

“All different patches coming together to make a beautiful thing,” Ten smiles.

“Yeah, but I think we might be missing-”

Taeyong’s cut off when his phone decides then to  _ ribbit-ribbit. _ Taeyong looks down, picking up his phone and frowning at the display.

“Did something happen?”

“Uh, yeah… Studio wants everyone to come in.”

“Right now? It’s almost midnight.” Ten asks, incredulously.

“Another VA probably flew in for a special character. I guess they’re on a tight schedule if they want the lines done right now… I’m really sorry, Tenie.”

Taeyong starts to stand and Ten hops up with him. “Can I go with you?”

“You wanna come to the studio?” Taeyong asks, giggling slightly.

“I wanna see what you do,” Ten smiles.

“It’s not very interesting and I don’t know how long it’ll take. I might not be getting out till like 3.”

“Coffee was invented for a reason–” Ten picks up Taeyong’s shake, handing it to him–“Just let me order one and I’ll be ready to go with you.”

Taeyong smiles, watching Ten walk off to the front counter. He finishes the rest of his shake and disposes of their food wrappers just as Ten comes back with two cups of coffee in hand.

“I got you one too. Let’s go.”

Ten follows Taeyong out, reaching to hold his hand not holding the cup of coffee. They make their way to the bus stop down the block and don’t wait for long before one comes up. It’s mostly empty but the driver up front has some soft music playing so it isn’t all too bad.

“I didn’t know the buses still operated this late,” Ten murmurs, leaning into Taeyong’s side.

Taeyong smiles, putting an arm around Ten’s shoulders. “It’s one of the perks of the city.”

“You really know your way around.” Ten glances up at Taeyong, smirking to himself when Taeyong looks away, cheeks burning red from the proximity.

“I pretty much have the whole bus schedules and lines memorized by now.”

“Very niceeee. How come?”

“Work, mostly. I pulled a lot of odd jobs when I was younger–” Taeyong huffs out a chuckle–“It’s how I got this job.”

“Have you been a voice actor for long?”

“Just 3 seasons, but it’s a pretty popular cartoon so I don’t think I’ll be out of a job anytime soon.”

Ten hums and scoots closer to Taeyong, watching the city lights outside. It’s when they’ve been riding for about 10 minutes that Taeyong presses a kiss to his temple.

“We’re here.”

“That was fast,” Ten smiles.

They get off the bus and into the tall office building. Taeyong waves his badge and they’re led to the elevator and up to the fifth floor. Ten holds onto Taeyong’s hand as he leads him down the blue-carpeted hall. At the end, he can see others standing around. One woman and three men. They look over as Taeyong approaches.

“What’s going on?” Taeyong asks.

The woman shrugs, she has bright red lipstick on and is dressed comfortably, not at all like she’s come to work. “They won’t let us into the recording studio. Said we have to wait for the boss to get here. Who’s this?” She gestures at Ten.

Ten smiles nervously as they all turn to look at him.

Taeyong smiles, “This is my boyfriend, Ten.”

Ten blushes pink.

The woman smiles, “Nice to meet you, Ten. I’m Seulgi–” She gestures at the other three–“This is Jongin, Taehyung, and Yixing.”

The other three, super-model-looking men, smile and wave in greeting.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Ten smiles warmly, “You must voice Princess Galaxy?”

Seulgi smiles and shakes her head, “That’s actually our Nini’s role.” She gestures at Jongin, the tall, buff one of the group, who smiles shyly and ducks his head. Seulgi laughs when Ten’s jaw drops. “You a fan?”

Ten blushes and reaches up to rub the nape of his neck. “I’ve seen an episode or two.”

Taehyung shrugs with a small smile, “No judgment here. I still watch ‘kid’ cartoons. I voice Raptor.”

“I voice Rex,” Yixing says.

“And I voice Don,” Seulgi smiles.

“That’s so cool. I-”

“Sorry, I’m late!” A heavyset man comes stomping down the hall towards them.

“Fashionably late again, boss.” Seulgi smirks.

“I don’t wanna hear it. Everyone into my office, come on.” The man unlocks a different door and walks in.

Taeyong squeezes Ten’s hand. “This shouldn’t take too long. I’ll show you around the studio afterward.”

Ten smiles and leans up to kiss Taeyong’s cheek, “It’s ok. I’ll wait.”

Taeyong smiles and follows after his co-workers into the office. Ten watches him go and decides to sit on a bench in the long hall while he waits.

It’s a few minutes after that Seulgi comes out followed by Yixing, Jongin, and Taehyung. They shake hands among themselves, Taehyung walking off first. Jongin waves goodbye to Ten and leaves. Yixing and Seulgi both smile sadly.

“It was really nice meeting you, Ten. I hope we can meet again someday,” Yixing bows politely and leaves.

“It might be a bit before Taeyong comes out. Want me to keep you company?”

“Oh no, it’s ok. I don’t wanna keep you here.”

Seulgi smiles. “Well, alright. It was nice meeting you, Ten.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

They hug and then Seulgi leaves. Ten wonders if everything’s alright. He drinks his coffee and… maybe he does end up drinking Taeyong’s too.

It’s nearing 1 AM when Taeyong finally steps out of the office. Ten smiles and stands, going over to his side. Taeyong looks up surprised when Ten grabs his arm, almost like he forgot he was there to begin with.

“Everything alright?”

“Uh… no.” Taeyong seems to realize how late it is and his eyebrows crease up in worry. “I should get you home.” He starts down the hall, Ten following.

“Taeyongie, what’s the matter?”

“Um, studio is being shut down… They’re moving production and recording somewhere far from here… I can’t afford to follow so… There goes that gig.”

Ten frowns and rubs Taeyong’s back soothingly. He knows this job was his sole source of income.

“I’m so sorry, Yongie.”

Taeyong manages a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “Don’t be.”

As soon as they’re downstairs and out on the street, Ten takes Taeyong’s hand, leading him away from the bus stop.

“Ten?”

“Do you trust me?”

“... Yes.”

Ten leads Taeyong along the street for a few blocks until they’re on the University campus. Taeyong follows, without the will to question or stop Ten, like a lost puppy. Ten lets go of his hand only to unlock a door and step inside to turn on the lights.

Taeyong follows him in and looks around the small studio in awe, at the floor with scuff marks and the mirrors along the far wall.

“I come here when life starts getting too much. Will you watch me?”

Taeyong nods as Ten takes off his jacket, setting it on a seat by the wall opposite the mirrors. Taeyong sits as Ten connects his phone to the speakers, as he starts doing some stretching exercises. He hugs his knees to his chest as Ten finishes, walking over to start the music.

Footsteps resound through the dance studio, Ten following the audio till he’s standing in the center. Then he’s tap-dancing along to the audio, face contorting in surprise and then glee as he draws out a pen from his pocket, holding it like it’s a conductor’s baton.

Taeyong can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips as Ten continues following the audio, clearing his throat and all before he starts dancing. Hand movements precise like he’s controlling an entire orchestra as high-tempo classical music resounds. 

That’s until the music scratches. Ten puts the pen away as a new tune starts playing, this one with deep bass and rhythm. Taeyong recognizes the song as one of Taeil’s favorites, as a woman starts to rap over the music. The transformation of Ten’s dance from a fun one to one more powerful is so enrapturing, Taeyong doesn’t think he blinks once while watching. Ten skips closer, a flirtatious smile on his lips as he sits beside Taeyong, the track comes to an end.

“Well?” Ten smiles, breathing heavily.

“Tenie, that was amazing! I’ve never seen anyone move like that!”

Ten shrugs, “It’s still a little rough.” He climbs into Taeyong’s lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his head under his. “You know, it’s never too late to start school.”

“I really don’t have the time right now,” Taeyong sighs into Ten’s hair. “I still have the kids to take care of…” Taeyong falls quiet and Ten doesn’t push, content with just being here for Taeyong, listening to his heartbeat.

Ten sits up when he hears Taeyong’s breathing gradually become slower. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah… let’s go home.”

They take the bus back towards their neighborhood and Taeyong is a little reluctant to let Ten go to his apartment by himself so that’s how Ten ends up cuddling on the couch in the living room with Taeyong. They’re still wearing the clothes they went out in, but neither mind. It feels like they’re sneaking around late at night, hiding from their parents, Ten says as much.

Taeyong smiles and wraps Ten up in his arms under the blankets. He giggles when Ten rolls up on top of him, boxing his head in with his forearms.

“You’re so pretty and kind.”

“You’ve already said that,” Ten murmurs, leaning down so his nose brushes against Taeyong’s, their lips a breath away.

“I’ll say it again.”

Ten smiles, eyes turning mischievous. “Think we can get away with a little action?”

Taeyong smirks, “You’re kind of loud, Tenie.”

Ten narrows his eyes and Taeyong giggles when he lays his head down on his chest petulantly. “Fine. Goodnight, Tae.”

“Night, Tenie.” Taeyong kisses the top of his head and hugs him close.

“-them.”

“Shh, you’ll wake them up.”

“It’s almost noon. They should wake up.”

Taeyong squints an eye open, closing it again when sunlight hits him.

“Wakey, wakey, Yongie.”

He opens his eye again to see Yuta and Taeil standing over him, Ten is still fast asleep, curled up on his chest. “Hi,” he yawns.

Taeil smiles, “Got home late?”

Taeyong nods.

“Johnny got up early to make breakfast and lunch for the kiddos. He went out.”

“So could you get up? Our soap opera is about to come on and I don’t wanna sit on the floor.” Yuta crosses his arms.

“Y-Yeah, sorry, baby.” Taeyong stretches, waking Ten up in the process. Ten sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, blinking at Taeil and Yuta.

“Good morning.”

Yuta chuckles, “It’s 12, Ten.”

“Oh shit.”

Taeil quirks an eyebrow, “Do you have somewhere to be?”

“No. Come on, Tae. Let’s have brunch.” Ten gets up, pulling Taeyong to his feet.

Yuta and Taeil watch them go into the kitchen and settle on the couch, turning the tv on.

“He’s whipped.”

“Yong’s like that, just with us though,” Taeil smiles and Yuta grins.

Taeyong starts looking through the fridge while Ten stands at the edge of the island, watching Taeyong and occasionally looking over his shoulder into the living room at Yuta and Taeil, caught up in their show.

When he’s sure Taeil and Yuta aren’t gonna get up, he enacts his plan, striding over to Taeyong. He grabs his hands and wraps them around his waist to rest on the v of his thighs, pressing his hips back so his ass grinds against Taeyong’s crotch.

“Yongieeeee, you still owe me from last night,” he smirks over his shoulder.

Taeyong curses under his breath and lets his hands roam under Ten’s shirt to feel over the lithe muscles beneath honey skin. Ten gasps softly when Taeyong presses him up against the island, bending him over. His hands are on his pants, slowly pushing them down along with his briefs until Taeyong can start kneading at his globes.

“I really can’t get enough of you, Tenie.”

“What’s holding you back?”

Taeyong pulls his shirt over his head and gives it to Ten, “You’re gonna need this.”

Ten takes it, eyebrows quirking in question, but then he feels Taeyong’s tongue pressing against his rim. His mouth opens around a silent moan but then he feels them spilling from his lips a little too eagerly as Taeyong fucks his tongue into him. He presses his face to Taeyong’s shirt, muffling his cries.

Taeyong keeps licking insistently, until Ten’s rim is loose enough around his tongue. He gets up to undo his pants and let his aching cock free. With spit as lube, he presses against Ten’s puckered hole, groaning softly as tears build in Ten’s eyes.

“Y-Yong.”

Taeyong bends over Ten, covering his body with his own, pressing a kiss to his ear. “Yes, lovely?”

“S… Stop teasing… Touch me.”

Taeyong smiles, kissing the nape of his neck before wrapping an arm around his waist, the other he snakes up to play with Ten’s nipples as he sets a relentless pace, fucking Ten on the island.

Ten moans and pants softly but then Taeyong changes the angle of his thrusts and Ten is finding it really hard to keep quiet with all the different sensations. He grabs Taeyong’s hand, moving it away from his nipples to take his fingers into his mouth, reveling in the way Taeyong’s breath stutters, his thrusts becoming more frantic.

He suckles and runs his tongue around the digits like he’s actually sucking cock to muffle his moans, starting to become whines in his throat. Taeyong grunts and slows down, grinding into Ten, cock rubbing against his sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck, Tenie-”

Ten lets go of Taeyong’s fingers, panting. He squeaks in surprise when Taeyong grasps his jaw, turning his head to kiss him passionately. Then he starts thrusting hard again, like an animal gone mad, grasping Ten’s hips hard enough to bruise. Ten moans against Taeyong’s lips, further turned on by the way Taeyong is huffing and puffing, harsh warm breath on his face.

“Y… Yong, I-I’m close.”

“Cum, Tenie baby, cum for me.”

Taeyong moans low in his throat when Ten seizes up as he orgasms and cums, he spills into his hot velvet walls, breathing heavily. Ten moans softly and turns his head to kiss Taeyong, to convey his happiness.

“Taeyongie, when can I move in?”

Taeyong thinks he didn’t hear Ten properly and looks down at the beautiful boy with wide eyes. Ten’s eyes are sincere and honest, full of warmth.

“Are you sure you want this, Ten? This isn’t just you and me we’re talking about. There’s 19 other boys here.”

“I want to be a part of your family, if you’ll let me.”

“You’ll need the approval of everyone.”

“He’s got mine!” Taeil calls from the couch in the living room.

“Mine too! That was hot as fuck!” Yuta smirks.

Taeyong blushes pink and Ten smiles, grabbing Taeyong’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “I want to be a part of your world.”

“Ok… Ok, Tenie baby.”

Ten grins wide and sways his hips, warmth blooming in his chest when Taeyong moans, his soft cock still buried in Ten’s dripping hole.

“Can we have brunch now, though? I’m starving.”

“Yes, Tenie.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest, I didn't know what to do with this one except show a little more development. My inspiration these days is fleeting so I apologize if I start updating very slow or if the quality isn't as great as the first few chapters.  
> As always, if y'all would like to see more of another member, do let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Rain patters against the windowpane in big droplets, steadily coming down from the grey skies above. The room is thrown in shadows and everything seems so much gloomier than usual, but staring out the window, Taeyong only feels complete calm wash through him and eat away at his thoughts until he forgets why he’s even sitting by the window, staring out at the street.

Chatter from the stairs breaks his reverie and plunges him back into reality. He recognizes the heavy footfalls of Donghyuck and Johnny, going into the living room, where everyone else is. He’ll never understand how someone as small as Donghyuck manages to make so much noise, stomping everywhere.

“I’ve never liked this kind of weather. It’s so depressing,” Ten’s voice murmurs somewhere behind him.

Taeyong smiles when Ten’s arms loop around his shoulders, his chin resting on the top of his head. “I like it.”

“I know. You’ve been sitting here for the past hour.”

Taeyong reaches up to intertwine his fingers with Ten’s.

“We’re gonna watch Ponyo. You wanna come?”

Taeyong shakes his head no, remembering why he’s sitting there. “I’m waiting for Mark. He said he was on his way.”

Ten presses a kiss to his ear and to the exposed part of his shoulders, past the beige sweater. “Ok.” He walks off without another word.

At some point, while he’s watching the rain, he hears two of his boys coming into the kitchen. 

“Are there any lakes around here?” Yangyang.

“I don’t think so. Why?” Kun.

“Well, we need to return you to your fish family,” Yangyang snickers.

Taeyong doesn’t have to turn around to see the exasperated smile on Kun’s face.

Yangyang chuckles and runs over to hide in front of him, out of sight of Kun’s wrath. Taeyong smiles down at the grinning Yangyang and grabs his arms. Kun appears over his shoulder, reaching to pinch Yangyang’s nose as he screeches and tries to get out of Taeyong’s hold.

“You just love messing with me, huh?” Kun growls playfully, letting go of Yangyang’s nose.

“You’re so mean, _baba_!” Yangyang whines.

Taeyong giggles and lets go, letting Yangyang run off back to the living room. Kun watches him go and rests his arms on Taeyong’s shoulders, raising his hands to cup his face, squishing his cheeks till his lips protrude cutely.

“I don’t think Mark is coming right now,” Kun says.

“A mm wai.”

Kun snorts and laughs, letting go of Taeyong’s face. Taeyong grabs one of Kun’s hands, drawing him closer till Kun is sitting on his lap, straddling his waist.

Kun smiles as Taeyong’s hands run over his thighs to rest on his lower back. “I can keep you company.”

Taeyong leans up till his lips are a breath away from Kun’s. “Won’t they notice your absence, Kunnie?”

“They won’t mind,” Kun whispers before sealing their lips in a kiss.

Taeyong groans softly against Kun’s plush lips, the taste of his melon lip balm only serves to spur him on further, hands involuntarily clutching at his hips, pulling him closer. Kun groans in his throat and runs his hands through Taeyong’s hair.

“Kun-momma!!!”

Taeyong and Kun freeze up at Chenle’s voice coming from the living room.

“I forgot the popcorn.” Kun climbs off of Taeyong’s lap. “I’m coming, Lele!”

Taeyong smiles and returns his attention to the window. The rain is falling more insistently now and he can’t remember if Mark took an umbrella with him this morning or not.

As if answering his wondering, the bus shuffles to a stop in front of the house, instead of the stop across the street, and Mark comes running out and up to the building. Taeyong gets up and races around the wall through the entry hall to the front door as Mark’s key jangles in the lock and finally lets himself in, nearly soaked through. Dark hair matted to his forehead and his glasses full of droplets.

Taeyong smiles, taking his backpack from him as he takes his shoes off. “Hi, Mark baby.”

“Hi.” His reply is short and cut off, the beginnings of a bad day for the younger.

“Something the matter?”

Mark shakes his head no and makes his way to the stairs, not bothering to say hi to the people in the living room. Taeyong wonders what happened as he hangs the backpack on the rack by the door.

He glances into the living room to see if anyone noticed Mark’s sour mood, but they’re all either focused on the movie projected on the wall or nodding off as they cuddle. He follows Mark’s damp footsteps up the stairs to his room. Inside he finds Mark laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, face set in a frown.

“Mark baby.”

Mark doesn’t look over and rests an arm over his eyes, his specs tightly held in the other hand. The golden rim glinting by the light of the shaded lamp in the corner. Taeyong lays down beside him silently.

Mark doesn’t say anything at first but then he huffs out a frustrated sigh.

“Tough day?” Taeyong prods gently.

“Hella.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I just… I wanna forget this day even happened.” Mark lowers his arm then and looks at Taeyong, making his intentions clear. Taeyong scoots closer and runs a hand over Mark’s cheek, cupping his jaw to stroke a thumb over his cheekbone. 

It isn’t often that Mark wants Taeyong. Actually, if Taeyong thought about it, the person he has the least sex with is probably Mark, and that’s not mentioning the fact he’s only slept one time with Sicheng, but that’s something entirely different and doesn’t even count. It’s not that he doesn’t like Mark or vice versa, Taeyong knows it isn’t as easy for Mark to give in to his needs as it is for everyone else.

Mark's hands automatically come up to his neck as he moves closer to press their mouths together. His specs have been discarded somewhere on the huge bed and Taeyong’s worried they might squish them until Mark’s hand grabs at his soft dick, stroking and palming at it, he doesn’t remember his hand sneaking into his sweatpants, but he’s not complaining, not at all. Taeyong moans and forgets about everything else as he grows hard in Mark’s eager, hesitant hand.

Taeyong draws Mark’s hand away when he’s completely hard, popping a tent in his sweats. He slides off the bed and grabs at Mark’s ankles, pulling him to the edge of the bed. Mark blushes, his tongue flicking out to swipe at his lips. Taeyong can see the excitement in his eyes as he undoes his beige-near-white pants and pulls them off along with his briefs, revealing the smooth expanse of Mark’s thighs and his pink dick growing hard against his stomach.

Mark moans softly as Taeyong’s mouth starts suckling kisses onto his thighs, nipping occasionally, staking his claim. Taeyong keeps at it until the pants are completely removed, that’s when he steps away to retrieve the lube and a condom. Mark is pulling his shirt off when Taeyong returns. He scoots up the bed, watching in anticipation as Taeyong removes his own clothes, setting them neatly aside at the edge of the bed.

Taeyong crawls closer until he’s on his knees between Mark’s legs. He pours lube on his fingers, Mark’s favorite watermelon flavored lube, and presses a finger to his waiting, twitching rim. Mark lays his head back on the bed, groaning softly as Taeyong works him open, adding finger after finger until he has four inside him. Mark by then is perspiring lightly and arching up, abdominal muscles flexing smoothly. Taeyong thinks Mark has never looked more beautiful, more handsome than he does now.

“Are you ready for me, Mark baby?”

Mark whines out a yes and Taeyong smiles, removing his fingers to reach for the condom. Mark swats it away, blushing as he makes eye contact with Taeyong.

“I want to feel you.”

“Ok, Mark baby.”

He pours more lube onto his neglected cock and strokes until he’s all slicked up. Mark willingly spreads his legs, letting Taeyong fit himself in between as he enters him, inch by inch. Mark whines low in his throat as Taeyong seats himself in completely.

Taeyong holds Mark’s legs up with his arms firmly planted on the bed on either side of his thin frame. He sets a fast pace, relentlessly fucking into Mark as moans like whines leave his lips. The bed creaks lightly under them and Taeyong starts to groan and pant with effort, Mark is squeezing around him, spasming almost and he’s finding it hard _not_ to just climax right there and then.

Mark strokes himself in time with Taeyong’s thrusts, biting his lip to keep from moaning but that just results in more whines that drive Taeyong harder. If only Mark knew how damn _amazing_ he is. Taeyong leans down to pepper his blushing chest with kisses and angles his hips to reach deeper. Mark gasps and whines louder.

Taeyong lets go of one of his legs to lean over Mark, blanketing his form with his. Mark’s eyebrows knit up and his eyes are screwed shut as Taeyong presses kisses along his neck to his jaw and back down.

“You are so smart, Mark baby, so precious to me. You work so hard and you deserve so much love,” he murmurs against his neck, “I love you so much, Mark baby, more than you can imagine.”

Taeyong pulls out when he feels Mark start to tense up and leans down to take his dick into his mouth, sucking and licking over the head, staring up at Mark adoringly. 

Mark grasps at the sheets over his head and pants out the softest moans until he’s pulling at Taeyong’s hair, pulling him away. “W-Want you in me, Yong, p-please.”

Taeyong is quick to cover Mark again, pressing the head of his cock against his wet rim teasingly before sinking in, bottoming out. Mark’s groan dissolves into a whine as Taeyong starts thrusting fast. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and kisses Taeyong, desperate for him. Mark huffs out a moan and cums, spilling on his abs. Taeyong groans low and presses kisses to Mark’s jaw and neck.

“Feel better, Mark baby?” Taeyong asks when Mark has caught his breath.

Mark nods, a small smile on his lips. He winces when Taeyong’s cock still hard, throbs within him. He presses a hand to Taeyong’s abdomen, pushing him back until Taeyong sits on his haunches. He crawls forward and licks long strips over Taeyong’s cock, from the base of his balls up to the red tip.

Taeyong groans, stroking a hand through Mark’s damp hair as he continues to suckle over the veins and head, slow, almost like he’s making out with it. Mark takes the tip into his mouth when Taeyong tenses and shoots his load into his mouth with a low moan.

Mark smirks up at Taeyong, opening his mouth so he can see the cum on his tongue. Taeyong curses under his breath and grabs Mark’s chin, tilting his head side to side to admire him. Mark swallows and presses one last kiss to the tip of Taeyong’s cock.

“I love you, Mark baby.”

“I love you too… Thank you.”

Taeyong smiles and leans down to kiss him sweetly. Mark smiles against his lips and chuckles. They get in the shower together and probably spend a little longer in there than one would deem normal. When they go downstairs, a different movie is playing and the rain has pattered out to a small drizzle. Mark makes his way over to Donghyuck and Yukhei, cuddling in between them post-sex afterglow visible even in the dimly lit room.

Johnny looks over from where he's cuddled in a dogpile with Ten, Taeil, and Jaemin, Taeyong is in the kitchen, hands on his knees as he looks through the fridge. He sees a flit of movement out of the corner of his eye and glances over to see Donghyuck staring at Taeyong longingly from where he’s tucked into Yukhei’s side.

Donghyuck sees him watching and Johnny smirks, gesturing for him to go. The younger stands and sneaks his way out, tip-toeing around Jeno and Renjun cuddled up at Sicheng’s feet, who’s cuddled up with Yuta and Kun, who has Chenle and Yangyang glued to his sides. It’s a mess of limbs and boys, a minefield, but Donghyuck finds his way through and makes it to the kitchen.

Taeyong startles when he feels someone wrap their arms around his waist and looks over his shoulder. “You scared me.”

“Yongieeeee.”

Taeyong giggles, “Yes, Hyuckie?”

“Bet you can’t catch me,” Donghyuck sing-songs and nips Taeyong’s ear before taking off running. Taeyong grins and follows after him, chasing him all the way up to the roof. Donghyuck lets himself be caught, grinning wickedly as Taeyong’s arms circle his waist.

“Caught you,” Taeyong says, a smile on his lips.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Donghyuck murmurs seductively, batting his lashes innocently, pushing Taeyong’s hands down till they’re grabbing his ass.

Taeyong smirks, “This.”

Donghyuck yelps as Taeyong hefts him up onto his shoulder and turns right around, marching back towards the door to get them out of the rain. “Hey! No fair! Put me down!”

“No! Mine!” Taeyong rumbles, making his voice comically deeper and gruff like a caveman.

Donghyuck batters his fists at Taeyong’s back. “Help! Help me!” Donghyuck cries out when Taeyong reaches up to spank him, the smack resounding in the hall as Taeyong continues to the first vacant room he finds. There’s a few cardboard boxes along the wall of the room they use as a storage area, but the lock works and that’s all they need.

Taeyong puts Donghyuck down and pulls him to his knees, shoving his pajama bottoms down. Donghyuck weakly fights back, growing hard, pre-cum soaking through the front of his briefs and shorts. Taeyong spits on his rim and on his cock and slowly pushes into Donghyuck, surprised at how tight he is despite having just fucked this morning.

Donghyuck moans, “Oh, the horror! The horror!”

Taeyong smiles and grabs Donghyuck’s hips hard enough to bruise, pulling him back on his cock until his ass is pressed snug against his pelvis. “Pretty boy mine!” Taeyong grunts and starts thrusting, satisfaction rolling off of him in waves as Donghyuck’s ass claps against him. Donghyuck moves his hips back in time with Taeyong’s thrusts, tongue lolling out of his mouth and eyes rolling back into his head past his pretty glossed honey lids. Taeyong leans over Donghyuck when his moans start building into squeals of pleasure and seals their lips together in a filthy kiss. Donghyuck arches his back the way he knows Taeyong loves, presenting himself shamelessly.

Taeyong groans like a growl against Donghyuck’s lips and gropes over his body, over his perfect plush ass and hips, over his sides and his chest. He hisses when Donghyuck bites down on his lip and thrusts harder as a result, pushing Donghyuck forward with the force. The smaller boy moans high as Taeyong’s fingers thumb and pinch over his nipples, his weakness.

It doesn’t take long for either of them to cum, Taeyong spills into Donghyuck, filling him to the brim for the second time that day. Donghyuck cums into Taeyong’s hand and brings it up to his lips to lick it clean. Taeyong moans softly as they lay side by side, Donghyuck wrapped up between his arms.

He presses a kiss to the back of his neck. It occurs to him that this is the 12th time they’ve had sex during the week and it’s barely Thursday. He smiles. “My baby is so needy.”

Donghyuck moves his ass back, stimulating Taeyong’s cock still buried in him and smirking when the older groans softly.

“Is something wrong, Hyuckie baby?”

“Why would you think something’s wrong?” Donghyuck asks, much too innocently for Taeyong’s liking.

When Taeyong remains silent, he sighs, “I just want you to myself… Sometimes I wish I didn’t have to share you… I think I’m in love with you.”

Taeyong smiles and pulls Donghyuck closer until his back is flush against his chest. “This is about Ten, huh?”

Donghyuck’s cheeks turn red when Taeyong sees right through him. “What?! No!”

“But you never get this jealous with anyone else, not even with Mark or Doyoung.”

“It’s different! Mark is my best friend- Don’t tell him I said that -and Doyoung is a square, you know how he gets when he hasn’t had a turn.”

“What makes Ten so different?”

“He’s too perfect! He’s closer in age to you and he’s beautiful and he's a badass and you’re always making heart eyes at him. I can’t compete with _that_.” Donghyuck crosses his arms over his chest and pouts while glaring at the wall.

“Hyuckie… Hyuckie, look at me.”

Donghyuck glances over his shoulder, his breath stuttering in his throat when he meets Taeyong’s wide eyes, twinkling like he’s got stars in ‘em.

“Baby, this isn’t a competition. This is me loving you and the rest of the boys that live here, the rest of our family... You and Ten, you’re two completely different people. I love you… I am so in love with _you._ If I were given the choice, I would rather change the sun or the moon, but I’d never _ever_ change you.” Taeyong smiles and cups Donghyuck’s face in his hands. “And I don’t want you to feel like you’re competing with Ten for me, so what can I do for you?”

Donghyuck blushes, “More dates? Just you and me?”

Taeyong pecks Donghyuck’s lips softly. “We can do that, baby. I heard the aquarium has a new exhibit.”

“Sounds perfect! Now kiss me more.”

Taeyong smiles as Donghyuck rushes forward, kissing him eagerly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we, as a fandom, don't show enough love for the ship that is Taeyong and Donghyuck. This is the longest I haven't updated this fic and I felt kinda bad leaving you all hanging like that. I'll work hard to provide more of this story.  
> On another note, does it annoy y'all that there's sex in every chapter? I feel like if I write one that is more fluffy than it is smutty, y'all wouldn't like that...  
> Let me know what y'all think. More fluff? More smut? Or half and half?


	10. Chapter 10

“Go, boys, go!” Ten pumps his fist in the air as he sips his lemonade from his spot up on the roof. Taeil stands beside him with his own glass of lemonade. The sun is out and shining but they barely feel it with the sun umbrella they’ve propped.

Below, Johnny looks up in annoyance, pausing to place his hands on his hips. He’s wearing his bandana to keep his bangs off his face. “You could help!”

“I’m not strong enough,” Ten pouts exaggeratedly.

Taeyong brushes past Johnny, carrying two boxes, headed up the stairs into the building. 

Ten packed up all his things and got a friend to help him bring the boxes over to the building but that was as far as the help went. Johnny, Taeyong, and Yukhei are the ones that are going through the trouble of taking his things up to the third floor. Yukhei picks up two suitcases, carrying them into the building to go into Taeyong’s room.

Johnny shakes his head and mutters, “I’m gonna make him do the laundry.”

Taeyong giggles, coming back out to carry in more boxes.

“I’m not joking. All of it. Look at him, sipping lemonade like he owns the place.” Johnny crosses his arms, glaring up at Ten and Taeil chattering like squirrels. Ten notices him watching and waves, lips pulled in a grin. Johnny scrunches his nose and sticks his tongue out.

Taeyong gets on his tippy toes to kiss Johnny’s cheek, carrying a big box in his hands. Johnny looks down at him. “Well, aren’t you gonna say something?”

“You look so hot with that bandana on, John baby.”

Johnny blushes and smiles. 

Yukhei comes back out and grabs a box from the curb. “Last box!” He exclaims and follows Taeyong into the building.

Johnny sighs softly and follows them both in, closing and locking the door before glancing into the kitchen. Mark and Donghyuck look up from where they’re sitting at the island on a laptop, Renjun’s if the Moomin stickers on the back are any indicator.

“What are y’all doing?”

“Homework,” Donghyuck says.

“That’s not yours.”

“Junie let us borrow it.”

“Don’t jack it up, we don’t have a lot of extra money right now, ok?”

Mark’s eyebrows quirk up in concern. “Why? What happened?”

“Taeyong is out of a job and you know how he is about money.”

“Since when? And how come he didn’t tell us?” Donghyuck questions.

“Last week. He just doesn’t want us to worry.” Johnny nears them, lowering his voice. “Actually the rest of us were planning to start taking charge of things around here. He’s been working since I met him in high school. It’d be nice for him to have a proper break.”

Mark grins, “That’s a great idea!”

“Sshhhh!”

Mark blushes pink, ducking his head with a smile.

“How are you planning to do that? He’s gonna say no.” Donghyuck arches a brow.

“We’re not sure yet, but Kun said having more family stuff will take his mind off of work and stuff. Tonight we’re doing movies.” Johnny grins.

“Kun is so smart.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely got more brain cells than the rest of us.”

They all chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

They freeze up and look over at Taeyong.

Johnny grins, hooking an arm around Mark’s shoulders and squeezing his cheeks with a hand. “We just realized what Mark looks like. A lion cub! Look!”

Mark quirks his eyebrows, lips puckered from Johnny’s hand.

Taeyong narrows his eyes and then grins. “Oh yeah! I see it! That’s so cute. Our cutie Mark.”

Johnny grins, watches as Taeyong reaches into the freezer for ice cream. “Whatcha doing, Yongie?”

“Ilie and Tenie want ice cream.”

“I swear to- Taeyong, they can come and get it themselves.”

“Yeah, but I’m already down here,” Taeyong smiles brightly and heads for the stairs.

Donghyuck glances up at Johnny’s peeved expression and chuckles. “Are you good?”

“No, I’m gonna give those two a piece of my mind. I’m the OG, if anything I’m the one that gets to laze around!”

Mark bursts into laughter, rocking on his stool so far back Donghyuck’s arm is the only thing keeping him from falling to the wooden floor of the kitchen. Johnny shakes his head, serving two cool glasses of lemonade, one for himself and the other for Yukhei, who comes down the stairs.

“Duckie, are you going on a date today with Yong?” Yukhei asks, sipping his lemonade.

“No, tomorrow. Why?”

“I wanna ask Taeyong out to this art exhibit downtown.”

Johnny smiles, “That’s a great idea, Xuxi! Go on and ask him.”

Yukhei grins brightly and goes back upstairs.

Mark glances at Johnny, studying the small smile on his face. “What? What are you going to do?”

“Just gonna have a family chat–” Johnny shrugs–“Nothing wrong with that, right?”

“Ooooohohoho! I’ll have my phone ready for  _ this _ ! Boys gone wild! Senior edition!” Donghyuck hollers, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

Johnny walks out, heading into the living room. “Babies!” Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung, Chenle, and Yangyang look away from the tv and up at Johnny. “Hi, babies. The adults and I are going to be discussing some important matters. We’re going to be in your father’s room. If y’all need anything, text Sicheng, ok?”

Jaemin nods, smiling brightly. Yangyang makes a face and turns back around. “You guys always do your calendar down here.”

“Well, actually, little sheep, we’re going to be talking about other stuff, but we’ll gladly do that down here if you want.”

Yangyang shakes his head vigorously.

“Good. Love y’all.” Johnny walks back out, drawing his phone out of his pocket and thumbing at the display until he has a group chat opened up with all the adults, sans Taeyong, Guanheng, and Dejun, named ‘The Bad Bitches’. He sends a text notifying all of them of the meeting they’ll be having once Taeyong and Yukhei leave for their date. He gets a few responses of affirmation and smirks to himself, tucking his phone away.

They don’t have to wait long for Taeyong and Yukhei to be on their way. When they do, they all move to Taeyong’s room as if drawn by a magnet. Everyone sits on the bed in a circle, save for Sicheng, who sits at Taeyong’s desk, leaning his chin on the back of the seat.

Johnny’s eyes narrow when he catches sight of Taeil and Ten sitting at the head of the bed on the spot usually occupied by Taeyong.

“Why’d you call us?” Doyoung asks, seated between Jungwoo and Jaehyun.

“We need to get some things straight since we have a new boy joining us.”

Ten smiles brightly, charmingly, and Johnny feels just slightly more annoyed when everyone seems to have fallen for that aspect of Ten that makes him so desirable.

“First off, all of us in this household have responsibilities, whether they’re stated explicitly or not. Taeyong is a wonderful person. He cooks and cleans for, now, 20 boys, pays the bills, goes for groceries, and takes care of every single one of us, but he, also, doesn’t like sitting back and taking anything from us, which is why we need to step our game up. As we all know, last week he was let go. Kun and I have come up with a plan to give him an opportunity to rest. Kun?”

Kun smiles. “Right. After having known Taeyong so long, I determined that the only way for this plan to work is to have him occupied with something at all times, whether that be going on dates with him, planning activities for the whole family, or the good old-fashioned way–” He curls his fist and makes a jerking motion–“Tonight though, we have a movie night planned.”

Yuta grins, patting Kun on the back. “Woah, Kun, you’re so smart.”

Ten raises his hand. Johnny points at him. “Yes, Ten?”

“Do you guys always talk like this is a military debriefing or something?”

Taeil snickers beside him and Johnny glowers, turning his attention back to everyone else. “Any questions?”

“How are we going to decide turns?” Jungwoo speaks up.

“We’ll be relying on the calendar as always, but if your date with Taeyong is time-sensitive then just text amongst yourselves and reach an agreement.”

“Anything else?”

“How long are we gonna go with this plan? Tae isn’t dumb, he’ll catch on,” Jaehyun murmurs.

“As long as we can. Taeyong is going to be worrying a lot more about money since the babies will be graduating soon and going off to college,” Kun points out.

Johnny nods. “In the meantime, we’ll be splitting expenses and other chores. You don’t all have to though. It’s your money. We’re just doing this to try and repay Taeyong somehow.”

They all murmur some sort of response of agreement.

“Speaking of chores, I expect  _ everyone _ to contribute. I don’t care about seniority or how long you’ve lived in this building.” Johnny directs his gaze at Taeil and Ten.

Ten quirks an eyebrow and Taeil shakes his head, patting Ten’s leg. “Don’t mind him-”

“I’m talking to the both of you. There is  _ no  _ freeloading in here. Ten, you’re new, but, Taeil, you know better. You're the oldest, you should be a better example for all of us.”

Everyone seems to hold their breath at Johnny’s abrasive tone, looking between them.

Taeil crosses his arms. “You’re just jealous.”

“Jealous of what?!” Johnny sputters.

“It’s so obvious. You might be the first but you’ve always been jealous of me, of my body cause I can actually  _ fit  _ under Taeyong.”

“Ooooohhh.” Donghyuck and Jungwoo say simultaneously.

Johnny goes red in the face and fists his hands on his lap. Kun gets up, standing between Taeil and Johnny. “That’s enough. Meeting’s over. We’ll split responsibilities and make the calendar later.”

Everyone leaves as quietly as they came except for Kun and Johnny. Kun kneels in front of him, placing his hands gently on Johnny’s fists.

“John.”

Johnny looks up, tears swimming in his glaring eyes. Kun frowns and hugs him, pressing his face to his shoulder gently.

“You know Taeyong loves you exactly as you are, right?”

“I  _ know _ that,” Johnny’s voice cracks as he hugs onto Kun, “It doesn’t mean it hurts any less…”

Kun strokes Johnny’s back until Johnny regains his composure, wiping his eyes and exhaling softly. “I’ll talk to Taeil. I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

“Don’t bother… Thank you, Kun.”

Kun smiles when Johnny leans down to kiss him softly. They move off the bed and head for the door.

Jaehyun is standing right outside the door and glances up at Johnny when he comes out, face contorted with concern and worry. “Johnny, are you ok?”

Johnny smiles and nods, hugging Jaehyun. “I’m ok, Jae. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t like seeing you guys fight…”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Johnny kisses Jaehyun’s forehead. “Did you see where Taeil went?”

“I think he went out.”

“Ok… How about we go tend to your garden while we wait for Yong and Hei to get home?”

Jaehyun nods, following Johnny up the stairs. Kun watches them go and heads downstairs. Donghyuck and Mark are in the kitchen, back on the laptop. Yuta is cuddled up with Jungwoo and Sicheng in the living room, watching the kids playing on the switch. Doyoung looks up when he comes down and walks over.

“Is everything alright?”

Kun nods.

Doyoung lowers his voice. “What’s up with Taeil? It’s not like him to explode like that, especially on Johnny. Johnny  _ adores _ him.”

Kun shakes his head, shrugging. “They’re probably just tired. If they haven’t made up by the time Yong and Hei come back…”

“Taeyong won’t be happy.”

“Yeah…”

“We still on for movie night, though?”

“Of course. I need to call Dejun and Guanheng.” Kun reaches into his pocket for his phone. Doyoung nods and walks into the kitchen. Mark and Donghyuck look up when he does and then return their gaze to the laptop. Doyoung hugs Mark lightly and ruffles Donghyuck’s hair before heading over to the window overlooking the street in front of the building.

He places his hands on his hips, watching the few cars that drive past and the occasional bus. Then he sees Taeil and Ten come walking out of the park and cross the street towards the building, instead of walking up though they turn onto the sidewalk, headed towards the convenience store across the street. He follows them, moving to the other window in the kitchen that overlooks the other street and Mr. Sooman’s little store. They walk in.

“They said they’re coming home,” Kun’s voice calls from the kitchen entryway.

Doyoung looks over his shoulder. “Who?”

“All of them.”

Doyoung hums, returning his attention to the window. Kun walks over.

“What are you looking at?”

“Look.” Doyoung gestures with a nod towards where Taeil and Ten are coming out of the store with bags in each hand. Kun watches with Doyoung as they cross the street and come up to the building. The lock jangles and then the duo come into the kitchen, setting the bags down on the island counter. Ten is smiling brightly as he almost always does and Taeil has a sullen expression on his face.

“We bought a lot of snacks for tonight. Lots of sweets for our Taeyongie!” Ten says, cheerily.

“That’s great.” Kun walks over to help Ten sort through the things. Doyoung has his eyes set on Taeil though, who is reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a small bear plushie.

“Do you know where Johnny is?”

Doyoung’s eyes soften at the small tone of Taeil’s voice and he gestures up. “On the roof with Jae.”

Taeil nods meekly, taking the plushie with him as he goes upstairs.

Kun watches him go and then turns to Ten, arching a brow, expecting an explanation.

Ten shrugs, smirking. “Taeil just needs some good dick.” And that’s all he offers as he continues sorting out sweets, most Kun and Doyoung recognize as Yangyang and Taeyong’s favorites.

The sun is beginning to set as Taeil makes his way up the steps to the roof. The sky is colored orange with streaks of red and he finds Jaehyun and Johnny taking selfies with the sunset as a backdrop.

“Johnny.”

Johnny looks away from Jaehyun’s phone at Taeil, the smile on his face falls. Taeil ignores the pang of guilt and walks over, hiding the plushie behind his back. Jaehyun lowers his phone, staying by Johnny’s side.

Taeil holds out the bear plushie when he’s standing in front of Johnny. “I’m so sorry, John… I didn’t mean it… I don’t even know why I said that, but it was horrible and I’m really really sorry…”

Jaehyun glances up at Johnny when he doesn’t say anything and grabs his arm, concerned when he sees tears in his eyes.

“I… I’m not jealous of you…”

Taeil’s cheeks color red in embarrassment, but Johnny takes the plushie from his hands and hugs it to his chest. Taeil looks up at Johnny, remorsefully.

“And I forgive you.”

Taeil lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and hugs Johnny. Johnny hugs back, leaning down to press his cheek to the top of Taeil’s head. Beside them, Jaehyun smiles, relieved.

They all look over the edge of the building when they hear the bus come to a stop across the street. Yukhei and Taeyong step off, holding hands as they make their way across the street. They see when Ten leaps out of the building and into Taeyong’s arms, kissing him before turning to Yukhei and hugging him tight too.

“Ten fits right in,” Johnny chortles.

Jaehyun and Taeil smile and nod.

The trio head downstairs as Taeyong and Yukhei are being ambushed at the door by all the boys. As always, Johnny forces his way through, parting through the boys like they’re the sea and he’s Moses, hunky Asian Moses. Taeyong grins, giggling when Johnny picks him up in his arms.

“How was the art exhibit?”

Yukhei smiles. “It was so nice. There was a lot of cool art. It was inspiring.”

Taeyong smiles, watching Yukhei with so much fondness in his eyes.

Johnny grins. “That’s great, Xuxi.”

Yukhei nods and heads for the stairs. “I’m gonna feed Hutong.”

“We’re doing movies tonight, Yong.” Doyoung smiles up at Taeyong from where he’s still being held up.

“Cool.” Taeyong smiles and then frowns. “I think we need snacks.”

“Me and Taeil already bought some.” Ten grins.

“Taeil and I,” Kun corrects.

Ten shoots Kun an annoyed look. Taeyong chuckles. “Thank you.”

“So let’s all put on our jammies and get this movie night started!” Johnny hollers and then everyone’s heading for the stairs, save for the kids who are already in their pajamas. Johnny puts Taeyong down, kissing his cheek as he does. Taeyong smiles.

“Hi, John baby. How was everything while I was gone?”

“Fine. Taeil and I had a little disagreement but it’s all good now. I think he needs some attention.”

Taeyong frowns. “What about?”

Johnny smiles, cupping Taeyong’s face in his hands to stroke his thumbs over his cheeks. “Nothing.”

Taeyong turns his face to kiss Johnny’s palms, murmuring. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go get your pajamas on.”

Taeyong smiles and walks off, up the stairs. Johnny goes into the living room, settling amongst the kids. Dejun and Guanheng are setting up their projector.

“Oh snap, when’d you guys get here?”

“Earlier? When you guys were in Taeyong’s room,” Guanheng says.   


Dejun smiles. “We’re good at sneaking around.”

By the time everyone’s changed and downstairs, the living room is nearly brimming full of boys. Johnny stands near the front, the projector light on his face. “Alright, you guys know how this goes. So let’s begin.”

Immediately there’s hollers for different movies. Disney movies, action movies, horror movies, and everything in between.

Ten looks bewildered from where he’s sitting beside Jungwoo. Taeyong is laying down, watching everyone with a fond smile, his head in Jungwoo’s lap.

“Alright, I heard Tarzan, Jurassic Park, and Mrs. Doubtfire.” Johnny claps his hands, bringing everyone’s chatter to a stop. “Tarzan?”

A few of them raise their hands.

“Jurassic Park?”

A few more.

“Mrs. Doubtfire?”

Most of them raise their hands.

“We have a winner! I think we have that one on DVD.” Johnny glances over at Mark where he’s looking through the shelf in the corner full of DVDs, comic books, and even VCR cassettes. He grabs one of the boxes, passing it to Jaemin, who passes it to Jaehyun, who passes it to Guanheng, sitting near their set up.

Johnny moves to sit with Taeil and Donghyuck as the movie starts, the familiar tune of Largo al factotum filling the living room along with Robin William’s opera singing.

Taeyong’s chest fills with warmth and happiness, glancing around at the smiling faces of his family. He returns his attention to the wall, reaching for a bag of sweets from the snacks set out in a bowl, curling up further into Jungwoo’s lap.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different chapter today, but I hope y'all liked it.  
> As always, I'm open to suggestions. Is there anything y'all would like to see the family do?  
> :)


	11. Chapter 11

Living in a three-story building with 20 other boys is actually a lot more chaotic than Ten thought it would be. Learning to live with them is more of a process of mistakes than smooth assimilation like he’d hoped it’d be. He’s lost count of how many times he’s accidentally intruded on someone’s space, Jaehyun’s alone time with his garden, Yangyang’s gaming tournament, and Sicheng’s dance session on the roof amongst some of the instances.

Before he knows it, he’s befriended everyone in the building, including Doyoung, who initially seemed to hate his guts. He thinks he remembers reading something about how if you had a clone, you wouldn’t like them, and he likes to think it applies to this situation, but then again it could also be because he walked in once on Doyoung and Taeyong trying to fuck in the bathroom.

But maybe the most fascinating thing about the family in the three-story building are the leaders, or not the leaders, but rather the heads of the house.

If Taeyong is the heart of the building, of the home, then Johnny is the soul. Taeyong works to make sure nothing falls out of place or breaks and Johnny gives power and life to the machine.

Ten knows it’s a product of their time together, how the two move complementary to the other, like yin and yang or something deep like that. And as he watches the two chatter, Taeyong gently running his fingers through Johnny’s hair while Johnny leans his head on his shoulder, he wonders if they’re even aware of it. He wonders if any of the other boys mind it.

“Ten!”

He’s snapped out of his reverie by Mark.

“Yea?”

Mark deadpans, “You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?”

Ten smiles, shrugging.

“I asked if you wanted to go to the park with me and Yangyang.”

“Yangyang is  _ willing  _ going outside?”

“I promised him ice cream afterwards.”

“Oh.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Ten gestures with a chin jerk towards Taeyong and Johnny curled up on the couch. Mark looks over and smiles.

“Yeah, they’re like that most of the time.”

“Don’t you guys get… jealous?” Ten lowers his voice. “I mean they’re like some married couple and then there’s the rest of us.”

Mark tilts his head with a smile that seems condescending to Ten.

“Taeyong is like an endless jar of peanut butter.”

Ten blinks a few times. “Excuse me, what?”

“You’ll understand eventually. So do you wanna come with? There’s a new flower patch and it’s attracting all sorts of butterflies.”

“Uh, no thanks. I’ll just sit here with my–” he holds up his phone and a popsicle–“free snacks.”

“Ok, just don’t touch the peach ones. Those are Nana’s and you  _ don’t _ wanna see him mad-”

“Nana?”

“Jaemin.”

“I thought he was Minie.”

“He is.” Mark chuckles. “Bye, Ten.”

Ten watches him walk off as Yangyang passes by towards the front door, a wide-brimmed hat on his head and a stick of sunscreen peeking out of his pocket. Past them, in the living room, Taeyong seems to have fallen asleep with his face planted in Johnny’s chest. Johnny is running his hands through his hair and watching the tv over his head.

So he sits there, depleting the popsicle supply in the freezer, watching Taeyong and Johnny while he pretends to scroll through Instagram. Until Kun gets home from his daycare gig. Kun comes into the kitchen, putting his work bag down on the counter in front of him.

“Kun.”

He looks up from rifling through his bag.

“You’ve got paint on your cheek.”

“Oh,” Kun smiles and reaches up to feel for the red paint smeared on his cheek, “I guess I didn’t get it all.”

“What were you doing?”

“Arts and crafts. Today we made paintings of our families.”

“Oh wow,” Ten smirks, standing on the stool to look into his bag. “Did you make one too?”

Kun pulls his bag away, narrowing his eyes. “No.”

Ten gestures towards the living room. “What’s your opinion on  _ that _ ?”

Kun looks over. Taeyong is squished between Johnny and Taeil on the couch. Jeno, Renjun, and Chenle are lying on the floor. They’re all watching the tv. “It’s Saturday,” he shrugs.

“No, no, no. I meant  _ that. _ ” Ten points at Taeyong and Johnny specifically.

Kun glances over and then back at Ten, eyebrows quirked.

Ten lowers his voice, “They’re like all lovey-dovey.”

“Taeyong’s like that.” Kun shrugs and takes out his lunch bag from his work bag.

“With Johnny.”

Kun sets his empty containers in the sink and places his hands on his hips, leveling Ten with a look that could only belong to a teacher, a concerned one. Ten instantly regrets asking cause now he’s sure he’s in for a lecture.

“Ten. If you feel jealous or neglected, all you need to do is say so. Someone will help, even if it’s not Taeyong-”

“I’m not!”

“-You don’t have to feel ashamed. It’s happened to all of us at one point or another-”

“Oh my god. Kun, shut up. I’m not jealous.”

“Then what is it?”

“I meant, Taeyong treats Johnny differently than he does the rest of us.”

“Taeyong treats all of us differently.”

“I  _ know  _ that, but I mean-”

Kun cuts him off. “I know what you meant.”

Ten looks up at him surprised.

“We’ll give you a little more backstory tonight,” Kun smirks, “If you’re not too tired.”

Ten scoffs, “I can go longer than all of you combined, Kunnie. Believe that.”

Kun smiles, “Sure.” He walks off with his bag before Ten can say anything else. Ten watches him go and then looks at the dishes he left in the sink in annoyance.

He’s washing them when he feels a presence behind him, someone’s breathing down his neck and it makes goosebumps erupt over his skin.

“Whoever is doing that has three seconds to-”

Ten drops the container in his hand when he looks over his shoulder to see there’s no one there. He shrieks.

Taeyong comes running and Ten meets him in the hall between the kitchen in the living room. His wet soapy hands curling in his pajama shirt.

“Ten! What happened? Are you ok? Did you see another spider?”

“N-No! I felt something!”

Renjun’s head shoots up from where he’s cuddling with Jeno and Chenle.

Taeyong looks Ten over and Ten doesn’t leave the space between his arms, trembling all over.

“I-I was just washing the dishes and I felt someone breathing on my neck and I thought it was one of you guys, but then I turn around and there’s no one there!”

Renjun grins. “We got one, boys! Nono, quickly, give me your phone!”

Jeno whines and holds out his phone. Renjun snatches it and runs into the kitchen, thumbing at the display before holding it up where the sink is. The phone starts beeping and Renjun gasps. “A ghost! Chenle get the time and the date! Hurry! Hurry!”

“W-What?” Ten whispers.

Taeyong smiles, running a hand over Ten’s back. “Junie likes ghost hunting. But don’t worry. This building is old and there’s a lot of drafts,” he whispers.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Don’t tell the babies that though.”

Renjun comes running, holding out his phone for Taeyong to see. “Look,  _ baba _ ! Real paranormal activity!”

Taeyong leans over Ten’s shoulder to look at the small screen and smiles. “Yeah, baby. Good work. These are friendly spirits, right?”

Renjun nods and pats Ten’s back then. “Yeah, they were probably just curious about the new person in the house.”

Ten manages a smile, still shaken. “Thanks.”

Renjun grins, returning to Jeno and Chenle.

Taeyong lets Ten go once he’s calmed down. 

“You really gotta fix the drafts. I was gonna shit my pants.”

Taeyong giggles. “I’ll get to it.”

Ten doesn’t really calm down and avoids the kitchen for the rest of the day. Taeyong knows this and pizza is ordered for everyone to eat in the living room. Ten is thoroughly grateful and makes himself comfortable beside Yangyang and Guanheng while a movie plays on the wall, sharing the cheese pizza with them.

But then he completely forgets about the incident later in Taeyong’s room when he’s being pressed into the bed. Taeyong has a hand in his hair, the other is holding his wrists together on his lower back as he thrusts into him, pulling him back onto his cock with each one. Ten is moaning wanton and high, gasping with each slap.

The others are watching as their new bedmate is broken in, murmuring softly amongst themselves. It’s only when Taeyong starts moaning that they quiet. They watch in surprise as Taeyong relents control, letting Ten climb on top of him and ride him. 

The bed squeaks below them as Ten bounces on Taeyong’s lap, knees on either side of his hips. Taeyong groans low in his throat, hands kneading at Ten’s thighs, not as voluptuous as Taeil’s or Donghyuck’s, but they’re still so beautiful in their own right. 

Ten is relentlessly grinding his hips down and leans back to take Taeyong in deeper, his hands firm on Taeyong’s thighs that keep flexing with every flick of his hips. He smirks seductively when Taeyong meets his eyes and moves his ass in slow sensual circles.

Taeyong hisses, squeezing Ten’s hips that much harder until he whines in his throat, “T-Ten… Tenie.”

The other boys murmur in surprise. Ten has broken Taeyong in.

Ten smirks to himself and leans forward now that he really has everyone’s attention. He plants his hands on Taeyong’s chest and keeps riding him. Taeyong moans with every soft smack of Ten’s ass on his pelvis and thighs until he’s cumming, breathing harshly and hissing as he fills him. But Ten keeps riding him even as he’s moaning and whining of oversensitivity, even when he has to stop every few seconds because Taeyong’s cock keeps slipping out.

Taeyong cries out when Ten pulls another climax from him, shooting his load inside again, Ten cums over Taeyong’s clenching abdomen. He seals their lips in a filthy kiss, kissing Taeyong until his whines quiet, until he’s pulling at Ten’s hair for breath. Ten moans softly and smiles as Taeyong tries to catch his breath. He cheekily sways his hips, rousing another deep whine from Taeyong’s lips.

“Rest, Tae,” Ten purrs, stroking Taeyong’s sweaty hair away from his face. Taeyong is still trying to catch his breath but he gives in again, kissing Ten’s chin once before he lays his back on the pillows Johnny tucks under his head. He promptly falls asleep and Ten climbs off of his lap, accepting the wet wipe Jungwoo offers him. “Thanks.”

He cleans himself as Jungwoo cleans Taeyong’s abdomen. Then he notices almost everyone staring at him. “What?”

Johnny grins, hugging him suddenly. “Oh, Ten, you’re definitely one of us. I can’t believe you did that.”

“Did what?” He feigns innocence.

“You tamed that damn dragon,” Taeil chuckles.

Doyoung nods. “It usually takes five of us just to make him whine like that.”

“It was awesome,” Donghyuck quips in from where he’s cuddling into Taeyong’s side. Yukhei smile and nods from the other side of Taeyong, pressing his face to his neck.

Ten smiles and shrugs one shoulder, getting up to toss the wipe away. “It was nothing.”

Kun arches a brow, snuggling further into grinning Yuta’s arms. “So I guess now we can talk.”

“Talk about what?” Johnny asks.

“Ten has noticed your ‘special’ bond with Yong.”

The dimly lit room hides Ten’s blushing cheeks. 

“Awww Ten-Ten.” Johnny holds his arms out and Ten falls into them, letting Johnny hug him.

“I don’t mean anything by it… I was just worried about the rest of us, you know?”

Johnny smiles. “I get it.” He lays down between Taeil and Jaehyun. Ten squirms until he’s comfortable on Johnny’s chest.

“We lost our virginities to each other, back in high school. I was curious and Taeyong was a shy hungry little boy. He didn’t really have a lot of friends after he dropped out, besides me, and then I started dating this guy. I thought that was gonna last so Taeyong would help me practice for like if we had sex. But then we really got into it and we’ve been fucking ever since.”

Ten deadpans. “Seriously? You’re just telling me this now?”

Johnny shrugs. “It’s not like you asked. Anyway, that asshole broke my heart and Taeyong picked up the pieces like the romantic little dude he is–” He glances up at Taeyong as if he’ll look back at him but Taeyong is effectively knocked out–“He was my first kiss, my first cock, and my first love.”

“Gross,” Ten chuckles at the lovesick expression on Johnny’s face.

“And then Jae came into the picture.”

Jaehyun smiles, curled up in Doyoung’s arms. “I was 17 then, when I met Yong.”

Johnny nods. “We knew each other in school.”

“I didn’t have a very good relationship with my parents when I came out and Taeyong offered to let me stay with him once I had graduated, so I did.”

“The building was kind of a dump back then, not gonna lie. It looked  _ nothing _ like it does now.”

Taeil shakes his head. “It was horrible and I don’t know  _ how _ they convinced me to stay with them.”

“Cause you were staying in an overpriced apartment that you could barely afford,” Johnny retorts.

“Oh yeah.”

Ten sits up. “Wait a minute, you’re jumping ahead. I mean, didn’t you and Taeyong get into it over Jaehyun?”

“Um… kind of? We didn’t really say we were dating each other  _ exclusively _ and then Taeyong pops up with that he has feelings for Jae. And that was that. Come to think of it, we  _ still _ haven’t discussed our relationship status.”

“You guys are unbelievable.”

Jaehyun and Johnny chuckle.

“Is that how the rest of you came in?”

“Pretty much. He’s a real charmer,” Yuta shrugs.

“Huh,” Ten hums. “I still don’t understand how you guys aren’t at each other’s throats for him though.”

“Because we have the _ calendar _ ,” Kun says.

“Still.”

“Because Taeyong loves us, really loves us. He doesn’t make this feel like we’re competing for his attention or anything. I mean we might argue sometimes but they’re mostly all misunderstandings and we don’t like seeing Taeyong upset, so,” Mark murmurs sleepily, hugging Jungwoo.

Ten hums again and moves off of Johnny to lay down on the bed between Donghyuck and Taeil. “Do you all love him?” He whispers to no one in particular.

“Yeah,” Doyoung whispers back.

Well then. 

Ten looks past Donghyuck at Taeyong’s side profile as someone gets up to turn the lights off. The room is plunged into darkness and Ten feels he understands Taeyong and the rest of the boys a little better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter today. Sorry.  
> As always, if there's something y'all would like to see, I'm open to suggestions.  
> Hope you're all doin' well :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter ;-; I'm sorry

“...Taeyong?”

The light in the kitchen is on, spilling out into the hall and dimly lighting the living room. Ten can hear the soft clicking of a keyboard as he rounds the corner, squinting his eyes against the onslaught of yellow light until he can see Taeyong, sitting on the island, glasses perched on his nose. Taeyong looks up, blinking owlishly, his eyes seem much wider behind the spectacles.

Ten glances at the stove. “It’s nearly 3 in the morning.”

Taeyong closes the laptop softly. “You ok?”

Ten pads over, his bare feet barely making a sound on the wood. Taeyong wraps him up in his arms when he’s close, over the fluffy robe the younger wears.

“Woke up and you weren’t there.”

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“What were you doing?” Ten eyes the laptop.

Taeyong gets Ten to sit on a stool before standing. “Want some coffee? There’s a little cake leftover.”

Ten quirks an eyebrow, wrapping his robe tighter around himself as Taeyong rounds the island to get to the fridge. He grabs a small plate covered with foil and sets it down in front of Ten before turning to pour out two cups of lukewarm coffee. Ten removes the foil to reveal a meager piece of Jeno’s birthday cake.

Taeyong eats quietly, sipping his coffee occasionally. Ten watches him, slowly growing more awake as he eats. He’s avoiding his eyes, pretending his focus is entirely on the small slice of cake between them but Ten knows better, he can sense something is bothering Taeyong.

“Yongie.”

“Hm?” He looks up and blinks owlishly again. Ten wonders if he’s slept at all.

“Are you ok?”

Taeyong returns his attention to the cake, scooping up the frosting Ten avoided and eating it like that. Ten grimaces. “Just thinking,” he mumbles around his fork, teeth clinking against the metal.

“About?”

“Nono’s 19 now.”

“Yeah?”

Taeyong discards the empty plate and foil, sets their forks in the sink, and pours out his coffee. Ten watches his slow movements.

“He wants to become independent.”

“Well, yeah. He’s legally an adult now.” Ten smiles, eyebrows peeking up with concern for Taeyong. “That doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you any more or anything.”

“No… He wants to _not_ be my son anymore.”

Ten’s face scrunches up. “What? No way. Jeno is a sweetheart. He wouldn’t-”

“Ten.”

Taeyong removes his glasses, setting them aside to rub the bridge of his nose. He lowers his voice to a whisper, staring down at the tile of the island.

“He has feelings for Minie, but they can’t be together because legally they’re siblings… He told me earlier before he went to bed… I was looking up how to reverse the adoption… I could claim that I can’t take care of him anymore but then they might take the rest of the babies–” Taeyong’s jaw clenches and Ten worries he might start crying–“The only way would be for _him_ to ask for the reversal, but he can’t go into court and say that he wants it because he wants to date his brother… even if they’re not blood-related… I don’t know what to tell him.”

Ten watches him for a moment and stands, rounding the counter to grasp Taeyong’s arm. “You’ll figure something out. You always do. But I think right now you should get some rest. Hm?”

Taeyong runs a hand over Ten’s, squeezing it lightly. He unravels himself from Ten’s hold, walking off out of the light of the kitchen. Ten flicks the lights off and follows after him. He’s laying on the couch and when Ten approaches, he scoots over so Ten can have the space near the back of the couch.

Ten smiles when Taeyong runs a hand over his waist and presses himself to his chest. He closes his eyes, feeling sleep starting to drag him under, until a thought occurs to him.

“Is that all that’s bothering you, Yongie?” He murmurs, glancing up, but he can’t really see his face in the dark. “Do you… not want them to be together?”

“It’s not that. I’ve always known they’re closer than the rest of the kids. And if they want to be with each other, I’m not going to stop them. They deserve to be happy and to be able to explore whatever they have between them… I just don’t want them to have to face any repercussions…”

Ten presses a kiss to his throat and smiles when Taeyong gasps slightly. “You’re so amazing, Tae, do you know that?” Ten shifts so Taeyong’s on his back and whispers against his ear. “But you need to rest, so let me take care of you, ok?”

Taeyong doesn’t resist as Ten slinks lower, pulling his briefs down as he goes. He muffles his moans with a hand until he’s succumbing to sleep.

The next morning Ten wakes up to hands under his robe, feeling over his waist, and kisses along his collarbones. He smiles against the pillow of the couch, leaning his head back as the kisses trail higher to his neck. “Yong~” He trails his hands over his shoulders to curl them in his hair- …what- This is too long.

He looks down at Yuta’s grinning face. 

“Hi.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! YUTA!” Ten kicks and shoves him off the couch.

Doyoung walks in to see Yuta cackling on the ground and Ten hugging himself, face burning red. He places his hands on his hips and glares down at Yuta. “We said wake him up, not scar him. Jesus, Yu.” He walks over, pushing Yuta aside with his foot, offering a hand to Ten. “You ok?”

Ten nods, taking Doyoung’s hand as he leads him towards the kitchen.

“Ignore that horny rat. He’s always messing with everybody.”

“That’s not what you said last night, bunny.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes.

“Where’s Taeyong?”

“Out. He left us breakfast though.”

Everyone’s sitting around the table, idly talking and eating. Sicheng waves a hand, patting the empty seat beside him. Ten walks over to his side as Doyoung returns to his seat between Jaehyun and Jungwoo.

Ten eats quietly beside Sicheng, eyes flitting between conversations at the table. Mark’s laughing at the end of the table as Johnny messes with Taeil. Kun is chatting with Guangheng, Dejun, and Yukhei in Chinese at the other end. Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, and Jungwoo are sitting near them, talking too. He glances at Sicheng, scrolling through his phone as he eats oatmeal with honey in it.

“Sichengie.”

“Hm?”

“Why don’t you sleep with us?”

“I have my own room.”

“I know but I meant… you know.”

“I’m asexual.”

“O-oh! I didn’t know.”

Sicheng smiles, glancing at Ten. “Mhm.”

“... But-”

“It doesn’t mean I don’t like Taeyong.”

“Oh…”

“Mhm.”

Ten returns his attention to his plate. “Do you know where he went?”

Sicheng hums and scoops up more oatmeal. “I think he went downtown. Somewhere. Johnny knows.” He stands, taking his empty plate as he goes.

Ten watches him go and moves to sit near Johnny. They chuckle as he nears.

“Hey, you alright? We heard Yuta trying to get in your pants.”

Ten sighs around a grin. “I thought it was Tae.”

Mark shakes his head. “Yeah, he does that to me a lot too.”

“So where’d he go?”

“He and Jeno went down to the courthouse this morning, I don’t know for what though.” Taeil shrugs.

“Oh…”

Johnny pats his shoulder. “It’s ok.”

“It’s Monday.”

“Yeah, but Taeyong cares more about the kids’ mental health than any obligations the school places. I mean one time Renjun missed a whole week of school because he wasn’t feeling so well. But the break did him good and he caught up with his schoolwork like that,” Johnny snaps his fingers.

“Hm.”

“Ten, Hei, Cucumber, JunJun, and I are gonna head to the campus early today to register for summer classes. You wanna come with?” Mark asks around his mouthful of pancake.

Ten nods.

“Hey, you guys need to take an umbrella or a raincoat. It’s supposed to rain today,” Kun calls from the other end of the table.

“Yes, mom!” Ten chuckles.

Kun shakes his head, exasperated.

Kun, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and Sicheng leave the house when they’re done eating, all headed off to work. Johnny, Yuta, and Taeil take it upon themselves to clean up the kitchen. Ten goes upstairs to shower and change before meeting Mark, Yukhei, Dejun, and Guanheng downstairs. They say their goodbye’s and go out, taking the bus towards the campus.

Wind blows heavy clouds over the city, blocking out the sun. And sure enough, when everyone is returning home, it’s pouring. Johnny and Taeil lay out mats at the front door for the rest to dry off and leave their shoes and pass out towels all while trying to keep the entrance as clean as possible. Shoes squeak on the wooden floor and rain pounds on the building relentlessly.

“My backpack got wet!”

“Aw man, it’s freezing!”

“Can someone turn the heater on?!”

“What’s for dinner? I’m starving!”

“Who wants hot chocolate?!”

“Meeee!!”

“Mee!!”

“Oh my god, please!”

Hot chocolate is made and everyone is served a cup to settle in the living room and leech off of each other’s body heat. The lights flicker as thunder claps and rumbles. Ten glances up at the ceiling and then at Johnny, who he’s sharing a blanket with. Johnny smiles reassuringly.

“Don’t worry. We’ve got a generator in case the power goes out.”

“I hope Tae and Jeno are ok.”

“They’re on their way home.”

Ten frowns and sips at his hot chocolate after blowing on it softly.

All the boys seem to simultaneously look towards the entry hall when they hear the front door open and then slam shut. Taeyong is giggling and the two sets of shoes squeak as they’re removed. Taeyong peeks around the wall, drenched, hair sticking to his forehead, and satchel slung over his shoulder. Jeno pops up beside him, grinning, signature eye smile on display.

“Woo, it’s so nice and toasty in here. How are my babies? Everyone alright?”

Chaos. Complete chaos ensues.

And Taeyong finds himself on the floor with all his boys dogpiling. He manages to laugh although he can barely breathe under all the warm weight. Johnny pulls him to his feet once everyone’s had a quick cuddle.

“I have an announcement to make, John baby.”

Johnny smiles and turns to the rest of the boys in the living room. “Alright, alright, settle down! Taeyongie has an important announcement to make! I’m looking at you, Hyuck! You too, Lele!” Johnny makes sure they’re all sitting at attention and turns to Taeyong. “Floor’s all yours, Yong.”

He makes to sit and Taeyong smiles.

“Thank you. So our Jeno has finally turned 19.”

There’s a few hoots and Renjun sitting beside him, pulls him into a headlock, grinning.

“And as of today, Nono is no longer my son. He is his own person and will be staying here, renting out one of the rooms.”

“Wait, what? Why?” Renjun gets off of Jeno, glancing at him questioningly.

Jeno blushes, looking down, shyly glancing at Jaemin, who’s gaping from his spot beside Jaehyun. “For love.”

Renjun’s face scrunches up in confusion and Taeyong smiles, proudly at the front of the room.

“But how did you convince the judge?” Ten speakes up.

“I never knew my birth parents, so I told her I wanted to legally be their child while I look for them.”

“You’re leaving?” Jisung mutters, pouting.

Jeno shakes his head no. “I don’t think I’ll ever find them, but that’s ok because I have all of you and our _appa_ . _This_ is my family, no paper is gonna change that ever.”

Renjun fake sniffles and wraps Jeno up in a hug along with Chenle. Jaemin blushes when he meets Taeyong’s smiling eyes at the front of the room and looks away, burying himself in Jaehyun’s side.

Taeyong claps his hands, “Alright, so who’s hungry?! Tomato soup?!”

“And bulgogi!!” Yuta yells.

Kun approaches Taeyong, taking his bag from him. “Go and change. I’ll get started for you.” He silences any of Taeyong’s protests with a kiss and nudges him towards the stairs.

Taeyong smiles and goes, unbuttoning his coat as he takes the steps. He pulls off his wet clothes, tossing them into the laundry chute in the bathroom.

“Need help?”

He jumps when Ten comes in, holding his pajamas. He smiles, taking the sweatpants and shirt he holds out.

“Are you gonna talk to your babies?”

Taeyong looks up at Ten, pulling on his socks. “Hm, about what?”

“I mean I’m sure they’re confused about this, you know, and then Nana and Nono, you know, give them _the talk_?”

Taeyong smiles. “They’re ok. I’ve long talked to them.”

Ten’s eyes nearly bug out of his head. “Seriously?”

“Yes. I’d rather give them the ‘embarrassing’ talk about sex than them having to go and find out about their bodies from people that don’t know any better either. It’ll save them a lot of hurt and reduce the risk of them doing anything they don’t want to.”

“Wow. Progressive dad.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “They might be kids, but they’re not blind to what goes on in this building. What kind of parent would I be sleeping with all these people and then trying to shield it from my kids?”

“Well, when you put it that way.”

“I’m just doing my best…” Taeyong stands up straight and takes Ten’s face in his hands to stroke over his cheeks and kiss his forehead and nose. “Thank you for last night.”  
  
Ten smiles, turning his face to kiss Taeyong’s hands. “Anytime, Yongie.”

They interlace hands and head back downstairs as Kun is cooking the rice. Taeyong lets go of Ten’s hand, kissing it lightly before leaving him in the living room. Ten watches from beside Johnny as Taeyong and Kun prepare dinner for everyone. He glances around the living room. 

Yuta is forcing Sicheng into cuddles while Doyoung laughs at them. Guanheng, Dejun, and Yangyang are talking about something, probably movies if the grins on their faces are anything to go by. Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Mark, Donghyuck, and Yukhei are laying on each other on their phones. Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung are showing Taeil how to play on the switch. Jeno and Jaemin are sitting off by themselves in their own corner of the room, smiling softly and cheeks colored pink.

Ten smiles and leans further into Johnny’s side.

“You good, Ten?” Johnny chuckles, stealing his mug of hot chocolate.

“I’m falling in love, bro.”

Johnny smiles, “Bro, same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how long it actually takes for an adoption reversal so I winged it. Anyway, I hope y'all liked this one  
> The next chapter I'm planning will be longer so I hope y'all look forward to that.  
> Thank you all so much for giving this a chance <3


	13. Chapter 13

“-Donghyuck Lee, Jeno Lee, Renjun Huang Lee, Yangyang Liu Lee, Jaemin Na Lee-”

“YESSSS, THOSE ARE MY BABIES!!!”

Taeyong claps and cheers loudly up in the rafters along with the rest of the family as the kids walk the stage. They get their diplomas and then have to sit through the rest of the program, but once it’s over, they’re there to meet them with bouquets of congratulations and hugs. Taeyong kisses all their foreheads and gathers them together for pictures of them in their graduation gowns. 

“I’m so proud of y’all.”

Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno beam brightly.

“I’m so glad it’s over,” Yangyang mutters, removing his cap.

Donghyuck rips off his cap when they’re done with pictures. “Dude, me too.”

Taeyong smiles wide. “Y’all want to go somewhere for a special dinner?”

“Actually, could we just order take out?” Renjun asks over the hustle and bustle of the rest of the people gathered outside the auditorium building. “Chinese.”

“And Korean, please!” Jaemin adds.

Taeyong smiles and nods. “Y’all go ahead and change.” The kids nod and go back into the building, pushing through the sea of people. Taeyong turns back to the rest of his family, making sure Chenle and Jisung are safe amongst their group of adults before turning his attention away to his phone to order the takeout.

Guanheng and Dejun come up beside him. “Yo, Taeyong, is it alright if some of us went ahead?”

“The buses might be too full,” Dejun murmurs, holding Guanheng’s hand.

Taeyong smiles. “Y’all can if y’all want, but I think we’ll be ok. The buses aren’t really occupied at this hour–” he holds his phone up to his ear, reaching to squeeze Dejun’s shoulder with his other– “but I’d feel better if we all went together.”

“We’ll wait,” Guanheng grins, squeezing a concerned Dejun’s hand lightly.

“Yes, hi! How are ya?... That’s great, I’m glad to hear it… Yes, alright, I’d like 3 orders of Mongolian chicken, extra chicken, please, 2 orders of spicy chicken, 2 orders of beef stir fry, 11 orders of egg rolls, 3 hot and sour soups, the family size, aaaand could you add a couple of fortune cookies?... Yes, 21, that’s right… Mhm… That’s right. Thank you. I’ll be by to pick it up… Thank you. See you!”

Taeyong hangs up as Yukhei and Ten approach.

“Did you get us spicy chicken?” Ten asks.

“Yes, Tenie. 2 orders for my babies.”

Yukhei grins, blushing pink and nudging Ten’s side, “See, I told you he would. Taeyong never forgets.”

Taeyong smirks, winking at them before holding the phone up to his ear again.

“Hi, hello! It’s me again… I’m wonderful, the boys graduated… Yes, I know! They’re very happy… Oh yes, I’ll be sure to let them know… Yes, ok, I’d like 10 orders of veggie mandu, 2 orders of orange peanut salad, extra-large, 4 orders of japchae, extra-large, 3 orders of spicy fried chicken, full birds, 3 gallons of black tea, 2 gallons of green tea lemonade and… How many choco pies do you have?... Great, I’ll take 30!... Yes, that’s all… That’s correct… Thank you, I’ll send Johnny your way… Yes, thank you! Bye-bye!”

Taeyong hangs up as Yuta comes up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Taeyongieeeee.”

“Yes, baby?”

Yuta presses a kiss to his ear and murmurs, “I’m craving okonomiyaki… and maybe we can share some taiyakiiii, your favoriteeee.”

Taeyong smiles wide, “Go ahead and order it, baby. I’ll pick it up on the way. Get me two taiyaki, please? Red bean.”

Yuta nods, grinning. “Anything for you, Tae.”

“Johnny.”

Johnny walks over, carrying Chenle on his shoulders. “Yep?”

Taeyong smiles and pats his chest, “You wanna take Jae and Woo with you to pick up the food at Seoul’s?”

“Sure,” Johnny smiles, leaning down to kiss Taeyong’s forehead.

“ _Appa_! Can I go with Johnny?”

“Yeah, Lele. Ask Sungie if he wants to go with y’all too, ok?”

Chenle grins and nods as Johnny walks off to find Jisung, Jaehyun, and Jungwoo.

Once the kids return, they leave. True to Taeyong’s word, the bus they take is nearly empty but fills completely with all 21 of them. Johnny gets off when they near the Korean restaurant and then Taeyong gets off when they’re near the Chinese one. The rest of the family heads home. 

It’s a regular family takeout night, though Doyoung busts drinks out for the adults once the kids have retired to their rooms to continue their celebrations of graduating and of the beginning of summer. Taeyong moves around the tables, cleaning up the few remains of the food they ordered while everyone else sits and chats, sharing beer and soju. 

When he’s done, he moves to sit at the island with the taiyaki Yuta got him and his laptop.

“Yongie! Come and drink with us!” Taeil calls from behind him, giggling as he leans into Johnny’s side.

“I just need to do something, Ilie baby.”

Taeyong smiles back at them and returns his attention to his laptop and his bank account information displayed. The numbers aren’t adding up… There won’t be enough for him to get the babies anything for their new dorms come fall… He’ll need to pull two jobs through the summer to save up enough for them…

“Doie.”

Doyoung comes striding close, hugging Taeyong’s shoulders and pressing their cheeks together. “You summoned me?”

“There’s a problem. There should be more money in the savings account.”

“Mmm, we took some out, remember? To renovate the bathroom upstairs and to fix the ceiling in here.”

Taeyong remains quiet but Doyoung can already hear the gears turning in his head. His taiyaki sits on its plate, partially eaten. “Finish your dessert,” he kisses his cheek and walks back over to the table.

Taeyong immediately directs himself to a job search website. He’s pulled out of his search when someone reaches around him to close the laptop and wrap their arms around his waist. Then kisses are being pressed to his neck, rousing goosebumps.

“It’s my turn today, Yongie,” Kun whispers against his ear.

He turns his head to kiss Kun sweetly. “You wanna go already, Kun baby?”

Kun nods eagerly.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kun mutters.

They’d all gone back to bed after Taeyong went to check on his babies for the night, and, for the past 15 minutes now, Kun has been desperately trying to entice Taeyong. He thinks they might have finally broken him cause he’s not hard… at all, and that’s despite everyone’s best efforts.

Taeyong blushes red up to his ears. “I… I don’t know. I’m sorry..”

“He’s thinking too much,” Doyoung says from somewhere between Jungwoo and Jaehyun.

Kun glares down at Taeyong and moves off of his lap, pulling his hand out of his when he tries to hold him in place. 

“Well, no wonder,” Johnny chirps. Taeyong sits up, trying to follow Kun but Johnny throws a leg over his waist, holding him down. “You’re gonna stay right here and you’re gonna go to sleep. Turn this off,” he taps a finger against Taeyong’s forehead. “Goodnight, Yongie.”

Taeyong pouts but can’t really fight back with Johnny pressing him into the bed. “I’m sorry-”

“We know, Yong, but the best thing you can do right now is just sleep, ok? Everything will be better in the morning.”

Johnny cards a hand through his hair and presses kisses to his temples. It doesn’t stop Taeyong from feeling like the worst person in the universe and he spends the night fading in and out of sleep, thinking about how to make it up to Kun and how he’s going to save up enough money for his kids.

“Tae~ Taeyongie~”

Ten keeps peppering Taeyong’s face with kisses, perched on his lap. They’re both nude as the day they were born and around them, the other boys are packing. Ten is honestly surprised Taeyong hasn’t woken up from the noise.

“Yongie~ Wakey-wakey~”

He leans down to kiss and suckle along his neck, hoping it’ll wake him up, and it does but only partially. He looks over his shoulder when he feels something poking his back. He smirks and grabs hold of his erect cock.

“Kun-Kun! Look, it does work!”

Kun looks over from where he’s packing his clothes and chuckles when Ten flops the dick around.

“Ten, quit messing around and wake him up,” Taeil murmurs, good-humoredly.

“Yes, sir!”

Ten turns back to Taeyong and pinches his nose closed. He watches as Taeyong slowly goes pink and then red and then he’s shaking his head, gasping for air, bleary eyes looking all around. Ten grins wide.

“Good morning, Tae.”

“W-What? What’s going on?”

“We’re going somewhere.”

“Huh?”

“It’s a surprise,” Ten smiles and leans down to kiss his nose. Taeyong hugs Ten’s shoulders, keeping from getting back up. Ten blushes pink and hides his face in Taeyong’s chest to keep from staring into his beautiful eyes.

“Where are we going, Tenie baby?” He rumbles into Ten’s ear. Ten shivers and opens his mouth to spill.

“Don’t! Fight it, Ten!” Johnny cries.

Taeyong glances over at him, miffed.

“Get up and get dressed. Jae picked an outfit out for you. It’s in the bathroom,” Doyoung says while prying Taeyong’s arms off of Ten.

Taeyong lets Ten be pulled away and sits up, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. “Are the kids awake?”

“Yes, they’re getting ready too. Hurry and get dressed. We’re leaving in a few minutes,” Doyoung nudges him off the bed.

Taeyong sighs and rolls off, making his way through the others packing to the bathroom. There’s shorts, an oversized grey shirt, and a dad cap with a golden teddy bear embroidered on the front waiting for him on the counter. He yawns as he gets in the shower and finally wakes up enough after standing under the cold spray for a few minutes, reminding him of last night. 

He wonders if Kun is still mad at him. The reasonable part of him knows he’s probably already over it but that’s completely drowned out by the part of him that wants to make it up to Kun any way he can. As he’s stepping out of the shower, he’s trying to remember if the flower shop just down the block is open.

There’s a knock on the door as he’s pulling his cap on. Johnny’s voice comes through. “Yong, you ready?”

“Yeah.” He pulls the door open and smiles up at Johnny. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful.”

Taeyong smiles but his eyebrows are still quirked up in worry. “Hey, is K-”

“He’s ok. He actually planned all this so just relax, ok? He doesn’t wanna see you worried.”

“How can I not worry?”

Johnny smiles, his own eyebrows quirking to mimic Taeyong’s expression. “Just let us love you, Tae.”

Taeyong exhales softly, taking the hand Johnny holds out to him and letting himself be led out of the room and downstairs. On the 1st floor, he finds everyone else gathered in the entry hall with suitcases. Johnny squeezes his hand before letting go to make his way through the boys and out the front door. He feels someone grab his wrist and glances down to meet Yangyang’s eyes, still sleepy and annoyed. He’s got the bag holding his switch clutched close to his chest in the other hand.

“ _Appa_ … what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, baby…”

Yangyang holds onto his wrist as the others slowly file out. Both their jaws drop when they’re greeted with the sight of 3 identical vans lined up in front of the building. Kun stands near them with a clipboard, Johnny at his side. He directs the boy towards the van and Johnny helps put their suitcase in the back. From what Taeyong can see, Guanheng, Dejun, Yukhei, Doyoung, Jaehyun, and Mark are in the van at the back, driver seat vacant, Jisung, Chenle, Hyuck, Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno are in the middle van with Taeil in the driver seat, Ten, Yuta, Sicheng, and Jungwoo are in the van up front.

“Hey, you two. You’re in this van,” Kun gestures at the van in the front and motions for them to come closer. Taeyong hesitates to approach, glancing back at the house. Johnny pops up beside him, patting his butt.

“It’s ok, Yongie. I’ll lock up.”

Taeyong watches as Johnny walks past him to lock the front door of the building. He exhales softly again, filling his lungs with chilly early morning air before letting go, and adjusts his hat as he heads down the steps, towards Kun.

“Good morning, Kunnie.”

“Good morning, Yong,” Kun kisses his cheek and gestures again at the front van. “You’re in this one.”

“Where we going, love?”

“We’re going to eat breakfast,” Kun smiles brightly, enough warmth to rival the sun and puppies and kittens and frogs and everything good in the world.

“Then?”

“Then the rest is a surprise.”

Johnny comes jogging down the steps of the building, wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders. Kun glances up at him.

“Ready?”

“Mhm, let’s go.”

Kun nods and walks off to the last van as Johnny leads Taeyong to the van in the front.

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun, Yong.”

Taeyong smiles nervously, getting into the passenger seat when Johnny opens and closes the door for him. He glances back to see Ten and Sicheng in the back row with Yangyang comfy between them, falling asleep on Ten’s shoulder, and Yuta and Jungwoo in the row in front of them, the younger with his head on the shoulder of his Japanese companion. Johnny hops into the driver’s seat.

“Alrighty, here we go–” Johnny reaches for the radio on the dashboard, holding up the mic to his mouth–“Testing, testing. This is Alpha 1 checking in. We ready? Over.”

“Roger, roger. This is Mega Cool Dream Van checking in. All ready. Over,” Taeil’s voice comes through the radio.

“This is Alpha 2 checking in. Ready. Let’s get this show on the road. Over,” Kun’s voice comes through.

Johnny winks over at Taeyong, staring at the radio in amazement. “Copy that. Let’s get it!” He puts the radio down and starts down the road. 

They make their way to the outskirts of the city where there’s more apartments than houses, and gas stations and restaurants make up the spaces in between. Taeyong remembers coming out here for jobs when he was younger. Johnny leads the entourage to a breakfast restaurant, a huge one with semi-trucks, family vans, and other cars filling the expansive parking lot. A good place for all of them to fit and eat as a family, an ideal place for tourists passing through.

Taeyong tries not to worry so much when they’re all seated, when they’ve all ordered. He fights the urge to make sure everyone’s ordered, to make sure they’re all getting what they want. He tries to let go and just be happy in the moment with the rest of his boys. 

It’s a lot harder than he thinks it is.

But breakfast goes on without a hitch, even when Yukhei sneaks Hutong out of his hoodie to feed the little grey and white kitten, tiny blueberries from his large fingers. And when Hutong curls up in his arm and grabs Yukhei’s hand with its tiny paws, it’s just too adorable a sight.

Taeyong isn’t sure who pays for the food, but he doesn’t even get a chance to ponder it as Ten hooks his arm with his, “Taeyongie, let’s sit together on the way there, yeah?”

“Sure, Tenie.”

Ten grins victoriously. They take up the front row. Yuta, Jungwoo, and Sicheng get in the back row. Taeyong’s about to throw a fit when he doesn’t see Yangyang at first but then Johnny comes in and his baby is climbing into the passenger seat. He sighs in relief and sinks into his seat, hugging onto Ten’s arm.

Johnny checks off with the rest of the family, making sure everyone’s counted before heading off. Taeyong lays down in the seat with his head on Ten’s lap. From here, he can’t see much of the outside save for the highway signs they pass up. Ten grabs one of his hands to intertwine their fingers and busies himself with his phone in his other hand.

Taeyong’s starting to drift off with the warm sensation of Ten’s thumb caressing his hand and the soft chatter around him, Yuta and Jungwoo in the back, Johnny and Yangyang in the front, talking over the music playing from the radio.

He wakes to Ten shaking him.

“We’re here, Yong.”

“Where?”

“Look.”

Taeyong stretches out on Ten’s lap before sitting up, removing his cap to run a hand over his hair. Johnny’s standing at the back of the van’s open doors, unloading the suitcases. 

There’s trees, a lot of trees. The van is parked alongside the other two, so all he knows right now is that they’re in a forest. Ten helps him off the van and gravel crunches underfoot. They step out from between the vans and then Taeyong sees it. The gravel path leading up to two big cabins, sitting side by side, seemingly stitched together.

“Looks nice, huh?”

Taeyong is speechless and Ten chuckles.

Again, Kun is at the front of the bigger cabin, directing everybody. Taeyong thinks he falls a little more in love with the Chinese man.

“Taeyongie, here’s your stuff,” Johnny holds out a duffel bag to him. He takes it and slings it over his shoulder. “We’re gonna be staying here for the next five days. What do you think?”

“I think this is… amazing.”

Johnny grins, “I knew you’d like it. The babies are in the small cabin and we’re in the big one. Kun’s assigning rooms though.”

“Oh.”

“Yup! I bet if you ask nicely, he’ll let you room with whoever you want. I’m sharing a room with Ilie,” Johnny says proudly like maybe he’s showing off.

“Maybe I can be roommates with Dejun and Cucumber,” Ten beams.

Johnny grimaces, “Trust me, you do _not_ want to be roommates with them.”

“Why not?”

Johnny gestures over at the third van where Dejun is cheering softly for Guanheng as he balances a bag on his head all while sitting on their suitcase like some guru.

Ten chuckles, “Classic Cucumber.”

“No, look,” Johnny gestures at them again.

Ten’s jaw drops at the sight of Guanheng dipping Dejun, kissing him so passionately that Ten feels like he’s intruding even from 10 feet away. “Y-Yeah, maybe I better let them have their privacy.”

Johnny laughs and they follow Taeyong up to the front of the cabin. Kun glances down at his clipboard as they approach.

“Johnny, you’re with Taeil. I think he’s already picked out a room.”

“Thanks, chief,” Johnny walks past into the cabin.

“Ten, you’re with Mark. He’s inside.”

“Thanks, Kun-Kun.”

“Yong, you can go ahead and pick any room on the second floor.”

Taeyong quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t get a chance to question Kun over a lack of a roommate cause he’s striding off down the stairs, probably to retrieve Dejun and Guanheng. He heads inside, beyond impressed by what he sees. Wooden walls and floors, wide windows. The smell of dust like opening an old book.

He smiles, taking the stairs up to the second floor. He finds a room with a bay window overlooking the backyard, a grassy meadow leading out to a lake, the path there lined with trees. It’s almost too perfect like something out of a movie. 

He’s putting his clothes away in a wooden wardrobe when he hears the door lock and looks over to meet Kun’s eyes. Taeyong’s hands still their movements as Kun undoes his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it to reveal his chest and abdomen, the slight happy trail that disappears under the waistband of his pants. 

Taeyong is drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He cups his face in his hands. “Kunnie, you’re so beautiful, so handsome.”

Kun grabs Taeyong’s hands and places them around his waist. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. This is perfect.”

“I’m glad.” Kun closes the distance between them, kissing Taeyong feverishly. Taeyong moans softly against his lips and holds him closer.

They tumble towards the bed, removing their clothes as they go until they’re lying side by side, slotted against each other. Taeyong kisses Kun until they’re both breathless, skimming his fingers over his light, cream-like skin. Kun arches into his touch, arms holding Taeyong close by his shoulders and presenting his neck to Taeyong’s worshipping lips.

“I love you, Kunnie. You’re so caring, so wonderful to me and everyone else.” Taeyong smiles into the crook of Kun’s neck. “You could replace me if you wanted.”

Kun chuckles, “You’re irreplaceable, Tae.”

They lay happily in each other’s embrace until Taeyong shoots up in bed and hops off.

“I forgot to check for bed bugs!” He checks under the mattress and sighs in relief before rushing to put his clothes back on. “I have to check everyone else’s!”

Kun watches him run out of the room with a sigh and an exasperated smile.

“Only you, Taeyong.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Kun, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g~
> 
> I hope I didn't keep y'all waiting too long and I hope y'all liked this chapter.  
> As always, if there's anything y'all would like to see, I'll try my best to insert it into the flow.  
> <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two ends of the spectrum.

“Tae! T-Tae! Tae!” 

Kun pants and grasps at the bedsheets, trying to keep from falling off the bed though Taeyong’s hands are firm on his hips. Taeyong huffs, jaw hanging slack as he rolls his hips, his hands moving to hold Kun’s thighs open as the younger squirms to get away. He can feel beads of sweat rolling down his face from the continuous effort, his hair sticking to his forehead.

“You’re being too loud, Kunnie. Want everyone to hear you, huh?”

Kun’s already pink cheeks grow redder, snaking a hand down to curl around his neglected dick and stroke himself in time with Taeyong’s fluid hips with every soft smack of his pelvis on his. Taeyong curses under his breath and pulls out, hunkering down on the bed to lick and fuck his tongue into Kun’s fluttering entrance. 

Kun’s back arches off the bed and he bites on his lips to keep from moaning so loud. He spreads his legs wider, giving Taeyong better access to his rim. “F… Fuck… Tae… I love your tongue.” He feels Taeyong’s lips curving into a smile against him and leans up to look down at his scruffy hair between his legs.

Taeyong presses a kiss to his rim and to his skin where his thigh meets his pelvis. Kun gasps softly as he continues trailing kisses over his pink dick, over his fingers and knuckles up to the leaking head.

“I love you.”

Taeyong looks up, smiling softly. “Cause of the sex?”

“I love you for you, Yong,” Kun murmurs, breath catching in his throat as Taeyong kisses over his hips, curling one of his strong hands over his on his dick, stroking him steadily.

“Hm.”

Kun groans softly as Taeyong continues stroking him until he’s cumming on his stomach with a whine. Taeyong, however, doesn’t let up and keeps on, taking the head of his sensitive and softening cock into his mouth, suckling adoringly until Kun pushes at his shoulders, squirming from the sensation.

Taeyong purrs low in his throat and lets go, pressing sweet kisses to his thighs and suckling red and purple marks onto the light expanse as Kun catches his breath, chest rising and falling, a sheen of sweat glistening over his skin.

“Wow,” Kun manages and Taeyong slides off the bed, returning with a wipe to clean Kun’s stomach off.

“Good?”

“Better than good.”

Kun reaches to run a hand over Taeyong’s nape, pulling him down for a kiss. Taeyong smiles against his lips and groans softly when Kun nips.

“You’re amazing, my Kun,” Taeyong whispers against Kun’s kiss-swollen lips. Kun smiles and looks into Taeyong’s wide, twinkling soft eyes.

_“我只属于你,”_ he whispers.

Taeyong smiles harder then. “What’s that, baby?”

“Look it up,” Kun smirks.

“God dang it.”

Taeyong looks up from where he’s steeping his tea at the table of the large dining room. Kun is rummaging through the cupboards just across in the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

“We forgot to buy chocolate for the smores.”

“I can go.”

Kun looks over. “No, I’ll go.”

Taeyong stands, skipping over to the island to snatch the keys off the counter before Kun can. “You’re already looking over everything else. Let me do this for you.”

Kun sighs slightly. “Well, ok. Take someone with you.”

Taeyong nods and pulls Kun into his arms to press kisses to his neck, grinning when the younger smiles and chuckles giddily in his embrace. He pulls away with a peck on his lips, walking into the living room.

“I’m going to the store. Who wants to come with?”

“Me!” Ten shoots up from where he was laid out on Mark and Yukhei’s laps. Yukhei gets up from the couch along with Mark.

“Can we come too?”

“Sure. Come on.” Taeyong makes for the front door, followed by the trio.

They walk out of the cabin. The sun is starting to lower below the treeline as they get into one of the vans. Taeyong drives them off the cabin grounds and to the main road to get to the nearest store. As soon as Taeyong’s parked the van in the nearly full lot, Ten looks out the window.

“Hey, how about Xuxi and Markie go? It looks full in there.”

“Oh yeah, smart thinking, Ten,” Mark smiles patting his shoulder. “We’ll be back real quick. We just need chocolate, right?”

“Mhm. Get like 20 bars, ok? They should have those big packets, you know.”

“Got it. Let’s go, Hei.” Mark hops out, followed by Yukhei.

Ten watches them go, glancing around at the other empty cars as the sun sets completely, plunging the world into night. He smirks and enacts his plan, leaning over the center console to grasp Taeyong’s chin and kiss him filthy.

Taeyong makes a small noise of surprise and moans softly as Ten leads the kiss. He squeaks when Ten cups his groin through his pants, squeezing his soft dick.

“Come on, Yongie~ Play with me~”

Taeyong blushes at the tone of Ten’s voice, rendered speechless as he continues to grope his dick. Ten leans close to his ear, “We’ll pretend you’re a _big_ and _tough_ gangster and I’m just an _innocent_ boy, hm?” He bites his earlobe teasingly, grinning when Taeyong thrusts up into his hand.

“Get in the back.”

Ten practically giggles as he complies, climbing into the backseat. Taeyong locks the doors and follows behind him. He sits back, resting one leg up on the seat and the other on the floor. Ten lifts the hem of his shirt to trail kisses over his chest and abdomen, leading down to where his cock is growing hard in his sweatpants.

“May I, daddy?” Ten asks, tugging on the band of his sweats.

“Fuck, yeah, baby,” Taeyong lifts his hips, letting Ten tug his boxers and sweatpants down to his thighs. His cock slapping against his slight abs.

Ten lets out a shuddery breath and hurriedly pulls his own shorts down. He looks into Taeyong’s eyes as he suckles on two of his fingers and then reaches back to play with his rim, letting out a soft groan as he fingers himself open.

Taeyong feels his cock twitch at the sight and grabs a handful of Ten’s hair, leading his face down to his cock. Ten moans as he takes the head into his pretty mouth and starts bobbing his head, sloppy and in time with the thrust of his fingers.

“Do it right, baby, or you won’t be getting nothin’ from me.”

Ten looks up at Taeyong through his lashes, suctioning his cheeks and taking his cock all the way in till his nose is pressed against his pelvis. His hand still in his air grips tighter and keeps him held in place until Ten’s throat tightens as he chokes.

Taeyong groans low and lets go after a few seconds. Ten coughs and tries to catch his breath, leaning his forehead on Taeyong’s hip, his slicked up dick presses against his cheek and he moans softly.

“Was that good, daddy?”

“Not good enough. Turn around.”

Ten frantically turns around on the seat, shamelessly presenting himself to Taeyong. He sways his hips as Taeyong nears, spitting on his stretched hole. He moans loud and arches his back as Taeyong sheaths himself in one thrust.

“You’re so tight, baby, fuck.”

“Fuck me please,” Ten whines as Taeyong drapes himself over his back.

“You’re such a good boy for daddy.” 

Taeyong sets a relentless pace, thrusting hard enough for the van to rock, pressing Ten up against the window with one hand on his lower back, keeping his back arched, and the other on the window beside Ten’s head. Ten mewls, trying to keep himself held up, his knees spreading wider as Taeyong keeps thrusting, huffing and groaning against his neck like he’s in rut.

“F-Fuc- Faster, daddy,” Ten pants and groans loud when Taeyong wraps a hand around his dick, stroking him out of rhythm and fast. 

The windows are fogging up with their sex. Taeyong presses his cheek against Ten’s, molding himself to his back till he’s balls deep in the smaller man. Ten nuzzles his face against Taeyong’s, a drawn-out moan leaving his lips as Taeyong grinds into him.

“You love me, baby?” Taeyong growls.

“Y… Yes! Yes, daddy! I love you and your fat cock.”

“Good boy–” he presses a possessive kiss to his neck–“My Ten.”

“Y-Yes, yes, I’m yours.”

Taeyong pulls out and Ten immediately spins around, taking his cock into his mouth to suck him off. He groans loud and runs a hand through his hair as he bobs his head, sucking lewdly. He cums with a moan like a growl. Ten swallows like the good boy he is.

“My baby is so pretty,” Taeyong pants and pulls his pants back up, lowering to his knees to get his baby off. Ten scoots to the edge of the seat and hooks his arms under his knees, bringing his legs up to his chest. Taeyong sucks his dick while simultaneously fingering him, using four to reach as far as he can in his beautiful boyfriend.

Ten moans and mewls, cursing in all the languages he knows bouncing around his skull as Taeyong pushes him closer and closer to his release, as he cums with a cry. Taeyong lets go of his dick with an audible pop, smirking when Ten cups his face in his hands and leans down to kiss him passionately.

Taeyong groans and wraps an arm around Ten’s waist, careful not to get him dirty with his slicked up fingers. Ten smiles, peppering Taeyong’s face with kisses till he’s blushing red.

“We need to go on more dates… I wanna know more about you, Taeyongie.”

“We do,” he cleans his fingers discreetly on his sweats to hold Ten, squeezing his waist affectionately. Ten grins wide, pulling his pants back up, and wrapping his legs around Taeyong’s chest, holding him close as he reconnects their lips.

They’re still making out when Mark and Yukhei return, the doors click unlocked and the door slides open. Ten and Taeyong look over like deer caught in headlights and Mark wrinkles his nose.

“Yo! It reeks of sex in here!”

Behind Mark, Yukhei laughs at Ten and Taeyong’s sheepish expressions.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this one :)
> 
> So, should I finally reveal my identity? Will the anonymous veil be lifted next chapter?
> 
> ... I don't why I get the feeling that as soon as I do, y'all are gonna abandon ship...
> 
> Anyway, hope you're all doing well and you know, if you wanna see more of something, let me know :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapterrrr, I'm sorryyyyy ;0;

“So the whole point of the game is to build up an island, plant flowers, and be in debt to a raccoon?”

“Well, yes… but actually no. It’s more than that.”

Ten narrows his eyes at the switch in Taeyong’s lap.

“I don’t get it.”

Taeyong shakes his head and smiles, making his character water flowers. “This is Yangyang’s island. It’s called ‘Dawbase’. He pays off the infrastructure projects and I water all the flowers and pull weeds.”

“Dawbase?”

“He said Daw means star in Thai? So translated it’s Starbase.”

Ten blinks. “Oh yeah, it does…”

Taeyong smiles, not taking his eyes off the game. “He really likes you, you know.”

Before Ten can make a comment about that, Kun’s voice comes from the kitchen, “Taeyong, could you go get everyone? Lunch is ready and there’s no signal out there apparently.”

“Ok, I’m going, baby,” Taeyong saves the game and sets it aside, getting up from Ten’s lap.

“Ten-Ten, will you help me set the table?”

“Yeah, coming.”

Ten goes into the kitchen as Taeyong pulls on his shoes, headed to the backdoor. It’s their third day out in the woods and by now everyone has their own spot they like occupying. Taeyong plans on working his way from the outside in, which means he takes the path towards the forest instead of the lake.

The grass rises up to his knees and tickles him as he passes through to the trees. The sun is shining high overhead and the shade of the trees provides much-needed relief. The path continues through until he’s hiking uphill. There’s a cliff up ahead, an open area facing the lake, ideal for jumping in for a swim.

It’s there he finds Johnny and Taeil. They have a blanket laid out on the rock and they’re lying side by side, whispering and exchanging soft kisses. Taeyong smiles upon seeing them and stays out of sight, waiting for the right moment to get their attention. 

Taeil sits up to cup Johnny’s face in his hands and kisses him sweetly. Johnny blushes pink and smiles wide, eyes lovely crescents when Taeil pulls away. Johnny sits up then, hugging Taeil’s waist as they both turn to watch the sun shimmer and dance on the lake. 

Taeyong walks up to them. “Hey.”

They look over, both smiling when they see him.

“Hi, Yong!”

“The lake’s beautiful. Come to see it too?”

“No, lunch is ready.”

Taeil grabs his phone out of his pocket. “Is it lunchtime already?”

Johnny chuckles, “Time flies out here.”

“Yeah, come on.”

“Ok, we’ll be right there,” Johnny says as he stands and helps Taeil to his feet.

Taeyong smiles, watching them and turns around to go get everyone else. He makes his way back through the forest, through the field, and takes the path down to the lake. The land inclines where grass meets rocky shore and ahead he can see his sons playing around in the shallow waters, jeans rolled up to their knees and shirts soaked through, the result of a game if the grins on their faces are any indicator.

“Yo!”

They look over, still grinning. Jaemin runs up to him first, burying his face in his chest. Taeyong giggles and hugs him back.

“Y’all having fun?”

Chenle nods vigorously, dragging Jisung along behind him. “There’s turtles in the water, _baba_! We saw a bunch!”

Renjun and Jeno come up, shaking water out of their hair. “They poke their heads out of the water,” Jeno says.

“Yeah, like tiny Lochness monsters!” Renjun adds with the brightest smile on his face.

Taeyong plans then and there to take his babies on more vacations. Anything to keep those beautiful smiles on their faces.

“Y’all have sunscreen on?”

Jaemin nods, “Mhm, we put on a bunch. It’s the waterproof one too.”

“Ok, good. Well, lunch is ready so y’all go on to the cabin, ok?”

“Finally! Last one there is a rotten egg!” Renjun takes off sprinting followed by his brothers.

Taeyong watches them go, giggling and turns to walk along the rocky shore to the end where he can see three of his boys, laid out beneath the shade of a tree. As he nears, Yukhei, Mark, and Donghyuck look over at him. Donghyuck grins, lowering his sunglasses, “Who’s that handsome hunk of man coming this way?”

Taeyong blushes pink and smiles. “Hey, babies.”

“What’s up!” Mark hollers.

“What’s up?” Taeyong stops just beside them, all three of them have removed their shirts, sunglasses adorning their faces.

“We’re getting our tan on,” Donghyuck smiles.

“Yeah, man! We gotta be sexy!” Yukhei chuckles.

Taeyong grins. “Y’all are beautiful. Lunch is ready, by the way.”

“Oh, yes, I’m so hungry–” Mark stands, pulling his shirt on–“What is it?”

“I don’t know, but Kun made it.”

“Oh hell yeaaaa, mothafuckkaaaaa,” Mark kisses Taeyong’s cheek and walks off, leaving Donghyuck and Yukhei behind. Taeyong giggles and looks back at the other two, taking their time as they get up and put their shirts back on.

“Did y’all see where Jae, Doie, and Woo went?”

“Juwoo told me they were gonna go to the store for water balloons but that was earlier so they’re probably in the cabin somewhere,” Yukhei says, leaning down to kiss Taeyong’s forehead.

“What about Sicheng and Yuta?”

“Probably bothering Kun.”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, Yongie.”

Donghyuck and Yukhei hook their arms with him, on either side as they walk back towards the cabin. A breeze blows through, the long grass all around them waving like an ocean of green. Taeyong’s reminded of all the Ghibli movies he loves so dearly.

Inside they find everyone already gathered around the long dining room table, the windows opened to let the fresh air in. Hutong is sitting on one of the sills, paws tucked beneath himself as he watches birds flit by. Taeyong sits in the space between Ten and Jungwoo. Kun has made ramen and bulgogi, a classic in their household. There’s also sliced watermelon waiting for them as dessert, fresh and cold from sitting in the fridge. 

They all eat till they’re full and enjoy the dessert and each other’s company, until they’re all wandering off again to their own corners. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung sneak off upstairs. Jungwoo, Yukhei, and Donghyuck go towards the lake, probably to continue their tanning session. The kids find the packets of water balloons and go into the backyard. Yuta and Sicheng are washing dishes while Kun dries them and puts them away. Taeil and Johnny go into the living room to nap. Ten and Mark go out onto the front porch with Mark’s guitar. Yangyang is still sitting beside him, watermelon juice dripping down his chin as he grabs the last slice.

“ _Baba._ ”

“Yes?”

“Can we go to Hawaii?”

Taeyong runs a hand over Yangyang’s hair, drawing it away from his face. “You wanna go to Hawaii?”

“Mhm. It looks fun,” Yangyang says around his mouthful of watermelon.

“We could.”

“I wanna try surfboarding. It’s on my bucket list.”

“Me too.”

Through the open windows, they hear Mark and Ten’s jam session. The soft strum of the guitar and Mark’s mellow voice reaching them from outside, _“Almost heaven, West Virginia. Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river.”_

“What else is on your bucket list, _xiao_ Yang?”

“You know, the usual stuff. Volcano diving, swimming with sharks, running for president,” Yangyang chuckles, “I also wanna win an e-sports tournament, at least once.”

“You can,” Taeyong murmurs, smiling when Yangyang meets his eyes.

Ten’s voice joins Mark’s, _“Country roads, take me home to the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain mama. Take me home, country roads.”_

“What about you, _appa_?”

“Me?... I guess I’d like to try and go to college someday… It sounds kind of fun.”

“... Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why’d you drop out?”

“Because… I was really unhappy with life… with everything, in general… Home was terrible. School was terrible… An aunt I was close with passed away and left that building for me in her will, so I planned to move out and go about things my own way.”

Yangyang lays his head on his arms crossed on the table. “What was her name?”

“Mari.”

“Aunt Mari.”

Taeyong nods, a small smile on his face. “Your great-aunt Mari.”

Ten’s honeyed voice overtakes Mark’s, _“I hear her voice in the morning hour, she calls me. The radio reminds me of my home far away.”_

“What did your parents say? When you moved out?”

Taeyong shakes his head. “Nothing. I… They didn’t agree with it, but they didn’t care enough to stop me.”

“How come?”

“They weren’t accepting of my sexuality,” Taeyong shrugs.

Yangyang’s eyes widen and he quiets as Kun comes near with two glasses full of iced tea. “Here you go. Y’all want more watermelon?”

Taeyong takes a glass, smiling when Kun leans down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “No, thank you, Kunnie.”

Kun smiles and glances over, “Yangyang?”

Yangyang shakes his head. “No, thanks.”

Kun takes the plate of watermelon rinds and walks back over to the kitchen. Taeyong sips at his tea, the glass already dripping with condensation. 

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Anything, baby.”

“Do you still talk with them?... Your parents?”

“No,” Taeyong sighs, “We stopped talking after I dropped out. My sister texts me sometimes, but that’s about it.”

“I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“Mhm, she’s older than me and lives in a different city.”

“Oh… Do you ever… miss your parents?”

“Sometimes.” Yangyang watches as Taeyong’s brow furrows. “But I know they wouldn’t wanna talk anyway and that’s ok with me. I have all the family I need right here,” Taeyong smiles when he turns to look at Yangyang.

Outside, Mark and Ten cheer and clap for themselves when they finish singing. Taeyong looks over his shoulder out the window with a twinkle in his eyes. Yangyang wonders how someone could be smiling after all that and he marvels at his adoptive father.

“Will you tell me more, _baba_?”

“Yeah, baby. Anytime you want,” Taeyong grins, ruffling Yangyang’s hair.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Ten and Mark sing is [Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vrEljMfXYo). It's one of my favorite songs ever. Give it a listen if y'all got time.
> 
> Aaaand my identity has finally been revealed. Oh lawddd lol  
> I'm a taeten enthusiast and have a few other fics y'all can check out if y'all are ever bored :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is humor?

“What’s all that noise?” 

Ten lifts his head, squinting from where he’s curled up on Jaehyun.

Doyoung doesn’t look up from his phone, running a hand through Jaehyun’s hair, his head on his lap. “It’s Hyuck and Ilie’s birthday month.”

Ten arches a brow as if _that’s_ supposed to answer his question. “Hey! Can y’all keep it down!?”

Mark comes into the living room, shirtless and carrying Donghyuck on his shoulders. He’s blushing and scrunching up his face and at first Ten doesn’t understand why until he sees Hyuck’s hand in his hair, pulling which way he wants him to go.

Taeil comes in moments after on Johnny’s back, the younger is also shirtless but, unlike Mark, he’s grinning wide. The duo being carried are both wearing crowns and royal capes.

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

“Silence, peasant!” Donghyuck points at Ten with the hand not gripping Mark’s hair. “We’re the birthday boys and we get to do whatever the hell we want! Tell them, Ilie, my love!”

Taeil grins wide and nuzzles his face into Johnny’s neck, chuckling under his breath. “Yeah, we’re the b-birthday boys!”

“Are you drunk?” Ten deadpans.

“Silence!”

Ten narrows his eyes at them and cuddles into Jaehyun’s chest again. “You guys are gonna get whooped when Tae comes home.”

Jaehyun smiles when Doyoung scratches his scalp lightly, turning to press his face to the elder’s stomach. Ten clings to Jaehyun’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“They never learn,” Doyoung sighs.

Taeil nibbles on Johnny’s ear, giggling loud enough for all of them to hear. “Let me drink more shots off your abs, Johnnnn.”

Johnny turns red but he still very eagerly goes into the kitchen.

“After them, my steed!” 

Donghyuck yanks on Mark’s hair. Mark grimaces and follows after Johnny. “Easy!”

“No!”

Ten watches them go and rolls his eyes. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Kun and Yuta went to walk across the street. Xuxi, Woo, Jun, Cucumber, and Sichengie went to the museum to look at a new art exhibit. And Taeyong went with the babies to IKEA to start shopping for their dorms.”

“Wait, so they are moving out?”

“Junie, Nono, and Minie are. Yangyang is staying to do online classes and Hyuck said he’ll live here.”

“That’s a lot of money…” Ten hums and Jaehyun hugs him closer.

“Taeyong has a lot of money saved up. He’d work long hours up until Woo joined. But also, Renjunie got a full-ride scholarship, and Nono and Nana got some too. So it’s not as much as you think it is.”

“Oh.”

“Mhm.”

“Just how much does he have?”

Jaehyun shrugs, “I’m not sure but I can tell you that even if he had a billion dollars for all of us, he’d still be worrying about money.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Doyoung chuckles.

Ten frowns, “I worry about him.”

“You’ll get used to it, Ten-Ten,” Kun comes in followed by Yuta.

“Oh, hey, guys. How’d it go?”

Yuta grins, holding Kun’s hand tightly. “Really fun. Kinda relaxing, actually.” Kun smiles and nods. Yuta glances into the kitchen. “I see the celebrations have begun.”

“Has Taeyong texted y’all?” Kun asks, drawing out his phone.

“Nope.”

“Hm. I’m gonna call him. Y’all want pizza in case he’s not back by lunch?”

“I’ll go ahead and order it. They won’t be back right now,” Doyoung says, pressing the speed dial for the pizza place a few blocks down.

“What’s wrong, Tenie?” Jaehyun asks, kissing Ten’s forehead.

Ten shakes his head, “I don’t wanna get used to Taeyong worrying.”

“It’s pretty much a given at this point. If he isn’t worrying then he’s not really Taeyong, know what I mean?”

Ten’s lips are set in a frown as Jaehyun wraps himself more tightly around the smaller man. Above them, Doyoung ends his call. “I ordered the pizza-! Oh, where’d he go?”

“Kun went upstairs to shower. Yuta went with him so it might be a while before they come back.”

Taeil comes into the room barely hanging onto Johnny’s bare shoulders. “D… D-Did you say pizzaah?”

“Yes, Taeil,” Doyoung nods, fixing the duo with a stern look.

“Y-Yay! Pijjahhh!” Taeil whoops, extending a fist in the air and slowly falling back. Johnny tightens his hold on Taeil’s thighs and leans forward to keep him from falling.

“Careful! He’s gonna fall and knock himself out!”

Johnny’s cheeks grow redder as Taeil starts grinding on his back.

“Mmm, w… where Yongie?”

“Not here. Johnny, take him upstairs. I don’t want the kids to see him like that.”

“Aye-aye, Captain.” Johnny starts towards the stairs as Taeil keeps drunkenly blubbering into his shoulder.

“Never thought I’d live to see the day Taeil gets shit-faced.”

“Only on his birthday,” Doyoung rolls his eyes and pats Jaehyun’s head. “I need to clean the kitchen, Jae.”

“I’ll help.” The younger stands and follows Doyoung into the kitchen. Ten watches them go and snickers when he hears Doyoung smack Mark and Donghyuck, making the duo run for the stairs.

Kun comes down a moment after, followed by Yuta, who’s holding his hand and trying to sneak kisses. Kun turns away every time and sits beside Ten on the cushions. Yuta lays on their laps with a big yawn.

“How long do the birthday celebrations go on?”

“Not long. Once Taeil’s birthday passes, they quit and the planning for Taeyong’s birthday starts. But for now, we have to endure those two and their antics,” Kun sighs.

Yuta nuzzles his face into Kun’s thighs with a very much faux purr.

Ten chuckles at the annoyed look on Kun’s face. “What do you guys do for his birthday?”

“Taeyong’s?”

“Mhm.”

“Last year we rented a cabin out by the sea.”

Yuta lifts his head, “We only stayed there for two days though.” He plops his face back down on Kun’s thighs.

“Yeah, but it was fun.”

“Except for the sex–” Yuta lifts his head–“There was sand everywhere. _Everywhere._ ”

Ten grimaces.

Kun shakes his head, “Yeah. But it was still fun.”

“Do y’all have any idea what to do this year?”

“I was thinking we could pack up and go on another trip, but the likelihood of Yong enjoying it, especially with all the money that’s going to be spent on the kids, it’s better if we do something here… Maybe we could take him to a petting zoo?”

“Yong would love that,” Yuta murmurs.

“That’s kind of low-effort though.” Ten frowns.

“Not if we get Johnny to pole-dance for him at the end of the day.”

Ten’s jaw drops, “Johnny knows how to-”

“Yep! And he’s pretty fucking amazing at it!” Yuta whistles. “Give that man some heels and you’re all set for the experience of a lifetime.”

Ten turns to Kun, who nods. “He’s very good at it.”

“B-But how?!”

“He took a couple of exotic dancing classes way back when.”

Ten blinks a few times. He wouldn’t imagine that one of his best friends is an expert at pole-dancing.

Kun smiles wide, grabbing his phone to jot their idea down, “I think we’ve got a good plan for his birthday. We’ll tell the others once Hyuck and Taeil’s birthdays pass.”

The doorbell buzzes and Ten stands, dumping Yuta’s legs onto the floor unceremoniously. Yuta whines as Ten makes for the door, followed by Jaehyun and Doyoung. They take the pizzas and Doyoung stays behind to pay.

They get everyone down to the kitchen, sans Taeil who’s knocked out upstairs, and enjoy their lunch. Ten sits between Yuta and Kun, watching Johnny across the table as he chats with Jaehyun, still very much shirtless, but it’s not like a shirt could hide the hickeys that Taeil left on his neck. 

He glances down at his phone and swipes to the family’s shared calendar. It’s Yukhei’s turn today, but Ten thinks that might not go over smoothly, given how Donghyuck is acting like he’s in the competition for the world’s most vulgarly erotic person. He frowns as Donghyuck keeps squirming in his seat. Oh, he’s definitely wearing a plug.

Ten rolls his eyes and returns his attention to his phone as he eats. He wonders what Taeyong will do.

Kun leans over, looking at his phone. “What are you smiling at?”

“Nothing.” Ten smiles, putting his phone down.

“Well, what are you thinking about?”

“Guess.”

Kun shakes his head, “I think I already know.”

“Try me.”

“There’s only one person that’s made you smile that wide before, well, at least that I know of.”

Ten arches a brow at Kun as the front door opens, Yukhei and the rest come tumbling in and seat themselves around the table, grabbing for the remaining pizza slices. Kun’s attention is drawn away, making sure they all have enough as Ten returns his gaze to his phone.

He smiles at the lock screen, a picture he took with Taeyong on one of their dates. Yuta looks over at his phone.

“Ha! Look at mine!” He shows Ten his lock screen, a picture of him and Taeyong making out.

Ten deadpans. “Seriously, dude?”

“It’s cool as fuck, right?!”

Yukhei looks over from where’s sitting beside Kun and shows them his background picture, a selfie of him and Taeyong, looking like models escaped from a runway. Ten’s jaw drops.

“What the frick… Do you all?... Show me your fucking phones right now!”

Kun has a picture of him and Taeyong with many flowers in the background. It looks like what a gay Hallmark card would look like. Johnny has a picture of him and Taeyong’s silhouettes kissing, like what an elderly couple would have. Doyoung has a picture of him holding Taeyong in a headlock all while kissing his cheek. Jaehyun has the selfie he took with Taeyong on the bus. Sicheng has a picture of him and Yukhei when they were younger.

“Aww, Sichengie, this is so cute. When’s this from?”

“Freshman year,” he smiles.

“Wow! You two have known each other _that_ long?”

“Mhm,” Yukhei grins. “My brother from another mother!”

Sicheng giggles in his deep timbre, leaning into Yukhei’s side.

Ten continues looking through the phones. Jungwoo, surprisingly, has a selfie of him and Taeyong in swim trunks. Mark has a picture of him and Taeyong posing like badass rappers, Ten has to laugh. And, lastly, Donghyuck has a picture of Taeyong with the camera angled from above in a very risque pose, because of fucking course he does.

“Mmm, I think I have the cutest photo. Sorry, guys, I win.” Ten shrugs, holding up his phone for all to see his picture, Taeyong’s looking into his eyes so adoringly.

“Mmm, I don’t know about that Ten. I’m pretty sure mine is the best,” Johnny says.

“No way! Mine is!” Donghyuck yells, even though they’re all within speaking proximity. Ten narrows his eyes and Johnny hugs Donghyuck to his chest protectively before the duo can go at it. Donghyuck pulls away from Johnny’s chest. “Hey! When is Yong coming home?! I need dickkkkkkkk!!!”

Mark laughs beside him, giggling under his breath, “Y-You sound like a-a cat in heat!”

Ten slams a fist down on the table. “He’ll come home when he comes home. Anyway, you’re not getting nothing cause it’s Xuxi’s turn today!”

“Xuxi doesn’t mind, right?” Donghyuck turns his gaze on Yukhei. 

The tall boy blushes, “Oh, y-yeah, I don’t mind. You can-”

“ _NO!_ ” Ten glares at Donghyuck. “Wait your turn like the rest of us!”

Donghyuck sighs, rolling his eyes so hard that only the whites are visible.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me! Today is Yukhei’s day so suck it up and quit whining.”

When Taeyong comes home, it’s to the loud yells of an argument coming from the kitchen. Taeyong rounds the corner to see Ten and Donghyuck going at it while the rest of the boys try to keep them apart. They’re so into it, they don’t even notice Taeyong standing there.

“Hey! What’s goin’ on here?!”

They all look over with expressions ranging from scared to straight-up may-have-shit-their-pants. Taeyong’s hands are curled into fists at his sides and his features are distorted in a frown. Behind him, the babies quietly slink off to their rooms. Taeyong rarely gets angry and if he does, he never raises his voice like he is now.

“What the hell are y’all doing?!”

Donghyuck pulls himself out of Mark and Johnny’s hold, jabbing a finger in Ten’s direction. “He started it!”

Ten glares in Donghyuck’s direction, “Only cause you were being a selfish little-”

“Enough!!” Taeyong silences them. “Everyone into the living room, except for you two. If I so much as hear a peep out of you, you’re both going to regret it.” Taeyong waits for everyone to file past and follows, leaving Ten and Donghyuck on their own in the kitchen.

Ten feels shame like fire burn through him, sitting there across from Donghyuck. He didn’t mean to get so angry and now he regrets letting Taeyong see that side of him. He can’t hear much but a few murmurs from the living room and then it grows silent. Taeyong stands in the entryway of the kitchen, staring them both down.

“Ten, I’m disappointed. You are older than Hyuck. I don’t like that you’re wasting energy arguing with him over petty issues.”

Ten bites at the insides of his cheeks.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Ten looks up to meet Taeyong’s stern gaze.

“You know better,” he gestures for Ten to leave and Ten slowly stands, walking over to him to get to the living room.

“That’s not fair!! That’s all he gets! He was going to hurt me!! You don’t _love me_!!!” Donghyuck is near hysterical and Taeyong sighs, walking over to pick the boy up in his arms.

“Hyuckie, shut up, please. You’re drunk and you know I love you more than there are stars in the sky. You’re cranky cause you’re tired so let’s get you to bed.” Taeyong picks up Donghyuck in his arms even as he struggles and carries him upstairs.

Ten watches them go and goes to sit with Yukhei and Johnny, cheeks burning with embarrassment at having picked a fight with a drunk Donghyuck. Johnny notices and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah… He got onto me too… I should’ve kept an eye on our Hyuckie.”

“He was drunk,” Ten murmurs in disbelief.

Yukhei smiles and leans his head on Ten’s shoulder. “Yeah, but thank you for standing up for me anyway. You’re so sweet to us, Tenie.”

“W-Well yeah, I had to. It wouldn’t be fair.”

They quiet when they hear Taeyong come pounding down the steps.

“ _What happened to Ilie?!_ ”

Johnny ups and makes a run for the door. “I forgot I have an underwater basket weaving class!!”

The rest of the boys follow after Johnny, making up even more ridiculous excuses as they go. It’s really too early to be dealing with Taeyong’s nagging.

Taeyong watches them all run out the front door and stands in the open doorway with his hands on his hips, sighing loudly, “What am I gonna do with y’all?”

Jaemin comes down the stairs, holding Jeno’s hand. “ _Appa_ , can we go and buy some ice cream?”

Taeyong nods, sighing softly as he draws out his wallet to give Jaemin his platinum card. “Get some for me too, please, and for your brothers.”

“Yes, _appa_ ,” Jaemin leans up to kiss Taeyong’s cheek and then he leaves with Jeno at his side, their hands swinging between them. Taeyong watches them go and sighs as he goes back into the building to stress clean everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this chapter and it's quirkiness? Lol  
> Let me know if there's any member y'all would like to see more of :)  
> Stay safe and healthy, y'all :)  
> [That one blue bird app](https://twitter.com/Greyquill8) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700) :)


	17. Chapter 17

Dejun holds a hand up to block the glaring sun, keeping him from reading his book. He blinks a few times when the sun is no longer bothering him and looks up to see an umbrella, the person holding it is obscured by the sun but he’d recognize those checkered Vans anywhere.

“Guanheng.”

“Is the sun bothering you, my love?”

“Not anymore, thanks to you.”

Dejun smiles and scoots forward, letting his boyfriend sit behind him so he can recline against him. Guanheng holds the umbrella up in one hand and wraps his other arm around Dejun’s waist.

“Whatcha reading?”

“Poems and quotes.”

“What kinds?” Guanheng asks, leaning his chin on Dejun’s shoulder.

“All kinds. Do you want me to read one to you?”

“Ok!”

Dejun clears his throat before reciting, “The love of the family, the love of one person can heal. It heals the scars left by a larger society… Dr. Maya Angelou.”

“Woah. Wise lady.”

“She was. Wanna hear another one?”

“Mhm.”

“I am grateful to have been loved and to be loved now and to be able to love, because that liberates. Love liberates. It doesn't just hold—that's ego. Love liberates. It doesn't bind. Love says, 'I love you. I love you if you're in China. I love you if you're across town. I love you if you're in Harlem. I love you. I would like to be near you. I'd like to have your arms around me. I'd like to hear your voice in my ear. But that's not possible now, so I love you. Go.”

Guanheng smiles when Dejun turns his head to kiss his cheek.

“Read me more, please. They sound so sweet coming from you.”

Dejun blushes pink, hiding his face in his book. Guanheng grins and cuddles closer to his boyfriend until their attention is drawn away by yelling coming from the street. They look at each other and then glance at the cement barrier of the roof. They set their things down and get up to look over the barrier at the street below.

Taeyong is approaching the building, holding a white packet in his hands. Taeil is on the stairs of the building.

“Ilie baby, catch!!”

“Taeyong, don’t!”

Taeyong swings his arms, tossing the packet. Taeil gasps and manages to catch the packet before it hits the ground. Taeyong laughs aloud as he approaches Taeil, who turns away and goes into the house. Taeyong looks up at them, shielding his eyes with his hand.

“Yo!”

Guanheng grins, “Yo!”

Taeyong smiles and waves before following Taeil in.

“Guess we’re having bulgogi for dinner,” Dejun murmurs.

Guanheng hooks an arm around Dejun’s shoulders, bringing him closer. “We should ask Kun about making hot pot.”

Dejun smiles, “Yeah.”

Downstairs, Taeil is washing his hands while Taeyong undoes the packet on the island counter.

“I can’t believe you threw that at me.”

“I was just making sure you weren’t drunk anymore.”

Taeil pouts, glancing over at Taeyong as he rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. He’s got a cutting board and his favorite black knife out.

“I’m sorry, Yongie.”

“I’m not mad at you, Ilie baby–” Taeyong smiles as he grabs a slab of meat from the open packet and sets it on his board–“Actually, could you help me with something?”

“Hm?”

“I kind of used the last of my pocket money buying dinner for today. I need to start working again.”

“Ok,” Taeil draws out his phone and sends a text in the group chat, letting everyone know Taeyong is no longer antsy and his intentions of finding work.

“Also, could you open the windows? It still smells like pizza in here.”

Taeil pockets his phone and makes his way around the kitchen and dining room, opening the windows and letting fresh air in.

The front door opens and closes, Taeyong glances over as he’s slicing up meat. Kun smiles, Yuta right behind him, hanging onto his waist.

“Hi. I’m making dinner.”

“Isn’t it a little early to be making dinner?” Kun asks, unraveling himself from Yuta’s hold to stride over and kiss Taeyong’s cheek.

“It’ll be done later. I bought stuff for hot pot too,” he gestures over his shoulder at the fridge, continuing to slice up meat and set it in a wide container.

Yuta seats himself next to Taeil, “How’s your head feeling?”

“Better,” Taeil shakes his head as he types on his phone.

“What you doin’?”

“Yongie wants me to help him look for jobs. There’s a couple of listings here. Manga artist, daycare worker, dog trainer/babysitter, oh, and an ad looking for models.”

Kun sits next to Yuta. “That’s a lot of diversity. What do you think, Tae?”

Taeyong shrugs as he finishes slicing up the meat and sets the cutting board and knife in the sink. Taeil frowns and returns his attention to his phone, swiping through. Yuta gets up, running off upstairs before returning with a pencil case and drawing pad.

“Yong, come and draw something for me. You could be a webtoon artist. The popular ones get a shitload of money.”

Taeyong pours out his own homemade marinade over the meat he sliced up, mixing it till they’re all coated before covering up the container and setting it in the fridge. He washes his hands and dries them off on the front of his apron as he sits down. Yuta slides the materials in front of him.

“Uh, what do you want me to draw?”

“Anything.”

Yuta smiles as Taeyong opens up the pencil case and grabs a colored pencil. He starts doodling away on a blank page in the drawing pad. Kun leans closer to watch. He takes probably no more than 15 minutes before presenting the page to his boyfriends.

His masterpiece is a crudely drawn small comic of a frog and a cat falling in love.

Yuta takes the pad, looking over the comic. “Actually, maybe you should consider being a dog sitter.”

Taeyong blushes pink and smiles as Kun takes the pad. “This is really cute though.” Yuta arches a brow and Kun grins, “I like it. Can I keep it, Tae?”

“It’s all yours–” He scratches his chin–“I don’t know about being a dog sitter though. There’s not really a lot of space here to keep them.”

Yuta hums in understanding, putting away the colored pencils Taeyong used while Kun pulls out the comic from the pad without ripping it. “Ok, but you could be a daycare worker? You could work with our Kunnie!”

“He’d have to be a volunteer,” Kun says.

“What do you mean?”

Taeil looks up from his phone, “He doesn’t have a degree, Yu, let alone a diploma.”

“Oh yeah…”

Taeyong nods, running a hand through his hair pensively.

“I could put in a good word for you. That might get you at least a part-time receptionist job,” Kun scoots closer to Taeyong, taking one of his hands to intertwine their fingers.

Taeyong squeezes his hand, “Let’s put that in the ‘maybe’ pile.” Taeyong’s phone starts ringing then and he digs in his pockets before drawing it out and holding it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Taeyongie.”

“Hi, Jae. What’s up?”

“Well, I came to my shop and I kind of need your help with something.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“I need your opinion on something. Will you hurry?”

“Yeah, baby. I’m on my way.”

“Ok, thank you, Tae.”

“Yea, love you, baby.”

“Love you too.”

Taeyong hangs up and pockets his phone.

“What happened?” Kun asks.

“Jae needs help with something. I’ll be back after,” he stands, taking off his apron.

“Ok, I’ll get started on the stuff for the hot pot.”

“It’s all there in the fridge.”

“Ok. Bye, Tae.” Kun kisses Taeyong sweetly. Taeyong smiles against his lips and pulls away to give Yuta and Taeil kisses goodbye too. He pulls his shoes on at the door and runs across the street, getting on the bus that pulls up moments after.

Getting to Jaehyun’s flower shop takes him no longer than 15 minutes and when he gets there, Jaehyun is waiting over by the succulents, spraying them with a soft mist. The bell rings over the door. 

“Hey, baby.”

Jaehyun looks over and smiles, “Lock the door and flip the sign, please.”

Taeyong does as he’s told and when he turns back around, Jaehyun has removed his work apron and is behind the register, gesturing for him to follow.

“What did you need help with?” Taeyong asks, following behind Jaehyun.

“Something back here real quick.”

Jaehyun opens the door to the back storage room. Taeyong follows him into the dark room, it smells like dirt and plants, much like the rest of the store. There’s shelves with pots, gardening tools, flower seed, everything a florist would have.

Taeyong is taken by surprise when Jaehyun pulls him into the back row, hands curled in his shirt and pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Taeyong groans against his mouth, following Jaehyun until he’s pressed up against the wall.

“Is this what you needed help with, baby?”

Jaehyun nods vigorously, squirming under Taeyong’s hands holding his waist. “Please, sir.”

“I’ve got you, baby,” Taeyong brings Jaehyun closer as he reconnects their lips. Their clothed erections rub against each other, making them both groan. Taeyong undoes Jaehyun’s pants with practiced ease, already lowering to his knees to give his baby special attention, but Jaehyun keeps his hands on his shirt, pulling him up. 

Taeyong arches a brow, “Impatient, baby?”

Jaehyun nods, licking his lips in anticipation. Taeyong skims his fingers over Jaehyun’s cheek adoringly before reaching to grab a fistful of his hair, pulling him away from the wall and over to an empty table pressed against the wall. 

Jaehyun whines in his throat and stumbles over his feet until Taeyong has him bent over the metal table. His pants are pulled down along with his boxers and he blushes, hiding his face in his arms when he hears Taeyong curse under his breath. He groans as Taeyong plays with the plug he has on, pulling it to stretch him before pushing it back in.

“Daddy, please!”

Taeyong removes the plug and takes his time undoing his pants, watching Jaehyun’s pink hole flutter around nothing. He leads the head of his cock against his entrance, spitting on himself and Jaehyun. The younger squirms and sways his hips, pressing back until Taeyong’s cock rests against the crease of his ass. Taeyong moans low in his throat, finally sinking into Jaehyun’s entrance.

Jaehyun groans as Taeyong sets a hard pace, grabbing his hips hard enough to bruise. The smack that’s usually heard is more of a thud as Taeyong fucks Jaehyun onto the table. Jaehyun turns red at the sound of the table rattling beneath him and he knows he might end up with bruises on his thighs too, but he really can’t bring himself to care when Taeyong is rearranging his insides.

He cries out when Taeyong brushes against his prostate and then he stops altogether. Jaehyun takes that as his cue to start moving his hips, throwing his ass back and fucking himself on Taeyong’s cock.

“Fuck, baby. You look so pretty, taking me so well.”

Jaehyun blushes under the praise and keeps eagerly moving his hips, growing closer to his climax. Taeyong runs his hands adoringly over Jaehyun’s back, appreciating the way the muscles along his spine and broad shoulders flex. And then Jaehyun is really groaning loud when he cums, dribbling over the floor. Taeyong groans and pulls Jaehyun closer, filling the younger completely.

Jaehyun pants, smiling softly when Taeyong pulls out and presses a kiss to his lower back. “Thank you,” he manages to whisper. He feels Taeyong’s lips curve into a smile on his skin.

“Anything for you, Jae baby.”

Taeyong stays to help Jaehyun clean up but then he’s being shooed off and he returns on his merry way home. At home, he finds Doyoung, Jungwoo, and Mark have returned.

Jungwoo and Mark sit in the living room, playing on the switch along with Yangyang. Kun is in the kitchen with Taeil and Yuta still working on his hot pot, getting the pot out and making sure it works.

He says hello to all of them before heading upstairs to his room for a shower. He is unaware of the person following him until he’s being shoved onto the bed.

“Hey! What-” He’s cut off by an arm winding around his neck, cutting off his breath. Then there’s warm breath on his ear.

“Guess who, lil bitch?”

Taeyong coughs, slowly turning purple and Doyoung lets go with a laugh.

“I win! A-gain!”

Taeyong gasps for air and holds a hand over his throat, and Doyoung smiles like if he wasn’t just attempting to kill him.

“I… I could’ve d-died.”

“But you didn’t,” Doyoung pulls on Taeyong’s arm, trying to pull him into cuddles. Taeyong lets himself be maneuvered until his face is tucked in Doyoung’s neck and the younger has practically wrapped himself around him. “Comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong sighs. He feels Doyoung press a kiss to the top of his head and his fingers smoothing through his hair.

“Ilie and Kun told me you were starting to look for work again.”

“Mhm.”

“You could be a dogsitter. That’s a growing profession.”

“Mmm, I don’t know.”

Doyoung nuzzles his face into Taeyong’s hair. He knows he still feels guilty about what happened with Hutong. 

“It wasn’t your fault, you know.”

“I should’ve kept an eye on him though.”

“We shouldn’t have taken him with us in the first place… Hei doesn’t blame you either.”

“I lost his cat… I can’t take care of dogs.”

Doyoung kisses away the pout forming on Taeyong’s lips. “Well, have you thought of other jobs?”

“I could be… an astronaut.”

“You need school for that, Yong.”

“What about… an actor? I used to do voice acting. How different can it be?”

“Uh, _very_ different.”

“But I could do it.”

“Not to burst your bubble, Tae, but you wear your heart on your sleeve and an actor needs to be in control of their emotions. Also, you need school for that too.”

Taeyong pouts and Doyoung kisses it away again. And he keeps kissing him until they’re making out, exchanging soft kisses, tangled up in each other until Doyoung pulls away to stare into Taeyong’s eyes.

“You are so beautiful, bunny,” Taeyong murmurs reverently.

Doyoung blushes pink and smiles. “You’re not too bad yourself, Mr. Wolf.” Taeyong smiles wide. “Where’d you put Hyuckie?”

“In the room across the hall.”

“He’s been asleep for a while.”

“He was drunk. Anyway, I’ll wake him when it’s time for dinner.” Taeyong rolls over on top of Doyoung, who wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him close and trying to fight him off all at the same time.

The bedroom door opens, “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Doyoung and Taeyong both look over to see Ten in the doorway, slowly backing out. Doyoung smirks and kicks Taeyong off as he gets up from the bed, ignoring the yelp the older lets out. “It’s ok, Ten. He’s all yours.” And he walks out, pushing Ten into the room as he does.

Ten stands awkwardly by the door as Taeyong sits up on the bed.

“Tenie.”

“Hm?” 

He doesn’t look up or come closer so Taeyong stands and makes his way over to the smaller man. “Tenie,” he says softly.

Ten looks up, a neutral expression painting his features. Taeyong smiles and slowly brings his hands up to cup Ten’s face and stroke over his cheeks.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s ok, baby.”

“It’s not ok.”

“You were defending Xuxi.” Taeyong kisses Ten’s forehead softly. “Don’t feel bad about that.”

Ten wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist and smiles into Taeyong’s shoulder when he hugs him closer, enveloping him. “I love you, Taeyongie.”

“I love you too, Tenie.”

Ten looks up into Taeyong’s eyes and he wonders briefly how to explain it to this gorgeous man that he would love nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with him. In the end, he settles on sucking him off while they shower together. Taeyong cums quicker than he usually would but he’s up for round two almost instantly.

They’re kissing even as Taeyong has him held up, lifting him up and down with his hands on his ass and Ten is moaning ‘I love you’s against his lips like a mantra. Taeyong groans and keeps the pace of their love-making steady, deft hands clutching him just so. Ten breaks the kiss to look into his eyes, brushing his wet hair off his face.

Taeyong groans and moans, hazy eyes blinking away water droplets. Ten leans closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to press his lips to his ear. Past the constant drumming and splash of the shower and the wet sounds of skin and skin, Ten whispers words too pure for anyone else to hear but he knows Taeyong got his message when the softest gasp leaves his lips and his fingers cling tighter ever so slightly.

They both come undone with cries of ecstasy and finish their bath. It’s only after when they’re dressing that Taeyong speaks up.

“Did you mean it?... What you said?”

Ten glances over from where he’s slipping on his pink slides and nods, the cutest of smiles gracing his lips. Taeyong blushes pink up to his ears and grins, looking away shyly.

There’s a knock on the door and Yuta pokes his head in. “Yo, Tae. Kun’s calling you. Something’s wrong.”

Taeyong stands immediately, worry creasing his face. “What? What happened?”

“I don’t know. He’s upstairs.”

Ten watches as Taeyong pulls his shirt on in a hurry, smoothing over his chest as he rushes out, past Yuta. The Japanese man looks over at him and smiles.

“Heyyy, y’all get that good make-up sex in?”

Ten chuckles, “Hell yeah.”

“Niceeee. Johnny’s back, by the way, and so is everyone else.”

“One step closer to dinner, yessss.” Ten walks over, following Yuta downstairs.

Upstairs, Taeyong finds Kun standing near Yangyang’s door.

“What happened?”

“I asked Yangyang to check up on Hyuckie and take him some medicinal soup, but he never came back downstairs. And Hyuck came down with the stuff that Yangyang took, saying something was up with him. And now he won’t answer or let me in,” Kun looks at the door, eyebrows quirked up in worry, as if he stares hard enough, he’ll be able to see through it.

Taeyong squeezes Kun’s shoulder lightly. “I’m sure he’s ok. He just needs some space sometimes.”

Kun sighs, “Yes, but Tae… I’m _really_ worried…”

“I’ll check on him, Kunnie. Why don’t you go downstairs and keep an eye on Hyuckie?”

Kun gnaws at his bottom lip before stepping away from the door with a soft sigh. “Ok.”

Taeyong presses a kiss to his temple and with that, Kun walks off, going back downstairs. Taeyong turns towards the door and knocks softly. “ _Xiao_ Yang, it’s me. May I come in?”

At first, he hears nothing but then the lock clicks open and a moment after, Yangyang’s voice comes through, small and concerning. 

“Ok.”

Taeyong slowly steps in, closing the door behind himself. Yangyang is sitting on a far corner off his bed pressed against the wall. His blankets are all arranged around him comfortingly and he’s wearing a hoodie. There’s nothing that makes Taeyong’s parent instincts stand at attention more than the petrified look on his son’s face.

Yangyang pats the mattress, letting Taeyong come closer. Taeyong makes his way forward and sits at the edge. They sit a moment in silence before Taeyong breaches it. “Are you ok?”

“No…”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Yangyang slowly scoots closer. “ _Appa_ , I think I have a crush on someone.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Yangyang sighs, “I hate feelings… They’re so messy…”

Taeyong chuckles softly, “Yeah, they are.”

“I’m just really confused.”

Taeyong glances at Yangyang, at the mixed expression on his face, and looks away. “Do I know them?”

Yangyang nods and buries his head in his hands. “That’s why it’s so confusing!”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“But I want to!” Yangyang winces and shakes his head, “Sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, _xiao_ Yang.”

Yangyang turns in place to face Taeyong. The older turns to face him and wonders what Yangyang is searching for as his gaze flickers. 

“I think I have a crush on Donghyuck.”

Taeyong blinks once, twice.

“Oh.”

“I know,” Yangyang whines. “It’s so… so weird! I mean, you’re pretty much dating him, and- and you’re my dad! And I’ve never really felt anything… like _this_ about anyone else before… But I don’t know why I started- He’s just so pretty and funny- I’ve never seen him like that before! Agh!!” He throws himself back on his bed. “I hate feelings, _baba._ ”

Taeyong looks down at his hands, interlacing and thumb-twiddling.

“I’m sorry,” Yangyang’s voice cracks.

“Don’t apologize for your feelings, baby… This is new for the both of us,” Taeyong chuckles and clears his throat.

“The worst part is I don’t know if I really like him or not. And if I do…” Yangyang trails off but Taeyong picks up on his train of thought.

“Yeah… I guess the only thing we can do right now is figure out if these feelings are genuinely romantic… If they are, you should confess… But the rest will be up to Donghyuck.”

Yangyang laughs dryly. “He’d probably pick you over me, _appa._ ”

“You never know.”

Yangyang goes quiet again before his usual chipper tone returns, disgusted. “Oh my god, will it be weird since he dated my dad before me?”

Taeyong giggles, blushing in embarrassment. “We’ll answer that question when we get there. For now-”

“I’ll figure out if I really like him or not, yeah… Thank you.”

Taeyong smiles. “That’s what I’m here for.” He stands, brushing off his sweatpants. “You wanna come down? We’re having bulgogi and hot pot.”

“Hell yes… I just… need a moment, but I’ll be down.”

“Ok, love you, baby.”

“I love you too, _appa._ ”

Taeyong steps out, pulling the door till it closes with a soft click. A warm feeling embeds itself in his chest and there’s a skip in his step as he goes downstairs. He helps Kun finish making dinner and set the tables. 

Everyone gathers ‘round once they’re called and Taeyong finds himself seated between Ten and Sicheng. At the end of the table, he sees Yangyang sitting with Renjun and Jeno, stealing glances at Donghyuck as he chatters with Jaemin. At the other end, Guanheng and Dejun are cheering for Yukhei as he adds more meat to the pot boiling in the center of the table.

“Tae.”

He turns to face Kun and Yuta seated across from him. “Yes?”

Yuta holds out a printed out ad for a model. “I think we found the perfect job for you.”

Taeyong takes the paper, letting Ten look at it when he leans over curiously.

“And if you don’t like it, we can always help you find a different gig,” Kun smiles.

Taeyong smiles back and glances at Ten. “What do you think?”

Ten grins, “I think you’d be amazing at this, right, Sichengie?”

Sicheng glances over and nods. “Taeyong is a very beautiful man.”

Taeyong smiles and blushes pink, tucking the ad away in his pocket to continue enjoying dinner with his family.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did all y'all's requests justice :)  
> Also, I know y'all probably won't care much, but I have another fic being uploaded. It's called [Prague-99](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922208/chapters/57524575) and it's taeten and sci-fi and it is my baby. Check it out if y'all are ever bored :)  
> And yeah, thank you all for continuing to support this story, I do have an idea of how I'll end this but I'm not sure how soon that will come. I really cannot thank y'all enough and if y'all have any more ideas, I'm more than happy to hear 'em.  
> As always, please stay safe and healthy :)  
> [That one blue bird app](https://twitter.com/Greyquill8) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700) :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warnings for vomit and reference to incest.  
> Don't worry, nothing happens.

The smell of incense is in the air, lemongrass fills the dimly lit bedroom. The lamp in the corner throws its light over the two figures on the bed. 

Taeyong lies on his back with his legs spread and dangling off the side. He moans through clenched teeth, admiring the way the light plays on Johnny’s features, the shadows that rise and fall with every twitch of his muscles, with the sway of his spine. Johnny groans, his hands firm on Taeyong’s knees as he fucks himself on his cock, his ass flush against his pelvis. He keens when one of Taeyong’s hands gropes at his waist and travels over his hip, messing with the elastic of the garter stockings he wears.

“Like that?” Johnny purrs, rotating his ass in slow sensual circles.

“Yeah, baby, you’re perfect.”

Johnny smiles to himself. “ _So_ glad I found these again.”

“Just like the old days, huh?” Taeyong smirks, running his hand down along Johnny’s flexing back before bringing it down on his pert ass. Johnny spasms with the spank and groans aloud. Taeyong digs his fingers into the dips of Johnny’s pelvis and pulls him back on his lap, loving the snug warm feeling of Johnny’s walls. “Hm, John baby?”

“Y-Yeah. It’s nice t-that we have a-a bed now too, _fuck_.”

“The couch wasn’t too bad.”

Johnny moans low, “W-Was too small for us.”

Taeyong smiles, hooking his fingers in Johnny’s black stockings. Johnny bounces on Taeyong’s lap, knocking the breath out of him and curls his hands over his. Taeyong pants and groans.

“ _Do not_ rip them. Do you know how hard it was to find any that fit?”

“Taeyong!” Mark comes running into the room and skids to a stop when he sees the glare Johnny has directed at him and the way Taeyong is panting beneath him, splayed out on the bed. “Johnny, you wear stockings?”

“Mark, I love you to bits, but literally _what do you want_?” Johnny grits out.

“Oh, um, Ten and Hei have a surprise for Yong downstairs, but I can tell them he’s busy,” he slowly starts inching back towards the door.

Johnny stands with a sigh, letting Mark get a good look at Taeyong’s thick cock, confined in a condom. The young boy blushes red up to his ears. “We’ll be right down, Markie,” Johnny says, dismissing the awe-struck boy. Mark gulps and nods before turning and walking out. “Come on, get up, Yong. They have something for you.”

Taeyong slowly sits up, pulling up his boxers and sweatpants that were pooled around his ankles. He discards the condom as Johnny dresses.

Johnny pouts, “Round two later? Pretty please, _daddy_.”

Taeyong blushes hard and smiles, “Anything for you, princess.”

Johnny grins victoriously and dashes out of the room with Taeyong chasing close behind him. He catches him in the living room, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face to his back. Johnny peels his arms off just as Ten is yelling, “Surprise!!!”

Taeyong peeks around Johnny to see most of his family huddled in the living room, cooing over two tiny somethings. Ten grins, holding up a tiny white furball. “Our new son, Louis!!!”

Behind Ten, Yukhei stands also grinning ear to ear and holding another furball. “And Bella!!”

All eyes turn to look at Taeyong to gauge his reaction. Ten steps closer, cradling a tiny kitten in his arms. “Look, Tae. Isn’t he cute? He’s from Siam like me,” he chuckles, “You wanna hold him? He’s really nice.” 

Ten doesn’t wait for Taeyong to answer and starts to pass the kitten to Taeyong. Louis mewls as he’s held up and clings to Taeyong’s shoulder when he takes him into his arms. Ten smiles wide, “Look, he likes you!”

A slow smile spreads on Taeyong’s face as he runs his fingers over the kitten’s soft fur and the smile transforms into a grin as Louis begins to purr. But then he starts to wiggle in Taeyong’s arms and Taeyong gasps when Louis slips through his arms like liquid fur. The kitten lands on his paws and trots off, his dark tail held high.

Yukhei comes close with a little beagle pup. “And this is Bella. Can we keep them?”

Taeyong grins, scratching behind the floppy ears and giggling when the puppy licks his fingers. “Yeah, baby.”

“YEEAAAAHHHH!” Yukhei screeches and starts doing a little celebratory dance. Bella barks and her tail goes on overtime at all the excitement. The rest of the boys echo Yukhei’s cheers and go back to gushing over the new furry additions to their family.

Taeyong smiles, watching everyone. He feels arms circle his shoulders and glances back to see Taeil’s perfect face. 

“We bought Louis a new litter box and toys.”

“What about their food?”

“It’s in a corner of the kitchen by the tables. We wanted to get something for you to baby since the kids are gonna be leaving soon. Xuxi and Tenie brought those two home.”

Taeyong blinks away tears. “They’re very cute.”

Taeil leans up to kiss Taeyong’s cheek and walks off.

Taeyong spends the afternoon with everyone else, playing with Louis and Bella. Until Donghyuck is tugging him away from the living room and upstairs. Sweet cries spill from Donghyuck’s plush lips as Taeyong blows out his back, giving it to the younger as rough as he wants. But then he remembers the talk he had with Yangyang a week ago and he gets a weird lurching feeling in the depths of his stomach. 

Donghyuck pants and looks over his shoulder. “W-Why’d you stop?” He pouts, swaying his hips but stills when Taeyong’s grip on his hips grows tighter. “Tae?”

Taeyong is at war with himself. He loves Donghyuck. He loves Yangyang. Yangyang likes Donghyuck. Does he relent and let his son have him? Does he keep Hyuck to himself? 

_No! Bad Taeyong! Hyuck isn’t a piece to be passed around!_

What would Donghyuck want? Does he keep sleeping with him? And possibly break his son’s heart in the process? Does he end it with Donghyuck and break _his_ heart? Would he be ok with letting Donghyuck go?

_I’d give anything for my kids’ happiness!_

The sick thought of sharing Donghyuck with Yangyang creeps into his mind and the knot in his stomach twists painfully. He clamps a hand over his mouth and stumbles towards the restroom, barely making it to the toilet as he loses his lunch.

He feels a hand rubbing his back and two concerned voices. He recognizes Johnny’s deep timbre first.

“It’s ok, Yong. I’ve got you. Let it all out.”

With his head in the porcelain, it’s hard to focus on anything but the stench of his vomit and the bleach he uses to clean the toilets, but he manages to make out the other voice as Kun’s, talking with a worried Donghyuck. He dry-heaves, his body still trying to force anything out of his now empty stomach.

Johnny keeps rubbing his back and when he finally pulls away from the toilet, he’s there to wipe his mouth clean and offer him mouthwash. Taeyong takes it after a moment of trying to catch his breath, blinking away tears that keep spilling over his cheeks. He spits in the toilet and Johnny flushes it away.

Taeyong lets the gentle giant put a robe on him and carry him back into the bedroom, Kun and Donghyuck are nowhere to be seen. Johnny lays down with Taeyong and lets him cry into his chest, hugging him close and stroking his fingers over his cheeks, catching his tears.

It’s a long while before Taeyong runs out of tears and even then, he’s still breathing hard. Johnny keeps hugging him and running a hand over his back comfortingly. “It’s ok, Yongie, I’m here,” Johnny murmurs softly.

“It’s not ok,” Taeyong whispers.

Johnny glances down at Taeyong. “What’s not ok?”

Taeyong grimaces and looks up at Johnny. He tells him everything. And by the end, Johnny is also grimacing, out of concern, though.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Yong…”

“I just don’t know what to do,” Taeyong sniffles. “I want them both to be happy, but I don’t want to cross any lines… I don’t-”

“I don’t think there’s any straight cut solution to this, Tae… But you know, if you did end up sharing Hyuck, it wouldn’t be completely incest-”

“Don’t, please… By law, he is my son and I am his father. By law, it’s wrong… I-I can’t do that.”

Johnny frowns, pondering for a moment before an idea hits and he grins wide. “I got it!”

Taeyong looks up, sadness still evident on his features.

“Ok, so if little sheep does end up confessing, you should ban Hyuck so he can think about what he wants.”

“ _Ban_ him?”

“You know, a break. He can use the room next to Sicheng’s.”

“... What if he rejects _xiao_ Yang?”

“Then he rejects him. It’s a part of life, Yong. You can’t give the babies _everything_ they want, even if they’re your sons. If you’ve raised them right, which you have, he’ll move on and grow from this. I mean, he can’t sulk and force Hyuck to be with him. Think about it. You wouldn’t want him exhibiting toxic behavior if it were any other boy or girl that had rejected him, right?”

“But this is different, Johnny. If Hyuckie rejects him, it’ll be because of _me_ , his _dad._ I’m the one person in his life that’s always supposed to be on his side and keep him safe. His biological parents failed him and I cannot do the same.”

“Taeyong, you _will_ be keeping him safe. As a parent, you need to be the person that shows him right from wrong, that calls him out on his shitty behavior, and shows him the healthy way to deal with anything life wants to throw at him.”

Taeyong doesn’t look convinced and Johnny sighs.

“I know you’re worried you’re gonna end up being like your parents, but, baby, they were close-minded bullies, and you are nothing like them, you hear me? _Nothing._ And I know you would never, ever treat any of our kids that way, understand? This is new and scary, but I’m always going to be here to help you in whatever way I can, ok? Me and Taeil and Ten and Jae and Doie and Kun and Yu and Sicheng and… Did I forget anyone?”

Taeyong giggles softly. “Mark, Woo, and Xuxi.”

Johnny shakes his head, “They don’t count. They’re kids too. But you get what I’m trying to say. We’re always gonna support and be here for you. Legally, they may be your babies, but we’re gonna do our darndest to help you parent the fuck out of those adorable lil shits.”

Taeyong laughs and Johnny grins. 

“So no more tears, ok? Whatever happens, happens. We’ll roll with the punches, just like we always have.”

“Thank you, John baby.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Johnny smiles wide. “But you should totally go downstairs cause everyone’s worried about you.”

“Oh! Hyuckie!” Taeyong dashes for the door.

“Babe, you’re still naked!”

“Right!”

Johnny sighs and shakes his head as Taeyong’s naked ass comes running back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot going on in this one, but I hope y'all liked it.  
> Also, a lot of y'all were in favor of the Donghyuck/Yangyang pairing so that ship may soon sail ;)
> 
> Stay safe, y'all!
> 
> [That one blue bird app](https://twitter.com/Greyquill8) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700) :)  
> Ask me anything, I am so bored :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laundromat

“Woo, it’s hot! Y’all close those windows!!” Johnny comes down the stairs, fanning himself with a folding fan. He strides over to the A/C, pressing buttons on the device as Jaemin and Jeno close the windows in the living room and the dining room. He keeps fanning himself even as the whir of the unit kicking on resounds from the walls.

Jaemin and Jeno return to the couch, resuming their cuddling. Johnny shakes his head. “How can you two be cuddling with this weather?”

Jeno nuzzles his face into Jaemin’s neck as the latter runs a hand through his hair. “It’s perfect weather for naps with your loved ones.”

Johnny shrugs and keeps waving the little paper fan. “I don’t know about that–” he looks around the unusually empty living room–“Where is everybody?”

“Taeil, Kun, and Doyoung went to the skating rink. Something about releasing pent up tension? And showing those teens who’s the derby boss? Jaehyun and Yuta went with them for support.”

“And everyone else?”

“Xuxi, Jungwoo, Dejun, Guanheng, Sicheng, and Mark went across the street for a photoshoot with Bella. And Hyuck, Lele, Junie, and Sungie went to check out this new Asian merch store that opened downtown.”

“Oh, like the ones with the Japanese candy and anime figurines?” Johnny folds up the paper fan and tucks it away in the pocket of his pajama pants as the house cools significantly.

“Yeah, but it’s supposed to have all kinds of stuff. Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Indonesian, Thai, you know.”

“That’s cool. Why didn’t you guys go though?”

Jaemin arches a brow. “When is the house ever _this_ quiet?”

“True that. So Ten and Yangyang are still here, right?”

“Yeah, I think they’re upstairs.”

“Thanks–” Johnny walks off but not before calling over his shoulder–“Whatever y’all do, don’t get nothing dirty and there’s condoms in the room next to Sicheng’s.” He smiles as the two boys loudly voice their disgust and makes his way back up the stairs to the third floor. He finds the aforementioned duo in Yangyang’s room, playing on the bed with Louis, well Ten is playing with him while Yangyang watches.

“Yo.”

Ten glances over, a bright smile on his face. “Hi. Come to join the party?” He giggles as Louis stands bipedally to bat his paws at the glittery toy held just out of reach. Johnny approaches, picking up Louis delicately, one hand under his arms and another under his rear.

“Actually, I’ve come to remind you of your chore.”

Ten’s face contorts in confusion, trying to recall what it is he’s supposed to do today. Yangyang smirks like he already knows. “Sucks to be you, Ten.”

“What? Why? Don’t tell me it’s the bathrooms,” Ten whines.

Johnny shakes his head, holding Louis up close to his chest. “Nope! Laundry duty!”

“Nooooo.”

“Yesssss. Yong is already downstairs, packing it all up. You just gotta go with him to the laundromat and help him. He does most of the work anyway.” Yangyang slides off the bed, Johnny turns to watch him. “What are you doing?”

“I wanna go too.”

“Why?”

Yangyang throws a mischievous smirk over his shoulder, “Cockblock.”

Ten narrows his eyes at him. “Yangyang. How would we even fuck in a laundromat? We’d get banned for life and possibly be thrown in jail. That’s just plain dumb.”

“That won’t stop you from trying though. I’m keeping _my dad_ safe,” Yangyang puffs out his chest resolutely, having pulled on a jacket. 

Johnny shakes his head, “You don’t need that, lil dude. It’s like 90 degrees outside.” Louis squirms in Johnny’s hands and jumps to the floor, running off out of the room. 

“It’s never too hot for fashion,” Yangyang mutters as he reluctantly takes off the hoodie, tossing it at Ten on the bed and replacing it with a long-sleeved dress shirt. “How’s this?” He turns in place, holding out his arms.

“Better. But if you throw something at me again, I’m gonna toss _you_ off the _roof_.” 

Johnny chuckles along with Yangyang, heading out of the room. Ten sighs and follows behind them. 

Downstairs, they see Taeyong already by the door, pulling his shoes on.

“What… the fuck… is that?”

Yangyang turns to Ten, quirking a brow. “You’ve never seen a shopping cart before?”

Ten narrows his eyes at Yangyang, “Of course, I know it’s a freaking shopping cart. I’m asking why the frick you guys have one???”

Taeyong blushes pink, patting his hands over the black bags sitting in the shopping cart in the middle of the entry hall, “Stole it… A long time ago. Anyway, it’s very handy.”

Yangyang grins, hopping up on top of the cart to sit on the bags, they deflate under his weight and Taeyong smiles, patting his leg.

“You coming too?”

“Mhm.”

“Alrighty then, let’s get going. Johnny, give me a hand.”

Johnny nods, following Taeyong as he gets the cart out the front door. He rounds the cart to pick up one end and then they both lift, carrying the loaded cart down the front steps of the building. They set it down with heaves and Johnny strides over to Taeyong’s side, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“I’ll be here in case y’all need me.”

“Ok, princess. I already left lunch ready in the fridge.”

“What about y’all?”

Ten comes down the steps, messing with Yangyang, still seated in the shopping cart.

“We’ll have some boxed lunch from Food-rite,” Taeyong smiles.

“Aw man, now I’m kind of tempted to go with you.”

“I can bring you one if you want?”

“Nah, it’s ok. I’ll hold down the fort.”

“Ok. Bye, Johnny.”

“Byeeee.”

Taeyong pushes the cart along the sidewalk, Ten following beside him, occasionally glancing disdainfully at the cart as it rattles. Yangyang fiddles with his phone in his seat, laying back to take selfies, chuckling when Ten and Taeyong join him, leaning into the camera’s view.

Eventually they make it to the laundromat with its big plastic “Wash World” sign. Yangyang hops off the cart, helping Taeyong push it into the store, holding the door wide open. It smells like copper, the heat of a dryer, and washing products. The yellow lights and checkered linoleum floor only add to the vintage vibe of the whole place.

The middle-aged woman sitting behind the desk at the front smiles when she catches sight of them. “Afternoon, Taeyong. This a new _novio_?” She asks, eyeing Ten, who smiles politely.

Taeyong grins and nods, surprising Ten when he replies in broken Spanish, “ _Si, doña. Mi novio,_ Ten.”

“Hello.” Ten waves.

“ _Es muy hermoso,_ ” she winks and gestures towards the back of the room, “There’s a whole empty line back there.”

Taeyong nods, pushing the cart that way, “Thank you.”

Ten follows behind Taeyong, “You _know_ Spanish?”

“No, not really,” he chuckles, leading Ten through rows of washing machines and dryers, “I just picked up a little from her. I’ve been coming here since Taeil moved in.”

“Oh. What were y’all saying?”

“She asked if you were my boyfriend and I said yes and she said you are very beautiful.”

Ten blushes and steps aside when Yangyang brushes past to Taeyong. _Where did he go?_

“Is this enough, _baba_?” He asks, holding out his hands full of quarters.

“Yeah, for now. Help me put the loads in.” Taeyong opens up one of the black bags in the cart. “I separated everyone’s clothes and attached a sticky note with what buttons to press and what detergent to put in–” he reaches under the shopping cart, drawing out a plastic container full of three different detergents, fabric softeners, and dryer sheets–“If one’s missing, ask me. Let’s use just this aisle, ok? If we run out, use the back.”

“Yes, sir!” Yangyang salutes and grabs two bags full of folded dirty clothes from the black bag, marching off to a washing machine. Taeyong puts the quarters Yangyang exchanged into a little pouch and sets the pouch down on the machine by their cart. He grabs two more bags and walks over to empty machines beside Yangyang.

Ten watches them go before grabbing the last two bags in the black bag. He sets the bags down on a machine before returning with a few quarters. The first bag has a sticky note that says ‘Sicheng’ with a smiley face, below that it reads, ‘White detergent. Hot water.’ 

“Ok, that’s simple enough.” He empties the bag out into the washer and goes to grab the white detergent. He glances down at the fabric softener bottle and wonders if he should use any. “Taeyong.”

Said man looks over from where he’s starting up a machine, sliding quarters into the slot. “Yes?”

“Do I put any softener in Sichengie’s clothes?”

Taeyong scrunches up his face and taps a finger to his forehead then smiles brightly when he remembers. “No. He’s sensitive to the smell, so just detergent.”

“Ok.” Ten returns to the machine, pours in the detergent, and starts it up. He smiles victoriously. “One down!” He grabs the other bag and moves to the next machine. This bag says, ‘Mark. Blue detergent. Fabric softener. Hot water. Air dry shirts.’ He dumps out the clothes into the machine, returns the white detergent, grabs the blue one and the softener, and goes back to start up the machine.

Taeyong walks over as he’s sliding quarters in. “One thing I forgot to tell you is that when you’re done, leave the bag on top of the machine so we know whose is whose.”

“Ok, got it.”

Taeyong smiles, kissing his cheek before moving away to continue putting clothes to wash. Ten grins and follows behind them. They finish putting all the loads to wash, emptying out the three black bags in the cart, and move to sit at plastic seats at the end of the aisle. Taeyong plops down with a sigh, Yangyang and Ten occupy the seats on either side.

“Now we wait. It shouldn’t be too long.”

Ten intertwines his fingers with Taeyong’s. “And you do this every week?”

Taeyong nods, a small smile on his lips, “Yep.”

“It’s a lot of work.”

“I like doing it,” Taeyong shrugs.

“Look, _baba_ ,” Yangyang cuts in, showing Taeyong his phone displaying a picture of Hyuck, Jisung, Chenle, and Renjun posing beside a mecha statue.

“Oh, wow! Where’s that?”

“The new store that opened downtown. It used to be a Starbucks, I think.”

“That’s so cool.”

Yangyang stretches his arm to show Ten, who leans down, squinting his eyes at the picture.

“That’s pretty neat. Why didn’t you go with them?”

“It was the grand opening today. That’s way too many people... For me.”

Taeyong leans his head back, closing his eyes, and crossing his arms over his chest.

“ _Appa_.”

“Yes?”

“When we getting lunch?”

“Once we put the clothes into the dryer, I’ll go and get us lunch.”

“Ok.”

The trio sits in silence, Yangyang and Ten on their phones while Taeyong dozes off. The sound of other patrons, the machines, and the barely audible Spanish music playing over the PA system surrounds them. 

Taeyong startles awake when one of their washers buzzes, announcing its finish. He runs a hand over his face and stands, “Back to work.”

Ten and Yangyang follow behind him, moving wet clothes to the dryers across the aisle.

“Taeyong,” Ten calls.

“Yes?”

“Mark’s says to air-dry his shirts.”

“Oh yeah. I’ll be right back. Put his other clothes to dry.”

Ten nods, putting in everything but the shirts. Taeyong returns with a wheeled drying rack.

“Here we go. Now we just do like so–” Taeyong grabs one of the shirts, smooths out the wrinkles by grabbing the ends and whipping it before hanging it on the rack–“And you’re done.”

Ten mimics what Taeyong did with the rest of the shirts, using just the first level. Yangyang comes over with other shirts, filling the upper third level. The trio works around each other until all the loads have been put into dryers.

Taeyong claps his hands, “Alright. Great work! You two stay here and watch the machines while I go and get lunch, ok? I’ll be right back.”

“Ok, we’ll keep an eye on them.” Ten nods.

Taeyong grins and walks off, headed towards the front of the store.

“Man, who knew laundry was so much work,” Yangyang whines.

“Hey and we didn’t even have to do much since Tae had already sorted it all out.”

“I could never,” Yangyang shakes his head in disbelief and follows Ten to the seats they were occupying.

It seems like seconds after they sat down that Taeyong returns with a plastic bag in hand.

“Lunch is here.” He sits and passes them both a clear plastic container, holding a soda can, a bag of chips, and a sandwich wrapped in plastic.

“What is this?” Ten asks, turning the container with quirked eyebrows.

Taeyong opens his, grabbing the sandwich and unwrapping it. Yangyang watches him, copying what he does.

“This is what I call the best packed-lunch in the world. I used to eat this all the time,” Taeyong smiles fondly as he bites into his sandwich. “White bread, American cheese, and ham. Simple, but it hits the spot.”

Yangyang frowns, “I’ve never seen you eat this.”

“Well, I meant before. I didn’t have a lot of money. I still don’t but this was the cheapest meal I could get.”

Yangyang looks down at his container then, eyes full of awe and wonder as he bites into his sandwich. Ten still looks skeptical as he opens up his chips and sandwich.

“It’s best with purple and orange soda,” Taeyong adds, popping his chilled can open. Yangyang sets his sandwich down and pops his open too, grinning when Taeyong clinks their cans together. Taeyong turns around to clink his with Ten’s too. 

Ten smiles, amused, “This isn’t so bad.”

“I knew you’d like it.”

They quiet as they eat and then Yangyang turns to look at Taeyong.

“Dad.”

“Yes?”

“Remember what we talked about a while back?”

“Mhm,” Taeyong turns to face Yangyang.

“Well,” he sighs and lowers his voice, “I don’t really have a crush on Hyuck. I mean I still think he’s pretty and funny and hella annoying, but I like being his friend. I don’t think I wanna be in a relationship with him.”

Taeyong smiles, setting a gentle hand on Yangyang’s shoulder and squeezing affectionately, “Yeah?”

“Yeah–” he chuckles–“Guess I freaked out for nothing.”

“I’m proud of you, _xiao_ Yang. Thank you for sharing that with me, even if it turned out to be nothing in the end. I’m glad you were able to figure out your feelings too. That’s a very difficult thing to do.”

Yangyang beams and turns his attention back to his half-eaten sandwich. “Thanks, _baba_.”

Taeyong nods and sips at his grape soda.

“Aren’t you proud of me too?” Ten pouts.

Taeyong chuckles and with gentle fingers brushes Ten’s blonde bangs off his face. “Of course, I am, Tenie. I am so proud of you.”

Ten grins, cheeks tinting pink as Taeyong closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Ten leans forward, trying to deepen it only for Taeyong to be pulled away, Yangyang’s arms around his waist.

“Stop trying to fuck _my dad_ , you perv!!”

Ten turns red in the face, “Why, you little-! I oughta-!”

Taeyong giggles and laughs, squished between the arguing duo.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this :)  
> If there's any member y'all would like to see more of, let me know :)  
> Stay safe and healthy, y'all!
> 
> [That one blue bird app](https://twitter.com/Greyquill8) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700) :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (really) early birthday, dad!

Johnny and Taeil wearing matching hoodies. They both seem comically large and small crouching next to each other, but like in a cute matching set kind of way. Like a mop and a bucket or a broom and a dustpan. That kind of thing. 

Or at least Taeyong thinks so, he smiles as he swipes away from the image to turn off his phone and set it aside. The dark sky above is obscured by clouds, quickly being swept away by a cold breeze. A full-body shiver ripples through him and he wraps his blanket tighter around himself.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Something… Well, everything, really,” Johnny takes a sip of his beer and sets the empty can aside, scooting closer to Taeyong’s side. His hoodie frames his face cutely and the strings are tied in a bow beneath his chin. Very Johnny-esque.

“Everything?”

“Yeah,” he hugs his knees to his chest and rests his chin on the tops. Taeyong wonders if he’s cold at all and offers the blanket, raising an arm. He shakes his head with a small smile. “I’m fine.”

Taeyong wraps his arms around himself. Maybe coming to talk on the roof at nearly midnight wasn’t the best idea. In the distance, firetruck sirens resound followed closely by an ambulance. He hopes whoever those sirens are for is ok.

“Ilie says he really likes me… And I really like him too.”

Taeyong smiles, “Y’all look good together.”

“I think so too… I think I could see myself marrying him someday,” Johnny murmurs.

“Oh… Really?”

Johnny nods, gaze shifting from his socked feet to the sky. The blinking lights of an airplane pass overhead.

“I don’t know why I feel so nervous telling you this.”

“Don’t be.”

Johnny chuckles, “That’s easier said than done… But you know we can’t do this forever, right?”

“I know.”

Twin sighs escape them and Taeyong can see Johnny reaching for the empty beer can out of his peripheral.

“You always tell us we’re our own people and that we’re free to go when we want–” he crushes the can in his hands till its a flat disk sitting in his palm–“I always worried about you, about the day when we’d all eventually go… Cause life is like a river, you know, like some of us maybe stay in one place rooted as a home, like a stone in the waters, and others are like fish just stopping to rest and grow before we can continue, you know?” He stops to think about what he just said and snorts out a chuckle, “I should’ve had another beer.”

Taeyong smiles, ducking his head in his blanket till just his nose and eyes peek out. “I get it.”

“Yeah, see. I knew you would… So basically… It would be nice if we all stayed like this, all together in this building, you know, but, realistically, we’re bound to go our different ways–” Johnny leans over to rest his head on Taeyong’s shoulder–“And you’ll say you’re fine, but we both know that’s not true. You give so much to us and for us to take off to live our own lives… I’m not saying you’re a bad person or bitter or anything like that… 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that maybe when this is all over and done, you might feel alone, maybe empty, and like you might’ve done something wrong or regretful, I don’t know, but I think what’s most important is that you gave 20 people a home and a real family and amazing memories. You helped 20 people heal the broken parts in themselves with your own and showed them how beautiful their ugly parts are, that we have nothing to be ashamed of, that we’re allowed to our emotions, that something beyond words can come from nothing.

“And maybe after, when we’ve all gone our ways, we’ll always return to you for Christmas and Thanksgiving and Chinese New Year, and we’ll remember all the good times and it’ll be as if we never left in the first place–” Johnny chuckles–“It’ll be hella… amazing.”

Taeyong sniffles wetly and his voice distorts with the ball in his throat, “Won’t that be awkward? Coming back to the person you had sex with and loved for a while?”

A pensive expression paints over Johnny’s features for a millisecond before resolve settles in. 

“Nah, I think we’re all beyond that… I think our bond transcends little things like that, we’re beyond simple earthly… It’s like… we’re all different stars… but we’re just part of the same constellation, you know.”

Taeyong sniffles again and Johnny smiles, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to pull him in close. The smaller presses his face to his chest, letting tears stream down his cheeks at Johnny’s words. Johnny keeps smiling, running a hand through Taeyong’s hair, and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Happy birthday, Tyong,” he whispers.

  
  


Morning finds Taeyong bombarded with kisses and hugs and minty toothpaste breath. Chenle is sitting on his chest while his brothers crowd around him.

“1, 2, 3,” Jaemin whispers then they’re all screaming.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, _APPA_!!!!”

Taeyong grins, wincing slightly against the onslaught. “Thank you, babies.”

“How old are you, _appa_?” Chenle asks, still happily perched on his chest. Taeyong doesn’t think he was ever that affectionate when he was 17 but he’s glad his boys are growing up comfortable enough to express themselves and be cuddly.

“I’m 24 now.”

“I told you!” Renjun cries out, shoving at Jeno and Jaemin.

Taeyong quirks an eyebrow, giggling softly. “How old did you think I was?”

“Older. Like in your 30s or something,” Jisung pipes in.

Taeyong giggles again and his mind decides _then_ to remind him that the kids are in _his_ room and that he is still very much _naked_ under the covers.

_Oh shit._

“Where, um, where is everybody else?”

“Downstairs,” Chenle grins.

“Doing?”

Chenle shrugs, “But they said we could come in and surprise you.”

Jaemin nods, looking around, “You have a really nice room.”

“Surprisingly tidy,” Renjun mutters under his breath.

“Uh, Lele, could you… I gotta get dressed…”

Chenle’s eyes narrow until he resembles a Skitty, a mischievous smile on his lips, “ _Appa_ … Don’t tell me you’re… _naked_?”

Taeyong blushes, clutching the blanket. “Lele, whatever you’re thinking you better not, I’ll ban you from… the switch.”

“I don’t play with it anyway.”

“I meant… ice cream.”

“Kun and Johnny will give some anyway.”

Taeyong looks at the smug little face of his son and smirks, “I’ll ban you from Jisung.”

Chenle shakes his head, scrunching up his nose and backing up. “Jisung?”

“No Jisung.”

Jisung looks bewildered, “No me?”

“No. Jisung.”

Chenle climbs off of Taeyong’s chest, “You win this one, dad.”

“Ok, _appa_ , we’ll let you do your thing. And we’ll check on your surprise downstairs,” Jaemin says, pulling at Renjun and Jeno’s arms to get them off the bed. Jisung follows, still looking confused.

“So long as it doesn’t give me a heart attack.”

Renjun chuckles, shooting Taeyong a thumbs up before they leave. 

Taeyong waits for the door to click closed before sitting up, letting the covers bunch up on his lap. He runs a hand over his face and shakes out his hair. He wishes he had a window to look out of… He had a window in his old room that faced the south, from there he could always see the sun painting the sky in the morning and at night.

He hurries into the shower with his pajamas before the dread of the day can settle in. 

Today is his birthday.

It’s supposed to be a special day.

But it’s always been just another day to him… though he knows those around him don’t see it that way… He knows they like celebrating, they love it, but he prefers just having his slice of cake and calling it a day.

The anxiety of submitting and enjoying what he’s given versus unrelenting and trying to make sure _everyone else_ is having a good time starts to set in as he’s washing the shampoo out of his hair. The tea and mint-scented suds ease his nerves some… A little voice in the back of his head tells him he could probably hide up on the roof for a while, but another stronger one reprimands him, tells him not to be so _selfish_.

Staring into his reflection as he blow-dries his hair, he remembers a quote from one of his favorite cartoons when he was a kid.

_A hero is one who lives their life in discomfort so that others don’t have to suffer, so that others may live in comfort._

He wonders briefly how true that holds and tries to recall the name of the cartoon as he takes his time doing his hair.

He doesn’t remember. A soft knock on the bedroom door draws his attention. Opening it, he isn’t expecting to see Yangyang there.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Kun told me to come and get you–” he yawns, curling his fists in the long sleeves of his hoodie–“Is it true you’re 24 now?”

“Yeah… Unless I’m counting wrong.” A small smile fights its way onto Yangyang’s sleepy face. “Do you know what they have planned down there?”

Yangyang yawns again, Taeyong can’t help yawning too.

“Big breakfast. They made a deal to let us kids do whatever we want with you for the day and then they get their turn at night. I could ask Ten what it is, but, honestly, I’d rather _not_ know.”

“Do you know what your brothers have planned?”

“They mentioned something about shopping… I don’t know.”

“Hm…”

Yangyang studies the neutral expression on Taeyong’s face. They stand there facing each other for a few moments, both with their own thoughts.

“ _Baba_.”

“Yeah?”

“You ok?... You don’t look so… happy.”

“I’m ok… I’m just nervous–” he manages a strained chuckle–“I don’t… I don’t really like _big_ celebrations… for me… you know?”

Yangyang cocks an eyebrow and looks away, towards the stairs. “I can tell them your head is hurting.”

“No, it’s ok… I just… I’ll be down in a sec, I just need to use the restroom real quick.”

“Uh, ok. I’ll wait for you here.”

“Thank you, _xiao_ Yang.”

Yangyang nods, watching Taeyong’s receding back before pulling out his phone and shooting Johnny a text. He rolls his eyes when he hears murmurs growing too loud before it falls hush. Taeyong comes back wearing a hoodie, it’s probably not his.

“Ready?”

Taeyong nods, a small smile plastered on his lips. Yangyang frowns and holds out a hand, “You gotta close your eyes, _baba_.”

The smile turns genuine as he grabs Yangyang’s hand and closes his eyes. Though it’s when they’re halfway down the stairs, they realize maybe trying to get down essentially blindfolded was not a very great idea. Yangyang laughs, holding Taeyong’s arms, “Ok, ok, one more step.”

“One more step?”

“No, wait, two more… Oh my gosh, no. _Appa_ , stop trying to run down the stairs.”

Taeyong giggles, keeping his eyes shut tight as he tries to follow Yangyang’s instructions.

“Ok, one more and then the floor.”

“Wait, what?” Taeyong’s foot slips on the edge of a step and he goes down, Yangyang, holding onto his arms, comes toppling down too.

“Shit!”

They try and fail to keep from sliding down the rest of the steps and onto the floor with more than audible thumps on the wood until they’re lying in a heap at the bottom. Their inhuman screeches die out and are replaced with laughter. Yangyang sits up, fall completely broken by Taeyong, gasping to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

“What the fuck?” Johnny stands over them, hands on his hips.

The stance somehow makes the duo double over and laugh harder. “Surprise,” Taeyong giggles, clutching his sides as he slowly sits up. Yangyang grins, getting to his feet first and pulling on Taeyong’s arm, helping him up.

“Ok, we’re here,” Yangyang says, brushing off Taeyong’s shoulders.

“I see that,” Johnny sighs. “Alright, Yong, here we go.” He crouches and lifts Taeyong onto his shoulder all in one motion, turning to walk into the kitchen.

“Hey!”

“Chill, birthday boy.”

Johnny puts him down at the head of the table, everybody is seated and smiling. And then in one melodic voice, “Happy birthday, Taeyonggg~”

They harmonize perfectly like wind whistling through trees and chirps of birds. It’s beautiful and Taeyong can’t help grinning in awe. “Thank you,” he murmurs.

A little cardboard crown is placed on his head by Johnny. And that’s that as breakfast is served. Grits and toast and scrambled eggs. It’s quiet as everyone eats and it isn’t till he’s spreading strawberry jam on his toast, eggs long gobbled down, that he realizes how calm it is… It’s peaceful… and there’s no anxiety trying to jumble his guts like wired headphones in a pocket.

Yuta, sitting on his right, grabs his hand and runs a thumb over his knuckles soothingly. “How is it?”

“Really good.”

“Really?” Yuta grins, perfect white teeth on display. 

Taeyong nods and squeezes his hand. 

“I helped Kun and Jaemin make it.”

“Minie helped?”

Doyoung, on his left, nods, sipping his coffee. “He got up extra early to help us decorate.” He gestures at the banner over the windows facing the street and the few balloons taped up, all in pastel shades of pink, purple, and blue.

“It’s really nice,” Taeyong smiles. Billie Holiday’s voice gives the kitchen a nice ambience, flowing from Taeil’s speaker on the island counter. He crosses his feet to perch on his seat, the cushion giving under all his weight.

When everyone is mostly done eating, Doyoung procures a pink envelope from somewhere, handing it to Taeyong. “A gift from all of us–” he turns to everyone else–“Hey, Tyong’s opening his gift, monkeys.” 

Everyone turns their eyes to the head of the table and Taeyong wedges his fingers into the envelope, popping the sticker holding it closed. He draws out the yellow card inside, a felt frog sits on the front with a party hat on its head. The image brings a smile to his face and then he opens the card to find all sorts of handwriting in different inks, marker, pen, and crayon. The birthday wishes completely fill the card, even written over the card’s message.

There’s no order to the wishes, Chenle’s smack dab between Yuta’s and Mark’s, Jungwoo’s between Kun’s and Jisung’s. He reads through them all diligently and before he knows it, he’s crying, salty tears running over his smiling lips.

Doyoung hands him a tissue when he puts the card down and he chuckles, dabbing at the tears.

“Thank you… Thank you so much… I love y’all so much…”

“We love you more, dad!!” The kids screech over the adults.

Taeyong chuckles, tucking the card away in its envelope as Johnny, Taeil, and Jaehyun start cleaning up. Renjun makes his way over to his dad’s side.

“So, me and Nana and Nono and Lele and Sungie want to take you out shopping.”

“You want to take me shopping?”

Renjun nods, “Johnny told us you like shopping.”

“We might just end up window shopping though.”

“It’ll still be fun. What do you think?”

“Sure thing, Junie. We goin’ right away?”

“Yeah, unless you wanna rest a bit.”

Taeyong smiles, slowly standing, “Just let me get dressed. Where we going?”

“To the mall downtown.”

“Aw man, so I gotta dress nice.”

Renjun bursts out laughing, “Yeah. I’ll let them know you said yes.”

“Ok,” Taeyong strides over to Kun and Yuta, giving them both a kiss on the cheek and thanks for the breakfast. After, he makes his way upstairs to his room to get dressed.

Walking into his room, he’s not expecting to see Doyoung there in the middle of the bed, nude, and whining softly. Ass up, wrists tied behind his back, ankles held apart. 

“Doie?”

The bound man whines in his restraints, a soft gasp escaping him, and his hard dick leaking between his cream light thighs.

Taeyong locks the door and strides over, bending down to read the small note hanging off the bunny tail plug Doyoung has on. It reads:

“Happy birthday, Tae <3 Have fun -Jae & Woo”

His breath catches in his throat. When did they even get him up here? He presses a firm hand to Doyoung’s hip. “Doie baby, I’m gonna have to make this quick.”

Doyoung nods feverishly, “Take what you want, Tae.”

“Are you sure, baby?”

“Yes… Please.”

A condom and a vial of lube sit nearby and Taeyong reaches for those first, pulling his pajama pants down till the elastic band rests under his balls. He’s surprised to find it’s a ribbed condom and wonders if Doyoung chose it. He pours lube on his wrapped cock and eases the cute plug out of Doyoung, drizzling more lube onto his gaping hole. With a thumb he rubs it in, sinking his finger into the fluttering hole to check if he’s good to go.

Doyoung whines in his throat, hands opening and closing, trying to hold onto something, trying to pull Taeyong closer. He gasps as he bottoms out in one thrust. Taeyong grabs a hold of his bound wrists, pulling him back onto his cock in slow, easy motions. Doyoung moans with every press of his ass against Taeyong’s pelvis, the texture of the condom and the bindings holding him in place only add to the pleasure.

Taeyong curses softly and grasps Doyoung’s thin hips, hiking one leg up on the bed to drive himself deeper. Doyoung moans low in his throat.

“Good, Doie?”

“Y… Yes.”

Doyoung has to press his face to the bed when Taeyong starts thrusting fast, pistoning in and out of him so fluidly that the breath is punched from his lungs. He lets out a high, whiny moan and Taeyong grunts above him, totally pacing his thrusts to get the ribbed part of the condom to stimulate his rim.

Taeyong keeps thrusting just like that, gritting his teeth and huffing to control his movements. He’s finding it hard to do with the way the fake bunny ears on Doyoung’s head keep flopping with each thrust. Doyoung grasps at air before his hands get a hold of Taeyong’s shirt, bunching the cotton between his fingers. Taeyong has mercy and leans over Doyoung, running his hands over his hips to rest over his flexing smooth stomach.

The new position has him buried balls deep and he grinds down, moving his hips in a slow circle. Doyoung pants and moans as Taeyong groans against the nape of his neck.

“Oh fuck,” the older moans softly and releases.

Doyoung whines in his throat and convulses, cumming over the bedsheets as Taeyong slowly pulls out, climbing off of him. Taeyong pants softly and gropes Doyoung’s petite ass appreciatively. Doyoung smiles, breathing heavily, “Happy birthday.”

Taeyong smirks and tugs at the bindings. “Want me to get this for you?”

“Jae and Woo will do it…”

“Ok.” Taeyong leans down to kiss his lower back and turns away to get rid of the condom and get dressed. Doyoung is snoozing by the time he’s dressed and he quickly makes his way out and downstairs.

Mark looks over from where he’s sitting with the other kids. “Hey, mind if we come along?”

“The more the merrier,” Taeyong smiles and waves for them to come on.

Johnny closes the door behind them with a “Don’t come back until you’ve at least bought some nice socks.”

Getting to the mall downtown is a 20-minute ride on the bus and since it is both summer and the weekend, it is _packed_. They stand side by side, gawking at the crowds flitting in and out of the giant building.

Renjun places his hands on his hips, “I say we split up. We can cover more ground and find a good present that way.”

Taeyong frowns, “I don’t know… I think we should stick together.”

“We’re not babies, dad. It’s not like we’re gonna get kidnapped or anything,” Yangyang mutters.

“Yeah, we should stick together,” Jaemin smiles.

“Ok, let’s go.”

Renjun leads the way alongside Mark, Jaemin and Jeno trail behind them, holding hands, Jisung and Chenle follow behind them, and Yangyang trails in the back beside Taeyong. Inside it seems like pure chaos but they manage to all stick together as they pass through the stores, ducking in and out of them. Taeyong finds himself counting his kids every time, making sure he doesn’t lose any.

“Look, _appa_. Do you like these?” Jaemin asks, holding up a pair of socks with kittens on them.

Taeyong glances over from where he’s looking through shirts with Chenle and Jisung’s help. “I think I already have those, Minie.”

Jaemin looks the socks over and puts them back, “I’ll keep searching!”

Taeyong smiles and turns back to the task at hand. “Well?”

“These shirts aren’t flattering,” Chenle frowns in disapproval and shakes his head. “We’d probably find better stuff at a thrift store.”

Jisung chuckles and nods, “And they’re also too… big. No offense, dad.”

“None taken.”

Mark’s giddy laughter draws their attention over to where Renjun is trying on a funky green denim jacket. Renjun pulls it tight around his frame and pouts over at them, “Does this make my butt look big?”

“What butt?” Jeno says, making them all laugh.

Taeyong chuckles along with his sons until he notices Yangyang standing off by himself, looking at a rack. He makes his way over quietly. “Whatcha lookin’ at, _xiao_ Yang?”

Yangyang jumps and looks back at him, blushing pink. Taeyong glances over his shoulder to see a long black skirt that falls just above mid-shin, adorned on the waist with three non-functional belt buckles.

“I think you could pull it off,” Taeyong murmurs, “Match it with a sweater or a tank top.” Yangyang returns his attention to the skirt, running the material between his fingers. “You want it, _xiao_ Yang?”

Yangyang nods slightly. 

Taeyong smiles as Yangyang grabs a skirt his size. “You’re gonna look cool as hell.”

“ _Appa_!” Jaemin’s voice resounds.

“Yes?”

“I found you some socks!”

Taeyong pats Yangyang’s shoulder lightly before making his way over to Jaemin and Jeno. They’re holding up a pair of mint colored socks with Siamese cats on them. “Like Louis!” Jeno grins.

“Aw, they’re so cute. I love them!” He hugs Jaemin and Jeno and glances around at the rest of his kids. “Y’all done?”

“Yep!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Alright, let’s go pay and get out of here.”

Taeyong is paying for his socks, Yangyang’s skirt, a shirt Jisung found, and a pair of Doc Marten’s that caught Renjun’s eyes. They make their way out of the store and as they’re passing up the food court, they really can’t help but stop for a quick bite. They settle on sandwiches.

Taeyong’s laughing along with his chattering sons when his phone going off in his pocket grabs his attention. He grabs it and frowns, surprised to see hundreds of Instagram notifications on the screen along with two texts from Johnny.

“Hey, I just posted a picture for you.”

“The people need to know it’s the most beautiful boy in the world’s birthday.”

Taeyong smiles.

“I noticed. I just got like a hundred notifications.”

“Sorry ;^^”

“How’s it going?”

“We’re almost headed back home.”

“Ok. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Taeyong leans over to Mark’s side. 

“Hey, Markie. Can you help me with something?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“How do I turn off the notifications on Instagram? They keep blasting up my phone…”

“Mm, let me see.”

Taeyong hands his phone over and watches as Mark goes into Instagram, changing the settings.

“And done. There you go.”

“Thank you.” He tucks the phone away and Mark smiles.

“Looks like the modeling gig is going well for you.”

“Well, kind of. Johnny and Yuta said getting an account would be a good way to get deals with top-notch brands–” he shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck–“I don’t know about that though.”

Mark grins, “You could model for Gucci or Burberry.”

Taeyong blushes and leans away, giggling. “No way.”

“I’m serious,” Mark smiles encouragingly, “You’ve got looks that could kill.”

“Thank you.”

After they’re done, they head back home, full and content. The kids go to their rooms, Mark joins Yukhei and Donghyuck in the living room, and Taeyong goes into the kitchen only to be shooed away by Kun and Yuta.

“We’re getting dinner ready so no peeking,” Kun waggles a finger at him.

Taeyong pouts and goes into the living room, settling on Sicheng and Jungwoo’s laps. He thinks he starts dozing off and then before he knows it, he’s waking to Kun’s agitated voice.

“What do you mean you _forgot_ to buy the cake?”

“Well, I forgot! I don’t know.” Yuta.

Taeyong sits up, sliding off the couch and stumbling his way over to the kitchen. “Hey.”

The arguing duo looks over, both flushing red with embarrassment.

“The store is still open,” Taeyong yawns. “I can go and get a cake real quick.”

Kun shakes his head, “ _You_ can’t. How are you gonna go and buy your own birthday cake?”

“What if I go with him?” Ten chirps, magically appearing behind Taeyong.

“I don’t think-”

“Perfect!” Yuta exclaims, rushing over to give them money. “I think we’ll all have enough with two cakes.”

“Three cakes,” Kun sighs.

“Three cakes!”

Ten takes the money, folding it neatly in his wallet. “You got it!” He hooks his arm with Taeyong’s. “Let’s go, Tae.”

“We’ll be back soon,” Taeyong waves at Kun before following Ten out the door and to the bus stop. It doesn’t take long to get to the store and Taeyong isn’t really surprised to find that there aren’t so many people so close to closing time.

Ten squeezes his hand as they walk through aisles towards the bakery in the back. “It’s like we’re on a date.”

“On a date at the supermarket?” Taeyong giggles.

“Yeah, it’s good practice.”

“Good practice?”

“For the future.”

Taeyong blushes pink up to his ears.

Ten smirks, “How’s your birthday so far, Tae?”

“Really great. Really, really great.”

“I’m glad… You deserve it.”

They find all sorts of cakes behind the bakery display and ask for three: two chocolate and one strawberry shortcake.

Taeyong feels like he’s walking on clouds the rest of the time in the store, glancing lovingly at Ten, giggling like an idiot every time their eyes meet. There’s just something about the Thai man that makes him feel so special and so, so lucky. He hopes and wonders if Ten feels the same.

Evening is spent eating a special dinner with his whole family and absolutely destroying the cakes. He’s grinning when he eats Kun’s delicious food and even when Johnny smears cake on his face, rousing laughter out of everyone.

And that’s not even covering the surprise the adults have planned once night falls. Whatever Taeyong was expecting, well it’s not even close. It’s quite literally a day filled with surprises.

He’s sitting, propped against the headboard, the king crown perched on his head and a royal cape flowing over his shoulders, he wears nothing else. Yuta is splayed out on his stomach between his legs, alternating between suckling the head of his cock and deepthroating till he chokes. At the foot of the bed, Johnny is dancing sensually to a song that drips of sex. The tall man is wearing his stockings and a matching lace bralette straining against his chest. The entirety of his muscular body is slick and shining with oil.

Taeyong purrs deep in his chest, the rumble coming out as a soft groan as he pets a hand through Yuta’s hair and admires Johnny. Yuta keeps diligently sucking until Taeyong cums, moaning loud and unabashedly. The Japanese man switches to pressing adoring kisses to Taeyong’s red, leaking cock as Ten crawls closer, leaving open-mouthed kisses on Taeyong’s jaw and neck.

 _It isn’t so hard to let go of his inhibitions and anxiety when he’s loved by so many,_ he thinks and smiles, leaning his head back.

Needless to say, it’s a night filled with pure bliss for a certain Lee Taeyong.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another doozy of a chapter but I hope y'all liked it! I hope I did y'all requests justice (and if I didn't, I apologize ;-; I didn't want the chapter to be too long)  
> Also, the song playing during breakfast is Billie Holiday's [I'll Be Seeing You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njCoOSJSDTI). It's a very lovely song :)  
> As always, if y'all wanna see anything or more of a member, let me know. I'm more than happy to oblige.  
> Y'all stay safe and healthy!
> 
> [That one blue bird app](https://twitter.com/Greyquill8) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700) :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing and snow cones.

The near quiet shuffle of buses and cars driving past on the street drifts into the living room through the open windows and their screens, keeping meandering bugs out. It’s another hot day in July, the hottest day they’ve had this summer so far. And it’s today of all days, that the three-story building’s hard-working air conditioner has failed, the unit having sputtered, seemingly hacking its lungs out before coming to a halt, and all before lunch hour.

Taeyong took it upon himself to make a simple breakfast, not wanting to make the house any hotter with his cooking. He made the few things he remembers his mother cooking, traditional foods from his motherland across the sea. _Kimchi bokkeumbap_ from leftover rice and _oi-naengguk_.

A quiet morning over a refreshing breakfast. They’d sat around the tables, reminiscing about their old homes.

“I lived in Korea for 4 years,” Jaehyun starts, “when I was little.”

“Really?” Doyoung murmurs, sitting beside him.

Jaehyun nods. And from the other end of the table, Kun speaks up, “I lived in China for a little while too before my family moved over here. We lived up north near Canada before we came here.”

Mark perks up in his seat, “I’m from Canada!”

“We know.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“Canada born and raised,” Mark grins, “But my mom would make a lot of Korean food too. Sometimes your cooking reminds me of her, Taeyong.”

Taeyong smiles over from where he’s washing dishes. “Thank you, Markie.”

“Have you ever been over there?” Mark leans forward in his seat.

“When I was little. I went to school there, up to our equivalent of 2nd grade.”

Johnny whistles, “Long time ago. Anyone else been to their motherland?”

“We’d vacation there a few times to see family,” Taeil says.

“Me too,” Doyoung adds.

“Woo?”

Jungwoo shakes his head, “I’ve never been. This country is all I’ve ever known.”

“Bro, same,” the Korean kids pipe in.

Chenle and Renjun nod along, “We’ve never been to the motherland.”

“Me either,” Yukhei smiles, “I’d like to go someday. To both! I’m part Thai.”

Ten’s eyes bug out of his head from across the table, “You are?!”

Yukhei grins and nods, “On my mom’s side.”

“Eyyy,” Ten grins, “My bro!”

Yukhei giggles in his deep timbre. Sicheng smiles softly, sitting beside Yukhei.

“What about you, Sichengie?” Ten asks.

“I was born in China. My family moved over here. We go to visit every year near my birthday.”

“Oh really?”

Sicheng nods.

“Dejunie? Cucumber?”

Guanheng grins, “I’m from here. But my parents are from Macau.”

“And I was born over there and raised here,” Dejun shrugs.

“And I’m from Japan! Osaka prince up in this bitch!!” Yuta yells from beside Kun, causing everyone to break into laughter.

It only grew hotter after that. Lunch consisted of sandwiches, cold pop, and watermelon. There’s two plates on the coffee table in the middle of the room, one full of rinds and the other with a few slices of the cool, juicy fruit being devoured by those nearest the table. The fan in the corner whirs softly as it moves back and forth. The ceiling fan squeaks as it spins, not really cooling the room, but throwing the warm air around.

Taeyong sighs from his spot on the floor, there’s a cushion beneath his head and his feet are propped up on the side of the couch, his loose Hawaiian shirt, despite being unbuttoned to reveal his undershirt, still sticks to his body uncomfortably. If he focuses, he thinks he can hear the faint buzz of cicadas past the squeak of the fan and the occasional car. 

Ten is lying near him, when they’d first settled in the living room, Taeyong spent the better part of 15 minutes trying to keep Ten’s roaming hands from slipping beneath his shirt. He’s long given up on his efforts to stop him and sighs again, trying not to think about Ten’s sweaty hand stuck to his equally sweaty abdomen.

Johnny peeks over the edge of the couch between Taeyong’s feet, waving his little paper fan about, fanning himself. “Should I go and bring another fan?” He glances over past the coffee table. “Yangyang is melting.”

Taeyong glances over Ten’s head at his son, lying face down on the floor in the shade of the other couch. “I think–” he croaks and clears his throat–“I think we have more watermelon.”

“We’re all out,” Mark whines, leaning on Doyoung and Sicheng, “I already checked.”

“Are the repair dudes coming?” Jaehyun asks, from somewhere beside Johnny, Taeyong can’t really see him.

“They said they were.” Taeyong draws out his phone. “I don’t think we’re the only ones with a broken A/C though.”

Kun stands from where he was smoothing his hands through Chenle and Jisung’s hair, drawing it away from their faces. “I think we should go buy another fan and more watermelon. It’s too hot to just sit here.”

“I’ll come with you,” Taeil pulls away from Donghyuck, who whines.

“Me too,” Yuta follows behind Kun towards the entry hall.

Taeyong is about to follow too but is stopped by Ten’s nails sinking into him and the sensation of his lips against his ear. “Taeyongie,” he whispers in a manner that makes the room seem much hotter than it already is, “Play with me.”

“Tenie-”

“I’ll make it quick.”

Taeyong suddenly realizes the obvious answer to all their problems, like finally finding his way out of heavy fog, and grabs Ten’s hand, pulling it out from under his shirt. Ten pouts, clinging onto Taeyong’s shoulders as he moves to sit properly.

“Guys, wait, I know what we can do.”

Everyone looks over at him expectantly as he stands, Ten has switched to climbing up on Taeyong’s back, hooking his ankles around his waist and pressing his face to his shoulder as he hangs on. Of course, Taeyong’s hands immediately come up to hold Ten’s thighs, and even though they’re slippery with sweat, he holds on tight.

“Who wants snow cones?!”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Doyoung sighs, getting up, “I was seriously gonna go crazy if we sat here any longer.”

Taeyong keeps an eye on everyone as they file out to the door to slip on their shoes. He makes his way around the crowded boys to the stairs and starts up.

“Where we goin’?” Ten whispers against his ear.

“Getting my wallet.”

Ten hums and presses a kiss to Taeyong’s neck, beyond impressed at his ability to carry him up the stairs with no trouble. He isn’t expecting to be tossed onto the bed as soon as they’re in the room though. 

“Hey!”

Taeyong pays him no mind, rifling through his jeans for his wallet. Ten rolls onto his back on the expansive bed.

“I am _not_ sleeping in here today. I’ll literally die of heatstroke.”

Taeyong hums as he finally finds the wallet, hidden away in his desk. “I think everyone is gonna be sleeping elsewhere if the repairmen don’t come before the day ends.”

“I’m claiming the bathtub,” Ten winks at Taeyong, standing at the foot of the bed, “There’s more than enough space for you and me.”

“I’ll think about it,” Taeyong smiles, extending a hand to Ten, lifting him up off the bed, and leading him out the door. They slip their shoes on at the front door, and after he’s made sure everyone put on enough sunscreen, Taeyong takes the lead, directing his family across the street and into the park. And they’re quite the sight, 21 boys ranging from 25 to 17 strolling through the park.

Mark runs ahead of Taeyong followed closely by Yukhei, Donghyuck, and Renjun. They disperse, chuckling and laughing breathlessly. Renjun breaks off the path to chase after Donghyuck, who shrieks when he realizes he’s been targeted and tries to dive out of reach only to be tagged. Renjun laughs victoriously and runs to join Yukhei and Mark on the other side of the path.

Taeyong smiles and glances over his shoulder. Yuta and Kun are close behind him, talking quietly, behind them is Sicheng and Jungwoo, giggling away about something on their phones, behind them is Ten, Yangyang, Jisung, and Chenle, the three kids sticking to the Thai man like bees to a flower, behind them he’s barely able to make out Jaemin and Jeno, and then Johnny at the very back. He isn’t very hard to spot, being so tall and all, and if he knows any better, he can safely guess Taeil is walking next to him.

The quartet in front of him continues their game of tag. He’s amazed they can be so hyper even with the unbearable weather. Ahead, he can see the snow cone place just across the street, “The Sno Cone Shack”, and there doesn’t seem to be many people near the little building at the corner of a big lot, lucky them.

Taeyong gets everyone safely across the street before drawing out his phone and pulling up the notes. The others sit around the small shaded area before the snow cone place, metal tables under a tarp. He stands at the end of the table, jotting down everyone’s names.

“Alright, I’m getting everyone large. What flavor do y’all want?” He steps aside when they start craning their heads to look at the huge flavor menu, even though he _knows_ 90% of them are gonna pick what they always do. “Let’s do this in age order, y’all know the drill.”

Taeil smiles, “I want cherry, please.”

Taeyong types it down and looks towards Johnny.

“Watermelon.”

“Blue raspberry, please,” Kun says, sitting between Yuta and Yukhei.

“Coconut. The blue one,” Yuta says, all while playing with Jungwoo’s hands across the table.

Doyoung keeps squinting at the menu, “Mango and peach.”

Taeyong types them down and looks towards Ten, also squinting at the menu, “Tenie?”

“Um… still thinking.”

He turns his gaze to Jaehyun, who’s sitting between Dejun and Guanheng, idly chatting with them. “Jae?”

Said man looks up and smiles, “Guava, please.”

Taeyong searches the faces of his family before finding Sicheng, sitting snug with Jaehyun. “I want the usual,” he says before Taeyong can even ask.

“One Bahama mama,” Taeyong smiles, typing on his expansive list.

“Me too!” Jungwoo calls, still letting Yuta play with his hands.

“And one tiger’s blood, got it. Xuxi?”

“Mai tai!”

“And I want watermelon,” Mark exclaims, hanging off Yukhei’s shoulder.

“Ok. Dejunie?”

“Kiwi lime and Guanheng wants pink lemonade.”

Taeyong nods, jotting down the couple’s orders before turning his gaze to the youngest of the family. Renjun is ready, shoving Jaemin and Jeno away as they crowd on either side of him.

“Shirley Temple!”

“Lemon-lime,” Jeno says over Renjun’s whines.

Jaemin tugs at Renjun’s cheek while Jeno pulls on his arm. “And I want blue jolly-rancher.”

“I’m older than you!” Donghyuck cries before turning to Taeyong, perched on the table in front of Yukhei and Mark. “I’ll have the cherry lime.”

“Rainbow,” Yangyang says before Taeyong can ask, sitting beside Ten, who’s still looking at the menu like it’s full of mathematical equations.

“Mm K, Lele, Sungie, y’all want the same?”

“Yes, sir!” Chenle says while Jisung nods along beside him, both of them glued to their phones, probably watching funny videos if the grins on their faces are any indication.

“And blackberry and cantaloupe. Tenie, did you figure out what you want?”

“Mmm… What are you having?”

“Sunrise.”

“That sounds very you.”

“Thank you?”

“What does the chef recommend?”

Taeyong giggles, “The piña colada one is pretty good.”

Ten hums and drums his fingers against the table, “Very well. I’ll have that one.”

Taeyong types it down and finally goes over to the shack, apologizing to the poor teenage staff before unloading all the orders on them. With Ten’s help, he passes out the snow cones as he orders them till his fingers are sticky from the sugary ice already melting in their styrofoam cups. All 21 snow cones add up to almost 60 dollars, and Taeyong thanks and apologizes profusely to the workers as he stuffs a twenty in the tip jar.

Then he finally sits between Ten and Yangyang. Ten passes him his snow cone, already digging into his own, biting off the rounded top.

“Thank you,” Taeyong sighs, finally eating into his red, orange, and yellow snow cone. It really does look like a sunrise.

“Everybody say ‘Thank you, Tae’!” Ten says and his sentiment is parroted by the rest of the boys, happily eating their cold treat.

Taeyong smiles, his lips already tinting red.

“Hey, this one is pretty good.”

“Thought you’d like it.”

Ten smirks, kissing Taeyong’s cheek. Taeyong grins but his focus is entirely on his snow cone.

Returning home, they remember why they left in the first place and collectively groan at the heat. Taeyong tries calling up the repairmen as he’s working on dinner, but his calls all go to voicemail and he sighs. It’s so hot that even as they’re getting ready for bed, where they’d usually be prepping for sex, they’re playing rock paper scissors to decide who sleeps where.

Jaehyun and Doyoung decide to take their chances on the roof, grabbing blankets and their sleeping bags. Jungwoo, Yukhei, Johnny, and Taeil decide to camp out in the living room. Kun and Yuta stay on the bed in Taeyong’s room, too tired to move elsewhere. Mark and Donghyuck, after much debate, end up going to sleepover with the other kids upstairs.

Taeyong helps everyone get comfortable, making sure they have enough blankets and pillows, before checking on his kids, helping set their fans to the highest setting. And by the time everyone’s tucked in for the night, he finally lets himself relax, wandering towards the bathroom. He is _not_ expecting to be greeted with a few candles on the sink counter and faux flower petals leading up to the tub, spilling over with blankets. He slowly closes the door, leaving just a sliver for cool air to circulate. Ten is lying in the tub, smiling up at Taeyong with a small smirk pulling at his lips. “Hey,” he breathes out softly.

“Hey.”

“What’s all this?” Taeyong asks, carefully getting into the tub alongside Ten. He’s expecting to be met with the hard porcelain and his surprise must be evident on his face when Ten grins.

“Pillows so we don’t wake up with bad backs–” he waits till Taeyong is laying down beside him to scoot closer–“I just felt like romancing you a little bit.”

“Flowers and candles are a little bit?”

“For now.”

Taeyong giggles and intertwines his fingers with Ten’s when he presses their foreheads together.

“Thank you, baby.”

“Yeah, Tae–” Ten presses a kiss to the bridge of his nose–“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most,” Ten smirks and Taeyong can’t help giggling, cheeks coloring a pretty shade of pink, and it’s not at all cause of the heat.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration is starting to hit a low so I'm sorry if the chapters aren't as great as the first ones. And I really wanna thank everyone for y'all's support of this story, it's become a lot bigger than I imagined it would.  
> Should we end it at 30 chapters? I don't wanna stretch this out for too long but I don't want to abandon this story just yet. I'd really like to hear y'all's thoughts; after all, y'all all contributed and created this story along with me :)
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and healthy, especially in these tough times. My heart goes out to all of y'all.
> 
> [That one blue bird app](https://twitter.com/Greyquill8) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700) :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waterpark!

Ten lifts his head from the numerous pillows tucked beneath his head. “ _ What  _ are you guys doing?”

“Checking if these still fit. What’s it look like?” Johnny smiles, watching as Jaehyun poses in nothing but a light blue speedo. “Mm, I think we might need to buy trunks, Jae. Your ass is too big for that little thing.”

Jaehyun blushes and laughs aloud. “I’m not wearing a speedo to the waterpark anyway.”

“We’re going to a waterpark?” Ten quirks a brow.

“Yes. It’s summer. And we need to make the most of it!” Johnny holds up a towel so Jaehyun can take off his speedo and change back into his clothes, which seems kind of pointless since they’ve all seen each other naked before.

“But we’re not allowed to wear speedos?”

“I mean you can, but then you’re gonna get ogled by all the old moms and grannies,” Johnny shudders.

“That  _ does not  _ sound like a good time.”

“It’s not but hey, the slides are fun.”

Jaehyun takes the towel, folding it under his arm, all changed into his shorts and tee. “So you coming?”

“Where’s Taeyong? Wouldn’t he be organizing everything?”

“He is. He’s upstairs, helping the kids find their trunks.”

Ten yawns and stretches. “I guess, but only cause  _ I  _ get to ogle Tae.”

Jaehyun and Johnny exchange a knowing glance as Ten slides off the bed and goes through the closet for his trunks.

“I’ll take this downstairs,” Jaehyun says, grabbing the tote lying nearby, holding his and Johnny’s swim trunks, sunglasses, and speaker.

“Ok.”

Jaehyun walks out, flip flops clapping with every step he takes. He finds Doyoung standing near the door, everyone’s totes around him, including the family cooler.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Is Taeyong still up there?”

“Yeah, with the kids.”

“They have to hurry up if they wanna get good seats at the park.”

“Where’s Kun and everyone else?”

“Buying all of Sooman’s sunscreen,” Doyoung chuckles.

They turn when they hear multiple footsteps coming down the stairs. Taeyong comes into view, grinning wide, with his kids following behind him.

“They back yet?”

The front door opens, Kun and the rest of the boys behind him. “Now we are. Let’s go. Everyone ready?”

“Yessss!!”

“Then let’s go, here comes the bus.”

They laugh as they pick up their totes and take off across the street. Taeyong watches them run past, counting the boys before locking the door and following. The bus pulls up and they all board, squeezing into the seats and grabbing onto the rails as the bus shuffles on through.

Kun passes Taeyong the bag of sunscreen they bought.

Taeyong looks through the bag. “Is this all he had?”

“Yeah, I think it’s just enough.”

“Hopefully it is.”

Ten finds himself squished into a seat beside Johnny and Yukhei. He struggles to squeeze his shoulders past theirs. “So, um, what waterpark we going to?”

Yukhei glances down at him. “This really big one! There’s a bunch of different slides and a snow cone stand!”

“And they have some of the  _ best  _ Hawaiian pizza I’ve ever had,” Johnny adds.

Ten grimaces, “Fruit does  _ not  _ belong on pizza.”

“You know what, Ten, when you have to go to the doctor because of vitamin deficiencies, don’t come crying to me.”

“That’s why I take gummies and vitamin tablets. Thank you very much,” Ten smirks, all smug.

“I bet the gummies are fruit-flavored,” Johnny mutters.

“They’re actually Star Wars flavored.”

Renjun leans forward from between Chenle and Jisung. “What even is Star Wars flavored?”

“It’s what lightsabers would taste like if you could bite them,” Sicheng says, very seriously, not even looking up from his phone.

Renjun guffaws along with Chenle and Ten.

“Bro, no way,” Mark chuckles.

“It’s science.”

“Ok, but what if you  _ could  _ eat a lightsaber?” Guanheng asks from beside Dejun, their hands intertwined between them.

“You’d literally die,” Renjun chortles.

Yukhei claps his hands, “Or gain awesome glowing powers!”

Sicheng looks up, shaking his head, “Xuxi, no.”

“Are you all going to ignore the fact that Johnny likes pineapple on pizza?” Doyoung butts in. “Because that’s way more concerning than if lightsabers are edible or not.”

Johnny chuckles, holding up a hand. “I have a very developed palette. This tongue does not discriminate,” he sticks out his tongue at Doyoung, who rolls his eyes in response.

“Ok, but Hawaiian pizza isn’t even  _ that  _ bad though,” Mark shrugs.

Doyoung points at Mark, “You’re on thin fucking ice, Mark Lee.”

Taeyong looks over, “Hey!”

“‘Hey!’ what?” Doyoung shoots back.

“Language.”

“I’ll say whatever the hell I want!”

“Don’t start, Doie. I’ll turn this bus around right now!”

“Whatever. I don’t need to take this from someone that sucks toes.”

Johnny, Taeil, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Yukhei, Donghyuck, and Mark burst out laughing as Taeyong gapes, slowly turning red, all while the kids simultaneously gag. Jeno smacks Doyoung’s arm.

“We didn’t need to know that!”

Doyoung laughs victoriously and leans down to kiss Jeno’s forehead, “I’m joking.”

“I hope so,” Jeno shakes his head and shudders.

“Actually, I like Hawaiian pizza too. It's a good blend of sweet and meat.” Jaehyun says, sitting snug beside Doyoung, who turns on him immediately.

“ _ Betrayal _ !!!”

“Betrayal of the highest order,” Sicheng mutters.

“Look! We’re here!” Jungwoo cries, sitting up in his seat, pressing his face against the window.

Kun grimaces and pulls him away from the window.

They disembark and head towards the waterpark entrance. Taeyong pays for everyone’s entry and the extra fee for their cooler. Then he’s leading his troop through to find a good spot for them all. There isn’t a lot of people yet but there will be soon.

They find a cluster of seats and set their things down, before dashing off to the changing rooms. Johnny pulls off his shirt, already wearing his trunks, and moves a sun umbrella closer for Taeyong, who makes himself comfortable on the lounge seat in front of the main pool.

“Come here, princess. Let me put lotion on you.”

Johnny nears, sitting beside Taeyong and turning his back to him. Taeyong squirts out some sunscreen into his palm and rubs it into Johnny’s back, over his shoulders and neck, and his chest. Johnny chuckles when he sees Ten coming back in his bright yellow trunks followed by the younger boys.

“What?” Taeyong murmurs, still diligently rubbing in sunscreen.

“Ten’s gonna be so upset when he finds out you’re not getting in.”

“Well, I-”

“Shh, shh, shh! Here he comes.”

Ten stops beside his seat, tucking his clothes away in his share tote with Yangyang. “Tae, want me to put sunscreen on you?”

“It’s ok. Thank you, Tenie.”

Ten quirks a brow, but everyone else returns before he can question Taeyong. The older distracts himself by helping everyone else put sunscreen on. Then he sets them loose, telling them lunchtime is at 12. Ten is dragged away by the kids towards the biggest slides with many turns. The others head for the lazy river and the floating obstacle course.

Taeyong smiles and leans back in his seat, sliding sunglasses on to take a nap.

“WaAAAHHHHAHAHHAHA!!!”

Ten laughs aloud, resurfacing from splashing into the little pool at the bottom of the crazy curving red slide. Donghyuck resurfaces beside him, laughing as they race out of the pool.

“Oh my god, I think I got a booty bite,” Ten chuckles, pulling on his shorts.

Donghyuck peeks around him and cackles, “You’re gonna need a whole claw to take that out.”

Ten gasps and punches Donghyuck’s arm, “Liar!”

Behind them, Jisung and Chenle screech before slamming into the water with a huge splash. The duo comes swimming out, laughing.

“Let’s get on again!”

Jisung grins and nods, shaking out his hair.

Ten rests his hands on his hips and looks towards the top of the slide and the long line stretching down the stairs. “Or we could try a different one?”

“Yeah, let’s try a different one.” Donghyuck grins.

Jeno and Jaemin come yelling down the slide and whoop when they land at the bottom. They wait for them to get out before walking off to find another slide.

“Hey, look!” Jeno points towards the main pool, visible through the milling people and food stands.

“What is it?”

Ten arches his neck over the crowds, standing on his tippy toes.

“It’s Johnny and them! Come on!” Chenle takes off and the other boys follow behind him. Ten runs after them.

“Hey! Don’t run!”

They, of course, do not listen and race towards the pool, jumping in and swimming over to where Yukhei has Jungwoo held up on his shoulders fighting with Mark up on Johnny’s shoulders. Renjun, Kun, Yangyang, Yuta, Dejun, and Guangheng are playing Marco Polo with poor Kun as the seeker, moving around blindly as the others jeer. Doyoung, Jaehyun, Taeil, and Sicheng swim off to the side, laughing as they watch them.

Ten swims up to them as Jungwoo forces Mark off of Johnny’s shoulder. Mark yelps as he falls back into the water, dragging Johnny down with him.

“Hey.”

Taeil looks over, “Hey! Having fun?”

“A bunch! The slides are crazy!”

“Have you tried the green one? That one has a bunch of loops and it launches you out right after like super fast!” Doyoung motions with hands.

“No, but Hyuck told me about it.”

“You gotta try it before we leave.”

Johnny comes up beside him, slicking his hair back off his face and wiping the water out of his eyes. “Who’s next?”

“Me,” Sicheng smiles and swims past, Jisung climbs up onto his shoulders to continue the chicken fight with Jungwoo and Yukhei.

“Do you think it’s almost lunchtime?” Jaehyun asks, holding a hand up to shield his eyes as he looks up at the sun.

Johnny looks up too, “We probably have another hour to go.”

“I’m already starting to get hungry,” Jaehyun laments, rubbing his stomach.

“It’ll go by real fast,” Taeil says, patting his shoulder.

Ten glances over at their seats where Taeyong is still laying down comfortable under the shade. “Isn’t he gonna come in?”

Johnny looks over, “Probably not.”

“Why not?”

Johnny shrugs. “He usually doesn’t.”

Ten frowns, “Well then what was the point of coming?”

“Oh, trust us, we feel the same. We always try to drag him in but he won’t budge,” Doyoung shakes his head, “We think it’s cause of his mysophobia.”

Johnny pats Ten’s back, “But hey, maybe you can convince him! Then we can all get the eye candy we so desperately deserve.”

“Oh hell yeah,” Yukhei comes close with Jungwoo still on his shoulders.

“If anyone can get that dragon in here, it’s Ten,” Jungwoo beams, patting the top of Ten’s head.

Ten’s lips stretch into a line. “How am I supposed to do that?”

“Use your charms,” Jaehyun smiles encouragingly.

“Give him a blowie,” Taeil says with a smirk.

Sicheng swims over, “Or he can go over there with Yangyang and beg, you pervs.”

“Oh yeah, I guess that could work too,” Doyoung murmurs.

Ten exhales loudly, “Well, ok, if you say so. Yangyang!”

Said boy looks over.

“Come with me.”

Ten starts swimming out of the pool, followed by Yangyang.

“What we doing?”

“We’re gonna get your dad to get in the pool with us.”

“But he’s sleeping.”

“But he needs to have fun with the rest of us.”

“Ten, if this is another scheme to get in his pants-”

“It’s not! Just help me get him shirtless and in the pool, dammit!”

“What am I getting out of this?”

“I’ll buy you another game for your switch.”

“Deal.”

The duo wades out and walks over to Taeyong. He glances over as they near, a lazy smile on his lips. “Hey, babies.”

“Tae, we’ve got a bone to pick with you.”

Taeyong lifts his sunglasses, perching them on his forehead. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes.”

“ _ Baba _ ! Get in the pool with us, please!”

Taeyong quirks an eyebrow, amused. “But it’s almost lunchtime.”

“But it isn’t yet,” Ten pouts exaggeratedly, “Please, Tae.”

Yangyang grabs Taeyong’s hand and tugs on it, “Please,  _ baba _ . Just for a little bit.”

Taeyong glances between the duo before sitting up with a sigh, “I guess I can get in for a few minutes…”

“Yay!” Ten claps his hands and Yangyang rolls his eyes.

“I’ll tell everyone else,” the young boy jumps into the pool and swims off. Taeyong watches him go as he pulls his shirt over his head. Ten reaches for the sunscreen lying nearby, grinning wide as he starts to rub it into Taeyong’s back and broad shoulders.

“See, Tae, you’re already wearing trunks, you could’ve gone in anytime you wanted.”

“I’m wearing trunks cause I don’t trust those lifeguards,” Taeyong narrows his eyes at the lifeguard sitting up in his tower, flirting with a girl, completely distracted.

“Mhm.” Ten, also completely distracted, feeling on Taeyong’s chest.

“I think that’s enough, Tenie.”

“Oh yeah! So it is.” He smiles shyly, putting the sunscreen away. “Let’s go, let’s go–” Ten stands, tugging Taeyong to his feet–“Look, they’re all over there. Race you!” He jumps into the water and speeds off to join the others.

Taeyong watches Ten go, before carefully stepping into the pool, slowly making his way over to where the rest of his family is. They literally rejoice, cheering and laughing as Taeyong  _ finally  _ joins them.

The joy doesn’t last for long as they get out of the pool a few minutes after to have lunch break. They sit around all together, eating hot dogs, burgers, and snow cones for dessert. The older boys stay on their seats under the shade, kind of tired after the big lunch. Taeyong, however, takes to the water with his sons, joining them at the floating obstacle course. Dejun, Guanheng, Mark, Yukhei, and Sicheng are quick to follow them though.

“Is anyone else gonna go back in?” Johnny murmurs from where he’s cuddled up with a dozing Taeil.

“I might,” Yuta says.

Jaehyun nods, “Me too.”

Kun shakes his head, “I’m way too tired.”

“Is it even possible to be this tired at our age?” Doyoung ponders, leaning his head on Kun’s shoulder.

“We’re not even  _ that _ old yet, though,” Jungwoo points out.

“Yeah, grandpas,” Donghyuck snorts.

They sit in silence for a moment, listening to the splashing water and shrieking kids.

“Guys,” Ten sits up in his seat, “Fucking look.”

The 9 boys immediately sit up when they catch sight of what Ten is pointing out.

“Oh fuck…”

Taeyong is coming out of the pool, wading towards them. Hair slicked back off his forehead, flexing muscles glistening and wet, swim trunks riding low on his hips, revealing a teasing view of that slick V of his Adonis belt, dick bulging slightly.

Johnny pulls his sunglasses down on the bridge of his nose, mouth hanging slack.

“Let me fuckin’ hit that,  _ please _ ,” Yuta clasps his hands in front of his chest in a prayer gesture.

Donghyuck nods, eyes never leaving Taeyong. “Same.”

“I swear to sweet baby Jesus, if any of you pop boners in this waterpark  _ full of children _ , I am going to personally  _ ban _ you all from the calendar and Taeyong’s room  _ for life _ !” Kun whispers harshly, cheeks burning pink.

Ten smirks, completely ignoring Kun, squirming in his seat when he catches Taeyong’s eyes. 

Taeyong smiles cutely and hurries over, hopping through the water to his family.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one :)
> 
> Also, I know a lot of authors aren't posting right now what with all the protests going on everywhere, the US, Europe, Hong Kong, Japan, to name a few... But I know watching everyone fight for their freedoms and rights can be mentally taxing, so I'm continuing to post in hopes that it can provide all you that read this story a small break from reality. So, if you'd like to see anything specific or more of your favorite member, let me know, please.
> 
> The world is undergoing change, and I sincerely hope you all are staying safe, doing what you can, and staying healthy. <3


	23. Chapter 23

“Mmm, wait, Guanheng,” Dejun pants softly. His boyfriend keeps pressing kisses to his neck and chest. “Guanheng, please.” Dejun stills his movements with a hand on his bare chest, pushing away gently.

Guanheng raises himself on his hands, boxing Dejun in on their bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Listen.”

Guanheng shakes his bangs off his face and looks towards the door before returning his gaze to his blushing boyfriend. “I locked the door.”

Dejun shakes his head. “You didn’t hear that?”

“No. It was probably the wind, my love,” Guanheng smiles, hunkering down to continue kissing along Dejun’s jaw. Dejun squirms and moans softly, tracing the shadows cast on his boyfriend’s body from the streetlight spilling in through their curtains with trembling fingers.

Guanheng starts moving his hips again, punching the air from Dejun’s lungs. His lips part around a quiet gasp as Guanheng continues the worship of his body, running his hands over every dip and firm expanse, kissing praises on his skin that will be visible even after they’re long done making love.

Dejun groans and curls his hands over Guanheng’s neck, playing with the soft hairs at the base to press his lips softly to his. Guanheng moans against his lips and smiles when Dejun’s thighs around his waist tighten their hold, but then he’s left kissing air as Dejun pulls away again.

“Now what?”

“You don’t hear _that_?”

“ _No_.”

Dejun pats his shoulder, “Go see what they’re doing. They keep making noise. I can hear them.”

“What?” Guanheng scrunches up his face. “But we’re-”

“ _Please_. I can’t concentrate.”

Guanheng sighs and slides off the bed, pulling on sweatpants and a too-big hoodie to hide his very obvious boner. He glances back at his boyfriend as he nears the door. Dejun has the covers up to his chin.

“Hurry back.”

He sighs and steps out, walking down the three flights of stairs. He can hear them more clearly now as he nears the first floor. Somebody’s crying and there’s music playing. He avoids the creaky third step and peaks around the corner.

The family is all seated around the living room, wine bottles and beer cans litter the tables along with candy wrappers and half-eaten chip bags. They all appear to be some degree of drunk and the person crying is Taeyong, surprisingly. He sighs again and heads back upstairs to tell Dejun. You can imagine his disappointment when he walks in on his boyfriend fast asleep.

“Taeyong, babe, baby, bubu, Tae, _why_ are you crying?”

Johnny pulls Taeyong up from where he’s laying his head down on his own cleared out space on the table. Taeyong sniffles and hiccups, flopping into Johnny’s side.

“I- I- m…. miss my b-babies.”

“They’re literally 30 minutes away, Tae.”

“B-But i-it’s… not the same.”

Doyoung shrugs, “I don’t see what the problem is, Yong. If anything you should be happy, now we can fuck wherever we want, whenever we want.”

“Hell yeah!” Donghyuck yells, startling Yukhei and Mark, who were dozing off.

Taeyong sniffles and takes the tissue Taeil offers him, wiping his snot and tears away. “W-We can’t. W-What about Dejun and Guanheng? And _xiao_ Yang?”

“They’re either out of the house or locked up in their rooms anyway,” Yuta rolls his eyes, beer in one hand, Kun in the other. Kun’s cheeks are flushed pink from downing glass after glass of wine with Doyoung.

“A solid point, my friend,” Doyoung smirks, clinking his wine glass with Yuta’s beer bottle. “As a matter of fact, why don’t we start now?”

Donghyuck shoots up immediately, “I volunteer!! I volunteer as tribute!!!”

“Well, that’s not fair,” Johnny mumbles, “We should draw straws.”

“We don’t have any,” Taeil points out.

“Or Taeyong could pick,” Jaehyun hiccups, leaning on a sleeping Sicheng.

Jungwoo smirks, standing, “Well then move aside you 5’s, Taeyongie picked me.”

They all stare up at him in confusion, Doyoung and Yuta dragging him to sit back down.

“No, you fuckin’ don’t. Taeyong hasn’t even said anything yet.”

Johnny jostles said man, “So, what will it be, Yong? You’ve got 7 men here, ready and willing. What’s your choice?”

Taeyong sniffles, blows his nose, and shrugs meekly. “Can I have a minute?” His voice comes out so small, Johnny nearly coos.

“Sure thing.”

“Tae.” Ten, who has remained silent up to that point, sneaks his way towards Taeyong, slipping into the space between him and Taeil.

Taeyong glances at him, “Y-Yes, Ten?”

“I hope this isn’t rude but I’m curious about something…”

Taeyong’s eyebrows quirk up in concern and he leans closer to Ten, and in his drunken state doesn’t realize he’s centimeters apart from the Thai man. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, I wanted to know how everyone else joined, you know… Cause I know Johnny liked you and Jaehyunie was running away from his homophobic parents, but that’s it, you know?”

Taeyong turns back to the others and raises his voice, “Hey! Tenie wants to know why you all came here. I think since he’s been with us for about half a year, he deserves to know, that is, if you’re all comfortable sharing your stories with him.”

Doyoung glances at the rest of the boys and when none make outward signs of discomfort or refusal, he turns back to Ten and Taeyong. “Sure, we’re down. Ten’s family, after all.”

The others murmur their agreement and Ten grins wide.

“I guess I should start then,” Taeil says and sips his wine. “There isn’t much to why I came into the group. I met Taeyong by chance one day outside a club. I was 20 then which would make Yongie 19. Anyway, I was out partying with friends and bumped into him just outside. I was trying and failing to find my way on the buses and he was kind enough to help my drunk ass.

“From there, we went to my apartment and one thing led to another and we slept together. I didn’t remember any of it the morning after but guess which fairy decided to stay that morning and cook breakfast for me, instead of leaving like a normal person?”

Taeyong blushes and grins, “It would’ve been rude if I just left like that.”

Taeil shakes his head, “It was some really good breakfast too. So we started sleeping together after that and then I found out he knew Johnny and then I met Jaehyun and well yeah. That’s about it. I moved in after that.”

“Oooh,” Ten smirks internally, everything going according to plan. He scoots closer to Taeyong, close enough for him to be on his lap. Taeyong naturally wraps an arm around his waist and he smiles. “Who’s next?”

“I was,” Kun speaks up. “I was 19 and ready to start college, but I wanted to move out from my parents’ house and I found an ad for rooms being rented out, super cheap, and close enough to the college.”

“We started renting out the two rooms across the hall for extra cash,” Johnny says.

Kun nods. “So I moved in and Jae and Johnny and Taeil were all really nice to me. We even had some classes together. But then I walked in on Johnny and Yong once. It was so awkward,” he sighs around a grin, “And then I walked in on Yong and Jae. And then I walked in on Yong and Taeil.”

Ten laughs, “Some luck you have.”

“I know,” Kun groans, “It was one of the worst weeks of my life. And I thought a lot of not so nice things about Taeyong. But then I got curious and we had sex one day when everyone else was out of the building.”

Taeyong blushes, probably remembering it all.

“And well–” Kun shrugs, smiling shamelessly–“Once you go Taeyong, you never go back.”

“I was pretty experienced by then,” Taeyong mumbles, “And it was just a matter of talking it all out and agreeing to share me.”

“I was the second person to rent out a room,” Yuta grins, raising his beer. “I was 20. And shit man, Taeyong was one hot ass motherfucker.”

Kun busts out laughing, unrestrained and rocking in his seat, smacking the table.

“I’m not anymore?” Taeyong grins.

“You still are, but back then I was like god dang, I have to get in _his_ pants. But then Taeyong was being a little bitch, saying ‘No, I _can’t_. I have like 5 other boyfriends.’ And I was like shit, bitch, let me sign up for that shit, they hot as fuck too!”

Everyone else starts laughing and Taeyong grasps his stomach, laughing too hard.

Yuta smirks and shrugs, “Yeah, that’s my story.”

“And then I joined,” Jungwoo smiles. “I was… 17, I think?”

“You think?” Ten asks. “That’s so young.”

Jungwoo nods. “I ran away from home… Taeyongie found me camping out at a bus stop and he took me in. And everyone else took care of me and made me feel at home… My parents were… emotionally abusive, so I didn’t have it _that_ bad, but it felt nice to make choices of my own. Eventually, my feelings for Taeyong turned romantic and I joined the relationship when I reached 18.”

Ten’s eyebrows quirk up with fondness and concern. “I’m glad you found them, Woo.”

Jungwoo smiles brightly, “Me too.”

They lapse into silence and Ten glances around. “Who joined after that?”

Taeyong smiles, “Sichengie did.”

All eyes turn to the other end of the table where Sicheng is fast asleep tucked into Jaehyun’s side and they melt at the cuteness, his mouth hanging slack against Jaehyun’s chest.

“I was working in a coffee shop. I was 21 and Sichengie was 19. He’d come in every day and order the same thing and then after a while, he confessed.”

“Awww, really?” Ten nearly squeals.

“Yeah, we went on a few dates, and then well, Sicheng found out he was asexual after we tried to… you know and that was fine by me. Then I introduced him to everyone else and he thought about joining for a while and then he moved in.”

“Then I joined,” Doyoung beams, “I came over for a project with Kun. And I’ve never seen so many guys in one place. So I got curious and started doing some investigating and then Tae ended up asking me out and so we dated for a while.”

“Almost over half a year,” Johnny mutters.

“Bite me, John.”

“You’re too sour.”

Taeil chuckles and Doyoung rolls his eyes. “But yeah, I was like ‘Why not?’ and joined.”

“Then who?” Ten asks innocently, nobody has noticed that he has his hand in Taeyong’s sweatpants, giving him a slow handjob. Taeyong is blushing pink and leaning his head on Ten’s shoulder.

Mark raises his hand, “Me. I was friends with Johnny and I needed a place to stay for college because the dorms cost wayyyyy too much. I moved in but like everyone else, I was curious. And yeah.” He chuckles, “I joined the family.”

Taeyong bites his lip when Ten tightens his grip slightly, the strokes becoming almost painful from Ten’s dry palm.

“And then I did!” Donghyuck practically screams. “My bestie–” he hooks an arm around Mark’s neck–“looped me in. I was 17 and these _losers_ made me wait to sleep with our Yongie.”

“Oh wow,” Ten smiles, “And then Xuxi joined, right?”

Yukhei nods, sleepily, a soft smile on his lips.

Johnny notices where Ten’s hand is and the whines Taeyong is trying to muffle and he deadpans.

“Ten, are you shitting me? You sly little fox.”

Ten looks up, that innocent smile still on his lips. “What ever are you talking about, John?”

“I’m talking about you and your little hand on Taeyong’s penis.”

“Ew, don’t say that,” Kun scrunches up his nose. “That’s so vulgar.”

“Sorry, Kunnie,” Johnny clears his throat, “I meant, you and your little hand on Taeyong’s wee-wee.”

Ten guffaws. “Wee-wee?!”

Taeyong blushes and rubs his cheek against Ten’s shoulder.

“Goddamit, I’m not getting beat by the likes of you,” Donghyuck glares and crawls across the table, knocking over empty bottles and snacks to grab Taeyong’s face in his hands and kiss him filthily.

“Watch it, Hyuck!” Yuta glares after the young boy, moving himself and Kun away from the table, narrowly avoiding the beer he spilled. Kun sighs and wobbles as he stands to grab a rag.

Ten grabs Donghyuck by the collar of his hoodie and pushes him away. “Wait your turn. I called dibs.”

“Sharing is caring, bitch,” Donghyuck slides off the table to squish himself between Johnny and Taeyong.

Ten nearly growls, “You know what, this is why Yangyang doesn’t have a crush on you.”

Donghyuck pauses his assault on Taeyong’s neck to scoff, “What the hell are you talking about? Yangyang doesn’t like me.”

“He did, but he doesn’t anymore because you’re so full of yourself. Have you ever thought about that, _Ducky_?”

Donghyuck arches a brow, unimpressed. “You’re lucky Johnny is holding me back otherwise I’d rearrange that pretty face of yours.”

And then Ten and Donghyuck are left hanging onto nothing. Johnny lifts Taeyong out of their hold and hefts him over his shoulder.

“You guys take your little fight somewhere else. Don’t leave Taeyong neglected like that–” he shakes his head and scoffs–“Amateurs.”

Johnny takes Taeyong followed by Doyoung and Yuta. Taeil takes his time helping everyone else to bed and Jaehyun carries Sicheng to his room.

Kun tosses two rags in Ten and Donghyuck’s direction. “Help me clean up and then you can go to bed.”

Ten sighs but helps anyway.

Donghyuck glares down at his rag and wonders if what Ten was saying is true.

  
  


Taeyong wakes up with a killer headache and he groans softly, the throbbing in his temples growing in magnitude the more conscious he is.

“Hey,” a soft voice calls.

“What time is it?” His voice is gravelly with sleep.

“Almost noon.”

It isn’t till they’re helping him sit up that he realizes it’s Ten. He passes him a water bottle and some pain killers.

“Slowly, Tae–” Ten smiles, watching him–“Everyone’s out, enjoying the day. Do you want to come with me to the college?”

“What for?”

“I have to meet up with one of my dance mentors for a quick lesson. It won’t take long. And then maybe we can drop in on the kids.”

Taeyong runs a hand through his hair and ruffles it. “Ok, let me get dressed… Everyone’s out of the house?”

Ten nods.

“Even _xiao_ Yang?”

“Yeah, he left with Xuxi, Guanheng, and Dejun.”

Taeyong changes into comfy clothes and follows Ten out of the building but not before locking up. Ten procures a breakfast biscuit from his bag, handing it to Taeyong when they’re on the bus.

“Can’t have you hungry.”

“Thank you, Tenie. You’re so thoughtful.”

Ten grins, “Thoughtful is my middle name.”

Taeyong giggles and digs into his biscuit.

They get to the college campus not long after that and Ten leads Taeyong towards the dance studios. Taeyong vaguely remembers the last time Ten brought him here, back at the end of spring. 

Has it really been that long?

Ten lets him sit on the couch at the far wood-paneled wall, handing him his things to hold onto. Taeyong makes himself comfortable, pulling out his phone to let everyone know where he is. And then when Ten’s halfway through his stretching exercises, a skinny man with the aura of a diva comes striding in. Taeyong waves when Ten gestures at him, the man waves back with a friendly feline-like smile. 

The duo put some music on and start going through a routine. Taeyong watches for a little and returns his attention to his phone to a message Yangyang sent him, but the next time he looks up, he does a double-take.

Ten’s instructor has his arms around his waist, his front nearly pressed flush against Ten’s back. He’s murmuring in Ten’s ear and Ten _giggles_.

Taeyong flinches, broken out of his daze when his phone cracks. He looks down and sees the screen protector is cracked from under the pressure of his fingers. He looks back up and Ten is following along with his mentor, smiling freely. A pit forms in his chest, spreading waves of anger through his being. Jealousy.

He doesn’t like it one bit, and he tries reasoning with himself, tries calming himself down.

One breath in.

Hold.

One breath out.

One breath in.

Hold.

The instructor has his hands on Ten again and any last grip of self-control he had is lost like sand in the wind.

“Ten!”

The duo looks over. Taeyong stands, holding up his phone. “We gotta go.”

Ten’s brow creases with worry. “Is everything ok?”

Taeyong shakes his head no.

Ten turns to his mentor, “Sorry, Taemin. Can we reschedule for some other time this week?”

Taemin smiles, “Yeah, Ten. Don’t worry about it. Let me know when you’re free.”

Ten nods. “Thank you.” He joins Taeyong at the door.

Taemin waves, still grinning. “Bye, y’all!”

Taeyong smiles as politely as he can and leads Ten out. Ten follows Taeyong’s hurried pace. “What’s wrong? What happened? Is everyone ok?”

Taeyong doesn’t answer, grabbing Ten’s arm and leading him into the first restroom he sees. He checks to see if it’s empty before locking the door. Ten looks at Taeyong in confusion.

“Tae, what happened? Are you-”

Ten moans in surprise as Taeyong crowds him onto a wall, holding him possessively close and kissing him hard. Ten melts in his hold and curls his hands in Taeyong’s hair, turning into putty the longer Taeyong kisses him like a man starved.

Needless to say, they spend a long time in that restroom.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :)  
> I hope I did the requests justice. And if there's anything y'all would like to see, let me know.
> 
> I sincerely hope you're all doing well and staying safe and healthy. Don't grow tired of doing the right thing, your good choices, even the smallest ones, make a world of difference.  
> Love y'all <3


	24. Chapter 24

Despite it being early fall, the sun is still going strong. It was chilly earlier when he first left for the grocery store but now that he’s returning home, his long coat is suffocating him. What’s worse is that he missed the bus and another wouldn’t be swinging by for a long while. A long while in which he could return home on foot, so with one grocery bag on each shoulder and a watermelon in each hand, he started his walk home.

He’s lost count of how many times the watermelons almost slipped out of his hold and he’s glad he didn’t buy anything frozen. And as he nears the three-story building, he can feel sweat dripping down his neck, tickling as it travels down his back to collect in his shirt. He leans against the door, holding the watermelons up like that so he can shimmy his key out of his coat pocket.

The door creaks open to the sounds of his family. The tv is loud with the music and sound effects of the switch and the funk of Earth, Wind & Fire filling the kitchen. He kicks off his shoes onto the rest of the shoes lined beside the door before rushing into the kitchen, setting the watermelons down on the island counter, and _finally_ heaving the grocery bags off his shoulders.

Jaehyun, Doyoung, Taeil, Johnny, and Ten are all sitting around the tables, mud masks on, in their boxers and tank tops.

Johnny looks over, setting two slices of cucumber on Doyoung’s eyes. “Hey, baby,” he says, well it sounds more like a murmur as he tries not to ruin the light green mud on his face.

“Hey. Spa day?”

“Mhm. Could you help me real quick?” He asks, holding up a plate with two more cucumber slices.

Taeyong walks around the counter, pulling his coat off as he does and tossing it onto an island stool. He makes his way over to Johnny, leaning down to peck his lips lightly.

“Quit,” he murmurs, but he can hear the delight in his voice.

He grabs the two slices and sets them over Johnny’s eyes gently. “There you go. Anything else, princess?”

Johnny shakes his head no and leans his head back, same as the rest of them, breathing out evenly, hair held back by cutesy headbands. Actually, Taeil looks like he might be asleep.

The speaker continues playing music, though it must be a playlist they all contributed to because it goes from funk to jazz to indie folk. Taeyong busies himself putting away groceries and then starts slicing up one of the watermelons. He glances into the living room. 

Yuta and Kun are fast asleep on the couch. Yuta’s recently cut white hair billowing by the air of the fan in the corner. Kun has his face tucked away in Yuta’s chest. In front of the tv, Yangyang sits in nothing but boxers and an oversized tee, laying on his stomach. Donghyuck sits beside him in a hoodie and boxers, legs crossed. 

He wonders where everyone else is. His question is answered by the front door creaking open and two sets of sneakers squeaking as they run through the entry hall. Mark and Yukhei appear in the entryway, sweaty and panting.

“Yo!”

“Hey.”

“Oh, watermelon! Nice!” Mark plops himself down on one of the stools. Yukhei sits beside him, glancing over his shoulder at the relaxing adults. Taeyong passes them water bottles from the freezer.

“Y’all gonna go back?” Taeyong asks, wiping down the counter of excess watermelon juice.

“Uh-uh. No way. It’s too hot!” Mark says around his mouthful of watermelon.

Yukhei grins, downing the entirety of his water bottle. “We might after the sun sets.”

Mark nods, “Wah, this is so sweet. Taeyong has magic hands for picking watermelons.”

Taeyong smiles, “Thank you.”

“Hey, so–” Mark lowers his voice–“Can we go tagging today?”

“Please! We bought new cans!” Yukhei nods vigorously, reaching across the counter to envelop Taeyong’s hands with his.

“Mmm, let me think of a good place.”

And that’s as good as a yes to the boys and they cheer, bumping fists. “We’re gonna go to the Shop District.” Mark slides off his stool.

“For what?”

“You’ll see. It’s-”

“A surprise!” Yukhei chuckles.

“Yeah. Yeah. A top-secret surprise,” Mark smirks and winks.

Taeyong watches them walk off with a smile. “Alright, but be back by dinner, ok?”

“Yes, sir!”

The duo walks out of the house and Taeyong picks up the watermelon they didn’t eat, taking the plate over to Yangyang and Donghyuck.

“Thanks, dad.”

“Thanks, daddy,” Donghyuck smiles sweetly and Yangyang chokes on the slice in his mouth.

Taeyong blushes and laughs, ruffling Donghyuck’s hair before walking off. Johnny and the rest are peeling off their cucumbers as he walks back into the kitchen.

“God, I needed that,” Johnny smiles, popping the cucumbers in his mouth.

“Me too,” Jaehyun sighs.

Ten eats his cucumbers too, “I feel like… reborn.”

Taeil gives his cucumbers to Johnny, glancing over at Taeyong. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Starting on dinner.”

“What are you making?” Doyoung asks, also giving his cucumbers to Johnny.

“Chicken and rice.”

“Nice, well, we’re gonna go wash this off,” Johnny says, gesturing at his face as he stands.

The other four follow behind him upstairs. Taeyong disconnects whoever’s phone was connected to the speaker and connects his, putting on one of his obscure playlists, lovingly named ‘songs i like to hear (sometimes)’. 

He gets some rice cooking before slicing and dicing chicken breasts, red bell peppers, zucchini, and onion. Once he’s sure he has enough for all his boys, he sets it all to cook in his favorite large wok with olive oil, garlic powder, _extra fancy_ fajita seasoning, and pepper.

Soon the smell of cooking chicken starts wafting through the house and Bella comes tumbling down the stairs and up to him, yapping, tail wagging.

“You want some, Bella?” He giggles as the puppy sits at his feet, eyes pleading and pink tongue swiping out at her lips and nose. She yaps again and whines. “I guess you can have one piece.” He grabs a cooked little piece and blows on it before tossing it her way. Bella catches it mid-air and steps away as she chews.

“I’m gonna tell Hei you’re feeding Bella chicken.” Yangyang walks in, carrying the empty plate of rinds.

“He feeds her human food too.”

Yangyang throws the rinds away and sets the plate in the sink. “Is it almost done?”

“Yeah, almost.”

Yangyang stands there a moment, arms crossed over his chest, watching Taeyong stir the wok. Taeyong glances at him. “What’s up?”

“I miss them.”

And by ‘them’, Taeyong knows he’s referring to his brothers.

“Me too… But we still have Lele and Sungie around.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same if it’s not all of us.”

“Where are they anyway?”

“Up on the roof. They handmade some kites.”

“Go and tell them to come in. Dinner’s just about ready.”

Yangyang walks off as Taeyong turns to set the tables. He divides the chicken into two platters, setting one at either end, and does the same with the rice. By the time he’s done, everyone starts coming out of the woodworks and congregating around the table. Taeyong finds a seat saved for him between Mark and Yukhei.

“So did you think of a place?” Mark asks once they’re all eating.

Taeyong nods. “Yeah, it’s huge and super private. Clean slate. I don’t think anyone knows about it.”

Yukhei grins, excitement evident in his eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s cool.”

Mark and Yukhei practically vibrate beside him through the whole of dinner, and when he gets to washing dishes, they pull him away, urging him to get dressed so they can go. When he’s slipped into a hoodie and sweatpants, they rush for the front door.

Johnny watches them, “Where are you guys going?”

“Just gonna hang out. We’ll be back in a bit.”

“Ok, be careful.”

They grin and nod. Yukhei and Mark grab two bicycles propped against the building.

“Woah!”

Yukhei smirks, “They’re nice, right?”

“We saved up money to buy them,” Mark says, hopping on behind Yukhei.

“Hella nice! Y’all got the stuff?”

Yukhei nods, patting his backpack.

“Alright, let’s go,” Taeyong takes the other bike and starts off down the sidewalk. Yukhei follows behind him. The street lamps light their path through the night until they’re biking away from their side of town. They start nearing the suburbs, identical houses lining the empty streets until Taeyong leads them offroad, following a path that is seared in his mind.

Their bicycles creak as they cut through trees until Taeyong slows to a stop, sticking out his leg and kicking up dust as he breaks in front of a bush. It’s hard to see with the surrounding trees blocking out what little moonlight there is.

“You guys bring a flashlight?”

Yukhei nods, Mark digging in his backpack for their flashlights. He procures one and shines it on where Taeyong stands. “Alright, follow me.” Taeyong picks up his bike, carrying it over his head as he picks his way through the brush.

Yukhei and Mark exchange a glance before following behind the older man. They pick their way along down a steep dirt slope and finally to the pavement below, a huge cement pipe sits at the bottom, tall enough for Yukhei to have trouble reaching the top, even if he jumps.

Mark looks around, turning in place with the flashlight, “Dang, what _is_ this place?”

Taeyong sets his bike down against a curved wall as Yukhei grabs another flashlight, pointing it towards the other end of the pipe, blocked off by trees and bushes.

“It was going to be a skatepark but it gets real flooded down here whenever it rains and the project was abandoned. I used to come here when I was a kid,” Taeyong smiles, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Mark grins, propping his flashlight to light up one of the walls as Yukhei draws out spray cans from his backpack and a speaker. Taeyong sits against a far wall as hip-hop fills and echoes through the pipe.

“Let’s get it!” Mark hollers, tying a bandana around his head, over his nose and mouth as he starts spraying on the wall with red. Yukhei ties one over his face too, starting opposite from Mark with a purple spray.

Taeyong smiles, watching them and bopping his head along with the music.

Mark pauses to grab a different can. “So why would you come down here?”

“It’s quiet and there’s no one around to interrupt any jerk sessions.”

Mark tilts his head, a smirk on his lips, “No, you wouldn’t.”

“Deadass?” Yukhei also looks over, lowering his bandana.

Taeyong shrugs, “I was a troubled horny young teen.”

Mark laughs, grabbing a light orange can and continuing where he left off. “I don’t believe that. You’d literally just come out here and–” he laughs.

“I wish I could’ve seen that,” Yukhei mumbles, grabbing a black can to trace out and add sharp lines to what they have drawn up. Their tag is beginning to look like a mural.

“Bring it closer for sharper lines, Xuxi,” Taeyong calls.

Mark puts his can down and picks up a white one, looking over his shoulder. “A little help, Yong?”

Taeyong gets up and strides over, letting Mark up on his shoulders to add more details to the top of their art. Mark is wearing shorts and Taeyong takes that to his advantage, pressing kisses to the sides of his knees and squeezing his thighs, boxed around his neck, appreciatively.

“Hey!” Mark chuckles, squirming.

Taeyong smirks, setting Mark down when he pats the top of his head. He wraps his arms around Mark’s waist and noses at the nape of his neck. “It’s coming out well.”

Mark blushes and swats Taeyong’s arms away to keep spray painting. Yukhei sets his can down, waiting for Mark to distract himself with their tag before approaching Taeyong.

“Me too, me too,” he murmurs, towering over Taeyong.

Taeyong smirks, reaching up to run a hand over Yukhei’s neck and pull him down, smashing their lips together. Yukhei groans softly and balls his fists in Taeyong’s hoodie, pulling him closer. Taeyong wraps an arm around Yukhei’s waist, pulling him flush against himself.

Yukhei pulls away, whispering against Taeyong’s lips, “No one comes around here?”

Taeyong shakes his head no and that’s enough for Yukhei to sink to his knees, raising Taeyong’s hoodie to press kisses to his clean-shaven pelvis. He tugs his sweatpants down low enough to kiss and suckle Taeyong’s semi-hard cock. Taeyong groans, running a hand through Yukhei’s hair.

Yukhei takes Taeyong’s cock in his mouth when he’s rock hard and bobs his head, running his tongue along the veins until he’s got drool running down his chin. Mark is oblivious, still spray painting. The sounds of Yukhei slurping and whining are completely drowned out by the music, still pumping out early 90s rap.

Taeyong groans and curses under his breath, meeting Yukhei’s teary eyes, thrusting his hips lightly and petting a hand over his hair.

“Hey, Xuxi, could you-... Are you guys serious to me right now?” Mark drops his can and jogs over, dropping to his knees and nudging Yukhei away. “Let me have a turn. You go and finish the tag.”

Yukhei’s about to refuse but then Mark turns on the puppy eyes and the pout and he _can’t_. He pecks Mark’s lips softly before pulling away with a grumble. Mark grins victoriously and picks up where Yukhei left off, stroking Taeyong’s cock with both hands and suckling on the head cutely.

Taeyong’s eyes go hazy, watching Mark’s little pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock, slowly suckling, teasingly only taking the head. It’s more than enough for Taeyong to spill, filling Mark’s mouth. Mark groans and swallows but he keeps suckling and stroking, milking Taeyong for all he’s worth.

Yukhei tosses an empty can at them, laughing when it hits Taeyong square in the chest. Mark snorts and chuckles, letting go of Taeyong’s flaccid cock. “Will you come help me now? It’s almost done.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mark grins, stealing a kiss before joining Yukhei again.

Taeyong sighs, content, and seats himself next to their speaker.

Mark and Yukhei step back when they’re done, plopping themselves down on either side of Taeyong. Their tag, depicting snarling wolves in shades of red and purple with ‘Mad Dog’ written across the bottom in white, stands out boldly against the blank cement pipe.

“What do you think?” Mark murmurs.

“It’s tight.”

Yukhei grins, handing Taeyong his phone. “Take our picture–” he stands, pulling Mark to his feet too.

Taeyong smiles and takes pictures as Mark and Yukhei stand in front of their tag, posing like badasses. Mark giggles giddily when Taeyong shows them the photos. “Dude, we _have_ to come here again.”

Yukhei nods, “Hell yeah.”

Taeyong smiles, “Yeah, man, we’ll come till this place is a whole art gallery.”

Yukhei’s eyes brighten and he grins ear to ear. “Our art gallery.”

“Mark and Xuxi’s art gallery. That’s got a nice ring to it!” Mark chuckles.

Taeyong nods, admiring the smiles on his boyfriends’ faces. “Yeah, we definitely have to come again.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, one of the songs Mark, Yukhei, and Taeyong listen to while tagging is [The Choice Is Yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXQvvv6rFJk) by Black Sheep.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and that I did the requests justice :)  
> Let me know if y'all wanna see anything else :)
> 
> I hope you're all doing well, keeping safe, and keeping healthy. Love y'all <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait ;-;

“Harder, harder!” Jungwoo cries and whines aloud when Taeyong attaches his mouth to his perky nipples. His back arches off the table and Taeyong takes that to his advantage, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him back onto his cock. 

Jungwoo groans and pushes his arm away, raising his legs up onto his shoulders. Taeyong grunts and sits up, hugging Jungwoo’s thighs to fuck him faster and harder. “Y-Yes, yes, like that-!  _ Fuck _ !”

“Goddamn,” Yukhei murmurs off to the side, watching as Taeyong fucks Jungwoo on the table. Mark nods in agreement, mouth drooping open.

Sicheng, sitting near the fucking couple, looks over at Johnny behind the island counter and waves a hand. “Can I get a waffle? Can I  _ please  _ get a waffle?”

Jaehyun busts out laughing as Johnny approaches with a plate of waffles, setting it down in front of Sicheng.

“How can you eat with  _ that  _ going on? Doesn’t it make you uncomfortable?” Johnny asks, warily eyeing the rattling table.

Sicheng digs into his waffles, stuffing a large triangle in his mouth. “I’ve long gotten used to it.”

Jungwoo cries out in pleasure and tries to crawl away from Taeyong, turning onto his side, but the older man holds on tight, using the new position to fuck Jungwoo deeper.

“Breakfast and a show, god dang, I love this house! I love this house!” Yuta grins, eating the waffles Johnny serves him.

Donghyuck comes walking into the room along with Taeil. “Well, this is new,” Taeil muses, watching Jungwoo’s face contorting in pleasure as Taeyong fucks him relentlessly.

“You want pancakes or waffles, Ilie?” Johnny smiles wide.

“Pancakes, please,” Taeil says, sitting across from Jaehyun and Sicheng.

Donghyuck plops himself down right in front of Taeyong and Jungwoo. The latter leans his head back, whining and crying out incoherently. Donghyuck smiles and pets a hand through his hair before looking up at Taeyong. “Daddy!”

Taeyong looks up, arching a brow questioningly.

“Where’s Yangyang?”

“Out,” he groans, turning Jungwoo onto his back again and grabbing his wrists, keeping him from moving around.

“Out where?”

“With Sungie and Lele.”

Donghyuck’s about to ask for more clarification but grumbles when Johnny makes him sit somewhere else, away from the fucking couple. Jaehyun smiles at him, passing him a plate of waffles. “You want whip cream, Hyuckie?”

“Please.”

Doyoung passes the can to Jaehyun, who passes it to Donghyuck, who proceeds to drown his waffles in the white cream.

“Hey! Save some for the rest of us!” Yuta holds out a hand. Donghyuck passes it to him with a roll of his eyes. Yuta shakes the can and sighs. “This is empty. Johnny, pass me the other one. This brat finished it all.”

Donghyuck smirks and Johnny reaches into the fridge, tossing the new can over. Kun snatches it out of the air before Yuta can catch it. Yuta looks up in annoyance but then smiles when he sees who it is. “Hey, baby–” he eyes the towel draped around Kun’s neck and his damp hair–“Where you goin’?”

Kun passes him the can and sits between him and Taeil. “I don’t know. Ten is planning something.”

Sicheng up and stands when he’s done eating, taking his plate over to the sink and promptly walking out. They all hear when Ten runs into him on the stairs, Ten squeals and coos over the younger, and they chuckle when they hear Sicheng’s flustered Chinese, trying to get away from the short Thai man.

But then Jungwoo’s whines grow even louder and they look to see Taeyong standing and holding Jungwoo in place with a hand gripping his hair as he strokes himself to completion, aiming his cock at Jungwoo’s open, pouting lips. Ten freezes in the entryway as Taeyong moans aloud and cums, painting Jungwoo’s face and mouth with streak after streak of white.

Jungwoo pants and licks off the cum within reach, groaning in his throat when Taeyong pats his cock against his cheek and rubs the wet head against his lips. “Satisfied, Woo?”

“Yes, Tyong.”

“Good–” he catches the wet rag Johnny tosses his way without looking and uses it to wipe Jungwoo down, cleaning him off.

Jungwoo smiles and then has a seat as Johnny nears with a plate of pancakes for him. Taeyong walks off, semi-hard cock swinging between his legs, patting against his muscular thighs. Ten blushes red when he winks, passing by him to the stairs.

“Goddamn,” Yuta whistles. “That man has no ass whatsoever.”

Everyone busts out laughing, even Ten, who’s flustered and kind of wanting to follow Taeyong upstairs. Johnny waves him close, “You want waffles or pancakes?”

“Both!” Ten sits beside Taeil at one end of the table with the others, save for Jungwoo, Yukhei, and Mark sitting at the other end.

“So what are we doing, Ten-Ten?” Kun asks, eating his share of waffles.

“Well, I wanted to go to the mall, but honestly now I’m kind of lazy. Isn’t it supposed to rain today?”

“Yeah, just a little though,” Taeil nods, swiping through his phone. “We can go with you if you want.”

“Nah–” Johnny comes near with his plate of waffles and pancakes, setting it down in front of him–“Thanks, Johnny.”

Yuta passes Ten the whipped cream can. “Don’t let Hyuck have it, he’ll use it all.”

Donghyuck smiles smugly at Yuta, eyes curling into his cheeks. Johnny, having finally made food for everyone, seats himself beside Donghyuck and digs into his own plate of waffles.

“What were y’all planning to do today?” Ten asks around a mouthful.

“There’s a floral expo just outside of town today.” Jaehyun smiles brightly. “Doie is coming with me. I’m really excited cause they’re gonna be unveiling new experimental flower hybrids.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhm and maybe they’ll have some flowers that I don’t have yet.”

Doyoung smiles fondly, watching Jaehyun and the way the dimples in his cheeks never leave when he’s talking about his profession, they really do look like peaches. Ten grins. “Well, I hope you find something cool.”

“Thanks, Tenie.”

“What about everyone else?”

Yuta sips his glass of water, “Johnny, Taeil, and I are gonna go check out this new record shop that opened downtown. You wanna come with? It’s never too late to start a vinyl collection.”

“Hey, if they have any Ella Fitzgerald or Billie Holiday, will you get me one?” Jaehyun asks.

Johnny nods, “I’ll keep an eye out.”

Ten glances at Kun, quietly eating beside Yuta. “You’re not going with your boyfriend, Kun-Kun?”

Kun quirks a brow, “No, I thought  _ we  _ were gonna hang out.”

Ten sighs, “ _ I guess. _ ”

Kun grins and swats at Ten’s arm. “You’re mean.”

“I’m not mean.” He looks over at the other three. “Hey! What y’all gonna do?”

Mark looks over and smiles. “We’re gonna go to the campus to work on a project. You wanna come with?”

Ten scrunches up his face and sticks out his tongue. “Hell no.” Yukhei laughs at his expression and Ten smiles. “You’re going with them too, Woo?”

Jungwoo nods. “I’m going as moral support.”

Mark snorts and chuckles. “What?”

“Yeah, I’m the snack runner. I know where all the good vending machines are.”

“You should show me sometime, Woo,” Ten says around a smirk and Jungwoo nods, a mischievously innocent grin on his face. He turns back to the others. “So do you guys know what Tae is gonna do then?”

“He’s gonna take Yangyang to his bass lesson and hang out with Lele and Jisung while they wait,” Johnny sips his glass of milk, “So everyone’s gonna be out except for Dejunie, Sichengie, and Cucumber.”

Donghyuck hugs onto Johnny’s free arm, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, “Yangyang is taking bass lessons?”

“Mhm, and he’s pretty damn good at it,” Johnny smiles.

Kun passes his phone over to Donghyuck, “Really good. Look. Yong sent me this from his lesson last week.”

Donghyuck takes the phone and presses play on the video. Yangyang has a dark red bass guitar across his chest, strapped over his shoulder though the instrument looks more like an electric guitar to him. Yangyang’s fingers slide up and down the neck as his right hand plucks at the strings nearly expertly, a soulful tune thumping out. Yangyang smiles as he plays and bobs his head along with the beat and Donghyuck can’t help nodding along too.

Johnny whistles, nodding his head along too, “And, man, can that kid play.”

Yangyang finishes his small piece and Taeyong can be heard cheering as the video ends. Donghyuck smiles and passes the phone back. “Wow, I didn’t know. He’s really good.”

“Could you send me that video, Kun?” Ten asks.

“Sure.”

Johnny ruffles Donghyuck’s hair. “What are you going to do?”

“Well, I was gonna mess with Yangyang but I guess I’m gonna go with Mark and company. I’m gonna visit Nana and them though, no way I’m working on some project like  _ those _ nerds.”

Mark, Yukhei, and Jungwoo all look over with some degree of annoyance.

Taeyong comes down the stairs, showered, and dressed in shorts and a sweater. Johnny smiles as he nears. “Your plate is in the microwave, Yong.”

“Thanks, princess.” Taeyong grabs his plate and sits with them, beside Doyoung. He digs into his pancakes eagerly and Johnny smiles, it’s always a great day when Taeyong’s in a good mood. Ten watches Taeyong from across the table, admiring the way the light comes in from the window behind him, giving him an ethereal glow. 

He’s interrupted by Kun nudging him, “What are we gonna do, Ten-Ten?”

“Mmm, you wanna go to the mall?”

“You sure you wanna go?”

“Yeah, I just remembered I wanted to look at something.”

“Well, ok,” Kun smiles.

Taeyong practically devours his breakfast and finishes just as Yangyang comes into the house, followed by his younger brothers, Jisung and Chenle. The trio is all red-cheeked and sweating lightly, Chenle is chuckling as he tussles with Jisung for the basketball he has held under his arm. Yangyang grins and ruffles his own slightly damp hair. “Hey, dad. Ready to go?”

Johnny and Taeil exchange a knowing look when they catch sight of the way Donghyuck is staring at Yangyang. Taeyong stands, picking up his plate and setting it in the sink. “Yeah, baby, let’s go.” He stops in the entryway, blowing kisses at his boyfriends. “Bye, babies, y’all be careful and text me if y’all need anything, ok? Love y’all!”

They all wave and say goodbye as Taeyong leaves with his kids.

“Guess the rest of us should go too,” Johnny says and stands, helping pick up plates as Mark and Yukhei start on washing and putting them away. They’re all going about their day after that. 

Sicheng closes the door and locks it when they finally all leave. He sighs, leaning against the door and heads upstairs. He steps into Taeyong’s room quietly and grabs one of his hoodies from his closet. He slips it on and goes back into his room, curling up on his bed and occasionally lifting the collar of the hoodie to inhale Taeyong’s smell still clinging to the soft material. He sighs happily and falls asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Yangyang plays is the intro to [Them Changes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35-MnoI1drY) by Thundercat.
> 
> I've started school again so I have less time to indulge but I'm gonna try and keep uploading. I hope I did the previous requests justice. I had more planned for this chapter but I'm saving it for the next. Again, if there's anything y'all wanna see, let me know :)
> 
> Also, I know we're all still going through tough times and now more than ever it's imperative that we do our part. If you're like me and don't have anything to give but your time and attention then I have a few links on my blue bird page where you can educate yourself and and do your part. You can find that [here](https://twitter.com/Greyquill8).  
> And, on another note, I'm still trying to steadily upload to provide a break for people that find all this change in the world mentally-taxing. If you're ever bored, I have an ongoing sci-fi taeten fic. It's my baby and it's nearing completion. [Check it out if you'd like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922208/chapters/57524575)
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and healthy and well. Love y'all! <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopscotch shawty jumpin' out a cool whip

“Ooh! Hey! Ah, ah, ah! Rock steady! Yeaaaaaah, baby!”

Johnny whoops and laughs as Taeil dances with Ten, swaying forward and back with wine coolers hidden in brown bags in their hands. Winwin grins, swinging his legs from where he’s sitting on the cement banister of the three-story building, a speaker in his lap in the shape of a retro boombox.

The speaker pumps out a funky R&B tune and Johnny twists around to turn the volume up as Taeil and Ten dance around each other, giggling like anime girls on crack. Yangyang gets up from the sidewalk and dusts his hands off on his shorts.

“All done, little sheep?”

“Yep!”

Johnny grins and looks over the hopscotch outline drawn in neon chalk. “Oh hell yeah. Now we’re really gettin’ down.” He draws out a crumpled dollar bill from his pocket and slaps it into Yangyang’s open palm. Yangyang smiles and walks off across the street to Sooman’s convenience store.

Guanheng comes out of the house with Dejun close behind. “Oh, yes! I love this song!”

“You do!?” Johnny looks over at them with a gleam in his eyes.

“Yeah, man! They would play it all the time at the skating rink back home.”

Johnny grins and smacks Guanheng’s hand cooly. “Hell yeah! My man!”

Dejun chuckles when he sees Taeil and Ten still tipsily dancing and then he sees the colorful hopscotch outline. “Waaah! Can I play?”

“The more, the merrier!”

Dejun grins wide and giddily makes his way down the steps until he’s standing at the end of the outline. Johnny passes him a bottle cap. “We have no pebbles.”

“This is _way_ cooler,” Dejun smiles, twirling the cap between his fingers before tossing it. The cap lands at the far end, between two squares, and Dejun starts hopping to the beat of the music. One square, two squares, blue square, yellow square until he’s standing over the bottle cap.

“Groovy, man, groovy!” Johnny laughs and claps. “Now bring it back!”

Dejun smiles, picking up the cap and hopping all the way back, adding flare to his skips until he’s stumbling over his feet and landing in Guanheng’s arms. He laughs and holds up the cap. “Got it.”

Guanheng smiles, taking the cap and passing it back to Johnny before kissing his boyfriend silly.

“Ewww! Get a room!” Ten jabs, leaning on one of Taeil’s shoulders.

Dejun blushes red and hides his face in the crook of Guanheng’s neck as his boyfriend laughs and holds him tight. Johnny tosses the bottle cap, the silver and red bit shining as it twirls in the air and lands at the very end. He grins and starts hopping on time with the beat, almost falling over when the tempo increases. He picks up the bottle cap and starts back, Taeil cheers, “Go, Johnny, go!”

“What y’all doing?” They all turn to see Taeyong step out of the house, Donghyuck in his arms, he has an arm wrapped around the younger’s waist, curling under his shirt, fingers skimming the waistband of his shorts. Donghyuck is all smiles, pressed up against his side, it’s safe to assume they just had sex.

“Hey, baby! Come to join the par-tay!?” Johnny grins as another song starts playing over their speaker, equally as groovy. Behind him, Guanheng scrunches up his nose and whoops, “More classics!” He and Dejun start dancing, laughing and moving against each other sensually to the rhythm.

“Actually, I came to ask if y’all wanted burgers or hot dogs? Not for right now, for the fishing trip.”

“You’re packing _already_?” Taeil asks.

“We’re leaving tomorrow morning, Ilie. Super early.”

“Oh yeah.”

Johnny snorts, eyeing Taeyong’s hand, comfortably sneaking over honey skin, almost disappearing under the waistband of Donghyuck’s shorts, “It looks like you’ve been doing a lot of packing.”

“I was helping!” Donghyuck grins.

“Sure, you were,” Ten sneers, sitting on the banister opposite Sicheng along with Taeil, both of them have to hop up to sit on it, and then their feet are dangling a few inches off the steps. It’s adorable.

Yangyang comes walking back from the store across the street, a plastic bag hanging off his wrist, full of snacks, and an open can of grape soda in hand. He smiles when Johnny stares at him wide-eyed.

“What the hell? Did I give you a twenty? I thought I gave you a dollar.”

“You did,” he smirks. “Mr. Sooman put in a new machine and I won a bunch of money off of it, so my 1 dollar turned into 16 dollars.” Yangyang shrugs like it’s no big deal, seating himself at the bottom step.

Taeyong grins, “That’s my boy.”

Donghyuck unravels himself from Taeyong’s hold and skips down the steps to sit beside Yangyang. He leans into his side, talking to him though their conversation can’t be heard over the loud music.

Sicheng pulls out his phone, changing the song to something a little calmer. Dejun and Guangheng look up at him for a second but don’t have it in them to ask for a different song when Sicheng smiles and bops his head lightly to the new tune.

Johnny climbs the steps and reaches for the small blue cooler sitting near the door, holding their wine coolers. Taeyong looks down at him. “So what do y’all want?”

“Mmm, both?”

“Do you think I should get steaks too?”

“Do we have the money for that? Steaks are expensive and you’ll need to get a lot.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, princess. I’ve got it all covered.”

Johnny smirks, popping the cap off his wine cooler, “You sound pretty confident.”

“Confident is my middle name.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not.”

All their attention is drawn away when the bus shuffles up to the stop across the street. After a moment, it pulls off to reveal two very familiar persons. Yangyang shoots up from where Donghyuck was hugging onto his arm, grinning wide. “Nana! Nono!”

“Yo!” Jaemin and Jeno look both ways before jogging across the street, straight into Yangyang’s open arms. Yangyang grins, pulling away to punch their arms playfully.

Taeyong descends the steps in a flurry, wrapping his boys up in a huge hug. Jaemin and Jeno chuckle and hug back.

“Did you miss us, _appa_?”

“Like you won’t imagine.”

Jeno smiles, looking everyone over, “Looks like y’all are doing just fine without us.”

“Are you kidding? It’s _so_ boring here. I don’t have anyone to hang out with except Hyuck,” Yangyang gestures over his shoulder at Donghyuck still plopped down on the steps.

“Hey! I’m fun,” Donghyuck whines.

Jeno laughs aloud. Jaemin smiles, throwing an arm around Yangyang’s shoulders. “Where’s Lele and Jisungie?”

“At school.”

“Oh yeah, I forget they’re still in high school.”

“Sucks to be them,” Yangyang snorts.

“You boys just passing by?” Johnny asks from above.

Jaemin looks up, “No, Mr. Johnny, sir, we are here to join your party and camping trip.”

“Wait, what? How’d y’all-” Taeyong starts but Ten cuts in, “I invited them. I thought it would be fun if we all went.”

“But don’t you kids have class?” Johnny asks as Taeyong stares up at Ten with an unreadable expression.

“Nope! We’re free for the next few days.”

“Also, class attendance isn’t counted,” Jeno murmurs.

Jaemin leads Jeno by saying hello to everyone else, Guanheng, Dejun, Taeil, Sicheng. “Where’s my other dads?”

Taeyong blushes pink and smiles. “At work.”

“Mark, Xuxi, and Woo too?”

“They’re at the university, taking an exam or something,” Donghyuck shrugs, standing to follow Yangyang, Jeno, and Jaemin into the building.

Taeyong watches them go, “Hey, where’s Junie?”

“He’s gonna come by later, he got caught up with something,” Jeno says.

Jaemin sighs happily, leading the trio into the house, “It’s nice to be back home.”

“Ok,” Taeyong places his hands on his hips, “I’m going to the store. Does anyone need anything?”

“Moonpies.” Sicheng says.

“Banana?”

“Mhm.”

“Ok. Anything else?”

Ten hooks his arm with Taeyong’s, stopping him from descending the steps again. “Hey, Tae, why don’t you get Johnny and Ilie to go to the store? I need to talk to you.”

Taeyong’s eyebrows quirk up with concern. “Ok.”

Johnny rolls his eyes, setting his glass back in the cooler as Taeil stands, passing him his empty bottle, which he also puts in the cooler. “Text me what I need to get, Yong.”

“Ok.”

“Come on, Ilie,” Johnny takes Taeil’s hand, intertwining their fingers and leading him across the street to the bus stop as Ten leads Taeyong into the house.

Sicheng watches them go and turns up the music again. Dejun smiles and sits beside him on the steps as Guanheng starts playing hopscotch by himself, without a cap, hopping randomly as far as he can and in the funkiest poses. Mark, Yukhei, and Jungwoo show up a few minutes after that.

Mark laughs as soon as he catches sight of the hopscotch outline. “Yo! Y’all are playing hopscotch?!”

“Johnny and Dejunie were earlier,” Guanheng smiles, exchanging fist bumps with Mark.

“What are we celebrating?” Yukhei asks, stopping at Sicheng’s side to hug him.

“Nothing. Taeil and Ten started the impromptu party and then Yangyang drew out the hopscotch game. Now we’re just chilling,” Dejun chuckles.

Jungwoo hugs all three of the Chinese men in greeting, “Where’d they go? Are they inside?”

“Johnny and Taeil went to the store for stuff for tomorrow. Ten is inside probably getting fucked by Tyong. Oh, and Minie and Jeno came home. They’re gonna go with us on the trip.” Sicheng nuzzles his cheek against Jungwoo’s lightly.

“Aw, hell yeah!” Mark grins and heads inside.

Jungwoo sits beside Dejun, drawing his phone out of his pocket. “Do you guys know when Yuta is coming home?”

“They should all be coming home soon,” Guanheng murmurs, gesturing at the sun beginning to sink towards the treeline behind a few stray clouds.

“What do you need Yuta for?” Dejun asks, leaning his head on Jungwoo’s shoulder.

“They want us to write about the correlation between pinballs and vinyl records and I have no clue what to write but lion knows a lot about vinyl so I decided to start there.”

“Oh! Kun can help you too then! When he was a kid, he loved playing pinball,” Dejun grins.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and _not_ the computer one,” Guanheng chuckles, “Like _real_ pinball machines where if you tilted them, you lost the game.”

“Oh wow,” Jungwoo chuckles. “Did they really do that?”

Dejun shrugs, “According to him, they did.”

“Speak of the devil,” Sicheng mutters, and Yukhei laughs.

Jaehyun and Doyoung are crossing the street with Kun and Yuta following behind them. Doyoung and Jaehyun smile as they greet everyone.

“What’s for dinner?” Doyoung asks, pecking Jungwoo’s cheek, who smiles and blushes pink.

“We don’t know,” Dejun says, hugging Jaehyun.

The couple passes through them, headed into the building. But then Kun stomps up to them, cross look on his features. He says something rapidly in Chinese but everyone’s too surprised at his attitude to respond except for Sicheng, who gestures into the building. Kun mutters something else and stomps off inside, slamming the door, making them all jump.

They exchange a glance before Jungwoo mutters, “Well, that’s not good.”

Yukhei busts out laughing, “You don’t even know what he was saying.”

“I also don’t know what he said,” Guanheng adds.

“Something about riding a horse and getting mad at a cat?” Dejun murmurs.

Sicheng turns his gaze on Yuta, who’s grinning wide, “And why are you so happy?”

“I’m excited about the trip tomorrow. I haven’t been fishing in a while.”

“Well, we better get inside–” Sicheng shuts off the speaker and hops off the banister–“Taeyong isn’t making dinner anytime soon so we’d better get on it.”

Yukhei follows him into the building, picking up the forgotten cooler as he does, “I’ll help.”

Dejun, Guanheng, and Yuta follow behind the duo into the kitchen. The kids are sitting in the living room, playing on the switch, laughing, and cuddling. Sicheng and Yukhei are undoing packets of Shin ramen to make when Ten comes stomping down the stairs in nothing but his robe.

“I am going to _kill_ him!”

Yuta smirks over at him from his seat at the dining table, “Awww, come here, Tenie baby. Let _oppa_ take care of you!”

Ten glares at him, murder in his eyes. 

Sicheng and Yukhei exchange a humored glance and look away, cheeks flushed pink, and smiling to themselves.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this chapter. The next one will hopefully be longer.  
> Two of the songs they listen to are [Rock Steady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2C0oX8ZVSmA) by The Whispers and [Swoop (I'm Yours)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajF3BRaApQA) by Dazz Band.  
> If y'all wanna see anything else, let me know :)
> 
> Let's never grow tired of doing the right thing. You might think your actions won't make a difference, but they do and they will in ways you can never imagine.  
> Hope you're all staying safe and well and healthy! Love y'all! <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camping

“Alright, we got everything?”

“Yep, that’s all the tents and blankets,” Johnny closes the back doors of the van and rounds the side to lean on the open passenger door window. “So we’ll follow behind you.”

Taeyong nods in the driver seat. Donghyuck sits shotgun and leans towards Johnny, puckering his lips to pretend to kiss him.

“We should be there by lunchtime.”

“Are we gonna stop at the supermarket before we get to the campsite or after?”

“I think it’s ok if we stop before. What do you think?”

“Yeah, good plan,” Johnny pushes Donghyuck’s face away and taps the roof of the van. “Let’s go.”

“He’s so mean,” Donghyuck whines, his seatbelt clicking as he pulls it on before he closes his window. Taeyong smiles and pulls away from their house, driving down the road. He glances in the rearview to see the other two vans following.

“I think it’s just you,” Ten says from the front row of the back, Kun sits next to him, and Yangyang lies, splayed out on their laps, fast asleep. Behind them are Yukhei and Sicheng, talking quietly among themselves.

Donghyuck turns in his seat to glare at Ten, “I don’t remember asking y-”

Taeyong reaches to grope Donghyuck’s thigh over the center console, effectively shutting him up. Donghyuck looks down at the pale hand and back up at its owner with a blush tainting his golden cheeks.

“Let’s be a little more considerate when talking to each other, ok?” His voice comes out as a murmur and how can Donghyuck _not_ obey.

“Yeah, sure,” he says and turns to look out the window, resting his hand over Taeyong’s to keep it there.

“So you guys have been to this campsite before, right?” Ten asks no one in particular.

“Mhm, it’s really nice–” Kun fiddles with the shoelaces of Yangyang’s shoes, tying them properly–“The spot we reserve isn’t far from the lake and there’s also a river that you can get in.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, it’s real calm but it might be kind of cold to get in.”

Taeyong glances over his shoulder at them, “You guys warm enough?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Ten smiles, yawning and leaning his head back on the seat.

Kun glances back at Sicheng and Yukhei, sharing a blanket, huddled on the seat, “Are you two ok? Is it too cold?”

“We’re ok,” Yukhei grins and Sicheng nods, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“We’re all good, Yongie,” Kun murmurs, nestling into his seat.

Donghyuck reaches to turn the radio up a bit and watches as the sky goes through shades of purple and pink before the sun starts rising over the buildings and the horizon. He holds Taeyong’s hand, enjoying the quiet and the scenery as it changes from city to small town. He glances back when they’re driving along a long stretch of road with nothing but scattered trees among open fields on either side of the black pavement. The sun rises slowly, the sky somehow retaining its pink coloring among the light blue.

“Are we gonna stop for breakfast?” Donghyuck asks, squeezing Taeyong’s hand softly.

Taeyong squeezes back, intertwining his fingers with Donghyuck’s, “Not this time. I packed breakfast burritos and tea for everyone.”

“When did you do that?”

“Just a bit before I woke y’all up.”

“Won’t it get cold?” Donghyuck murmurs, glancing back again. Everyone’s fast asleep, Ten and Kun are leaning on each other. Yangyang is still on their laps, somehow _not_ falling off, his bangs fall over his eyes in that Yangyang-esque way that makes Donghyuck’s heart race a little. _Who knows why_. Sicheng and Yukhei aren’t visible, so he can only assume they’re laying down in their seat.

“They’re in thermos… We don’t really have time to stop if we want to get our tents set up before the sun goes down.”

Donghyuck hums and turns back in his seat. “What are the sleeping arrangements?”

“We’ve got 7 tents, all big enough to fit 3 persons, but I was thinking of buying another one at the store. 3 people is kind of a lot, you know?”

“Who’s rooming?”

“That will be decided when we’ve set the tents up.”

“They’re gonna fight over staying with you.”

Taeyong smiles, “Maybe. I hope not. I need a break.”

Donghyuck arches a brow, “So you’re gonna stay in one tent on your own?”

“I didn’t say _that_.”

“Ok then, who do you want to room with you?”

“I’m fine with whoever.”

Donghyuck pokes his tongue into his cheek and smirks, unraveling his fingers from Taeyong’s to hold his hand to his thigh. “You sure there isn’t anyone you wanna room with specifically?”

Taeyong squeezes his thigh softly, “Not really.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Donghyuck whispers seductively, guiding Taeyong’s hand to feel over his inner thigh, fingers brushing over his crotch. Taeyong blushes pink and pulls Donghyuck’s hand close, kissing his knuckles softly.

“I wouldn’t mind staying with you.”

“Thought you’d say that,” Donghyuck smiles victoriously.

Taeyong’s cell phone rings, a soft chipper tune. Donghyuck grabs it, pressing answer and holding the phone up to Taeyong’s ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Johnny yawns.

“Something wrong?” Taeyong glances in the rearview, concern reduced when he sees the other van still following.

“Yeah, boys in my van woke up. They’re hungry-”

“-We require nutrients!” Chenle yells in the background, pulling a smile on Taeyong’s lips.

“The food should be under the first row. It’s breakfast burritos and tea. There’s styrofoam cups in the bag too so tell them to be careful when they serve themselves.”

“The food’s under y’all’s seat, Minie. Ok, thanks, babe.”

“You holdin’ up okay? We can stop and switch spots.”

“Nah, I’m ok. I’ve got some sunflower seeds and gum. I’m all good.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“I am. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Johnny hangs up. “Thank you, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck sets the phone back down in one of the cup holders of the center console and draws his legs up on the seat under himself. “How much longer till we get there?”

“It’ll be a while. It’s kind of far, but it’ll be worth it. It’s really nice.”

“Is there signal?”

“A little, there’s a lot more up on the mountain.”

“There’s a mountain?”

“Well, it’s more of a hill,” Taeyong shrugs. “Yuta knows. He likes hiking.”

Donghyuck glances at the older, eyes trailing over his side profile silhouetted by the rising sun, his scruffy hair, the curve of his nose, the slight lilt of his lips, and his chin. He reaches over, brushing his fingers against the slight bristly hairs. “You forgot to shave, you’ve got a baby beard.”

Taeyong smiles and raises a hand to run over his chin. “Oh, guess I did–” he chortles–“How’s it look?”

“You can barely see it. Don’t let it grow out though. I don’t want to feel that scratchy shit on me.”

Taeyong snorts and laughs.

“I wanna laugh too,” Yangyang’s groggy voice mumbles just behind them.

“Good morning, _xiao_ Yang.”

“Morning, _baba_ –” he yawns as he sits up, leaning forward between sleeping Kun and Ten and running a hand through his hair–“We there yet?”

“Not yet.”

Donghyuck looks Yangyang over, “You hungry?”

Yangyang glances at Donghyuck, blinking owlishly, almost like he hadn’t seen him sitting there in his disoriented state. “A little. What we got?”

“Breakfast burritos and tea.”

“What kind?”

Donghyuck glances at Taeyong. “Black tea. It’s under the seat there,” he says.

“I’ll wait for everyone else to wake up.”

They quiet, Taeyong with his eyes on the road, Donghyuck and Yangyang look out the windows at the pink leaving the sky and all the small farms they pass up, smiling excitedly when they see cows or horses. Eventually, the others wake up and they have breakfast, eating their burritos, wrapped cozily in aluminum foil.

They reach another small town as the sun nears its highest point in the sky. Taeyong drives through the small streets until they’ve arrived at a supermarket stationed in a little shopping center. The other two vans park beside him towards the back of the busy lot.

“Alright, y’all can stay in here if you want, I’m gonna leave the keys so y’all can go ahead and stretch your legs.” Taeyong slides out of the van, rounding the back to join Johnny, stretching his arms over his head. Everyone else is also stretching and deciding whether they want to go in or not.

“You got the list of what we need?” Johnny asks.

“Yup, I think we should buy an extra tent though.”

“Yeah, I was thinking that too.”

Taeyong grins, “Great minds think alike.”

“But fools rarely ever differ,” Doyoung snickers, joining them. “We going in? I gotta use the bathroom.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

The trio starts off, followed by everyone except Kun, Ten, Taeil, Jungwoo, Yukhei, Dejun, Mark, Donghyuck, and Yangyang. They gather around the main van, stretching.

“Did you guys eat all your burritos?” Yukhei asks, reclining his forearms on the back of the seat where Kun, Ten, and Yangyang sit.

“You’re _still_ hungry?” Donghyuck glances back at him.

Mark rubs a hand over his stomach, leaning against the passenger door. “I’m still kinda hungry too.”

Taeil walks off and returns with a rolled-up aluminum in hand, tossing it Yukhei’s way. Yukhei grins wide, catching it.

“Whose is that?” Kun’s eyes darting to Yukhei as he parts the burrito in half and back to Taeil.

“Mine. I was asleep most of the way.”

“It was adorable,” Jungwoo smiles, drawing out his phone to show Dejun, Mark, and Donghyuck. Mark takes the half of the burrito Yukhei offers him, biting into it as he looks at the picture of sleeping Taeil, leaning on Yuta’s shoulder, also asleep. “Oiiiii!”

Ten scoots over, letting Taeil get in and sit beside him, “Wait, so who drove y’all’s van?”

“Doyoungie did,” Jungwoo puts his phone away.

“It was me, Guanheng, Yuta, Jaehyunie, Taeil, and Woo.” Dejun counts off his fingers.

Yangyang snorts, “Ha, Johnny was stuck with the kids.”

“You’re a kid,” Ten says, patting Yangyang’s thigh, pressed against his.

“I’m not. I’m going to be 19.”

“Barely an adult,” Kun murmurs, ruffling Yangyang’s hair.

Yangyang shakes out his hair in annoyance, patting a hand over his bangs.

“Adult enough,” Donghyuck mutters, resting his chin on his crossed arms over the rolled-down window. “What’d they go get anyway? I thought we already had everything.”

“Firewood, charcoal, more ice, a couple of other things. I can’t remember.” Taeil shrugs.

Mark walks off to the edge to peek at the store. “Oh! They’re coming back!”

Kun chuckles, “They must be quiet the sight. A whole troop of boys.”

Jungwoo, Dejun, and Yukhei laugh as Taeil hops out of the van and Johnny and Taeyong near with two carts full of bags and other items. “There’s space in the back of our van for all that,” Taeil says, leading Taeyong and Johnny over to the last van.

Doyoung claps his hands, “Alright, everyone, back to your places. I need to do a headcount.”

The boys move around each other, chattering and exchanging hugs before going into the van they were in. Johnny helps Taeyong pile their supplies into the back of the third van, organizing it all so it fits and placing the extra cold food they bought in their cooler in the back of the second van. Taeyong closes the doors when they’re done with a huff, wiping his forehead.

Doyoung pats his shoulder, “Everyone’s accounted for.”

“Alright, perfect. Let’s go. The park is 15 minutes away.”

Johnny and Doyoung nod before going into their respective vans. Taeyong slides back into the main one, turning the ignition of the van and buckling in. “How we holdin’ up?”

“We’re all good,” Kun says.

“How much further is it?” Yukhei asks from the back.

“Not far. We’re close,” Taeyong smiles at him through the rearview and drives out of the lot, the other two vans following behind him.

Getting to the state park and paying for the stickers allowing them to stay takes no longer than 30 minutes. Upon arriving at their campsite, a space big enough for them among trees, separate from other campsites, they all pile off, stretching and marveling at everything, the slightly dappled trees, the fire pit in the center of their site, the lone faucet rooting out of the ground, and a wooden post with electrical outlets, its wiring leading off into the ground. Taeyong with Yukhei, Johnny, and Yuta’s help unloads nearly everything from their vans. Jaehyun starts spraying everyone with bug repellent.

“Kun!”

Said man looks over when Taeyong calls for him, “Yes?”

“Can you start on lunch? It’s hotdogs. The weenies are already seasoned in a tupper in the cooler and the buns and condiments are in the shopping bags-”

“-Ok, got it. What about-”

“-Yuta will set up the canopy and the table for you to work on. The grill materials are all in a container… somewhere here.”

“Alright,” Kun takes the bag of charcoal over to the fire pit as Yuta starts setting up their canopy a few feet away from him.

“Babies!” Taeyong hollers and his children come running over. He passes them the folding camping chairs. “Can y’all help me and set these up for everyone?”

“Yes, sir!” They say in unison, taking the seats in their sheaths and walking over to where Kun is starting a fire as Yuta cleans the grill grate.

“Is there anything I can do?”

Taeyong turns to Ten, standing nearby watching as Johnny and him unload tents. “You can go with Ilie to collect branches for later tonight. They have to be long and skinny. Ilie knows which are good.”

“Ok,” Ten smiles, leaving after pecking Taeyong’s cheek.

“Eight tents,” Johnny sighs, “We’ve got our work cut out for us.”

Taeyong nods, closing the van doors, leaving the few things they don’t need yet. “We should have them all done as soon as Kun is done cooking.”

“If we’re lucky.”

“Let’s begin,” Taeyong smiles and so the duo go on to start pitching tents, spaced out around the fire pit. Mark, Yukhei, and Yangyang help by spreading out the tarps that go beneath the tents. Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun help by spreading out the foam pads inside the tents already set up. 

Everyone is helping somehow, somewhere, whether it’s with the tents, the food, or organizing all the extra food into reusable bags and placing them in the vans. But they all wait for the tents to be set up and for the food to be made. Smoke along with cooking meat waft in the air, joining the scent of the woods: fresh air, soil, leaves, and other outdoor smells that simply can’t be identified.

Taeyong is hammering down the stakes on the last tent when he hears two voices arguing. He glances over his shoulder to see Taeil, holding their marshmallow sticks in his arms, a dead look in his eyes while Ten and Donghyuck bicker behind him. Johnny glances over, fixing his bandana on his forehead.

“Maybe they’ll bond over something here,” Johnny murmurs just loud enough for Taeyong to hear.

“I hope so,” he shakes his head, already planning an activity for those two with a slight frown on his lips.

“Lunch is ready!” Yuta yells, jangling a little triangle bell for everyone to come on.

And everyone up and gets in line, Sicheng passes out plates, Kun serves the hot dogs and chili, Doyoung passes out soda cans, and Jaehyun helps keep the condiments and chips, sitting at the table below the canopy, clean. When everyone is served, they settle into their seats around the fire and by the table, under the canopy.

Taeyong plops himself down at the edge beside Yukhei with a sigh. Yukhei grins, two loaded hot dogs on the plate in his lap. “You gonna eat?”

“Yeah, I just… need a sec.”

“You guys set up those tents super fast,” Yukhei says around a mouthful.

“Too fast!” Mark exclaims from between Jisung and Jaemin.

Sicheng strides over, setting a plate on Taeyong’s lap and a bottle of hard lemonade in the cup holder of his chair. Taeyong smiles up at him and leans up when Sicheng leans down to peck his lips. “Thank you, baby.”

“Do you want anything else?” Sicheng asks, running a hand through Taeyong’s hair, drawing it away from his face.

“No, thank you, baby. This is fine.”

Sicheng smiles and steals another kiss before returning to his seat between Yuta and Jungwoo. They talk amongst themselves as they eat, devouring all the hot dogs until they're sated and then the sleeping arrangements are decided. When they’re done putting their things away in their tents, Johnny takes it upon himself to show everyone the lake, a few minutes walk away. Taeyong makes sure they all have bug repellent on before letting them go. He pulls Ten and Donghyuck aside though and whispers in Johnny’s ear. The tall man smirks and nods, leading everyone away with the promise of great fun down at the lake.

Ten and Donghyuck look equal parts confused as Taeyong turns back to them.

“What did you need us for?” Ten asks.

“Yeah, I wanted to see the lake.”

Taeyong smiles and leads them over to his tent wordlessly. The duo follows, worried they’re gonna be chewed out and take their time taking their shoes off just outside the tent. When they step in, their jaws drop when they see Taeyong sitting in nothing but his boxers, leaning back on his hands.

“How’d you take your clothes off that fast?” Ten sputters as Donghyuck straight up ogles, eyes running over a prominent outline in the boxers.

Taeyong tilts his head to the side. “Hyuck baby, close the door.” Donghyuck gulps and nods, turning around to zip the door closed. “We’re going to have a little bonding activity,” he continues, “since you two are having trouble getting along. The magic word is grey, got that?”

Ten and Donghyuck glance at each other and nod.

“I knew you’d agree,” Taeyong smiles softly, innocently, leaning back on his elbows. “Now take off your clothes. Quickly. We don’t have all day.”

The duo obeys, setting their clothes off to the side. Usually, they’d be blushing messes under Taeyong’s hungry gaze, but they aren’t so willing to show that side to each other and keep stoic expressions. Taeyong runs a hand down his body to disappear under the waistband of his boxers, stroking himself lazily before pulling his cock out, hard and dripping in his veiny hand.

“Well? This isn’t going to take care of itself.”

Donghyuck beats Ten to his cock, wrapping his lips around the head. Ten’s face twitches in annoyance and he crawls further up, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Taeyong’s neck and chest. Taeyong groans softly, leaning his head back as they compete for his praise and satisfaction. Ten stops when Taeyong grasps his chin, directing him to give him a few teasing kisses.

“Kiss me right,” Ten breathes against his lips.

Taeyong smirks and lets go of Ten’s chin to pet his fingers over his cheek. Ten smiles, leaning into the touch which is why he’s surprised when the hand is suddenly fisted in his hair. He moans as Taeyong pushes him down to press his face to his balls. Donghyuck moves aside with one hard stare from the man in control, leaving sloppy licks on the throbbing shaft as Ten suckles and licks his sack.

“That’s more like it… Work together, my loves.”

Donghyuck and Ten keep licking and suckling as Taeyong reaches for his bag in the corner, drawing out a condom and two packets of lube. He tosses them both one packet and they look up at him in confusion. “Help each other prep.”

They both blush pink, dignity thrown out the window and replaced with lust. Ten makes the first move, cupping Donghyuck’s face in his hands. “Hyuckie, is it ok-”

“Yes,” the younger nods eagerly and surges forward to kiss Ten, running his hands over his shoulders to rest over his nape.

Taeyong watches as his two favorite honey-skinned boyfriends make out, tongue and all. They both moan and whine softly against each other’s lips, falling onto their sides on the sheets Taeyong has spread out on the tent floor over the foam pads. They slot against each other, fitting perfectly thanks to their similar height.

The packets of lube are opened and with slathered fingers, they reach around each other, slowly working themselves open as they continue kissing. Taeyong curses under his breath, every whine and moan sending jolts down his spine, the pit in his lower stomach growing hotter as he strokes himself, watching them grind against each other and press their hips back to feel good.

Their moans only grow louder as more fingers are added, until they’re both properly stretched out and breathing heavily.

“Ready?” Taeyong rumbles, a small smile playing on his lips.

They nod, dazed look in their eyes, lips puffy and red as they stare up at him.

“Good–” he moves aside and pats the center where he was–“Ten, lay down here.”

The Thai man draws himself away from his sun-kissed companion and lies down, letting his legs fall open, exposing himself completely to Taeyong, who stuffs a blanket under his ass, propping him up.

“Donghyuck, get on top.”

Said boy blushes and does as he’s told, crawling over Ten. Both shiver and groan when their erections brush against each other. Taeyong positions himself behind them, rolling a condom on.

“What’s the magic word, loves?”

“Grey,” they say in unison.

“Good,” Taeyong slides into Ten with ease, bottoming out completely. Ten gasps, back arching up off the floor. Donghyuck presses kisses to Ten’s jaw and neck, adding to his high. Ten moans as Taeyong starts thrusting, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist as he’s fucked. Donghyuck grinds his hips down, rubbing their dicks together.

Taeyong presses a kiss to Donghyuck’s lower back and makes him still by grabbing his hips, holding him down on Ten. He pulls out and thrusts into Donghyuck fluidly. The younger cries out, holding himself up on wobbly arms. Ten purrs affectionately in his throat and leans up to kiss and nibble along Donghyuck’s collarbones.

The trio moan and groan as they fuck, as Ten and Donghyuck exchange sloppy kisses while Taeyong takes turns blowing their backs out. Slick, ass smacking slaps fill their tent until they release on their stomachs, cum stuck between their sweaty bodies.

Taeyong pulls away when they whine from oversensitivity and strokes himself until he’s cumming into the condom. Donghyuck and Ten flop onto their sides, breathing heavily, hickeys adorning their collarbones, lips bitten, eyes glazed over. Taeyong smiles and leans down to give them both kisses.

“My baby loves, my Tenie, my Hyuckie, you did so well. I’m so proud of you,” he whispers, stroking a hand over their damp hair. They smile as they start drifting asleep and Taeyong stays up to clean them both off and cover them with a blanket. He discards his condom and the dirty wipes in a trash bag and dresses, leaving the tuckered out boys in the tent.

He smiles, humming to himself as he follows the path through the forest, leading to the lake to join the rest of his family.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something different this time but I hope y'all liked it :)  
> Let me know if there's anything else y'all wanna see :)
> 
> As always, stay safe and well and healthy. Love y'all <3


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camping pt. 2

Fire crackles over half-eaten logs and embers, and as another log is added, more embers float up into the chilly morning air. Orange bits like tiny wisps rising and disappearing into the blue like purple sky and pinkish-yellow clouds. 

The fold-up chair creaks softly as he stands from his spot near the warmth to set the grill plate over the fire and grab the items for breakfast. A whole dozen eggs are cracked and mixed together in a bowl along with pepper and salt as bacon is placed on the grill to sizzle loudly, joining the cacophony of early morning birds and bugs.

Everyone is still fast asleep as Taeyong cooks, turning over strips of bacon, dripping with grease and oil, browned on both sides, fluffy eggs are cooking, a mix of white and yellow, opposite the bacon on the metal plate. Both items are set aside into containers lined with paper towels and foil. It’s when he’s flipping pancakes that he hears someone stir and the zipper of a tent opening and closing.

Yuta nears, dressed in hiking boots, joggers, and a thick jacket. “ _お早う._ ”

“Good morning–” he looks him up and down–“Going already?”

Yuta nods, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Save me a plate?”

“I will. Take a bar with you. There’s some granola ones there. You going alone?”

“Well, Kun said he was gonna come along yesterday but he looks so peaceful–” he smiles, stuffing a bar wrapped in green into the pocket of his joggers–“I don’t wanna wake him.”

“Ok. Be careful out there.”

“I will,” Yuta leans down to kiss Taeyong’s cheek and then marches off into the forest, disappearing in the foliage of green and brown.

Everyone else is drawn out of their hibernation after that, lured by the smell of breakfast. They plop into their seats, yawning and bundled in warm jackets as Taeyong serves them a plate heaping full of bacon, egg, and pancake. He then makes his rounds serving chilled milk and orange juice, going through nearly 3 jugs of each.

“Tae.”

“Yes?” He turns to look for whoever called his name.

Kun waves a hand for him to come near and sit in the empty seat beside him. And Taeyong has a hard time not pulling out his phone then and there to take a picture of the Chinese man, hair dishevelled and sticking up in some places, face swollen cutely and red, squished up in his zipped up padded jacket, sleep clings to his features, makes his boyfriend squint at him with his plate of breakfast in his lap.

“Come and eat.” 

His groggy voice snaps him out of it and he nods, serving himself a plate, and then sitting beside him. Kun smiles when he sits and turns back to his plate.

“Did you sleep well, Kunnie?”

Kun nods, “The sleeping bag is surprisingly comfy.”

“It is, right?”

“Did you sleep ok?” Kun asks around his mouthful of pancake.

“Slept like a baby.”

Kun smiles, “I’m glad.”

“Hey–” Donghyuck comes scooting near in his seat, dressed in shorts and a long-sleeve–“Did Yuta leave? He promised to show me the good signal spots.”

Kun gasps, “I forgot!”

Taeyong places a gentle hand on Kun’s forearm, squeezing comfortingly. “It’s ok. He told me he didn’t wanna wake you up.” Kun relaxes back into his seat with a pout. “He left earlier, Hyuckie.”

“God dang it,” Donghyuck mutters.

“Did you finish your food?”

“Yeah, I set up a trash bag for everyone else.”

“Thank you, baby.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Donghyuck stands with a sigh. “So what are we doing today?”

“Whatever you want. Johnny’s gonna go down to the lake with Yuta to fish. I think Mark said he was gonna go bug-hunting with Xuxi–” Taeyong grins, excitedly–“I’ll probably be with them. And everyone else will either stay here or do their thing, you know. Later when it’s warmer, we might even get in the lake!”

“Swimming party!” Kun smiles, clapping excitedly.

“And then for dinner?”

“Steaks!”

“Did I hear someone say ‘Steaks’?!” Jaehyun hollers.

“Someone said ‘Steaks’?!” Mark screeches right after him.

Taeyong chuckles as Donghyuck twists around his seat, putting up a finger to his lips, “SHHH!”

“SHHH!!” Renjun repeats after him, facing Donghyuck.

“Watch it, Renjunie. I’ll get you and I’ll make it look like an accident!”

Renjun sticks out his tongue and Donghyuck rolls his eyes with a small smirk on his face.

Bugs are still buzzing as the sun continues to rise and as they’re cleaning up, Yuta comes marching out of the forest, laughing loudly, shaking a fist in the air.

“What the hell…” Doyoung mutters.

Johnny snickers, “He got into the wild berries again.”

Taeyong shakes his head as he scrubs the grill plate under their small faucet, “He’d better had not.”

Donghyuck races over and grabs onto Yuta’s arm, “Yu- _taaaaaaaa_ , you left me behind!!!”

“You didn’t wake up–” Yuta smiles, batting his eyes as he yanks his arm out of his hold–“I need breakfast, _pronto_! And where’s the love of my life?!”

“You mean Kun or Taeyong?” Ten snickers.

“Both, my feline-like friend!”

Ten rolls his eyes, gesturing to where Kun is helping organize the excess food into the vans so that animals won’t get into it while they’re gone. Yuta skips over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his face into his back.

“Kunnieeee!”

“Yes, my prince?”

Yuta grins, twirling Kun in his arms until they’re face to face. Kun blushes and smiles, nuzzling his nose with Yuta’s.

“EW!” Chenle and Jisung cry out and gag.

Guanheng wraps his arms around their shoulders, “That’ll be you two someday.”

“What?! No way!” Chenle scrunches up his nose.

Jisung shakes his head, “Yeah, that’d be _so_ weird.”

Dejun walks past, carrying a backpack in his arms, “Love is strange.”

Guanheng jostles the two younger boys, “Someday.” He walks off, following after Dejun.

Chenle and Jisung exchange a glance and shrug before running over to Johnny’s side, hugging onto his arms. “Hey, Johnnyyyy- _appa_ , will you teach us how to fish?”

Johnny looks down at the two boys, “Didn’t I teach you two last time?”

“We forgot,” Jisung mumbles.

Chenle nods vigorously, “Yeah, school sucked all the knowledge and fun and life out of us.”

“Well, alright. But just this one time.”

“Yay!”

Johnny shakes them off. “Yuta! You gonna help me with the poles?!”

“Yeah, give me a sec!” Yuta removes his jacket as Taeyong sets his plate of breakfast in front of him. “Woooo, this looks good! Man!”

Taeyong grins and chuckles, taking Yuta’s jacket for him. “Enjoy, Yuta baby.”

Yuta digs into the plate as Taeyong walks off, folding the jacket in his arms. He sets it in his tent and turns back around to see Taeil struggling to pull a bag out of the van. He rushes over to his side, helping the smaller man yank it out, and sees it’s a hammock.

“Where you planning to put this, Ilie baby?”

“I wanna take it down to the lake. There’s probably sturdy trees there, right?”

“Yeah, there should be. If you want, I can help you with it.”

Taeil smiles and leans up to kiss his chin, “Your help is much appreciated.”

Taeyong blushes and bows exaggeratedly. “Anything for you, my king.”

Taeil smirks and saunters off, joining Yukhei, Mark, and Jungwoo as they crouch around a duffel bag. “What we lookin’ at?”

They all glance up at him and grin. “We’re trying to decide which nets and cases to take,” Yukhei says, pointing at two butterfly nets and various breathable see-through cases.

Jungwoo holds up a brown leather notebook, “I’m gonna go with them and get more flowers and leaves for my herbarium.”

“You wanna come with?” Mark asks, all smiles.

“No, thanks. I’m gonna go down to the lake. Also, I’m stealing Tae from y’all. He’s coming with me.”

“No fair,” Yukhei pouts.

Mark shakes his head and pats his shoulder, “There’s no winning against Taeil. But, hey, now we can surprise Yong with a beetle.”

Jungwoo gasps, “Yes! That would be perfect! We’re gonna need more help!” He gets up and runs over to Sicheng’s side, still clutching onto his notebook. “Sichengie! Sichengie!”

Sicheng looks up from where he’s thumbing through his phone.

“Do you want to come with me and Hei and Markie to find a beetle for Tyong?”

“Beetle hunting?”

“Mhm!”

Sicheng shakes his head no.

“Why not?” Jungwoo pouts.

Sicheng gestures up at his brimmer hat. Jungwoo looks up, reading the embroidery aloud, “Gone fishing…”

“Sorry, Woo.”

Jungwoo smiles brightly, “It’s ok. Thanks!” He speeds off and Sicheng returns to looking through his phone. He’s gotten accepted into the culinary program of his dreams… He’s wondering who to tell first when Yuta comes strolling up, a fishing pole over his shoulder.

“Ready to go, Sichengie?”

“Yep,” Sicheng pockets his phone, following after Yuta to Johnny, Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung. He smiles upon seeing the younger kids, “ _Rejunie, Lele, you’re coming too?_ ”

Chenle grins wide and nods as Renjun adjusts his own brimmer hat, nose white with sunscreen, “ _Yeah! We’re hoping for big catfish! Or even bass!_ ”

“ _What about Nana and Jeno?_ ”

Jisung shakes his head, “They’re going off on their own for a ‘date’.”

“Oh,” Sicheng hums and then takes off his hat, pressing it to Jisung’s head. “Well, welcome aboard.”

“Hey, Doie, what y’all gonna do?” Johnny asks the passing man.

Doyoung glances at him, “We’re gonna stay here and relax. Me, Jae, and Kun–” he smiles, jostles the outdoor blankets in his arms–“It’s so nice here.”

“Have fun with that.”

“I will.”

Ten stands in the middle of it all, head whirling as he looks between the family cells, all going off their own ways. Yangyang comes up beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder, “Yo, you alright?”

“Yeah… I just don’t know what to do.”

“Kun is staying here to nap. Unless you wanna go fishing. My dad is headed that way.”

“Mmm, I don’t know–” he glances down at the younger–“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m going exploring. Hyuck is coming with me.”

Ten arches a brow, “Can you two be trusted alone?”

“I didn’t ask him to come with me if that’s what you’re thinking.” Yangyang shrugs. “So what will it be, _homewrecker_?” Ten narrows his eyes and Yangyang chuckles, stepping away, raising his arms defensively. “I’m kidding.”

“I guess I’ll be going down to the lake too,” Ten sighs.

Yangyang pats his back, “I was joking, for real–” he lowers his voice to a murmur–“You know, my dad believes in all that soulmate stuff and well, there’s a reason he likes you so much.” Ten’s eyes widen and Yangyang smirks, “Have fun at the lake.”

Ten watches him walk off and turns his gaze to where everyone’s already leaving towards the lake. He runs around Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Kun splayed out on blankets together and catches up to the group, he thinks about racing right up to Taeyong, but decides not to when he sees Taeil, hanging off his arm, and skids to a stop beside Johnny. “Found ya!”

The tall man looks down at him, surprised, and smiles, “Hey, I thought you were staying with Jae and them.”

“Nah, fishing sounds a lot more interesting.”

Johnny chuckles, “Yeah, you might change your mind on that.”

“Try me.”

  
  


“Are you sure you know where you’re going?”

Yangyang looks back at Donghyuck, following literally in his footsteps, “Of course, I know where I’m going. I’ve come out here before.”

“No, you haven’t.”

“Yes, I have. It was before you moved in with us.”

Donghyuck hums and continues following Yangyang through trees and bushes. It feels like more of a jungle than a forest though for some reason. It might be because of how dark it is under all the trees, or because of the insistent murmur of bugs. “If we get lost and die, I’m blaming you,” he murmurs.

Yangyang rolls his eyes, “You’ll be fine. If anything, I should be worried.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because being stuck out here with you means I have to make sure you don’t die.”

Donghyuck’s cheeks tint pink.

“My dad would probably cry his eyes out if he lost you.”

Donghyuck’s cheeks color deeper red in embarrassment, “R-Right… Hey, I’m not some damsel in distress! I can take care of myself!”

“Sure, you can. You’d have no trouble fending off bears and coyotes, you’d probably scare them out of the forest,” Yangyang snickers.

“I sure fuckin’ would, little sheep. Don’t forget it.”

“You’re not allowed to call me that.”

“Then who is?”

“Only Johnny.”

Donghyuck shakes his head, “Of course.” They walk in silence for a while, leaves and twigs snapping and crunching underfoot. Donghyuck glances around and quickens his pace, “You sure we’re not lo-”

“For the 100th time, no, we’re not. We’re almost there. It’s just up ahead.”

“I don’t know if I believe you or not.”

Then Yangyang disappears into a tall brush and Donghyuck screeches to a stop.

“Yangyang!”

“Come on, just step through.”

Donghyuck frowns and squirms in his spot, hesitant to go in. He hears Yangyang sigh audibly and then his hands poke through the brush, beckoning him close.

“I’ll help you up, come on already.”

Donghyuck hesitantly takes Yangyang’s hands, surprised when they tighten their grip and pull him up and in. He finds his footing on an ascending rock and comes up on the other side, kneeling on a slab of stone cut into the ground, a cliff face.

Yangyang pulls him the rest of the way up onto the stone with him and promptly lets go, “You’re so heavy.”

“Shut up.” Donghyuck wipes his hands off on his pants and sits beside Yangyang. It’s then he sees a small cave behind them.

Yangyang notices the worry in his eyes though and takes off his backpack. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“Does something live in there?”

“Nope.” Yangyang pulls out a pair of binoculars from his backpack and peers ahead through them. “Look, I can see them from here.”

“Who?” Donghyuck turns around, following Yangyang’s line of sight, and his jaw drops at the view. The forest of green, brown, orange, and red spread out beneath them and the dark blue-green lake, shining in the sun, sitting in the middle of it all.

Yangyang passes him the binoculars and points towards the western edge of the lake. “There.”

Donghyuck holds up the clunky green object to his eyes and peers through, smiling when he sees Yuta, Johnny, Sicheng, Renjun, Jisung, and Chenle sitting by the lake with fishing poles in their hands, Taeil lays nearby, swinging in his hammock, with Ten tucked into his side. Taeyong is nowhere to be seen. “Your dad isn’t there.”

“Yeah, he’s probably checking on everybody else.”

“Won’t he worry about us?”

“Nah, I told him I was coming out here.”

“Oh, he’s been here?”

“No, but he trusts me,” Yangyang smiles and draws out a bag of trail mix from his backpack. “Want some?”

“No, thanks. Raisins. Gross.”

“No, these are cranberries. They’re way better.”

Donghyuck deadpans, “I’ve had cranberries before, I know what they taste like.”

“Do you always have to be sassy?” Yangyang murmurs, shoveling a hand of berries and nuts in his mouth.

“You think I’m _sassy_?”

Yangyang opts for staring out at the art of a forest instead of responding and Donghyuck crosses his arms over his chest.

“Is this all we’re doing?”

“Uh, yeah, pretty much.”

Donghyuck sighs, “I should’ve gone with Mark and Hei.”

“You’re welcome to leave.”

“I don’t know my way back.”

They fall into silence yet again and a strong wind blows through, shaking the trees around, rustling the leaves in one harmonious sound.

“It _is_ pretty peaceful up here,” Donghyuck admits in a murmur.

Yangyang glances at him and smiles. Donghyuck looks away so he won’t end up a blushing mess again. The binoculars are taken from his lap.

“They’re getting into the lake now.”

“Guess the water wasn’t as cold as Kun said it would be.”

“Cucumber, Dejun, and _baba_ are there.”

“Why do you guys call him ‘Cucumber’?”

“Cause his name sounds like cucumber in Chinese.”

“Oh.”

“Mhm.”

Donghyuck takes Yangyang’s backpack and lays back, using it as a pillow. Yangyang pays him no mind, taking pictures of the horizon with his phone.

Then a droplet falls square on his face.

“What the-”

The blue sky above claps with thunder. They exchange a glance and look up. A dark grey cloud quickly comes into view, obscuring the sun.

“Oh crap.”

Fat raindrops splatter down and Yangyang looks through his binoculars, sees as everyone down by the lake runs around like headless chickens, picking up their things to get out of the rain. Beside him, Donghyuck clambers to his feet, “Come on! We gotta go back!” Yangyang yanks his backpack out of Donghyuck’s hold, pulling him down with him. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I have my switch with me. We won’t get back in time to stay out of the rain. I’m not risking it,” Yangyang crawls back towards the cavern as rain really starts pouring down. Donghyuck has no choice but to follow him into the space. It’s cramped and the two boys are forced together, pressed side to side.

Thunder rumbles again, seemingly shaking the very earth with its noise as rain insistently falls, drumming against everything. Donghyuck hugs his knees to his chest and worries Taeyong will worry about them. He startles when he feels Yangyang’s arm around his shoulders, hugging him comfortingly.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon.”

He turns his head, his breath catching in his throat when he’s centimeters away from Yangyang’s handsome and somehow infuriatingly cute face. Yangyang smiles and Donghyuck thinks _fuck it_. He leans in, closing the distance of centimeters, which seem more like miles, and presses their lips together.

Yangyang freezes up. His lips are chapped but still feel so plush against his. They fit together so right, Donghyuck purrs and then, _and_ _then_ realizes Yangyang isn’t reciprocating. He pulls away to be met with his shell-shocked eyes and regret courses through him like lava, like getting hooked in the stomach. 

He runs.

He doesn’t look back to see if Yangyang follows or not, skidding through mud and around trees. Raindrops fall on his burning cheeks and what follows is much worse, pain pulsates in his chest and tears spill, mixing with the droplets on his face until they’re one and the same.

He runs until the rain has long gone, his tears have run dry, and his feet have finally gotten him back to the campsite. Everyone is huddled under the canopy and in their tents. Taeyong comes running up to him first, wearing a rain jacket. “Hyuckie!”

The older man squeaks in surprise when the younger throws himself into his arms, winding his arms around his neck and pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss. They pull apart and Donghyuck presses his face to his neck.

“Are you ok, Hyuckie baby?”

Donghyuck shakes his head no and whispers, “I was scared.”

Taeyong smiles slightly and hugs him tight, “It’s ok. You’re ok… Where’s Yangyang?”

Donghyuck shrugs and presses himself closer to the older. He can feel how tense he is with worry, but when he relaxes, he knows who just walked up and he doesn’t look back to confirm it.

“ _Xiao_ Yang, are you alright?”

“Yeah, all good, _appa_ …”

Donghyuck looks up to meet Taeyong’s warm eyes and lets himself get lost in them. He avoids Yangyang for the rest of the trip.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update... I lost two of my closest friends a few days ago and it was really hard to try and write while mourning.  
> So I hope this chapter wasn't too sad or bittersweet. Let me know what y'all think and if y'all have any more requests, I'm always happy to listen to them.
> 
> And thank y'all for loving this fic so much, I hope I can continue to make y'all proud.
> 
> Stay safe and well and healthy! Love y'all


	29. Chapter 29

Taeyong exhales harshly, navigating through dark halls, illuminated only by splattered neon paint. His vest is heavy on his shoulders but that nuisance is quickly pushed to the back of his mind as he turns around a corner, gun totted up as he moves slowly, carefully. He stares down the sight at the two crates sitting in this hall. He can’t hear if anyone is hiding there over the sounds of the mothership, odd, random beeps and hisses over his own breathing.

He exhales shakily and continues forward slowly, finding no one behind the crates. He sighs audibly and wipes his forehead with a trembling hand.

“Something the matter, Yongie?”

Taeyong squeaks and nearly jumps out of his skin, whipping around to see Ten at the end of the hall, gun toted on his shoulder.

“Oooh, jumpy,” Ten smirks and approaches slowly.

“Stay back, Ten.” He raises his gun, aiming right at the red-streaked vest over his boyfriend’s chest. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Taeyong gasps as Ten comes running at him, jumping up on a crate and aiming his gun in one motion. Ten fires but Taeyong is quick to dodge out of the way and aim at him, squeezing the trigger. His boyfriend backflips off the crate like an acrobat and Taeyong’s too shocked to do anything but stare.

“What was that?”

“What? That? _That_ was nothing–” Ten nears, voice dripping with pride and something akin to lust–“You have yet to see all my flexibility, my love.”

Taeyong lowers his gun as Ten closes the distance, their chests pressed together. “Show me.”

“Patience, Tae,” Ten whispers, leaning up to kiss Taeyong. He blinks surprised when his lips meet nothing but air and opens his eyes to see Taeyong with his gun aimed at his chest.

“Sorry, Tenie,” he fires and Ten’s gun emits an electronic dying down sound, little lights on his vest flashing red.

“I’ll get you for this!” Ten yells at Taeyong’s receding back.

Taeyong giggles in glee and runs through various halls, stopping once he’s sure his boyfriend isn’t giving chase. He looks down at the little display on his gun and smirks when he sees his team is winning. Blue team has 9 points, red team has 7. Now they just have to survive for a few more minutes and they win this round of laser tag.

He keeps walking through the halls and wonders just how big this room is. He hasn’t run into anyone for a while. He glances down at his gun again, surprised to see the two teams are now tied 9 to 9 with two minutes on the clock. He starts running and catches a glimpse of red in a passing hall.

He skids to a stop and peeks around the corner, whoever he saw is no longer there. He totes his gun up and steps into the hall. He doesn’t make it a step in before he feels an arm wind around his neck and a gun press into his side.

“Hi, TY,” a sweet voice whispers against his ear.

He gasps and doesn’t dare move, “No… Not my sweet Woo.”

“I’m sorry, Tyong. It’s war and I must do what I have to do.” Jungwoo presses a kiss to his neck and shoots. His gun dies down and his vest flashes with little blue lights. Taeyong spasms and gasps, falling back into Jungwoo, going limp.

Jungwoo giggles and holds him up. “Gg, Tae.”

Taeyong chuckles, getting up and twisting around to face his boyfriend. Jungwoo smiles, leaning down and nuzzling their noses together.

“I love you, Woo.”

“I love you too, but you’re never winning a game of laser tag against me.”

Taeyong laughs, “You’re probably right on that.”

The lights within the room slowly come on as the red team’s victory is announced. Everyone slowly files out to the lobby, removing their vests and guns as they do. The red team is cheering and hyping up their victory.

Taeyong, as the team-appointed leader, comforts his teammates, giving them a hug as they pass him up to take off their vests. Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, and himself against Johnny, Ten, Jungwoo, Yukhei, Mark, and Guanheng. He really thinks they didn’t stand a chance against that hyper adult of a puppy, Xuxi, who’s cheering with Ten on his shoulders.

“ _Appa_ , we still have some time left, right?” Renjun asks.

“Yes, about an hour.”

“Ok. Nono, Nana, you wanna hit up the arcade again?”

The couple shakes their heads. “We’re gonna go bother Hyuck at the alley,” Jeno chuckles. Jaemin pouts and swats at Jeno’s arms, making his voice characteristically cute and soft, “No, we’re not. We’re gonna go keep him company.”

“But he’s with Taeil- _appa_.” Renjun deadpans.

“We can go with you,” Chenle offers. Jisung shakes out his hair, discreetly trying to tell Chenle no, but, of course, his older brother doesn’t listen, feigning ignorance.

“Well come on then. We haven’t a minute to miss!” Renjun hooks his arms with his brothers’ and marches off.

Jeno and Jaemin interlace hands as they turn to their father. “What will you be doing, _appa_?”

“I’m gonna go find everyone else. Make sure they’re ok.”

“Good luck,” Jeno smiles and leads his boyfriend away.

Taeyong watches them go and turns around as _his_ boyfriends practically crowd around him. He quirks a brow at all their eager, smiling faces. “Yes?”

“Could you spare a few more dollars? We wanna play another round!” Johnny asks, putting on puppy eyes and pout along with Jungwoo.

“Pretty please!” Yukhei adds, a signature wide grin on his lips.

“The kids left,” Taeyong mutters.

“Jae and them are gonna come play against us,” Mark says, waving his phone.

Guanheng crosses his arms and smiles, noticing the worried glint sneaking into Taeyong’s eyes, “But you don’t have to play if you want. We’re fine with uneven teams.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong draws out his wallet and pays the laser tag attendant for two more rounds as the boys behind him cheer. He waves at them as he walks off, through other milling people and kids to the bowling alleys at the other end of the entertainment building. He finds Taeil and Donghyuck in a lane towards the end, platters of wings and fries are clustered on their table along with glasses of lemonade and tea.

Donghyuck cheers and hangs off of Taeil’s shoulders as the elder bowls a strike. “A perfect strike, Taeil, my love!”

“Thank you,” Taeil chuckles and unravels himself from Donghyuck’s arms. “It’s your turn.” He plops himself down in their booth as Taeyong walks up to them. He smiles and waves, “Hey, Yongie.”

Donghyuck picks up a bowling ball, focusing on buffing it with the sleeve of his pullover.

“Hey,” Taeyong smiles, leaning down to kiss Taeil before turning his eyes on Donghyuck, who’s holding his ball and aiming down the lane. “You guys doing ok?”

“Mhm, as you can see–” Taeil waves his arm at the table–“we kind of pigged out.”

“It’s all on me, Ilie baby,” Taeyong smiles sweetly. Taeil grins and sips at his lemonade, watching as Donghyuck winds his arm back. Taeyong turns to watch him too, “So do you know where _xiao_ Yang is?”

The bowling ball slams onto the lane and skids straight into the gutter. Donghyuck grumbles and shakes his head.

Taeil quirks a brow and turns back to Taeyong, “He was in the arcade last I saw him at the Tekken machine.”

“Thank you, Ilie.”

Taeil nods as he stands and takes Donghyuck’s place. Taeyong strokes his fingers lightly over the younger’s cheek when he sits. Donghyuck smiles up at him and leans his cheek into the touch.

“Everything ok, Hyuckie baby?”

“Yeah. Perfect,” his voice is calm, soft.

Taeyong smiles and leans down to kiss his forehead before walking off. True to Taeil’s word, he finds Yangyang at the Tekken machine, playing against the machine until his father joins him. He practically forgets about everything else as he and Yangyang battle it out for the rest of the hour they’re there until Doyoung has to drag them away from the arcade machine.

They take the bus back home and once at the three-story building, everyone seems to disperse to their own corners. Taeyong starts into the kitchen, looking through the cupboards and fridge. It’s a little after noon so he needs to start planning for dinner. It needs to be something light after all the pizza and burgers they had.

Sicheng looks up from where he’s scribbling in a notebook, watching him flit around the kitchen. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Trying to figure out dinner.”

“Yuta said he was gonna take care of it.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. He told you, remember?” Sicheng quirks a brow.

“I don’t remember…”

Sicheng smiles and turns back to his notebook. “I think he’s making some Japanese sandwiches or something.”

“Ok then. I’m gonna be in the shower if anyone looks for me.”

Sicheng nods, waving him off.

He’s practically dozing off in the bath full of warm water and bubbles when the door opens. He wonders which of his boyfriends just snuck in, keeping his eyes closed. The water rises as someone steps in, another body joining him in the tub, right on his lap. He can’t quite tell who it is until his hands find their thighs.

All of his boys are unique down to their hands and his hands _know_ by now who is who. If he were to be as a newborn kitten, deaf and blind, he would know which of his boys is near on their touch alone.

The thighs beneath his hands are smooth, hairless, eliminating Yuta, Kun, Jaehyun, Yukhei, and Mark from his list. They are muscular, eliminating Doyoung, Sicheng, and Jungwoo, but not heavily so, eliminating Johnny in the process. He’s left with three choices and he squeezes once, softly and then his answer is definite. The lovely thighs boxing in his waist lack plushness, eliminating Taeil and Donghyuck.

“Hi hi,” a sweet high-pitched voice whispers, affirming his guess.

“Hi, Tenie,” he opens his eyes to Ten, nude and smiling down at him, long blond hair falling in his beautiful eyes.

“What are you doing all alone?”

“Waiting for you,” he smirks. “You promised to show me something earlier.”

“I don’t know if I promised,” Ten chuckles.

Taeyong pouts and Ten leans down to kiss it away, smiling against his lover’s lips when he feels a stir against his bare ass. He breaks the kiss to whisper against him, “Yongie, if you get this way every time I kiss you, then I don’t think I’ll be doing it anymore in public.”

Taeyong whines at the loss of contact and tries pulling Ten closer, but he evades him, crawling off of his lap to sit across from him in the wide tube.

“Tae baby, why don’t we try something different?”

“Different?” Taeyong cocks his head, sinking lower until the bubbles obscure his shoulders and neck.

Ten nods, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, Tenie.”

Ten slowly crawls forward but instead of climbing onto Taeyong’s lap, he brings the elder’s thighs onto his to rest around his waist. Taeyong watches him silently with wide eyes, pliant under Ten’s fingers, skimming over his knees to massage smooth circles into his thighs, up and up until he reaches his pelvis.

Taeyong moans and leans his head back against the porcelain when Ten’s hands continue their massage over his cock and balls, still slow and gentle, sensual. Ten watches Taeyong for a moment gauging his reaction as his hands creep lower under his thighs. The older man stretches out, the muscles along his thighs tensing as Ten massages the backs.

But the relaxation taking over Taeyong comes to a screeching halt when he feels Ten’s gentle fingers on his taint, inching closer and closer to his- He sits up immediately, drawing himself away from Ten, who looks at him in shock and worry. His stomach twists itself in a knot painfully with anxiety and disgust and revolt and his body instinctively closes in on itself, legs closed and arms at his sides, ready to fight.

“Tae- Taeyong, I’m sorry. I didn’t- I just wanted to-”

“Ten… I don’t like that. I love you. I do. But letting myself be fucked… it doesn’t do it for me… it makes me feel sick. And I don’t know why since I do it so easily to others, but my body just does not like that… I trust you can respect my boundaries and that I know what I like and dislike without a solid reason.”

Ten frowns, “But there has to be a reason.”

Taeyong looks at him then with something like pity in his eyes, “Ten. I am this way because this is who I am. I cannot change what my body likes or not. And I don’t have to try and explain something I don’t understand.” He steps out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist as he leaves.

Ten watches him go, regret filling every cell in his being. He quickly undoes the plug of the tub, letting the water drain as he towels himself dry before stepping out into the bedroom, hoping Taeyong didn’t leave.

He feels some relief when he sees Taeyong laying down on his back in the middle of the large bed. His eyes are closed even as he comes near, the bed squeaking lightly under his weight until he’s right beside him.

“You’re still wet,” Ten murmurs, stroking his fingers lightly over Taeyong’s hair, strands sticking to his face.

Taeyong hums and says nothing else.

“Taeyong.”

“Yes, Tenie?”

“I’m sorry.”

Taeyong turns his head to look at Ten and feels a pang in his chest, seeing the heartbroken expression on the younger’s face. He reaches for his hand to intertwine their fingers. “This is me,” he whispers.

“I know,” Ten squeezes his hand. “I know. I love you as you are.” Taeyong brings his hand up to kiss his knuckles, one by one. Ten tries not to smile like an idiot and fails, “Besides, I prefer having you in me more than anything.”

Taeyong giggles against him, nosing along the soft skin of the back of his hand. Ten blushes pink, watching him and smirks. “You wanna see what I can do now?”

Taeyong looks up at him and nods eagerly.

Mark and Jaehyun walk into the bedroom fully-expecting to see Taeyong and Ten fucking like there’s no tomorrow, it’s why they’re astonished to see Taeyong, sitting cross-legged at the edge of the bed, clapping and giggling like a kid at a circus, and Ten is the happy clown, somersaulting and performing feats of flexibility that shouldn’t be possible, standing on one hand, legs in the air in a full split.

“Um, are we interrupting something?” Jaehyun asks.

Ten drops to the floor in a heap, laughing giddily. “Nope!”

Mark chuckles, “How were you even doing that?”

“It’s a secret,” Ten winks at them over his shoulder.

Taeyong has a seemingly permanent smile on his face. “What’s up?”

Jaehyun smiles, “Yuta’s asking for you. He wants you and Kun in the kitchen.”

“And Yangyang is asking for you, Ten. He didn’t wanna come in here, you know,” Mark smiles, glancing around the room.

“Where is he?” Ten stands, brushing off his sweatpants.

“In his room.”

Taeyong slides off the bed and wraps his arms around Ten’s waist. “We’ll go in a second.”

Mark and Jaehyun nod, exchanging a knowing look as they walk out.

Ten smiles, twisting around in Taeyong’s arms to face him. “Yes, my love?”

“Thank you.”

“I live for your happiness, Tae.”

Taeyong blushes pink and kisses Ten sweetly, holding him as close as he can until Ten pulls away with a soft chuckle. “Shall we continue this later?”

“Please,” Taeyong sighs, letting go of Ten when they’re out of the bedroom. They stare after each other longingly and only stop when Taeyong nearly slips down the stairs.

“Careful, Tae,” Ten giggles and skips off upstairs. He hums to himself happily until he’s at Yangyang’s door, knocking softly. “Baby, you summoned me?”

“I’m not your baby.”

Ten steps in with a smirk, closing the door behind himself. Yangyang is on his bed, buried under blankets as he almost always is. Louis is asleep on the pile of laundry near his closet. Ten coos and slowly makes his way over to sit beside Yangyang.

“What’s up, baby?”

“I need… advice.”

Ten grins wide, “Aww, you want advice from me?”

Yangyang glances at him, “I can ask someone else.”

“No, no–” he hugs the young boy tight–“Your _baba_ Ten is here now to listen to your troubles and help.”

Yangyang rolls his eyes but leans into Ten anyway, wrapping his arms around his thin waist. Ten strokes a hand over his hair, smiling.

“You remember how I had a crush on Hyuck?”

“Mhm. You said you didn’t afterward.”

“Yeah… well, something happened, but you can’t tell anyone, ok?”

“Why not?”

“Because it’ll make… problems.”

Ten looks down at Yangyang then, eyebrows quirked up.

“You promise?”

“Depends. I can’t promise if something horrible happened.”

Yangyang looks up at Ten’s eyes, the worried, stern expression reminds him of his mother and he looks away, hugging on tighter.

“During the camping trip… he kissed me.”

“Donghyuck did?”

Yangyang nods and presses his face to Ten’s chest, shuddering when the older wraps him up in his arms warmly. “A-And I don’t know how to feel about it… I-I liked it but… I think he was messing with me.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because he’s still sleeping with my dad. He’s completely avoiding me and won’t even look at me. He pretends I don’t exist a-and I see what he’s doing, he’s not hiding the hickeys like he would before. A-And I just- I don’t know what to do or say. I feel sick… I feel like shit.”

“Yangyang. This is serious. He can’t do that to you. I’m going to tell-” 

Ten begins to stand but Yangyang holds on. “No! Please! You promised.”

“Why shouldn’t I go down there and expose that little-”

“Because! Imagine how my dad will react! What if he kicks me out? He’ll think I went behind his back and made a move on his boyfriend. Ten, please don’t!”

The desperation in Yangyang’s voice seems uncharacteristic of him and he cups the boy’s face in his hands.

“Yangyang, baby, do you really think Taeyong would do that to you?”

“N-No, but-”

“But nothing. What happened is that Donghyuck took advantage of your feelings for whatever reason for his own amusement or whatever, and now he’s being an asshole to you. You understand that, right?”

Yangyang nods hesitantly.

“So you have two options: either we both go down and tell your dad so he can deal with Donghyuck or you gather your courage and confront Donghyuck yourself.”

“W-What do you think I should do?”

“Depends. Do you want everyone to know about what happened or do you want to keep it under wraps.”

Yangyang blushes in embarrassment, “Hell no. I don’t want the whole house to know.”

“So then you know what you have to do.”

“But what do I say?”

“You go up to him and demand an explanation. If he wants you, he better come clean cause he’s never gonna meet a boy like you ever again for as long as he lives. And if it turns out he was messing around then you might want to let your father know. Cheaters won’t be tolerated.”

Yangyang gulps, “He’ll kick him out…”

“No. Taeyong is too kind. He’ll help him find accommodations and that will be that.”

“You seem so sure…”

“I don’t think it’ll come to that though.”

Yangyang looks up at Ten questioningly, but he offers no more answers, just a smile and kiss to his forehead.

“Everything will be ok, baby Yangyang. Trust me.”

“Thank you, Ten.”

“Of course–” Ten smirks–“I offer better advice than the rest of the wackos in this house.”

Yangyang smiles and hugs Ten tightly, “I’m glad my dad met you.”

Ten is rendered speechless once again and hugs back. “Awww, baby Yangyang, you _do_ love me.”

“Gross,” Yangyang chuckles, grimacing as he pushes Ten away.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again. I'm doing a little better, but writing is coming slower than before. Hope y'all liked this chapter.  
> Let me know if y'all wanna see anything else :)
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and healthy and well. Love y'all :)


	30. Chapter 30

Music thumps out from Taeil’s speaker, sitting on the coffee table, moved from its original post in the middle of the living room to the edge of the room beside the tv. It’s something sensual, R&B, prophetic lyrics of love spilling and filling the heated room. Ten sits near the speaker, watching all the boys in the living room, a celebratory orgy for what? Who knows. But Guanheng and Dejun are out of town, celebrating their anniversary and Guanheng’s birthday, Jisung and Chenle are on a school field trip and wouldn’t be returning till much later, and Yangyang is sleeping over with his brothers at the university.

From here he can see everyone, even Sicheng sitting in the kitchen on his laptop with his headphones on. Jungwoo and Kun are splayed out on the floor side by side with Yuta on them, alternating kissing along their necks. Not far from them, Johnny is giving Taeil a blowjob, the elder lying on the floor spread eagle. Yukhei sits on one of the couches, giggling and blushing and smiling wide as Jaehyun and Doyoung sandwich him, kissing and feeling on the younger.

Then there’s Taeyong on the other couch as handsome as always. Donghyuck is straddling his lap, hugging his face to his chest as the elder suckles on his chest and reaches around him to thrust two slick long fingers between plush cheeks. Everyone is as nude as the day they were born and Ten is seething. 

Knowing what he knows now, he would love nothing more than to show Donghyuck what he uses his fists for, but he knows doing so would garner some questions from Taeyong, the head of the house himself, and he’s not about to spill for Yangyang’s sake. His pseudo-son planned to confront Donghyuck after his sleepover but Ten’s really losing his patience, watching as the object of Yangyang’s affections hogs Taeyong’s attention and, ultimately, his dick.

He’s gotta do something. Anything.

A murmur of awe beside him grabs his attention. He glances to the side to see Mark sitting nearby, watching as Yuta simultaneously fucks Kun and fingers Jungwoo. He smirks, getting an idea and scoots closer to Mark.

“Hey, Markie. Whatcha’ doin’ all alone?” He murmurs, turning on the charm, going as far as to pout and bat his eyelashes.

Mark looks at Ten, wide-eyed.

“You wanna play with me?” Ten smiles innocently, leaning closer, caressing one of Mark’s hands softly before leading to his lap.

“You want to–” Mark blushes and squeezes Ten’s thigh–“with me?”

Ten nods eagerly and lets Mark keep groping his thigh, scooting closer till they’re a breath away. “Whatever you want, Markie,” he whispers.

Mark gulps and runs a hand over Ten’s neck to rest on his nape, closing the distance as he smashes the lips together. Ten groans, not expecting Mark to be so forward.

_Oh shit._

The young boy tips him over onto the floor and starts kissing along his jaw towards his neck. Mark is _so_ eager, Ten’s starting to think the kid’s repressed or something. Oh well. He leans his head back, arching his back as Mark’s clammy hands run down along his abdomen and waist, feeling on his curves and soft skin. And then Mark bites down on his collarbones and he moans aloud, louder than he meant to, getting everybody’s attention, well, except for Yuta, who’s still happily thrusting away.

He hugs onto Mark’s shoulders, squinting his eyes in pleasure to glance over at Donghyuck and Taeyong. Donghyuck stops completely, shocked to see his best friend getting into it with Ten. Taeyong, however, is now wholly focused on the scene before him, intense, hooded-eyes watching as Mark leaves nips along Ten’s body, making him convulse and whine in pleasure.

Ten smirks to himself, the shock on Donghyuck’s face melting into anger as he cups Mark’s face and presses their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. Mark whines in his throat and ruts against Ten’s thighs, shivers running up his spine when their dicks brush together.

Taeyong tries to continue loving on Donghyuck but the younger pinches his nose and pushes away. The way Donghyuck sees it, his best friend willingly making out with Ten is a betrayal. He never told anyone what happened during the camping trip, no one except Mark, his sole confidant, his brother, his soulmate… and to see him with Ten, the man that’s done nothing but change the entire house since he’s moved in, the man that snuck his way into Yangyang’s heart and gained his trust within months compared to the years it took him. Donghyuck can’t help feeling a little pissed and a little jealous.

He turns his face away when Taeyong noses along his neck up to his jaw. The older lets out a small whine and Donghyuck looks down into those wide eyes he fell in love with when he was younger and realizes with a pang that he doesn’t quite feel the same anymore…

But that isn’t going to stop him from getting back at Ten. He pouts, skimming his fingers softly over Taeyong’s jaw. “Taeyongie… I want you to make love to me.”

“Are you sure, Hyuckie baby?” Taeyong’s jaw clenches with the new wave of arousal coursing through his body.

“Yes, I want you to claim me in front of everyone. I’m yours,” Donghyuck smiles softly, batting his eyelashes for extra effect.

Taeyong is none the wiser, gulping as he lays the younger down on his back on the couch. He tucks a pillow beneath his head as gently as possible and hunkers down, tenderly kissing his throat. Donghyuck whines and lays his head back, letting Taeyong have his way. Taeyong’s hands trail over his sides, over concealed ribs to grasp his plush hips.

Ten pushes Mark’s face down, directing him to kiss his chest and glances over to see Taeyong rutting into Donghyuck’s open legs. The younger is clinging onto his shoulders and pants and lets out high-pitched squeaks and whines as Taeyong keeps fucking into him all while kissing along the little moles on his neck. Donghyuck opens his eyes and glances over, meeting Ten’s eyes.

A smirk plays in the young boy’s mischievous eyes and Ten realizes his efforts are futile. He pets a hand through Mark’s hair. Mark glances up mid-kiss and pulls himself away when he notices the tired smile on Ten’s lips.

“You ok, Ten?”

“Mhm. Just feeling a little sleepy.”

“We can cuddle,” Mark smiles, letting his hands rest on Ten’s hips.

“Ok—” Ten pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek—“you’re a good kisser, Markie.”

Mark blushes and nuzzles his face into Ten’s neck, laying down beside him. Ten continues stroking his fingers through Mark’s hair, closing his eyes, falling asleep to the sounds of the other’s groans.

When he wakes up, he’s still in the living room and there’s a warm weight on his stomach. He glances down, craning his neck and nearly has a heart attack seeing Yangyang there, splayed out beside him with his head propped on his stomach, but what’s more shocking is that he’s now dressed in boxers and a hoodie. He doesn’t remember getting up and lays his head back down.

The curtains are drawn over the windows but he can see the purple sky peeking through the slivers. Just how long was he asleep? He sniffles, the smell of dinner up in the air, stir-fry from the smells of it. Jisung and Chenle must be home by now too.

He turns his head to the side. He and Yangyang are the only ones in the living room, but through the legs of the coffee table, he can see Taeyong in front of the stove, cooking and moving about as he makes the side dishes. He can faintly hear Taeil, Doyoung, Sicheng, aaaand Jaehyun talking over the stove’s fan. He wonders where everyone else is and cranes his neck again. Yangyang is wide awake, just staring up at the ceiling.

“Yangyang.”

“Hi,” he looks over and smiles.

“What happened to your sleepover?”

“They were gonna have friends over–” Yangyang shrugs–“I’m not much of a people person.”

“I know.”

“Mhm.”

“How long you been laying here?”

“A little while.”

Ten runs his hand through Yangyang’s hair. Laughter erupts from the kitchen. Jaehyun’s rare giddy laugh along with Taeil’s high giggle.

“I’m gonna do it,” Yangyang whispers.

Ten smiles, scratching his scalp lightly. “Go for it. He’s probably in the room next to Sicheng’s, unless he went out with Johnny but I doubt it.”

Yangyang sits up and exhales softly. “Here goes nothing,” he murmurs and stands. Ten follows him, patting his back as they part ways at the stairs. Yangyang glances back, watching Ten skip off into the kitchen with a loud “Taeyongie!”. He smiles slightly and starts up the steps to the second floor.

The door to Donghyuck’s room is closed and he knocks.

“Yeah? Come in.” Donghyuck calls from the other side.

Yangyang breathes in, breathes out, and steps into the room, closing it behind himself. Donghyuck is on the bed, facing away from the door, playing PUBG on his phone, kicking his feet leisurely. “What’s up? Make it quick. I’m in the middle of a match, we’re down to 20, and I’m carrying my loser of a squad.”

“Hyuck, I need to talk to you.”

Donghyuck seems to freeze up upon hearing his voice. “What do you want, Yangyang?” He mumbles.

“I want an explanation.”

Donghyuck hums, attention still glued to his phone even though he’s having a meltdown on the inside. Yangyang steps closer.

“Hey. Will you at least look at me? You’ve been ignoring me for nearly two weeks. Why did you kiss me and then pretend I don’t exist?”

Donghyuck makes a show of rolling his eyes and groans, “It was nothing.”

“ _Nothing?!_ ”

“It meant _nothing_. Now shut up before your dad hears,” Donghyuck shakes his head, wildly thumbing at his screen as his character comes under attack.

“Then why would you do it? Was it some kind of sick prank? And why would you ignore me if it meant nothing?”

Donghyuck remains silent, hissing under his breath as he tries to save himself in-game.

Yangyang balls his fists and snatches the phone out of Donghyuck’s hands, stepping away as the other boy whirls around and gets up off the bed.

“Give me my phone!”

“No! Just tell me the truth: do you like me or are you just using me for-”

“-For what, Yangyang?” Donghyuck crosses his arms, glaring him down. “What the hell would I need to use _you_ for? Why the hell would I even want you to begin with? I don’t want no little boy, I want a man, you hear? Now give me back my phone before I go tell your dad!”

Yangyang’s brows twitch with anger and hurt and he tosses the phone towards the bed. “Fucking fine! Maybe it didn’t mean nothing to you, but it did to me.”

Donghyuck reaches to grab his phone before it can bounce off the bed and glares after Yangyang as he makes for the door. “What are you talking about, you fuc-”

“I like you, Hyuck! But that doesn’t matter. You don’t care about anyone but yourself.”

“Y-You like me?”

“Yes, I do. But go ahead and keep ignoring me. I don’t care anymore.”

Yangyang has his hand on the doorknob when Donghyuck races across the room to grab hold of his wrist. He looks back, glaring at him even though his eyes are filling with tears. Donghyuck frowns. “I’m sorry.”

“Forget it,” Yangyang tries to pull his wrist out of his hold, but Donghyuck is adamant.

“No… Yangyang, I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it… I kissed you because I… I have feelings for you too, but I ignored you because I was scared you were gonna reject me or worse… I… Had I known you felt the same-”

“-You would’ve _not_ run off into the rain like a crazy person?”

“Y-Yeah,” Donghyuck smiles slightly. “I want to be with you, Yangie.”

Yangyang breathes in and exhales loudly, cheeks burning red. “A-Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Donghyuck smiles wide as Yangyang interlaces their fingers.

  
  


“I think Tae would look good with a beard,” Jaehyun says around a smile, his cheeks pink.

Taeil, Doyoung, and Ten simultaneously grimace.

“Ewwww!”

“Grossss!!”

“As if he could grow one!” Johnny cackles.

Yuta gestures at Taeyong. “Hey, I think he could. He has to shave his di-”

“Do _not_ finish that sentence.” Kun glares over at them, helping Chenle with Chinese homework at the end of the table.

Sicheng chuckles as Yuta sputters.

“Maybe we should all grow beards and make our own biker gang,” Jungwoo says and Yukhei busts out laughing beside him, smacking at his shoulder.

“Or even just some stubble,” Mark murmurs, running a hand over his chin.

Jisung runs a hand over his chin too contemplatively, sitting between Doyoung and Ten.

“Tenie.”

Ten ups and joins Taeyong’s side behind the island counter, “Yes? Need help with something?”

“Can you go get Donghyuck and Yangyang? Dinner’s ready.”

“Ok–” Ten puckers his lips and giggles when Taeyong kisses him–”Also, it’s a no on the beard.”

Taeyong laughs, face scrunching up as the Thai man skips off towards the stairs.

Ten makes his way up the steps, avoiding the third one as he goes, going all the way up to knock on Yangyang’s door. He frowns when he hears nothing and pokes his head in, thinking the boy is asleep. But the bed is empty save for Louis, who looks over and mews, stretching as he relaxes back into the bed to continue his nap.

“Hm.”

He goes back downstairs, peeking into Taeyong’s room, but it is also empty, which leaves just one more option. He pokes his head into the free room beside Sicheng’s, his lips stretching into a smirk when he sees the boys he’s looking for. He closes the door as quietly as he can and runs back down the steps, slowing as he enters the kitchen.

Taeyong has already set the plates and food out on the table and looks at Ten with quirked brows as they sit at the table.

“Where are they?”

“Upstairs.”

Taeyong glances towards the stairs and back towards Ten. “And?”

Ten chuckles, shaking his head as he serves himself stir-fry like everyone else at the table. “And… Well, let’s just say your son is a man now.”

Johnny and Taeil both choke on their food and Taeyong looks increasingly confused. “What? I don’t-”

Johnny grabs hold of Taeyong’s hand and squeezes, “Don’t worry, Yong. They’ll eat later.”

Taeyong glances up at Johnny and then back down at his food, eating as he tries to figure out what Ten meant.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YANGHYUCK!!
> 
> Lol, what'd y'all think? It wasn't too soon, was it? Hope y'all liked it though!  
> As always, if there's anything you wanna see or if you wanna see more of a certain member or ship, let me know :)
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and well and healthy! And remember, our fight for justice, wherever you may be, this isn't just a moment, it's a movement. Let's continue to shape the world into what we dream it to be!  
> Love y'all! <3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dates! (An extra long chapter for my absence)

“So, I hope you’ll understand. If you want me to move out, I will and I’ll find a job and you won’t have to worry about me anymore…” Donghyuck sighs, folding his hands on his lap.

Everyone else at the table watches on in silence, glancing between Taeyong and Donghyuck, the pair seated before each other. And, save for the speaker playing a soft tune and the noises Bella makes as she eats her breakfast, it is absolutely quiet.

This would be the first time any of the boys has left Taeyong by their own will and no one knows what to expect. Taeyong has been silent since Donghyuck called their attention for the announcement. His features have remained neutral and Donghyuck, as well as he can read people, has always had trouble figuring Taeyong out, though he really doubts anyone _could_ figure him out. 

He holds his gaze until Taeyong smiles, pulling up the sleeves of his robe to reach across the table, palm facing up. Donghyuck urges his hand to stop trembling as he lays it on top of Taeyong’s.

“Hyuckie, thank you for being honest with me—” Taeyong smiles, squeezing Donghyuck’s hand softly— “As I said when you first came here, you’re always welcome to leave and do as you like, and that still stands to today. We had good times together and I don’t feel any resentment towards you, ok? If you want to leave, you can go, but, well, there’s still a lot of space in this building and I think I speak for everyone here when I say that you’re still family.” 

At Taeyong’s words, the rest murmur in agreement. Mark, sitting beside his best friend, smiles and nods, throwing an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders.

Donghyuck glances around the table, notes everyone’s smiling faces, and squeezes Taeyong’s hand. “In that case, I’ll need some help moving my things.”

“Choose whatever room you like.” Taeyong grins, letting go of Donghyuck’s hand.

“Oh and one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“I’d like to date Yangyang, if that’s alright with you.”

Once again, silence reigns over the kitchen. Taeyong blinks, surprised and glances at Yangyang, blushing red and ducking his head between Doyoung and Yukhei. He smiles and returns his gaze to Donghyuck.

“As long as Yangyang wants it too, then I approve—” Taeyong’s features take on a more serious look then, tilting his chin up and staring Donghyuck down—“But if you hurt my baby, I’m coming for you with razor blades and lemon juice.”

Donghyuck gulps and smiles, chuckling nervously. Taeyong would play the role of a powerful king very well, he thinks.

“Is that all?”

“Yeah… Thank you, Taeyong.”

“Don’t mention it,” he smiles cutely and returns to eating his breakfast.

_That’s it?_ Donghyuck thinks to himself, glancing around again, gauging reactions, but everyone has returned to eating, save for Mark who pats him on the back in congratulations. But he makes contact with a familiar set of feline eyes as he’s finishing his sweep. Ten sits between Jaehyun and Sicheng and his face is neutral, if not a bit apprehensive. He holds eye contact as long as he can but looks away when those sharp eyes seem to be staring into his soul. He wonders what _he_ thinks of all this.

With the end of breakfast, Taeyong goes about picking up plates and taking them to the sink to wash. He’s got a long day ahead of him. When he’s done, a nervous hand grabs onto his wrist and leads him away from the sink before he can even dry his hands. He follows Yangyang’s back up to his son’s room.

Yangyang silently makes him sit on the bed and turns around to close and lock the door. Taeyong wonders what’s on his mind as he pats his hands dry on his robe.

“ _Baba_.”

“Yes, _Xiao_ Yang?”

He squeaks surprised when Yangyang launches himself into his arms, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging on tight. He smiles and leans down to hold him close and hug him snugly.

“ _Baba_ , do you really approve?” Yangyang whispers. “Donghyuck is-“

“-His own person. I’m a little sad because I’ll miss the time I shared with him as his boyfriend, but I’m happy because he’s sticking around and I’m happy for you.”

Yangyang nuzzles his face further into Taeyong’s stomach, muffling his voice, “You should be screaming at me and crying. A normal person wouldn’t react like this. You’re not Buddha, _appa._ ”

Taeyong quirks a brow, “I never said I was.”

“You know what I mean!”

“Baby, look at me.”

Yangyang blushes pink and meekly meets Taeyong’s eyes.

“I’m happy… ok?”

Yangyang lets out a shuddery sigh and leans back to sit on his heels.

“I’m happy because I know he’ll love you. You’re both young and it won’t be easy, but I know it’ll work.”

“How do you know?” Yangyang mutters.

“Because you balance out.”

“Huh?”

“You’ll understand.”

Yangyang stares up at Taeyong and wonders if his adoptive father is even a real person. He must be a gift from the moon, herself, or from the stars.

“Thank you…”

Taeyong leans down, kissing Yangyang’s forehead before standing. “That all?” Yangyang nods. “Good. I’ll be out all day today. Ten and Kun are staying here with your brothers. They’re gonna be painting.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, ok.”

Taeyong smiles, ruffles Yangyang’s hair and walks out of the room. He heads back down the stairs and into his room, throwing off his robe and dressing into a dark sweater and beige pants. He also opts for a coat with a high collar to hide the hickeys Doyoung gave him last night. He looks himself over in the bathroom mirror before walking out and down the stairs.

Sicheng stands by the front door, slipping on his shoes, cute in his black pants and suspenders, and beige turtleneck, gold rim specs sit on his nose. He smiles upon seeing Taeyong.

“Ready to go, Sichengie?”

“Hey, wait a second! Let me take a picture!” Johnny slides out of the living room with his phone in hand. “Color-coordinated couple!”

The duo smiles as they pose in front of the door, Sicheng slings an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders and Taeyong leans into him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Johnny takes his pictures and wishes them luck, shooing them out of the door.

Today there aren’t many people on the bus. Taeyong attributes that to the weather and the time. People are usually already at work by 9 and who would wanna leave the warmth of home in this fall chill? Halloween might be colder this year. Despite all the space, Sicheng and Taeyong still sit close, pressed thigh to thigh.

“So where are we going first?” Taeyong asks, glancing up at Sicheng.

“There’s a store in the Shop District that sells all sorts of cookware. We’re going there first.”

“And then?” Taeyong skims his fingers along Sicheng’s arm before letting them rest on his wrist.

Sicheng intertwines their fingers. “And then, that’s it. I looked up the store and they have everything I need.”

“I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“I learned from the best,” Sicheng smiles, squeezing Taeyong’s hand.

“No, baby, you passed that test all on your own.”

Sicheng blushes and kisses Taeyong’s knuckles.

The bus shuffles on through till they’re in the Shop District. The area that divides the suburbs from the ratty apartments, the poor from the rich. In other words, neutral ground. Taeyong remembers how hard it was getting Jaehyun his flower shop here. He invested a lot of money into buying the little shop, even going to the bank for loans, but Jaehyun proved himself a talented florist and business prospered.

Sicheng keeps holding Taeyong's hand as they hop off the bus and walk through the nearly empty district. Few other people mill through, elderly and teens, both probably have better places to be. Taeyong exhales and snuggles closer into Sicheng’s side as a chilly breeze blows through. Sicheng smiles, “It’s getting colder.”

“Yeah, I hope none of us get sick.”

“With you taking care of us, doubtful,” Sicheng giggles as Taeyong leans up to kiss his cheek.

They stop in front of a store with a prestigious air to it, modern design, extravagant but simple. Impeccably clean. Not even a bell over the door to announce their entrance, just the small chime of what they can only assume is a harp or something of the like. Taeyong wonders what cleaning products they use as his wide eyes go round the store, he can’t even see where the edges of the tile are, if it even is tile.

A man dressed in a suit smiles at them from behind a display, greets them as they walk in. “Hello gentlemen, is there anything I can help you with today?” His eyes flicker over them and their intertwined hands. “This is Kitchen _Salope_ ,” he says, as if Sicheng and Taeyong have tumbled into the wrong store.

“We know,” Sicheng says firmly, cutting off the man before he can continue. Taeyong is still busy admiring the unnaturally clean gleam of the floor to notice the tension in the air. Sicheng rolls his eyes and leads Taeyong towards the knives near the back of the store.

Taeyong’s eyes dart around at the different kitchen utensils and appliances. “Wow, there’s so much stuff.”

Sicheng hums in agreement as he looks over the different sets, looking for the brand and type he’d researched.

“You think they have hot pot cookers? It’d make a good surprise for Kun.”

“We could ask,” Sicheng mumbles, finding the set, packaged and already wrapped in its nylon case. “I need this.” He presses the case into Taeyong’s hands and sets about getting the other things he needs for culinary school. They head over to the register with box upon box of pots and pans and other necessary utensils.

The man quirks a brow as Taeyong sets everything down. “I wasn’t aware that community college offered culinary classes,” he says, already beginning to scan everything.

“It does.” Sicheng crosses his arms over his chest. What’s this man’s problem?

Taeyong chuckles, “Oh no, he got accepted into The Institute of Culinary Arts.”

“Oh yeah, I heard they were offering a foreign student lottery thing,” the man smiles.

Sicheng wants to reach across the counter and wring the man’s neck till he’s purple and blue.

“Oh no, sir,” Taeyong shakes his head, blissfully unaware of the man’s near-sneers, “He applied like everyone else. He earned his spot.”

The man narrows his eyes at Taeyong and smirks, “I’m sure. That’ll be 756 dollars and 28 cents.”

Taeyong doesn’t even blink as he draws out his wallet and proceeds to stick his card into the reader. Sicheng smirks at the slightly baffled look on the rude ass man’s face and decides to rub it in by placing an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders and kissing his cheek, “Thank you, my love.”

“Of course, baby,” Taeyong blushes pink and smiles.

Sicheng lowers his voice to a seductive stage-whisper like he’s seen Ten do so many times when he thought no one was paying attention, “I’ll thank you some more at home all night long.”

The man behind the counter pales and starts bagging all the supplies as Taeyong puts away his wallet, glancing up at Sicheng with a quirked brow. Sicheng winks with a satisfied smile and helps Taeyong carry the bags out as the man mumbles out a ‘have a nice day’.

Outside, Sicheng grins already walking off towards the bus stop. Taeyong follows behind him, quickening his pace to keep up with his tall boyfriend.

“Hey, what was that?”

“What was what?”

“Y-You said-”

“I said it so that homophobic piece of shit would get off our asses. I’m gonna call and make sure his ass gets fired.”

Taeyong blushes as he stares up at Sicheng. “Oh, I didn’t even-”

“I know. But at least they had everything I needed.”

They board the bus when it arrives a few minutes after. Sicheng sighs as he sits, rolling his shoulders. Taeyong notices and sits close, letting his boyfriend use his shoulder to lean on. They watch as the bus shuffles through the city, passing up a few office buildings and apartment complexes.

“What? Did you think I was renouncing my asexuality?” Sicheng smiles, humored.

“W-Well no? Maybe? I don’t know. I-I wouldn’t force you to. It’s your choice and I don’t have any say in it. I love you as you are.”

Sicheng smiles and nuzzles his cheek against Taeyong’s shoulder. “I love you too. I’m happy with cuddles and kisses, thanks.”

Taeyong grins and pecks the top of Sicheng’s head. They get off when they arrive at their block and see Yuta sitting on the steps of the building. He smiles and waves his arms over his head as they approach. “Yo!”

“Yo!” Sicheng replies.

“Ready for our date, Tyong?”

“Yes, just let me help Sichengie put away his things.”

Sicheng shakes his head, taking the bags from Taeyong. “It’s ok. I’ve got it. You two enjoy your date.”

“Thanks, cutie,” Yuta smirks, pressing a loud obnoxious kiss to Sicheng’s cheek. Sicheng grimaces and escapes into the house. Yuta chuckles and hooks his arm with Taeyong’s. “Come on, it’s this really cute cafe. You’re gonna love it.”

Taeyong smiles, following beside Yuta as they walk down the street to a different bus stop. The bus is empty once again, they’re beating the lunch hour rush by about an hour. “Have you been to this cafe before?” Taeyong asks, arm around Yuta’s shoulder.

“Nope, but the reviews were off the charts. Had to make sure it was good for my boyfriend,” Yuta smirks, his hand on Taeyong’s inner thigh and slowly inching up.

“How noble of you.”

“What can I say? Gotta make everything perfect for you.”

Taeyong smiles and butts his nose against Yuta’s cheek affectionately. They arrive at the cafe not long after that. Taeyong’s jaw drops seeing the line winding outside the cafe. Yuta closes his mouth with a finger on his chin. “Follow me, sexy.”

They make their way up to the front. Yuta presents his phone to the attendant at the front of the long line. She looks it over, smiles, and leads them in. Pink and yellow and white, all pastel colors make up the interior. The ambiance is a mix of clinks and clatter of cutlery and chattering people. Soft folky music is barely audible behind it all.

They’re led to a small circular table tucked into a corner. Yuta pulls the seat out for Taeyong, who giggles as he sits. The waitress hands them two menus as they sit and quickly goes on her merry way. Taeyong smiles, admiring the soft colors of the place and the cute mural on the wall opposite depicting a black and white cat and their little mixed kittens.

Yuta grins, leaning his chin into the palm of his hand, admiring the twinkle in Taeyong’s eyes. “Well? Like it?”

“This place is amazing!” Taeyong smiles, turning in his seat to look at the mural behind him. Two foxes chasing after each other in a field of green. “It’s so cute here!” Taeyong squees, drawing out his phone to take pictures.

“You haven’t even seen the menu yet.”

“I’m scared to. I think I’ll die right here on the spot.”

“I know CPR,” Yuta winks.

Taeyong smiles and sets his phone down, “How’d you even find this place?”

“An ad for it popped up on Instagram. I made the reservations two months ago.”

“That long?!”

Yuta nods. “They were fully booked.”

“Woah,” Taeyong blushes pink and smiles, “I’m gonna enjoy every minute that we’re here.” He looks down at the menu and runs his fingers on the yarn holding it together. He grins and opens up the canvas-like menu, all the items are embroidered into the off-white page. His jaw drops, running his finger along the soft bumps.

Yuta smiles and discreetly takes pictures of his awe-struck boyfriend. “You’re gonna catch flies, Yong.”

“This is…”

“Look,” Yuta leans across the table, pointing at one of the items, “They do latte art too. 2D and 3D. You just show ‘em a picture of what you want.”

A waitress comes by to take up their order after a moment. Yuta catches Taeyong staring after her when she leaves and smirks. “Yong.”

“Hm?”

“You into girls too?”

Taeyong blushes and ducks his head, the collar of his coat coming up to his cheeks. “No, I-I think they’re nice, but I don’t like them like that.”

“You sure were staring at her though.”

“I was looking at her uniform. It’s really cute.”

Yuta quirks a brow and glances at the few waitresses. They all wear a pink, frilly apron over a black and white striped suit. He thinks those two things should clash but they go well together. “Yeah, pretty cute.”

Their food comes out not long after that. Coffee, rose-flavored sparkling water, a matcha cupcake, a strawberry sandwich, and a turkey croissant sandwich. Taeyong smiles, his eyebrows quirking up at the cute utensils and the plates, pastel like everything else. Yuta smiles and takes a picture of the food and of Taeyong posing with his coffee, a cute foam fox sticking out with its paws over the rim of the cup.

“It’s so cute. I almost don’t wanna eat it.”

“Well, I do.” Yuta digs into the cupcake and groans. “Oh my god, this is so good, dude. You gotta try it.” He cuts a piece off the green pastry and holds out the fork to his boyfriend. Taeyong smiles as he delicately bites into it. Stars seem to explode behind his eyes. Yuta chuckles, “I know, right?”

Taeyong takes half of the croissant sandwich and Yuta takes the other. They fall quiet, their silence is only interrupted by murmurs of awe, of how good the food is as they chow down. 

Yuta takes a sip of his water and his eyes widen. “This is- Oh wow! It tastes like, you know what strawberries smell like? Well, make it a water.”

“What?” Taeyong quirks a brow.

“Yeah, look, try it and you’ll get what I mean.”

Taeyong takes a small sip, smacks his lips and smiles. “Oh yeah!”

“Super good.”

They split the strawberry sandwich too. Yuta snickers, “Man, I bet you could make desserts better than these. Or at the very least Bunny can too.”

“I don’t know if I can.” A pensive expression paints Taeyong’s features. “The bread isn’t normal white bread. It’s like more fluffy.”

“It’s _shokupan_. And we can make it at home.”

“ _Shokupan_?”

“Japanese bread. I don’t know how to make it, but I’m sure there’s lots of people on the internet that do.”

Taeyong hums as he plays with his half-eaten slice, squishing the bread between his fingers to feel out the texture. Yuta sips at his water and notices Taeyong’s coffee has gone untouched. The cute little fox with its slits for eyes still sits there, cute and tiny. “You gonna drink that?”

“Hm?”

“Your coffee.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I feel bad drinking it.”

“Look, just eat Mr. Fox in one go.”

“My mouth isn’t that big, Yu.”

“No, like this,” Yuta grabs a spoon and scoops out the fox carefully until it’s sitting on the spoon, cute and jiggly. “Say bye-bye to Mr. Fox.”

Taeyong giggles giddily and takes the spoon, admiring the little foam fox for a moment. “It kind of looks like Ten.”

“I don’t see it,” Yuta murmurs as Taeyong eats the fox in one go.

Taeyong sighs satisfied and smiles. “Thank you for bringing me here, Yuta baby. I loved it.”

“I’m glad,” Yuta smiles, reaching to intertwine his hand with Taeyong’s across the table. Taeyong stares into Yuta’s smiling brown eyes and strokes his thumb over his affectionately. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Yu.”

Yuta brings Taeyong’s hand close to kiss his knuckles, grinning when Taeyong’s cheeks color all shades of pink. “Ready to go?”

“Mhm.”

Yuta pays for lunch and they leave, taking a bus back home. Taeyong dozes off on Yuta’s shoulder on the way back, full and content. Yuta can’t help taking pictures and sending it in “The Bad Bitches” group chat. Responses are immediate. Heart emojis and heart-eye emojis and eggplant emojis. He chuckles and wakes Taeyong when they’ve arrived at home. “We’re here.”

Taeyong yawns and blinks a few times, following Yuta off and over to the building. “That was fast.”

“I’ll tell Yukhei you’re here,” Yuta smirks, kissing Taeyong and running a hand down his abdomen to squeeze his crotch. Taeyong squeaks against his lips and Yuta laughs, turning tail and running off into the building.

Yukhei comes out of the house after a few moments with a wide grin on his face. “Hi!”

“Hey, baby.” Taeyong smiles, running a hand through his hair as Yukhei descends the steps in his white turtleneck and long grey plaid coat. He offers his arm and Yukhei chuckles as he takes it. They start walking down the street, brown and orange leaves running across the ground before them.

“How was your date with Yuta?”

“Really fun. He took me to a cafe.”

“I saw. He sent us pictures,” Yukhei smiles. “I think Johnny uploaded a picture for you.”

“Oh really?” Taeyong sighs around a chuckle.

“Mhm, they’re gonna send you more stuff,” Yukhei chuckles. Ever since his Instagram has gained traction, all sorts of brands have been sending him their items to promote. Some brands have also offered him sponsorships, but he has yet to accept any. Doyoung and Taeil tell him he should wait for the big ones for more money.

“Is everyone else home?”

“Kun and Ten are. Everyone else is either working or at school.”

“What about Donghyuck? How is he?” Taeyong knows Yukhei is close with the younger.

“He’s ok. He seems happier.”

Taeyong smiles and Yukhei glances down at him. “Are you ok?”

“Peachy.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Taeyong glances up at Yukhei and gets lost in those handsome puppy eyes of his. Yukhei smiles and looks away as they near the bookstore. They step into the warm building, shuddering as the cold is ruffled off of them.

“Ok, so I’ll pick a book for you-”

“-And I’ll pick one for you,” Yukhei smiles and nods. Taeyong grins as they walk through the shelves upon shelves of books. 

The bookstore is either that big or just empty because they don’t run into many people as they browse through. Music fills the silence. Something jazzy and subtle.

Taeyong wonders what to get Yukhei. He knows he loves art and psychological books, but his own tastes lie more in science fiction. Maybe he can find a nice coming-of-age novel. Those always make you think. He pauses as he finds a break in the shelf, allowing him a view into the other side. He sighs like a lovesick fool, seeing Yukhei on the other side, full lips quirked in a small smile, eyes darting, his features seem so soft as he reads the description of the book in his hands.

Yukhei doesn’t notice him staring on the other side until he moves to put the book back on the shelf. His eyes widen in surprise and then they crinkle with amusement, his giant hand coming up to cover his equally big grin.

“Hi,” Taeyong whispers with an endeared smile. “You come here often?”

Yukhei blushes and chuckles behind his hand. “I can’t talk to you.”

“Why not, cutie?”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“He's the luckiest person on this planet then.”

Yukhei tries to muffle his chuckle and makes a come-hither motion before walking off. Taeyong grins and follows, ducking and tip-toeing to look through the shelves as he follows. Yukhei disappears and Taeyong rounds the shelf, looking every which way, confused until he sees the door to the restroom.

Stepping inside, he’s crowded against the door. Yukhei pushes at his coat until it’s hanging low on his shoulders. Taeyong feels his lips on his neck and he damn near melts, moaning in Yukhei’s arms. Yukhei suckles and nips, only stepping away to admire the new pink and red marks littering his boyfriend’s neck.

Taeyong pants and reaches for the lock, twisting it closed. Yukhei smirks and walks backwards, his cheeks growing pink when Taeyong follows as if under a trance. He follows until they’re in the small confines of a stall. Yukhei lets himself be pressed against the wall and curls his hands in Taeyong’s hair as he runs his hands over his waist to lift the hem of his turtleneck, exposing his abdomen and chest to soft kisses.

Yukhei spasms with every gentle press of Taeyong’s lips on his skin and then gasps when wet warmth envelops his nipples. He groans, leaning his head back as Taeyong nips and runs his hands over his waist, tracing the v disappearing into his jeans with his thumbs. He runs his hands over Taeyong’s back to grope his ass and pull him flush against himself. Taeyong moans against his skin and he smiles, reaching for the elder’s wallet where he knows he keeps emergency lube and condom.

“Make it quick,” Yukhei whispers breathlessly as Taeyong undoes his pants, pulling his jeans and briefs down to his thighs.

“As you wish, my prince,” Taeyong purrs, taking the lube and slicking his fingers up to reach around and press softly against Yukhei’s rim. Yukhei bites down a whine as Taeyong’s fingers easily slip in. “What’s this? Did you prep before?”

Yukhei blushes, releasing Taeyong’s cock from the confines of his pants to slip the condom on. “Maybe.”

“Xuxi-”

“Hurry.” Yukhei turns in Taeyong’s arms to present himself, bunching his coat up on his lower back. He blushes when Taeyong taps a foot against his, spreading his legs as far as they can go with the jeans restraining him. Taeyong wraps his arms around his torso, hugging him as he slips in slowly until he’s bottomed out. He wastes no time in thrusting, filling Yukhei to the brim before pulling out almost completely.

Yukhei whines in his throat, hugging Taeyong’s arms that keep him held upright and steady despite the manner he’s jostled with every smack of Taeyong’s pelvis against his ass. Taeyong pants against his broad back and intertwines their fingers, holding Yukhei close as he keeps up the pace and the angle that he knows his boyfriend loves.

“Taeyong- I-I love you.”

“I l-love you too, Xuxi, m-my handsome prince,” Taeyong moans and presses adoring kisses to Yukhei’s back though he knows he probably can’t feel them through his clothes. Yukhei arches his back as Taeyong slows, grinding into him so his prostate is stimulated completely. He groans and brings Taeyong’s hands up to his chest, making the older mold to his back completely.

Yukhei tenses as wave after wave of pleasure washes over him till he’s clenching all around Taeyong with his coming release. Taeyong groans and raises himself on his tippy toes to press kisses to Yukhei’s neck where his soft brown hair meets his skin, where the residual smell of his shampoo is strongest, wood and berries fills his nose. Yukhei tenses in his arms and he grunts as he cums.

Taeyong hugs him tight and moans against the shell of his ear before he too releases. Yukhei smiles blissfully, leaning back against Taeyong, who squeezes his hands, still interlocked with his. “Good?”

“Yes, Tae. I think I know which book to get you now.”

Taeyong chuckles, “Can’t wait to see it.”

They clean up and help straighten the other out. The bookstore is just as quiet as when they first entered and they try not to giggle too much as they pick out their books. Taeyong gets “Kafka On The Shore” by Murakami for Yukhei, and Yukhei gets “Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea” by Verne for Taeyong. They walk out of the bookstore, hand in hand, happy with their choices.

Arriving at home, Yukhei stretches his arms over his head. “I think I’m gonna take a nap.”

Taeyong smiles, rubbing a hand over his lower back. “Go ahead, baby. You deserve it.”

Yukhei smiles, pulls off his coat, hangs it on the clustered rack by the door, and kicks off his shoes before stumbling off into the living room. Taeyong watches him go and peeks into the kitchen to see Kun, Ten, Chenle, and Jisung with paint streaked on their cheeks. They’re all gathered around a pan on the table, eating what smells like sausages. Their drying paintings lie on the other side of the table. His phone chimes in his pocket and he draws it out.

A message from Markie:

“Yo! We’re at the park! Come on!”

“On my way!”

Taeyong hurries up the stairs to his room. He changes out of his clothes and into sweatpants, an oversized black shirt, a beanie, and sneakers. He hops down the steps, waving “bye” to his surprised boys in the kitchen before tumbling out of the house and jogging across the street. 

It’s nearing 6 when he gets to the basketball court. Jaehyun is dribbling the ball, twisting around Johnny, who holds his arms out to defend the hoop. Jaehyun’s sneakers skid as he moves around him, taking three steps before jumping and dunking the ball right into the hoop.

“Yooooooo!” Mark whoops from off to the side of the court, holding a skateboard under his hand. Taeyong grins, stopping just beside Mark.

“Hey.”

“What’s up?” Mark smiles, smacking Taeyong’s hand cooly. “They were playing a quick one on one and Johnny lost,” he giggles.

“I let him win!” Johnny cries, hands on his knees as he catches his breath.

Jaehyun grins, the dimples in his cheeks prominent as he twirls the basketball on one finger. “It was a lucky play.”

“Well, I’m ready for my skating lesson,” Taeyong smiles.

“Cool, cool.” Mark chuckles, “Just as soon as Johnny gets it together.”

Johnny swats a hand at him, still doubled over. “You… You show him the basics.” Jaehyun rubs a hand over Johnny’s back soothingly.

“Alrightyyyyy then!” Mark sets the skateboard down on the pavement. “The first thing you gotta learn is how to balance on the board. Be comfortable with it. You gotta be one with the board. Here, try it.”

“You better hold onto him or he’s gonna bust his ass, Mark, and _you’re_ gonna pay the hospital bill,” Johnny pants out before Taeyong can even get a foot on the skateboard.

Mark waves him off, “I got it. I got it. Here, Yong–” he holds Taeyong’s bicep–“one foot at a time.” Taeyong giggles and places one foot on the skateboard, shifting his weight onto that leg slowly. Mark holds him steady. “Once you’re comfortable, add the other one.”

“Alright, ok,” Taeyong breathes out evenly before adding the other foot. His legs wobble on the little platform, which translates into the board moving back and forth, threatening to knock him down, but Mark’s hands on his arms keep him upright.

“You got it?”

“This is scarier than I thought,” Taeyong mumbles.

Mark wraps his arms around his torso. “We have a helmet at home. We can bring it if you want.”

“I’ll manage.”

“Okay!” Mark pecks his cheek and nuzzles his face into his back. “You just let me know when you think you got it.”

Taeyong smiles and tries to get his legs to stop wobbling and find their balance. Johnny walks over to them. “Are you showing him the stuff or trying to make a move?”

Mark peeks over Taeyong’s shoulder, “What’s it look like?”

“Pervert.”

Mark and Taeyong burst into giggles. Johnny shakes his head, resting his hands on his hips. “Jae and I are gonna head home, get started on dinner.”

“Ok, bye, babies,” Taeyong waves as Jaehyun and Johnny walk off. He feels Mark nosing at the nape of his neck and he grins. “I think I got it, Mark baby.”

“You sure?” Mark keeps nuzzling at his neck. “You smell like Xuxi. Did you two fuck?”

“What are you? An investigator?”

“Maybe. Anyway, you’re avoiding the question.”

Taeyong smirks and turns his face to meet Mark’s. “Yeah and what about it?”

Mark grins, matching Taeyong’s as he crowds the older onto the skateboard.

“I’m gonna-”

The skateboard slips out from under them, knocking them to the ground in a heap. Taeyong’s head meets the pavement with a thud, Mark’s is cushioned by Taeyong’s arm.

“Ow! Fuck!” Mark curses, nursing his back as he sits up.

Taeyong groans feebly and Mark gasps. “Yong! Are you ok?”

“O-Ow, I think… I think I cracked my head.”

“Oh shit! _Hyung_! Johnny is gonna kill me!” Mark cries, helping Taeyong sit up slowly. He doesn’t have to pull the beanie off to see the damage done, blood seeps through the black, turning it dark burgundy. “We- I- Can you walk?”

Taeyong nods and then winces. “Ow.”

Mark helps him to his feet and retrieves the skateboard, leading Taeyong out of the park and towards the house. Taeyong smiles as they hobble closer and Mark knows he fucked up. He pounds on the door as Taeyong sways in his hold.

“Dang! Can you chill?” Yangyang answers the door, quirking his brows when he sees the state Mark and Taeyong are in. “What happened? Did you guys murder someone?”

“No! Help me get him in,” Mark pleas and Yangyang takes Taeyong’s other arm over his shoulders. He’s pretty much unconscious at this point and the duo have a hard time dragging him.

“What happened?” Kun asks, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He’s calm until he sees they’re literally dragging him. “What happened?!”

“Accident! It was an accident!”

Johnny overhears from the kitchen and he stomps his way over as Yangyang and Mark lay Taeyong down on the living room floor. “What the hell happened? Mark, didn’t I tell your tiny ass to watch him?”

“I-I did!”

Yangyang turns Taeyong over onto his back. “Um, his head is bleeding.”

“What the hell, boy!? You call that watching him?!”

The rest of the boys hear the commotion and crowd in the living room and in the doorway. Chenle and Jisung burst through kneeling on either side of Yangyang. “Is he gonna die?!” Jisung cries. “Am I in his will?” Chenle pouts.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Johnny claps Mark upside the head.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Doyoung claps Johnny upside the head. “This is your fault! Your giant ass should’ve stayed to watch them!”

“I’m gonna call for an ambulance,” Dejun says.

“No way! That’s too much money!” Yuta yells.

“Well, w-we can’t let him die!” Jaehyun sniffles.

Jungwoo pushes through the murmuring, worried crowd to kneel beside Taeyong. He slowly pulls the beanie off and looks through Taeyong’s hair for the injury.

“Can you fix him, Woo?” Yukhei asks, holding a crying Ten.

“Easy. I need some drugs. Taeil! I need the lidocaine and my med kit!”

Taeil hurries off and returns with the two items. Kun watches as Jungwoo pulls on gloves, biting his fingernails. “Please be careful.”

Jungwoo nods and cleans off the gash on Taeyong’s head with a solution. Taeyong grimaces and Jungwoo leans down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll make it quick.” He presses the anesthesia to the wound thoroughly and then looks up at everyone else. “All those with weak stomachs, please look away now.” 

Most of the room turns away. Kun covers Chenle’s eyes, leading him away. Yangyang carries Jisung away. “Hey, I wanted to see!” Chenle whines.

Jungwoo breathes in, breathes out, and starts stitching the wound together. Taeyong remains unconscious in his hold until he’s done. “Ok, there. He needs to be put in bed,” Jungwoo sighs, removing his gloves and wiping his brow. Johnny leans down, picking Taeyong up bridal-style and carrying him to his room.

  
  
  


When Taeyong comes to, he’s alone in bed save for a warm body tucked into his side. He stretches and then winces when the side of his head rubs against his pillow. He groans, remembering how he fell with Mark, but he doesn’t remember getting home. He reaches up, feeling for the source of the pain, jolting away from the touch when his fingers barely brush against the stitches.

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?”

Taeyong turns to see Taeil propped up in the bed beside him. “What happened?”

“You took a fall. Mark brought you home and Jungwoo stitched up the gap in your head. You’ve been asleep since yesterday.”

“Jungwoo did?”

“Mhm. Ambulances are expensive.”

“Yeah, they are.”

“You hungry? Thirsty?”

“Where is everyone?”

“It’s Monday, 9 am so everyone’s out. Well, everyone except Yangyang. He’s probably asleep in his room.”

Taeyong sighs, closing his eyes. Taeil watches him for a moment.

“It was your turn yesterday, right?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it.”

“Ilie-”

“What? It’s not like you can do anything about it in your condition. Jungwoo said you should rest as much as possible.”

“You can use me,” Taeyong whispers, reaching to grope one of Taeil’s thighs. He’s wearing the booty shorts that he loves wearing so much.

“You’re not slick,” Taeil says as he kicks off his shorts. Taeyong tries to take off his sweatpants but Taeil stops him, pulling them down himself. “You just lay there and take it like a good little boy.”

Taeyong blushes pink as Taeil gropes his semi-hard shaft, tracing his fingers delicately over the veins. “Let’s try something new.” Taeil smirks, turning so they’re in a 69 position. Taeyong’s breath catches in his throat, met with Taeil’s glorious ass, and he wastes no time in licking and trying to fuck his tongue into him. He moans as Taeil takes his cock into his mouth, suctioning his cheeks as he bobs his head.

They got at it until Taeil feels he’s stretched enough. He spins around, pressing Taeyong’s cock, slick with his spit, and presses it to his rim, smiling when it slides in with ease. Taeyong breathes heavily under him, blushing as Taeil starts rolling his hips, biting his lips as he rides him fluidly.

“Yongie~”

“Ilie- Baby- _Fuck_.”

Taeil smirks and keeps rolling his hips to keep from jostling Taeyong too much, his dick, dripping with precum, smacks against his stomach softly. Taeyong pants, groping Taeil’s thighs, and then he catches sight of the older’s face, jaw clenched and plump bottom lip pouting, his features drip of seductiveness and sex. Taeyong might just die.

The door to the bedroom opens and Johnny steps in. 

“Taeil, what the hell?! When I said take care of him, I didn’t mean like this!”

Taeil pays him no mind and keeps riding as Taeyong turns different shades of red.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google, Salope means slut in French. Lol
> 
> I hope y'all liked this chapter. I took so long writing it because my motivation was literally sucked out of my body. I couldn't write more than five words for almost an entire week, but I've been feeling better since yesterday. Someone requested all these ships in the last chapter, so I hope I did the requests justice. If y'all would like to see anything else, please let me know.
> 
> I can't say it enough but thank y'all for continuing to read and support this fic. It means more to me than I could ever describe or explain. I really hope you're all doing well and staying safe and healthy. Love y'all! <3


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloman!

“Needless to say I—” Yangyang hums and mumbles along to his phone, sitting on his cluttered desk—“Mm, mm, she was all… nevertheless.” He hums to the beat, pulling on his hoodie and red sneakers. He stops in front of the mirror, pulling his mask on. His Spiderman costume is done. “What do you think?” He turns in place.

“I think you need a speaker,” Donghyuck murmurs, blinking at his boyfriend sleepily, happy, warm, and nude under the covers.

“No, seriously, I spent hours getting the spray paint right.” He gestures at the red spider on his chest, surrounded in black. 

Donghyuck yawns and Yangyang frowns, crawling onto the bed to cage his boyfriend between his forearms. The golden-skinned boy smiles wide, cheeks rising with the action, cupping Yangyang’s jaw in his hands. “It’s good, really good,” he whispers, pulling the mask up over Yangyang’s chin till it rests on the bridge of his nose.

Their lips meet and they melt, sighing into each other. Donghyuck keeps Yangyang held in place and presses kiss after kiss to his lips, to the corners when they lilt up with unbridled happiness. He can feel the heat radiating off his face, their cheeks turning the same hue of pink.

Yangyang pulls away, chuckling quietly. “Let me take this off before you ruin it.”

“As if you wouldn’t like it if I did.”

“Shh.”

The couple quiets as they hear someone just outside the door, walking past and towards the stairs. Yangyang turns off the music. Donghyuck rubs sleep from his eyes.

“What time is it?” He whispers as Yangyang changes back into his pajamas: a pair of boxers and an undershirt.

“Almost 5. That was probably my dad. Every morning he goes to the roof to watch the sunrise and then he starts his day.”

“He’s a machine.”

“Maybe,” Yangyang snickers and slides back under the covers. Donghyuck presses into his side, resting his head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. “I’m gonna sleep till it’s time for brekkie.”

“What about my round three?” Donghyuck mumbles, cheek squished against Yangyang.

“You’re insatiable.”

Donghyuck smiles and closes his eyes, drifting asleep along with his boyfriend.

  
  
  


Taeyong sighs, breathing in chilly autumn air as the golden orange of a sun rises over the horizon, over the trees of the park and the distant buildings past it. The rays fall through slits and travel millions of miles just to brighten their little patch of the Earth. He wishes he’d brought his phone, but the camera wouldn’t be able to capture it all. 

He sighs and stretches his arms over his head. Time to get to work. He skips down the stairs and into the kitchen, pressing in his headphones. Bass thumps through his ears and he moves around the kitchen and living room in a dance, sweeping and dusting to the rhythm. When it’s nearing 6, he mops and sweeps the stairs and halls of the floors above while he waits for the first floor to dry. 

Then when it’s halfway to 7, he heads back down and starts on breakfast. The coffee machine is switched on as he brings out the buns he made the night before. His trusty bamboo steamers cook them with all 3 tiers being put to use. He cooks french toast and omelettes on the side with the help of a long sticky note attached to the fridge with a Winnie the Pooh magnet. The note has everyone’s preferred style of eggs and fillings for omelettes. But he has that pretty much memorized by now.

He hears the zombie-like march of his boys as he’s setting plates out on the table. They murmur good mornings as they pass him by, sitting at the table or stooping in front of the fridge and coffee machine to get their fill. He pops his headphones off and into their charging case, switching his phone over to the speaker and leaving it propped on the island for them to change the music if they want, which they do.

“It’s Hallomaaaaannn, guyssssssss!!” Yuta laughs and then cries out when Sicheng holds him in a headlock.

Johnny sips his coffee, watching Taeyong as he races back and forth between the table and the stove. “Did you decide on a costume, babe?”

“Yep!”

“Are we going trick or treating?” Chenle asks, inching closer and closer to the steamers.

“I don’t think they’ll be passing out candy on this block, baby.” Taeyong grabs Chenle’s shoulders, directing him back towards the table.

“ _ Babaaaaa. _ ”

Taeyong shakes his head no and takes out the buns. Fluffy and warm and rising from the steamers. He sets one on every plate beside their omelette, just as the sun shines into the kitchen, brightening the room through the drawn yellow curtains. He makes sure everyone has what they need before taking a seat at the end of the table between Mark and Jisung.

The clatter of silverware and the aroma of rice fills the dining room as they eat. Everyone is excitedly chattering about their costumes. Halloween only comes around once a year after all, and they always party, always.

“What are you dressing up as,  _ appa _ ?” Jisung asks around a mouthful of bun.

“Batman.”

“Wait, really?” Mark asks, amusement in his voice.

Taeyong nods, finishing the rest of his ham, cheese, and onion omelette.

“That’s cool. What about you, Jisung?”

“I’m doing a couple one with Chenle. I’m Salt and he’s Pepper.”

“Awww,” Taeyong coos. “That’s so cute!”

Jisung grins and nods, throwing up an awkward peace sign. Mark chuckles, “Nana and them said they’re gonna come for the party later.”

“Really?!” Taeyong exclaims.

“Yeah, but I’m not telling you what they’re dressed up as.”

Taeyong smiles, “I can’t wait to see them.”

“Taeyong!”

He looks across the table where Kun has abruptly stood up. 

“Yes?”

“Will you marry me?! This is the  _ best  _ pork bun I’ve ever had!”

“Hey, I called dibs!” Ten grumbles. He’s drowned out by the rest of the Chinese boys, hollering and cat-calling both in English and their native language. Taeyong blushes multiple shades of pink and presses a finger to his lips, shushing them all while giggling.

Breakfast smooths over and Taeyong starts cleaning up all the plates. He’s scrubbing away when he feels a weight on his right shoulder. He doesn’t have to glance to know it’s Johnny.

“What’s up?”

“Someone had the brilliant idea of dressing you in a costume for your Instagram account.”

“Oh really?”

Johnny nods, brushing his lips against his neck up to his ear, and dammit, everyone knows how sensitive his neck is so Taeyong has to stop washing the plate in his hand to let the goosebumps wave through him until the pleasure dies down, control returning to his limbs. He feels Johnny smirk against him and shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders to get his tall boyfriend off.

“Yuta is gonna take care of it for you. He picked out the costume and he’s gonna take the pictures. I think he’s waiting for you upstairs.”

“I’m doing something, princess.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” Johnny presses a kiss to his ear and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close as he turns off the faucet. Taeyong smiles.

“You alright, princess?”

“I want you later,” Johnny whispers, running one of his hands down to discreetly rub against Taeyong’s groin.

“I’m yours,” Taeyong smirks and unravels himself from Johnny’s arms, wiping his hands dry on a rag.

Johnny smiles wide and takes over the dishes. Taeyong heads for the stairs but stops at the foot when he hears Johnny yell. 

“Hey, you sickos! Bring y’all’s plates, dammit!” 

He quirks a brow and peeks around the corner to see who it is he’s talking to. He’s more than surprised to see it’s Yangyang and Donghyuck. The pair are still seated at the table, Donghyuck is sitting on Yangyang’s lap with his arms around his shoulders. Yangyang chuckles and nudges Donghyuck off to take their plates over to Johnny before he can throw a soapy utensil at them.

Taeyong smiles. He’s glad they’re getting along well and heads up the stairs to his room. He finds Yuta sitting on the bed, messing around with a camera, wiping at the lens with a tiny cloth.

“Hey, baby.”

Yuta glances up and smiles. “Hey. Ready for your shoot?”

“Yep.”

“Great. There’s your costume.” He gestures at a singular piece of cloth on the bed.

Taeyong walks closer and picks it up, glancing around the room. “Where’s the rest?”

“That’s it.”

“What do you mean this is it? What am I supposed to be?”

“Korean Tarzan, baby,” Yuta cackles. “I’m thinking if you post some thirst trap Halloween pics, your account is gonna boom. I mean you’ve got a nice body and your face, well, everyone already knows you’re attractive enough to look unreal. This’ll give you a surefire boost.”

“Seriously?” Taeyong stares down at the piece of cloth with disbelief.

“Trust me, Yong. Now get naked.”

Taeyong sighs. He doesn’t really know a lot about social media and how the statistics work but if Yuta says it’s a good idea then it must be. He removes his pajamas, setting them aside on the bed until he’s standing there butt-naked. He notices Yuta directing the camera his way and cups his hands over his limp dick. “Don’t you dare, Yu.”

Yuta pouts and sticks his tongue out at him, “You’re no fun.”

Taeyong shakes his head as he slips on the tiny brown loincloth. It barely covers anything. And Yuta notices, chuckling, “Ok, don’t get hard and we should be good. Now if you’ll take a seat here—” he pats the bed—“I need a picture from your chest and up.”

Taeyong sits obediently. “Won’t they be able to see the mess?” He gestures at the rumpled covers and sheets behind him.

“Nah, the background is gonna come out blurry. Don’t worry about it. Ok, I need your best serious face.”

Taeyong straightens out his features to half-glare at the camera. Yuta grins and snaps his pictures. “Perfect, Yong, perfect. Alright, I just need another one over here.” He walks off towards the bathroom and Taeyong shuffles behind him awkwardly, trying to keep his dick from slipping out from beneath the little loincloth.

Yuta gestures at the shower. “Get in there, get wet, and flex for me, baby.”

“Yu baby, are you sur-”

“-Yes, I asked Johnny and he approved.”

Taeyong can’t shake the feeling that Yuta’s doing this for his own personal pleasure as he steps into the shower, turning on the faucet just a bit, letting water run over him and through his hair. Yuta grins devilishly behind the camera and starts snapping his pictures, getting different angles, and directing Taeyong into different poses. Taeyong has to stop every few seconds when the “costume” gets soaked through and keeps threatening to slide off of his hips.

“Wowowowowow,” Yuta murmurs. “You’re a natural, Yong. Just don’t think about any ass or anything like that.”

Taeyong blushes pink and well, of course, he’s gonna start thinking of his beautiful boyfriends and their bodies. Curvy, plush, firm, strong, broad, soft, warm, hot, wet. Consequently, his brain decides then to also replay many memories of their voices, moaning and groaning and whining beneath him and above him.

Yuta shakes his head, tutting at Taeyong. “What did I just say? Now, look at you.”

Taeyong glances down to see his dick is now very much out in the open and he blushes red. “You did this!” He squeaks, shutting off the water.

“And I take full responsibility,” Yuta licks his lips, setting his camera aside. “Catch me if you can, dipshit!”

He makes for the door but doesn’t even make it a step out. Taeyong wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him back into the bathroom to close the door. Yuta groans at Taeyong’s manhandling and arches his back, growing hard when he feels Taeyong’s pelvis against his ass.

“That was way too quick. You should’ve at least given me a five-second head start.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Taeyong murmurs against his ear, undoing the strings of his pajama bottoms to yank them down. Yuta gasps but doesn’t fight back.

“Can we do it facing each other at least?”

“Sure.”

Yuta kicks off his bottoms and moans when Taeyong grasps his hips and turns him around, his back slams against the door. Taeyong kisses along his collarbones and chest.

“I’m thinking of getting nipple piercings- Ah!”

Taeyong kisses turn into nips and Yuta smirks at the effect of his words. His hands run over his hips, grasping at his thighs. Yuta lifts his leg, letting Taeyong pick him up. He moans happily, wrapping his legs around Taeyong’s hips as his boyfriend lifts him, fingers sinking into his thighs.

“Wait a sec,” Yuta purrs, reaching around to feel for the plug he stuffed into himself while he showered this morning. “As soon as I take it out, stuff me, ok?”

Taeyong blushes and nods, holding Yuta up in one arm and using the other to hold his cock steady. “There, there,” Yuta whines, drawing the plug out. Taeyong sinks in and immediately realizes the reason behind Yuta’s request. Yuta smirks and sets the plug aside, reaching to set it on the sink counter. “I did it just for you~”

“You have the weirdest yet hottest kinks, baby.”

“Yup!” Yuta grins, bouncing up and down in Taeyong’s arm to get him to start moving. Taeyong groans and adjusts his boyfriend in his arms to carry him with his hands on his ass. He thrusts into Yuta’s warm, wet heat, groaning at the extra sensation of excessive lube leaking out of him. Yuta whines and moans aloud, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders.

Taeyong grunts against Yuta’s mouth, their lips move sloppily against each other, until every move they make is dictated by their horny monkey brains. Yuta runs his nails down Taeyong’s back, leaving red streaks to match. Taeyong gropes Yuta’s ass, pounding into him hard enough for the door to rattle. Neither care of the bruises they’re leaving.

Yuta breaks the kiss, panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. Taeyong is spurred on by his cries, attaching his mouth to that sensitive column of his neck where his adam’s apple bobs. “Y-Yong, I’m gonna-”

“Cum for me, baby, cum.” Taeyong rumbles and then moans aloud when Yuta’s hands find their way into his wet hair, pulling at the strands in a way that makes goosebumps race over his arms.

Yuta cums with a groan and Taeyong quickly follows, buried in him to the hilt. Yuta breathes heavily when he comes down from his high, patting Taeyong’s shoulder. “I… I’m tapping out…”

Taeyong smiles, nuzzling into Yuta’s neck. “Me too.” On wobbly legs, he gets them both into the shower to clean off. Afterwards, they both decide to take a nap.

Upstairs, the building’s favorite Thai boy is being the best parent he can be at the ripe age of 23. Ten sits on Yangyang’s bed with Louis fast asleep in his arms.

“So what do you think?” Yangyang turns in place and shows Ten his phone where a picture of Miles Morales is displayed. “I got the suit right, right?”

Ten leans forward, massaging his fingers over Louis’ head, and looks at the picture before glancing at Yangyang’s chest. “That’s pretty accurate. I’m impressed. I didn’t know you were an artist.”

Yangyang grins and smooths his hands over his chest. “Yeah, I draw sometimes. Not that much though.”

“How’s the new bass working out?” Ten glances towards the pink bass guitar, sitting on its rack in the corner. He’d gifted it to Yangyang on his birthday.

“It’s great!”

“Play me a song?”

“Ok,” Yangyang picks up the bass, plugging it into a mini speaker and then adjusting knobs on a small pedalboard. “This is a new one I’ve been practicing.” He breathes in, breathes out, and then his fingers start flexing on the neck of the guitar, sliding down and back up again as his other hand plucks at the strings. A cheery, deep tone flows from his hands. 

Ten can’t help smiling at the concentration on his pseudo-son’s face. He sets Louis aside to snap his fingers in tandem, bobbing his head to the rhythm. Yangyang glances up at him and smiles, his tongue peeking out some as his fingers work faster.

The show is done all too soon.

Yangyang turns off the speaker and unplugs the bass guitar. “That’s all I’ve got so far.”

Ten grins and claps, “That’s so cool, baby! You’re really good at it!”

“Thanks,” Yangyang blushes and smiles shyly. “Also, I’m not your baby.”

“Hey, baby!” Donghyuck comes strolling in. 

Yangyang whips around with a grin on his face. “Hi.”

Ten notices and narrows his eyes at the intrusion. He stands abruptly and heads for the door, stopping in Donghyuck’s face. “A word.”

Donghyuck arches a brow and rolls his eyes, stepping out of the room again. Ten follows and closes the door.

“Listen, you little shit, I know Tae let you off easy, but I’m gonna give you a warning and one warning only. Nod if you understand.”

Donghyuck nods, the confident demeanor he had in front of Yangyang fizzling down to a frown and a scared look in his eyes.

“That kid in there is  _ my _ baby, you hear? And you make him happy so  _ I’m  _ allowing you to be with him for the time being, but I’m telling you, Donghyuck, if you so much as make him cry or hurt his feelings or make him feel less than, I’m going to personally make you wish you’d never been born. If my baby ever comes to me hurt cause of you—” Ten smirks sadistically, stepping into Donghyuck’s space—“when I’m through with you, you’re gonna wish your parents never so much as looked at each other, you understand? We understand each other?”

Donghyuck gulps and nods vigorously, wide-eyed.

“Great!” Ten smiles and skips off, disappearing into Taeyong’s room. Donghyuck watches him go, forcing his legs to stop trembling as he goes back into his boyfriend’s room.

Hours pass as everyone gets their costumes on. Taeyong’s one of the first to get his on, just so he can decorate the living room and kitchen below, putting up streamers and fake cobwebs (he skips out on the spiders since some of his boys are scared to death of them). He brings out the treats he worked on the day before and the punch and the bowls of candy. He moves the coffee table just in case Johnny starts a dance party, which he knows he will.

There’s a knock at the door just as Johnny, in his bear onesie, is getting his party playlist set on the speaker, sitting in the living room. Taeyong adjusts his Batman mask and cape as he heads for the door.

“Trick or treat!” Three familiar voices cry out.

Taeyong grins, seeing his sons. “Babies! You made it!”

“Woahhh, looking good, dad,” Jaemin grins in his Dorothy costume, basket and all. Jeno stands just behind him dressed as Toto, though he looks more like a brown Samoyed.

“You like it?” Taeyong smiles.

“Yeah, you look good in it,” Jeno chuckles.

Taeyong turns to Renjun and frowns, seeing him in his normal clothes. “What are you supposed to be, Junie?”

“I’m a psychopath. They look just like everybody else.” Renjun smiles wide.

“According to him,” Jaemin snickers as Taeyong steps aside, letting them in.

“Help yourselves to the food, ok?”

“Yes,  _ appa _ !” They chirp and join everyone else, disappearing into the sea of bodies.

He grins and goes into the kitchen where some of the boys are already stuffing themselves with the food he set out. Yuta sits at the table, dressed a lion, whiskers and all. Kun sits beside him in a red ringmaster’s outfit, but he’s got a whip attached to his hip so maybe he’s supposed to be a lion tamer. Across from them sit Dejun, who’s dressed as a philosopher, a white robe falling around him and a faux mustache and beard drawn onto his face in marker, Guanheng sits beside him with a flower headband on his head and green shorts. That’s all. He’d later find out he’s supposed to be a sexy flower.

Taeil comes waddling into the kitchen. His costume is probably the simplest. Little red riding hood. “Hey, Yong, we need more punch,” he hollers over the music.

“I’ll make some more, Ilie baby,” he says, pouring out the remaining green punch into Taeil’s empty cup.

“Thanks!” He waddles back off as Taeyong starts making another batch of the green punch.

“Need help?” Doyoung pops up beside him in a tuxedo.

Taeyong glances up at his boyfriend and quirks a brow. “You’re a vampire again?”

“What? No! I’m a butler, see,” he splays out his hands, showing off his white gloves.

“Oh, um, yeah, I see it. It’s ok, I’ve got it. You’ll get dirty.” Taeyong’s sure Doyoung is just re-using the same costume now.

“If you say so,” Doyoung shrugs and goes to sit beside Kun.

He finishes making the punch and goes into the living room to check out everybody else’s costumes. 

It hasn’t even been 15 minutes and Johnny’s already started his impromptu dance party. Jungwoo and Yukhei dance around the bear. Jungwoo is dressed as Harley Quinn and Yukhei is dressed as Sailor Moon. They’re both laughing hard as they get down to the loud music pumping. Jaehyun and Sicheng are sitting on the couch, watching them and giggling to themselves in matching shark costumes. Jaehyun has “#1” on his chest, Sicheng has “#2”.

And off in another corner, he can see Yangyang and Mark arguing, gesturing at each other’s costumes. If Taeyong knew any better, he’d say they’re arguing about which Spiderman is better. Donghyuck stands between them to keep the argument from escalating into a fight. He’s in a purple suit and Taeyong automatically knows he’s dressed as one of his idols: Prince.

He smiles, watching his family… but someone is missing.

“Hi, Batsy,” soft lips whisper against his ear.

Taeyong jumps and turns around to see white makeup, red lipstick stretching into a maniacal smile, and slicked-back green hair, but beneath it all, beloved feline eyes twinkle mischievously.

“Tenie, you’re the Joker!”

“The one and only. Like it? Doie helped me with the makeup.”

“You look amazing!”

“Yeah, I’m going for the Lego Joker vibes, not Jared Leto Joker. Jared Leto Joker was the shittiest one by far.”

Taeyong giggles, “Yeah. So you’re matching with Woo, right?” He gestures at Jungwoo, who’s twirling around without a care.

“Nah. I’ve always been more of a Joker and Batman fan anyway,” Ten says suggestively.

“Oh!” Taeyong turns pink beneath his mask.

“How about it, Batsy? Wanna ditch this party?”

“I’m not letting you get away this time!” Taeyong grabs Ten and picks him up onto his shoulder with ease, turning towards the stairs. Ten laughs giddily and hangs onto Taeyong’s shoulders.

Halloween turns out to be a lot more fun this time around.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a Halloween chapter a while back, this one's for you! I hope you liked it :)
> 
> The bass riff Yangyang plays is the beginning to [Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-T9pMqzHf4) by Ian Dury & The Blockheads.
> 
> And yes, in this house, we ship joker/batman. also, Miles Morales Spiderman is superior and no one can change my mind.
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and keeping safe and healthy. Love y'all <3


	33. Chapter 33

“Yongie, I need you to be smiling, not pouting.” Johnny lowers his camera, letting it hang from his neck as he approaches Taeyong, who’s sitting in the middle of soft-looking yarn blankets wrapped all around him. He’s in nothing but briefs beneath the blankets and they’re slipping off his shoulders, revealing his collarbones. The money shot, Johnny had explained when they first started the photoshoot.

“Give me a foxy look,” Johnny chuckles, smoothing his fingers over Taeyong’s brows, following the bone beneath perfect skin to massage slow circles into his temples. But Taeyong’s pout grows till his bottom lip is jutting almost comically. “What’s on your mind?”

Taeyong sighs softly and looks up into Johnny’s eyes. “You know…”

“No, I don’t know. That’s why I asked.”

“Well…”

“Well?”

Taeyong shakes his head, out of Johnny’s big and strong hands. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s obviously something if you’re acting like someone just kicked your puppy—” Johnny steps away, turning his back to him, feigning a search through the camera’s roll—“But, hey, if you don’t wanna talk about it.”

Behind him, Taeyong worries at his bottom lip and Johnny nearly smirks when he sighs again. “I just… I miss Ten.”

“Yongie, it’s not like he’s gone forever. He should be back before dinner.”

“I should’ve gone with him,” Taeyong grumbles, stepping out of the blanket cocoon.

“Ha! If you had gone with him, he wouldn’t be able to focus on his tournament. Oh, he’d be dancing alright, just not where he’s supposed to,” Johnny laughs and sets his camera aside on Taeyong’s desk. “Well then, since you’re so preoccupied thinking about him. Why don’t we do something else?”

“Like what?” Taeyong mutters, reaching for his discarded clothes at the edge of the bed.

“Like make afternoon snacks for your sons. Lele told Taeil he and Jisung were going to be doing something in the living room. I can’t remember what though.” Johnny shrugs, walking over to button Taeyong’s shirt for him. He quirks a brow and pulls at the loose collar of the button down. “I don’t remember this shirt being this big?”

Taeyong glances down and then back up at Johnny. “I guess I’ve lost weight.”

“Again?”

Taeyong shrugs, clearly not as concerned as Johnny is about the revelation. He’s always been thin and his weight has fluctuated ever since dropping out of high school. But that’s where everyone underestimates him. Sure, he may look soft and frail, but he’s the strongest in the household, well second strongest after Johnny, but everyone else he can take on any day, any time.

“I’m putting you on a strict protein diet.”

“But, Johnnyyyyyy—”

“No. Have you been working out like I asked you to?”

Taeyong shuts up right away.

“Didn’t think so. And sex doesn’t count. You’re just gonna drive yourself thinner and then you’re really gonna be some weird alternate version of Tarzan who lives off of nothing but sex. Do you really want that, ape-man?”

“I think you’d like it if I did.”

Johnny blushes pink and rolls his eyes, “That’s beside the point.”

“Uh-huh.” Taeyong makes for the door. He isn’t expecting Johnny to pin him to it though, grabbing his shoulder roughly to turn him around till they’re face to face, well, almost face to face.

“You’ve been giving me a lot of sass lately,” Johnny murmurs, skimming his fingers over his jaw to grasp his chin firmly, forcing their eyes to meet. “Do I have to remind you of who’s really in charge here?”

Taeyong arches a brow, but all he sees in Johnny’s eyes, besides faux anger, is a flirty mirth. “Would you like to keep your walking ability for the rest of the day or would you like me to bring out the wheelchair?”

“Huh?”

“Cause you’re gonna need it once I’m through with you,” Taeyong rumbles, snaking a hand over Johnny’s muscled arm and broad shoulder to curl in his hair, gripping the soft brown strands. Johnny shudders and gulps audibly, Adam’s apple bobbing. He pulls till Johnny is eye-level with him. “So, what will it be?”

“Actually, I’m still kind of sore from last time,” Johnny chuckles and presses kisses to Taeyong’s chin.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Taeyong smirks and pulls Johnny close till their lips brush in a tender kiss.

“Damn, if I knew Ten would bring out this side of you, I’d have introduced him to you sooner.”

Taeyong smiles and pets a hand over Johnny’s prominent cheekbones. “Everything in its own time, princess.”

Johnny smiles that beautiful smile of his, really though, all his smiles are beautiful. Johnny himself is beautiful and stupid handsome. They intertwine hands and go downstairs to make snacks for Chenle and Jisung.

Taeyong hums as he works. Johnny watches and offers compliments. Taeil joins them with his speaker, filling the kitchen with electronic music.

Yangyang comes downstairs at some point in nothing but boxers, reaching into the fridge for two bottles of water. Johnny snickers and Taeil tries to hide his laughter behind his hand. Yangyang glances over his shoulder at them in annoyance. “What you laughin’ at?”

“You’ve got some morning wood going there, or I guess it’d be afternoon wood now,” Johnny chuckles.

Yangyang glances down, notices the tent he’s pitching, and blushes red.

Taeil turns his face to laugh into Johnny’s shoulder. Taeyong narrows his eyes at his boyfriends and hooks an arm over his son’s shoulders. “Don’t listen to them. Want some advice?”

“What? _Baba_ , this is kind of embarrassing.”

“It’s a very normal bodily function. Nothing to be ashamed of. Now, look, I know you’ve been taking my condoms so listen carefully.”

Yangyang wonders if his day could go any worse. Taeyong though only smirks, leaning close to whisper in Yangyang’s ear, “Go for the nipples.”

“Wha-”

And then it dawns on Yangyang and a devilish grin overtakes his face. 

“You sure, _baba_?”

“Father knows best,” Taeyong winks, letting go of his son. “Go. I’m sure Hyuck is waiting for you.”

Yangyang smiles as he races back up the stairs with his water bottles. Johnny and Taeil watch with nervous looks on their faces as Taeyong returns to cooking.

“You’re gonna turn your son into a sex-crazed monster too, Yong,” Johnny crosses his arms over his chest.

Taeil sighs and shakes his head, “Like father like son… At least, the rest of them came out normal and innocent.”

“I think you guys are over exaggerating. I can’t give my baby advice?”

“You can, but I don’t know any parent that gives their kids _sex_ tips of all things.”

“Progressive dad,” Johnny mumbles.

Taeil smacks his arm, “Don’t encourage it.”

Just then they all hear a car door slam closed. Johnny walks over to the window overlooking the street. “Looks like Ten is here.”

And as soon as the word “Ten” leaves his lips, Taeyong is gone, zooming out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

Taeil exchanges a glance with Johnny and then slides off his stool to continue where Taeyong left off. “I feel sorry for Ten’s ass.”

Johnny nods. “I’ll get the wheelchair.”

  
  


Outside, Taeyong is bouncing on the balls of his feet, watching as Ten steps out of a black car. He stills when the very familiar driver steps out, rounding the vehicle to get to the trunk. Ten follows the man, his dance instructor if he remembers correctly. What was his name? Something that started with Tae too…

Ten smiles and hugs him. The man hugs back tightly and offers Ten to carry his suitcase up for him.

Taeyong snaps.

He stomps down the steps before Ten can agree and before the man can lay another stinking hand on his boyfriend. “Ten! I missed you, baby!” He presses a kiss to Ten’s cheek gently, not at all like he’s feeling inside, and then turns to the other man, practically snatching the handle of the suitcase from him. “Thank you for bringing _my_ Ten home.”

The man blinks surprised but smiles nonetheless. “It was no problem.”

Taeyong, with one hand on the suitcase and his other arm wrapped securely around Ten’s waist, starts back towards the building. Ten manages to wave goodbye in his shocked state. “Bye, Taemin! See ya!”

The man, Taemin, waves goodbye and gets into his little black car. Ten follows Taeyong’s stoic expression as he steps into the house, carrying his suitcase up the stairs. He stops in the hall between the living room and kitchen, glancing towards the latter. “Hi, guys.”

“Hi, Ten, glad to have you back,” Johnny smiles.

Ten walks over, hugging both his best friend and Taeil in greeting.

“How’d your thing go?” Taeil asks, cutting up oranges into perfect slices.

“Great! I got a couple of medals! They’re in my suitcase.”

“You should be wearing them.”

Ten shrugs and smiles, “I’ll go get them.”

Johnny and Taeil exchange a glance, watching the poor kid go up the stairs to meet his fate.

“Where is that wheelchair anyway?”

“I think it’s somewhere upstairs in the storage room.”

  
  


Ten slips into Taeyong’s room, closing the door behind himself quietly. He gasps when arms wrap around his waist, drawing him from behind.

“Tae~ Your jealousy is showing again,” Ten giggles, teasing.

Taeyong doesn’t bother denying it and noses along Ten’s neck, from the spot where his neck meets his shoulder up to his jaw. Ten smiles and leans back into Taeyong, resting his head on his shoulder as his boyfriend keeps nosing and sniffling at him.

“Missed you,” Taeyong murmurs against his skin.

Ten shivers and hugs Taeyong’s arms around his waist, “I was only gone for two days.”

“To live without you, only that would be torture,” Taeyong whispers.

Ten smiles and turns in Taeyong’s arms, cupping his face in his hands, “A day alone, only that would be death… I missed you too, so much.”

“Shall we make up for lost time, my love?” Taeyong smiles, slowly inching Ten back towards the bed.

“Please.”

Ten groans when they topple over onto the bed and twists his hands up in the front of Taeyong’s shirt, pulling himself closer as their lips meet messily in the middle. The glide of the soft flesh and the warmth and the slickness drives them both crazy with want. It fuels the fire between them.

They claw at each other’s clothes like their life depends on it. Taeyong tugs Ten’s jeans down, revealing white briefs and honey legs, long and beautiful in their lithe form. Ten undoes the buttons of Taeyong’s shirt before pushing it over and off his shoulders, running his hands over his chest in admiration.

Taeyong drags his lips over his thighs, leaves little nips to show his eagerness, to excite his boyfriend further. Ten’s fingers tangle themselves in his hair and tug when he nips certain areas, as his kisses grow closer up and up to the hem of those white underwear. Ten groans in his throat and sits up, frantically trying to get Taeyong’s pants off. Taeyong lets him as he pulls Ten’s shirt over his head, kind of stopping his progress on the tied drawstrings of his pants.

The shirt is tossed aside and Ten finally gets the damn annoying knot undone, letting the pants fall below Taeyong’s thighs, thin, so thin, but those sinewy muscles lead up and disappear into pink boxers, little purple teddy bears decorating them, with a big outline in them. Ten trails his hands down over his chest and abdomen, dragging his nails till Taeyong hisses, to cup the hard cock in its cotton confines.

“You miss me this much, Tae?” Ten smirks, rubbing his thumb into the head roughly, making a dark spot of pre-cum soak through pink fabric. Taeyong groans, cock bobbing in Ten’s hands. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He lays down, kicking off his jeans, turning onto his stomach, and then raises his ass, on his knees with his face and chest pressed into the bed.

Taeyong crawls closer, running his hands appreciatively over the curve of Ten’s back, following the muscles lining his spine and dipping into the venus dimples. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, pulling the underwear down until Ten’s pert, perfect ass is on display for his eyes only.

Ten blushes and hides his face in blankets as Taeyong pulls his cheeks apart before flattening his tongue over his puckered entrance. Shivers run through them both and all hesitation is thrown out the door. A bottle of lube is brought out and Taeyong nearly pours out all of the clear, slippery liquid, trying to fuck Ten open with his tongue. He tosses the bottle away haphazardly and slips fingers in along with his tongue, his other hand preoccupies itself fondling Ten’s balls and cock.

The squeaky moans leaving Ten’s lips become throaty groans the longer Taeyong continues eating him out. And Taeyong doesn’t stop his worship until four fingers fit comfortably inside the wet, warm, velvety heat. Ten squirms the deeper his lover’s fingers reach until he can’t take it anymore. “Tae, Tae, that’s enough. Please. Please.”

Taeyong pulls away reluctantly, leaving one more kiss on Ten’s winking hole. “I missed you,” he says again, taking off his boxers. He grips Ten’s hips and pulls him back till his cock rests on the crease of his ass. Ten moans softly and does a thing with his hips. Taeyong can’t even begin to understand how he does it, but he’s in a trance watching the smooth muscles and skin of his Tenie twirl, glistening ass grinding back against his cock. “Fuck…”

Ten smirks over his shoulder, “What you waiting for?”

Taeyong sinks in without a second thought. He grinds down, all coherent thoughts lost in the sensation of Ten’s bare, squeezing walls. Wet and warm and soft and so _damn good_. Ten moans beneath him, grasping blankets to try and keep from being pushed up the bed by the relentless pace Taeyong is setting, his hands are firm on his hips and his pelvis smacks against his ass almost roughly, it’s driving him crazy.

That is, until the mind-numbing pleasure starts becoming too much. Ten mewls and reaches a hand back to get Taeyong to slow down before he comes way too early. His fingers brush against the hardened muscle of Taeyong’s hips and he’s expecting him to stop but his boyfriend grabs his hand and pins it against his lower back. The new position allows him in deeper till he’s jabbing away at Ten’s prostate.

Ten nearly screams in pleasure and groans aloud as he spills, shudders running up and down his body like he’s on a live wire. He whines and mewls, but Taeyong does not stop. His fingers grasp him closer, digging into his hips as he keeps thrusting without a break, sweat running down his temples and down his body, over the divets of his ribs blending into his muscles, to stop in the neat little strip of pubic hair. He cries out and spasms on Taeyong’s cock, crawling away to catch a breather.

Taeyong watches Ten crawl away, ass pink as he mewls and blubbers incoherently. He breathes heavily and follows right behind him, grabbing onto his hips again, but his sweaty form slips out of his hold. Ten whines and makes for the edge of the bed to get off but Taeyong catches him before he can even touch the floor, wrapping his arms around his waist and entering him again with one push of his hips. Ten mewls and trashes, _it’s too good, it’s too good._

Taeyong doesn’t stop until he’s cumming inside, biting onto Ten’s shoulder and holding him possessively. Ten stills and arches his back with the sensation of Taeyong pumping him full of warmth. Taeyong pants against his neck and runs a hand over his waist to rest over his lower stomach, feeling on the flexing muscles there.

They lay down side by side like that, Taeyong spooning Ten and still buried in him. Until they’ve caught their breath.

“I think that was the best so far,” Ten whispers, intertwining his fingers with Taeyong’s, hugging his chest. He feels safe and warm and loved.

Taeyong presses a kiss to his shoulder where he bit him, pink beginning to bloom there. “I took it too far.”

“You were unhinged… like some crazy sex monster… Do it again.”

Taeyong blushes and hides his face in the crook of Ten’s neck.

“Maybe not right now though. I think I’m going to need some help getting downstairs and moving around.” Ten smiles and kisses Taeyong’s knuckles.

“I’ll help you with whatever you need.”

“I know you will.”

Taeyong sighs softly and props himself up on an elbow. Ten turns onto his back to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. He reaches up to run a hand over Taeyong’s cheek and chuckles giddily when he leans into his palm with a lovesick smile, nuzzling and turning to kiss it.

“You’re like a cat, Tae.”

“I think I want to marry you,” Taeyong suddenly blurts, and Ten blushes red, grinning till his eyes form cute half-moons. “N-Not right now… but someday, I think I would love to wake up to you every day and live for you.”

“Tae… you can’t say things like that. I’ll believe you and get jealous and murder everyone else in this house. What will you do then?”

Taeyong snorts and giggles, leaning down to press his face to Ten’s chest. Ten smiles and runs his fingers through Taeyong’s hair.

“I meant it,” Taeyong whispers, peppering soft kisses over his chest.

“I know. I think I’d love that someday too.” Ten feels Taeyong’s lips smiling against him and his heart bursts and blooms into a garden, flowers stretch and fill his every cell with love. “Will you help get me cleaned up for now though?”

“As you wish, my love,” Taeyong makes his way to the edge of the bed, drawing Ten close until he can pick him up in his arms. Ten wraps his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders, resting his hands on the nape of his neck as Taeyong stands and carries him into the bathroom. He crouches in front of the bathtub with Ten in his lap, reaching to get the hot water on.

Ten feels special and admires the gentleness in Taeyong’s eyes and the soft smile playing on his lips. He’s seen him over a thousand times, but every time feels like the first. Every time their eyes meet, the air is stolen from his lungs.

Taeyong lifts him and sets him down in the tub, gentle as ever, submerging him in the warm sudsy water. Ten smiles and with his hand still firm on his boyfriend’s nape, draws him close, pressing a kiss first to his chin then to the corner of his mouth then his cheek and finally by the little moon crater scar by his right eye. Taeyong blushes pink but smiles all the same.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Tenie.”

“Good.”

Ten smirks when Taeyong giggles and leans up to nuzzle their noses. Taeyong stays by his side as he bathes, watching him with puppy eyes like he’s afraid he’ll disappear if he looks away for even a millisecond. It’s cute but a little unnerving. And then when he’s done, he finds that he really can’t move much without hurting himself, an odd soreness builds and radiates from his tailbone. But Taeyong happily helps up and out, dries him off, and even dresses him.

“Aren’t you gonna shower?”

“I don’t want to wash you off my skin,” Taeyong murmurs, pressing a kiss to his shin as he helps him pull on sweatpants.

“Oooh, don’t start, Tae. My ass can’t take a round two, but my mouth can and I swear to you, we won’t leave this room till I suck you dry.”

Taeyong blushes red and laughs, dressing back into his pajama bottoms and button-down. They slowly make their way downstairs just as Chenle and Jisung come bursting into the house, kicking off their shoes by the door. “We’re home!” Chenle screams and smiles when he sees his father and Ten. “Hi, _appa_! Hi, Ten- _appa_!” He bounds forward hugging them both.

Jisung trails after his brother, hugging them too. “How was your tournament, Ten? Did you get a lot of medals?”

“A ton of medals. Like you won’t believe, I was probably the best dancer there,” Ten grins, ruffling Jisung’s hair. Jisung smiles wide.

“There’s some snacks for you two in the kitchen. Taeilie and Johnny made them for y’all.”

“Aw, sweet!” 

And with that, the two boys run off into the kitchen. Ten and Taeyong follow at a much slower pace. In the kitchen, Taeyong lowers Ten onto one of the seats at the table, giving him extra cushions for his sore booty. Taeil shakes his head, helping Jisung and Chenle take their snacks into the living room.

“What did I say?” Johnny starts, drawing out the stuff for dinner.

Ten quirks a brow as Taeyong walks over to Johnny’s side, drawing on his apron to start on dinner. “What’d you say?”

“I told Ilie you were going to need a wheelchair.”

“I don’t need one.”

Johnny arches a brow, “You can’t walk at all, can you?”

“Hey, don’t look at me like that. It was worth it and I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Ten chuckles as Johnny comes near with a glass of water. Taeyong only blushes red as he starts cooking. “Anyway, where’re my babies?”

“Yangyang is in his room and Louis is asleep on the couch I think.”

“I think he’s lonely. I’m gonna buy him a brother.”

“What? Another cat? You hearing this, Yong?”

“Mhm,” Taeyong hums, chopping up cabbage. He’s totally not listening.

“So then shouldn’t Bella get a sibling too?” Johnny takes Ten’s empty glass to refill it.

“She does have siblings,” Ten says. “Mark and Cucumber!”

Johnny snorts and chuckles, “I’m telling you called them dogs.”

Taeyong smiles, listening to them banter as he makes dinner. Yangyang comes downstairs at some point while everyone’s getting home from college and work. He’s got a hickey peeking out from beneath his shirt, and as they make eye contact, Yangyang shoots his dad a thumbs up, his smile stretching from ear to ear. Taeyong grins and keeps cooking, humming to himself, content.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this chapter :)
> 
> I think I'll be ending this on the 40th chapter. It's grown so much and honestly, I'm running out of ideas. I don't want to stretch this out too long if there's no passion behind the story, you know. I think if I don't end this, then I will no longer be uploading weekly as I do. Chapters might come once a month if I continue with it after the 40th chapter. What do y'all think? You all contributed to this story and helped me mold it into what it's become. And for that, I can't thank you all enough.  
> If there's anything else y'all would like to see, please let me know. I'd love to hear your ideas and requests :)
> 
> As always, I hope you're all staying safe and healthy and well. Love y'all!


	34. Chapter 34

Taeyong sighs. He breathes in. And he sighs again. Letting out all of the tension building in his shoulders.

“That’s right. Just like that.” Hands skim over his bare chest from behind, feeling their way down to his sweatpants. They stop just centimeters above the waistband, over his stomach. “And again, one more time.”

He tries not to giggle at the sensation of hands on his stomach and breathes in, holds, sighs, repeats the cycle nearly ten times. The hands withdraw themselves and he shudders, finally opening his eyes when he feels a soft kiss on the nape of his neck. Little sunlight shines in from the windows through the blinds, painting stripes of gold against Taeyong’s skin, but all of the light illuminating the living room is coming from the warm lights in the kitchen and the entry hall.

His home looks so warm and the colors seem so muddled, muted. Not bright so as to irritate his eyes, no it’s like he’s sitting inside a snowglobe and watching the world through the glass. It’s not such a bad place to be, he thinks and smiles.

The blinds are closed and the windows are drawn, another light comes on behind him from the corner of the living room. He glances back and his smile turns into a grin at the sight of their Christmas tree, sparkling in soft light, ornaments decorating it from head to toe. There are no gifts under it yet because he doesn’t trust the boys to leave them alone before Christmas day.

“What are you all doing here?” He hears his doctor ask and glances at the couch, where Johnny, Jaehyun, and Ten are happily sitting, ogling him.

“Oh, nothing. Don’t mind us,” Ten smiles wide.

“Listen, I don’t know when a little check-up turned into full-on provocative yoga, but I’m here to watch. Ain’t that right, Jae?” Johnny cackles, elbowing Jaehyun’s side, who blushes pink, grins, and nods.

Taeyong smiles and glances up at Jungwoo, holding a little clipboard and a stethoscope around his neck. “Well, how am I looking, doc?”

“You’re healthy as a horse,” Jungwoo smiles and pats the top of his head.

“Hung like one too,” Jaehyun mumbles, making Johnny and Ten whoop in agreement beside him.

Jungwoo rolls his eyes, “But I’m recommending you pick up a hobby to help soothe your stress. You’re so tense. And for what? It’s not like we’re gonna tie you up and ride you into next year.”

Taeyong blushes red and Johnny whistles, “Don’t give us ideas, Woo. We’ll do it!”

“Right. Thank you. Anything else, Dr. Kim?”

“If you’re gonna go and start beating dough up in the kitchen, you’re required to leave your shirt off.”

“What-”

“-Doctor’s orders!” Jungwoo chuckles and high-fives the couch dwellers before walking off.

Taeyong sighs just as the three boys scramble up from their seats to crowd around him. Johnny drapes himself over his back, Ten latches onto one of his arms, and Jaehyun lays out on his lap like a huge house cat. “Whatever y’all are thinking, don’t. My children are home and I don’t want to traumatize them.”

“Aw, come on, they’re all locked up in their rooms,” Johnny says, nipping his ear.

“No.”

Ten intertwines their fingers, lifting his hand to press kisses to each of his knuckles. “You’re no fun, Tae. Come on, Jae really wants to suck you off.”

Jaehyun smiles innocently and very handsomely. If he’s being honest, every face he pulls always ends up being infuriatingly handsome. He doesn’t feel bad at all for taking his innocence though.

“Fuck his little throat, Yong,” Johnny whispers in his ear.

Ten smirks, using his free hand to thumb at Jaehyun’s lips, pulling at the plump bottom one. “Wish I had dick sucking lips like these… Wreck him, Tae.”

And Taeyong almost gives in, almost pulls his sweatpants down to fuck Jaehyun’s pretty mouth but his kids are still very much upstairs, home for winter break. He shakes his head. “Absolutely not, you imps.”

“Imps? The fuck is an imp?” Johnny pulls away, but keeps his hands on his shoulders.

“A demon,” Jaehyun pouts.

“Hey, if you’re gonna refer to me as a demon, then you’d better call me an incubus, baby,” Ten grins and sticks out his tongue obscenely.

Taeyong sighs and pats their cheeks, “I’ve gotta finish dinner. Will you please let me go, loves?”

“Man!”

“No fair!”

“You never push Taeil or Kun away.”

Taeyong stands when they get off of him. “Taeil and Kun don’t come to me as often as y’all do, and certainly not while my babies are in the house.” He walks towards the kitchen, the trio trail behind him.

“Ah, such a mother hen,” Johnny sighs.

The trio plops down on the stools at the island as Taeyong slips his apron on.

“Do you really have to wear that?” Jaehyun asks, trying to catch fleeting glimpses of Taeyong’s chest and abdomen.

“I don’t wanna get dirty.”

“But you’re already so dirty~” Ten giggles, making more obscene gestures, poking his tongue into his cheek. Taeyong wonders if he got into the wine again. And if Ten got into it, then Doyoung probably did too. He must be off in drunken slumber in his room. He sighs.

“I heard my name,” Yuta grins, hopping down the stairs to stroll into the kitchen. “What’s up? What we doin’ here?”

“Literally no one said your name,” Ten deadpans, watching as Yuta moves around the counter to smack a loud kiss on Taeyong’s cheek before sitting on the other side of Johnny.

Said man exchanges fist bumps with Yuta. “Just watching Taeyong cook, you know, our favorite show.”

“I thought our favorite show was watching cheeks get clapped. I’d pay hella money to see that.” Yuta grins when Jaehyun chuckles.

Taeyong ignores them in favor of powdering a cutting board with flour. He brings out the dough he made earlier and starts kneading it on the board. The quartet falls silent as they watch hands covered in splotches of flour bear down and pull apart fresh dough.

“That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” a new voice whispers in awe. They all look over to see Sicheng in the doorway of the kitchen. The cute boy smiles as he approaches Taeyong, peeking over his shoulder to look at the dough. “Are these gonna be more pork buns?”

“Half of them are. The other half are gonna be sweet red bean buns.”

“I thought you didn’t like sexy things,” Jaehyun smiles at Sicheng.

“I was referring to the dough, you perverts. Don’t y’all have better stuff to do than ogle Taeyongie?”

“Nope!” They chorus.

“Do you know where Ilie is?” Johnny asks.

“I think he went with Kun and Xuxi to the mall. They’re shopping for gifts supposedly. And that reminds me—” Sicheng pats Taeyong’s shoulders—“The kids said they were going to the shop district.”

“Oh really? When?”

“They left while you were getting your check-up.” Sicheng kisses his temple and walks off out of the kitchen.

Johnny, Ten, and Jaehyun exchange a look and spring into action.

“I call dibs!!” Ten screeches and then yells when Johnny and Jaehyun muscle him out of the way. Johnny tried to run around the island counter but Jaehyun beats him, vaulting over the counter to stumble at Taeyong’s feet.

“Hey! Watch what- What are y’all doing?!”

Yuta cackles at the trio, drawing out his phone to record just as Jaehyun gets himself together, pushing up Taeyong’s apron to get to his dick.

“We’ve got some time, Tyong. No children home. Pretty please.”

“I wanna go after him!” Ten gets back up on his stool.

“Too late, Ten, I already called second,” Johnny smirks.

Taeyong glares down at Jaehyun. “No. I’m cooking. You’ll get burnt or worse. Get up.”

Jaehyun pouts and nuzzles his face against Taeyong’s groin.

“Cat boy,” Yuta murmurs.

“Hey, what’s wrong with cat boys?” Johnny crosses his arms, glaring at Yuta.

Ten shakes his head, burying his face in his hands. “They’re furries… oh my god…”

“Ten, shut the hell up before I bring up your fox fursona.”

“Johnny!”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Taeyong finds that Jungwoo’s breathing exercise only works at certain times. And this isn’t one of them. He nudges Jaehyun with his foot. “Jae baby, I’ll let you suck my cock as much as you want later. Now, will you please move? I can’t get dinner done on time at this rate.”

Jaehyun sighs and reluctantly moves away, but not before groping Taeying for his own personal pleasure. Taeyong can’t help the squeak that leaves his lips.

Yuta puts away his phone as the front door opens and promptly closes. Mark comes into view, his glasses perched on his nose, and his backpack hanging off his shoulder. “Hiiii, Mark!” Yuta purrs, waving his fingers flirtatiously.

Mark scrunches up his nose. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Markie,” Ten smiles and pats an empty stool. “Come, join us. We’re watching the Taeyong cooking show. This week’s episode is hands, biceps, and dough!”

Jaehyun and Johnny bust out laughing. Mark smiles slightly and glances at Taeyong, hoping to catch his eyes, but Taeyong’s features are set in a frown, completely distracted as he moves back and forth between cooking at the stove and making buns at the counter.

“No, thanks. I’ve got some homework to catch up on,” he waves and heads upstairs.

Johnny, Jaehyun, Ten, and Yuta exchange a glance but don’t get to bring it up as the front door opens again. Multiple boys stream in. The kids along with Kun, Taeil, and Yukhei chatter as they take off their shoes and move into the kitchen, all greeting Taeyong. The original quartet moves to the table as the island becomes crowded.

“Is it just me or did Mark seem kind of… off?” Ten asks, lowering his voice.

“He’s probably just tired,” Johnny shrugs.

Jaehyun nods and smiles as Taeil and Kun approach to sit with them.

“Hi,” Kun smiles brightly.

“Heyyy,” Yuta grins, scooting over for Kun. “How was it at the mall?”

“Good.”

“We were just window shopping,” Taeil chuckles when Johnny switches seats to come and sit next to him.

“See anything interesting?” Jaehyun asks.

“Not really. There’s a lot of stuff on sale though,” Kun draws out his phone. “I took pictures.”

Ten looks over their heads at Taeyong, smiling and diligently cooking even as his sons crowd around the island, watching him like vultures for scraps. He narrows his eyes when he sees Yangyang at one end with Donghyuck pressed up against him. Yangyang has a hand on Donghyuck’s lower back, holding him close, almost possessively in true high school couple fashion, but they’re not in high school anymore and he’s about to stand and give them a piece of his mind when Mark comes downstairs with Doyoung, Jungwoo, Sicheng, Guanheng, and Dejun in tow. They fill the empty seats in the middle, leaving the other end open for the kids and Taeyong.

“Ok, but I’m just saying, I’m pretty sure Louis and Leon have some sort of feud going on. They were like staring each other down earlier when I was trying to give them treats.” He hears Guanheng say and wonders if he can discreetly switch seats with Jaehyun to get closer.

“I think you might be imagining stuff,” Dejun mumbles.

Sicheng nudges Jungwoo’s side with a chuckle, “I think Cucumber’s been getting into your medicine box.”

They all laugh and Ten takes that as his chance to move over to Mark, taking up the empty seat beside him. “Hi, Markie!”

Mark startles and glances at him. “Hi?”

“How’s my evil twin doing today?” Ten smiles, petting a hand over the back of his head.

Mark chuckles but doesn’t remove his hand like he usually would. “Uh, fine, I guess?”

“You guess? Isn’t every day in this house just the best day of your life?”

Mark quirks a brow. “Ten, you’re starting to sound like those super nice people that are really just recruiters for their cults.”

Ten chuckles and pinches Mark’s cheek. “Only cause I like it here so much.”

“Uh-huh.” He doesn’t even fight off the hand on his cheek. 

“What’s on your mind?” Ten frowns.

“Nothing.”

“You sure? I can sense something’s up.”

Mark shakes his head and leans his chin into his hand. “School’s been tough with exams and stuff but that’s about it.”

They both look over when they hear Donghyuck giggle loudly. Yangyang has an arm around his waist and is nuzzling his face into his neck. Mark glares at them and turns away, muttering something under his breath.

Ten notices, “Donghyuck seems happy with him.”

“He is. He’s over the moon.”

“You don’t sound too happy about it?”

“It’s not that—” Mark sighs, frustrated—“I’m happy for him. He’s loved and getting loved on 24/7. I’m glad they have each other, I am… I just… I wish I…”

“Had someone like that?”

“Yes… I mean I already do. We already do, but… he’s busy,” Mark looks down, picking at a foggy stain on the table.

So that’s what’s wrong. Ten frowns and looks over at where Taeyong is starting to serve the plates of food while Jeno and Jaemin help him set the plates out.

“I wish I were like you, Ten. You always get his attention so easily,” Mark sighs.

And Ten will not stand for it. He’s gonna make sure his baby gets dicked down and loved. “Wait right here, Markie.” He stands, almost running into Jeno with two plates in his hands.

“Hi,” Jeno smiles, eyes adorable slits as always.

Ten smiles and pats his cheeks, “Hi, handsome baby. You doin’ ok?”

Jeno grins, his cheeks dusting pink. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He pecks his cheek and continues on his way to Taeyong. The love of his life doesn’t notice him at first until he clears his throat.

“Yes, Tenie?”

“You done here?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“A word,” he grabs his ear and drags him out of the kitchen and upstairs. Taeyong follows, whining as his ear is pulled. They stop on the second floor.

“Ow. Tenie.” Taeyong rubs his ear.

“When’s the last time you had sex with Mark or went on a date with him?” Ten crosses his arms over his chest. 

Louis and Leon come tumbling down the stairs from the third floor, Bella hot on their tails. The trio run past them and down to the first floor. They watch them go with smiles, but Ten returns his attention to Taeyong almost immediately. “Well?”

Taeyong avoids his gaze, biting the inside of his cheek.

“You don’t even remember, do you?”

“I do remember.”

“Don’t lie to me, Tae. Look, you need to do a better job of giving everyone attention and checking up on them, otherwise, they’re gonna leave and it’s not gonna be on good terms. Do you want that?”

“No.”

“Well then, you get your ass in the bedroom and make love to Mark like it’s the last day on earth, you hear me? I’ll send him up to you.” Ten pushes Taeyong towards his bedroom and heads back downstairs.

Taeyong tumbles over his feet and goes into his room. He feels bad for neglecting Mark and wonders briefly if he’s been neglecting anyone else too. He removes his apron and sets it aside on his desk before heading into the bathroom. When Mark walks into the room, he’s got candles and a bathtub full of warm water and bubbles ready for him.

“Mark baby—” he approaches him slowly—“hi.” He cups his face in his hands and smiles softly, looking into his eyes.

Mark places his hands over his and stares back, a small smile on his lips. “Hi.” He leans forward, their lips meet in the middle in a sweet, simple kiss.

“I have something for you.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll have to disrobe to find out, my dear.”

Mark blushes, “Ok.”

Taeyong helps Mark out of his sweater and jeans, pressing a kiss to every piece of exposed skin as he does, until he’s standing there nude as the day he was born. Mark’s cheeks are pink as he picks him up, hands under his thighs. Mark wraps his arms around his shoulders and starts to kiss along his neck as he walks towards the bathroom. Taeyong groans softly and leans his head to the side, giving Mark more access. 

He stops kissing when he notices the candles and the romantic atmosphere of the bathroom. “Yong… you did this for me?”

“Especially for you, Mark baby.”

Mark grabs his face and kisses him deeply, taking Taeyong by surprise. They groan against each other and Taeyong feels lust pool in his lower belly when Mark slips his tongue into his mouth. They break apart only for Mark to whisper, “Can I ride you in the tub?”

“Your wish is my command.”

Mark smiles giddily as Taeyong sets him down gently like he’s a prince. Sometimes he really feels like one with Taeyong’s affections. He watches as Taeyong gets into the tub, laying down reclined. He follows after a moment, sitting on his lap. Taeyong smiles and runs his hands over his thighs.

Mark smiles, illuminated in the soft light of the candles as he leans down to kiss Taeyong. Their lips smack softly as they kiss passionately and then Mark starts to moan against him as Taeyong begins to work him open with his fingers. He runs his hands over his chest to rest on his shoulders and bites down on Taeyong’s lip when his fingers brush against a sensitive bit inside him.

Taeyong groans and keeps thrusting into Mark until he’s fitting three inside. Mark blushes red and breaks the kiss, a string of spit connecting their lips. “Yong, I want you now.”

“Are you sure, my prince?”

“Please,” Mark nods feverishly.

Taeyong smiles and kisses his chin. Mark sits up and presses Taeyong’s hardened cock to his hole, before sitting completely, taking him all in one go. Mark spasms and groans, mouth falling open. Taeyong grunts, enveloped in Mark and reaches to thumb at his nipples.

Mark whines in his throat and starts riding, sloshing the water the faster he goes, but they’re too gone loving each other to care. Taeyong runs his hands over Mark’s side, wrapping his arms around his torso to hug him. Mark pants and moans against his ear, nuzzling his face into his neck as Taeyong takes over, thrusting up into him.

“Y-Yong, I love you.”

“I love you too, Mark baby.”

Taeyong presses adoring kisses all along the side of Mark’s face and on his hair, holding him securely. Mark cries only grow louder until they echo slightly in the bathroom. Taeyong whispers words of praise as he makes love to Mark. The younger’s cheeks are seemingly permanently red.

Mark seals their lips in another deep kiss and whines all squeaky-like as he licks into Taeyong’s mouth. They keep the pace slow and steady, enjoying every second. And then Taeyong bites down in his tongue and Mark comes undone quickly, convulsing as he cums, as Taeyong fills him. He collapses and Taeyong keeps hugging, stroking his hands over his back comfortingly.

“Mark baby.”

“Mm?” His voice cracks.

Taeyong smiles fondly, “Feel better?”

“I think I need another round… and maybe some food.”

“That can be arranged.” He feels Mark smile against his neck and runs a hand through his hair, caressing softly.

“Thank you—” Mark kisses his chin softly, laying his head back down for cuddles—“for doing this for me.”

“Anything for you, baby, anything.” Taeyong smiles and continues to cuddle Mark in the bathtub until he’s ready for round two. “I’d pull the stars from the sky for you.”

Mark snorts and chuckles, “That’s impossible.”

“I’d get it done for you, believe me.”

“I do.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it and that I did the request justice (I'm not the best at writing markyong so I hope it turned out ok ;-;)
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and staying safe and well. Love y'all :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanghyuck ;-;

Donghyuck.

Gold-gilded skin, lovely pair of brown eyes, and the most beautiful smile. Donghyuck smiles and the world falls apart and builds itself up again in a matter of milliseconds all around him, all for him. And he’s so much more than his beauty. He’s talented and kind and warm and funny, oh so funny, and driven and confident.

Yangyang still doesn’t understand how he managed to woo him. Can’t wrap his head around it, but here he is, the object of the golden boy’s affections.

“What are you thinking about?” Donghyuck murmurs.

They’re sharing a pillow so they’re close enough for Yangyang to be able to feel his boyfriend’s breath on his nose and mouth. Donghyuck has his arms curled to his chest and Yangyang has one under the pillow and the other over his hip, keeping his boyfriend close, their legs are slotted against each other, intertwined under the blankets.

“You,” Yangyang smiles, stroking his thumb over the slight jut of his hip, over the bone hidden beneath soft skin and solid muscle.

Donghyuck smiles and rolls his eyes, “You can’t use that line all the time, Yangie. You gotta keep things interesting for me.”

“What do you want me to say? I’m thinking of you nearly all the time.”

Donghyuck doesn’t answer, just cuddles closer, tucking his face in the crook of Yangyang’s neck, wraps his arms around his waist. Yangyang, after all this time, still can’t control how his heart speeds up a little bit. He feels Donghyuck smile against his neck. “Can I get a little more of my Christmas gift now?”

Yangyang quirks a brow and nuzzles his nose to the top of Donghyuck’s head, where the smell of his shampoo is strongest: expensive cologne. “You used up all your  _ gift _ last night.”

“You don’t play fair,” Donghyuck mumbles and then pulls away enough to look Yangyang in the eyes. “Are you really gonna make me beg?” He lets his plump bottom lip get caught between his teeth as he looks up at Yangyang through his lashes. He tries not to smirk watching the way Yangyang’s eyes dart down to his lips, the way his adam’s apple bobs.

“Make you beg? No—” Yangyang smiles, in a rare moment of bravado, and strokes his hand gently over Donghyuck’s cheek—“Never. Anything you want, anything you need, you got it.” He thinks he can faintly see his boyfriend’s cheeks color pink and smiles, tilting Donghyuck’s chin up slightly and leaning down for their lips to meet.

A knock at the door interrupts them. Donghyuck throws his head back with an exasperated sigh, pulling the covers over his head. “Make them go away.”

“As you wish,” Yangyang sighs, sliding out of bed. He picks up his boxers that were hastily thrown off yesterday and pulls them on. There’s another knock, more insistent. He sighs again and opens the door just a small bit, using his body to block out the view into his room. “Yes?” He isn’t really expecting to see his brothers all gathered at his door.

“Woah, get it, Yangyang—” Jaemin chuckles, skimming a finger over the trail of hickeys decorating his collarbones—“Is Hyuck in there too?”

Yangyang scrunches up his nose and swats his hand away. “Maybe.”

“Gross. Listen, we’re going on a little outing for the day. Us and Lele and Sungie. They’re downstairs asking  _ baba  _ for money. You two are coming with us, so get dressed,” Renjun smiles, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yangyang sighs and runs a hand over his face, “What? Do you know how early it is?”

Jeno holds up his phone. “It’s barely 9.”

“Where are we even going?”

“Just around. Don’t worry about it. Come on—” Jaemin pats his cheeks—“We’ll be waiting downstairs.” And with that, they walk off and down the stairs.

Yangyang sighs for the millionth time and closes the door. “There go our plans,” Donghyuck says behind him. He turns around to see him pulling on jeans and a sweater.

“You don’t seem too upset about it.”

“No, I’m not. I wanted to go out and this is a perfect excuse.”

Yangyang shakes his head as he looks for something clean to wear in the pile of clothes sitting on the seat of his desk. “I will never understand you.”

“Aw, come on. The outside isn’t all that bad.”

“It’s not to you.”

Donghyuck comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Don’t worry, I’ll hold your hand the whole time so you won’t be scared.” Yangyang snorts and shakes his head. “And then, we’ll come back home and we can stay in here as long as you like, hm?” He feels Donghyuck’s lips brush against the nape of his neck and his hand sinks lower over his navel, down, down, down to cup his groin. “Hm? Sound good?”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Hyuck…”

Donghyuck grins and pulls away, “Hurry it up.”

Yangyang sighs and really wishes he could stay in this room all day with his boyfriend, wishes he could keep him to himself. Donghyuck walks out. “Hey, wait up!” He grumbles, trying to pull on his jeans and a long sleeve as fast as he can, throwing a coat and a beanie on top of it all. He rushes out, leaving the door open just a crack in case Louis or Leon decide they wanna go in.

He rushes down the steps and into the festive mood down on the first floor. The speaker is on somewhere and playing Christmas songs. All the blinds are drawn, letting in natural light. It’s gloomy outside, grey and white, snow. Perfect weather for staying in and cuddling with your special one, maybe even make your own heat, skin on skin. There’s a multitude of gifts under the tree, Bella is sniffing at one of the bigger red boxes. He walks into the kitchen where everyone is sitting around the tables, a spot for him is saved between Donghyuck and Mark.

“Good morning, baby!!” Ten hollers as he nears the table. He glances over and nearly deadpans, seeing his pseudo-father sitting happily on Taeyong’s lap, and from the looks of it, they’re sharing a plate. He wonders if it’s normal for them to have fallen for each other as fast as they did. He hopes they won’t end up like those couples that call it quits too early.

“Good morning.”

He sits and Mark pats him on the back, “We got you your favorites before everyone else got ‘em.”

“Thanks, man,” he bumps a fist against Mark’s and starts eating along with the rest of his siblings.

“So what are we doing exactly? Can we go downtown?” Donghyuck asks around a mouthful of pancakes.

“Yeah, we’re gonna hit up a little bakery and maybe stop at the park for a little photoshoot,” Jaemin sips coffee from his funky-looking sweater mug.

Renjun shakes his head, “And yet you’re already drinking coffee.”

“I won’t have another one there. I’m thinking of getting a nice warm cup of apple cider. Mm, mm, mm!”

“Yeah and I’m gonna get hot chocolate,” Chenle smiles. “You think they’ll have pie or cookies?”

“I mean it’s a bakery, they’re not gonna be selling worms, Lele,” Jisung mutters to which Chenle smacks his arm.

“That’s all we’re doing?” Donghyuck asks in disbelief.

Yangyang sneaks an arm around his waist and whispers, “Sounds like we’d better stay home, huh?”

Donghyuck covers his boyfriend’s face with his hand, “You have no say in this, hermit.”

Renjun and Jeno cackle as Yangyang sputters. Jaemin sets his mug down with a thunk on the table. “Well, we could always stop at that one anime store?”

“Is it even open? I mean it’s still Christmas day,” Jeno points out.

They all look over when they hear loud laughter from the other side of the table. Yuta is standing in place, with one foot up on the table. He’s wearing all red and a white beard that kind of blends into his white hair. “And, lastly, I’d like to say, as your friendly neighborhood Japanese Santa Claus, that I love all of you HOE, HOE, HOES!”

Another round of laughter.

“Kun, get yo man!”

“Get him before I do!” Doyoung shakes his head, even though he’s chuckling.

“The store is open,” Jisung holds up his phone, raising his voice to speak over the loud chatter of the adults.

“Alright, so we’ll hit up the bakery and then stop at the store.” Jaemin smiles, claps his hands once, and gets up to put his and Jeno’s plates in the sink. Yangyang sighs and stares up at the ceiling. Why couldn’t they have been snowed in?

They pick up their plates, say goodbye to their father, and walk out of the house, bundled up in scarves and beanies. The bus arrives a few minutes after and they’re well on their way to the downtown area.

“Maaaaannn, school sucks!” Chenle says, leaning his head back in his seat. “It’s so boring now.”

Renjun quirks a brow, “But you’re the class president? I don’t understand?”

“Exactly. That’s why! Everybody wants to be my friend because of that, you know?”

“I wonder what kind of mindset it takes to  _ not  _ want that kind of popularity,” Donghyuck mumbles.

Jeno chuckles, “Right.”

“I still think it’s impressive that you won,” Jaemin smiles. “I shouldn’t be surprised though since our Lele is so smart.”

Chenle grins and Yangyang has a hard time not saying that the roles of the student council and class president aren’t really a measure of your abilities and aptitude but rather of your popularity.

“Are you gonna run for anything, Sungie?” Jaemin asks.

Jisung scrunches up his nose and shakes his head. “Nah. That stuff isn’t really for me.”

“But he’s gonna compete in some dance competitions,” Chenle smiles and pats his shoulder. Jisung smiles awkwardly and nods, shaking out his hair. Chenle glances at their older brothers. “How’s college? Is it fun?”

“Not really,” Renjun sighs.

“Liar, you get invited to all the parties. Junie is like one of the biggest nerds, but he somehow always gets invited to every party on the campus,” Jaemin says, jabbing a finger at Renjun’s chest.

“Wait, really? And you don’t invite me!” Donghyuck turns to Renjun, beyond offended.

“Nah—” Jeno starts, chuckling—“We literally live in the same dorms and he never invites us either. He’s literally one door down from us and we never hear a peep out of him! It’s like he’s embarrassed of us or something.”

“I would be embarrassed too,” Jisung says, raising a hand.

Jaemin bites his lip and raises a fist, pretending to hit Jisung.

Renjun grins, “It’s not even like that. You two always have something going on. Date night, movie night, study night, gross couple stuff, so I don’t even bother asking you guys—” he looks at Donghyuck, stopping his hand from pinching him—“and  _ you _ don’t even live on campus.”

“Ok, but you can still invite me. Rude ass.”

“Honestly, the only one I’d invite is Yangyang. Forget y’all,” Renjun reaches across Donghyuck to press his hand to Yangyang’s knee.

Yangyang laughs at his brothers’ betrayed expressions. “That’s what’s up!”

“Psssh, we all know Yangyang would rather stay in than go to a party,” Jeno chuckles.

“You got me there,” Yangyang shrugs.

“Are you still taking bass lessons?” Jaemin asks.

“No. My teacher is out of town for the holidays. He’s really cool, he’s got a sleeve tattoo of a dragon and more on his knuckles. His name’s Jungkook.”

Donghyuck smiles and scoots closer to his boyfriend, grabbing his arm to wrap around his shoulders. Jaemin smirks, noticing his poorly-hidden jealousy. “Jungkook, huh? He sounds cool.”

“He is! He even has a motorcycle, and sometimes he wears skirts, and he’s always painting his nails different colors. He’s for real cool,” Yangyang grins.

Jeno laughs suddenly, “What’s wrong, Ducky? You look like you just ate a lemon.”

Donghyuck blinks and schools his features into a smile. “Shut up, Jeno.”

“Show them your fingers,” Jisung gestures at Yangyang.

“Oh yeah, look,” Yangyang unravels himself from Donghyuck and leans over to show his brothers the slight scars on the pads of his fingers. They all grimace. “It doesn’t really hurt a lot anymore. It did before though.”

Jaemin kisses his thumb and presses it to one of the scars on Yangyang’s fingers, making  _ him _ grimace and wipe his hand off on his jeans. Donghyuck grabs one of Yangyang’s hands to hold, intertwining their fingers. “We’re here,” Chenle announces and they all get off the bus. 

The downtown area is usually brimming full of people, all going about their ways, either to work or shop or dine out, but today being a holiday, everyone seems to have stayed in. The bakery is nearly empty and they’re attended to by a handsome, tall man. The badge pinned to his apron offers two bits of information: one, he is the manager, and two, his name is Jin. They can’t help staring while they wait for their orders.

Jisung, Chenle, Yangyang, and Renjun get hot chocolate, while Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Jeno get apple cider. They sit around in the bakery, taking their time to drink. Jaemin and Jeno share a cupcake named the lover’s delight. The rest of them pretend to gag and puke when the couple feeds each other bits of white cupcake and red icing. They leave the bakery soon after and head towards the anime store just down the street. They all pretend to jump Jisung when they find that the store is closed, instead of open as he previously said. And so, with nothing else to do, they go back home, but they take the wrong bus and end up on the other side of the park, opposite their home.

“We weren’t even gone for long,” Jeno sighs.

“Right. I thought we were gonna stay out till later,” Jisung says, dragging his feet on the pavement.

Renjun rolls his eyes, “Well, we’d be home sooner if we had taken the right bus.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Donghyuck taunts.

Jaemin holds an arm out, stopping Renjun. “Don’t hold me back, Nana! He had it coming for a long time now!”

Yangyang shakes his head and walks ahead of his brothers, eager to get back home. He whips around when he hears Jeno squawk in surprise. He’s shaking snow off of his chest and Jisung points at Chenle, “He did it!”

Chenle laughs maniacally and makes a run for it when Jeno reaches to pick up snow and press it into a snowball.

Chaos breaks out.

All of them jump off the path to arm themselves with snowballs. Jisung and Chenle team up against Jeno and Jaemin, who initially doesn’t want to fight but then a snowball hits him square in the face and the switch is flipped. Donghyuck gets a hit on Renjun and immediately turns tail and runs, screaming as Renjun chases him with a big chunk of snow held over his head. Yangyang grins, watching his brothers, and pulls out his phone to get all the action.

That is, until a snowball hits him square on the back. He looks over his shoulder, surprised, and smiles when he sees Donghyuck with a shit-eating grin on his face. Donghyuck takes off running, giggling giddily and Yangyang gives chase. He catches him behind a tree, pressing him up against it. Donghyuck grins and nuzzles his nose to Yangyang’s red-tinted one.

“Got ya,” Yangyang whispers.

Donghyuck smiles, “What are you gonna do to me now?”

Yangyang doesn’t bother answering, just leans in and kisses Donghyuck on the mouth, shutting him up. Donghyuck smiles against his lips and practically melts in Yangyang’s arms.

“EW! GET A ROOM!!”

They jump apart when they hear Renjun, Donghyuck glares at him, and Yangyang blushes multiple shades of red and pink. “I’m going to kill him,” Donghyuck grumbles.

Yangyang smiles, “No, you’re not.”

They join their brothers, panting and laughing and shaking off snow, before continuing on their way home. They take their time, having been warned many times by Taeyong to be careful of ice. They wonder aloud how many gifts they’ll be getting, how much money they’ll get. Donghyuck and Yangyang trail behind the group, hands interlaced between them, wondering to themselves how quickly they can get away to the privacy of their room for their own celebration. 

Donghyuck glances at Yangyang, blushes, and smiles like an idiot when their eyes meet. In their minds, they’ve already received the best gift ever: each other.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this one :)  
> If there's anything y'all wanna see, let me know. I'm going to be ending this on the 40th chapter and that one is going to be a special fast-forward set in the future :)
> 
> Hope you're all doing well and staying safe and healthy. Love y'all!


	36. Chapter 36

“So, yeah. This is my dream and I’m chasing after it,” Yuta grins, holding up his closed fist, the other holds a license, displaying his smiling face beside his stats. The rest of the boys, all gathered in the living room for the family announcement, have very confused looks on their faces as if Yuta just told them he’s actually an alien that’s been living among them this whole time.

Johnny looks to Taeyong, who’s sitting on the couch tucked between Mark and Jungwoo. “Did you know about this?” Everyone else also turns to look at Taeyong.

The man of the house simply nods with a small reassuring smile.

“He actually helped me buy the truck,” Yuta adds and puts his new license away.

“So you’re leaving? Like… leaving-leaving?” Mark asks, removing himself from Taeyong’s side.

“Well, I mean, I’m gonna come back—” Yuta rubs a hand over the back of his neck—“But it’ll probably be a while before we see each other again.”

“How long of a while are we talking?” Jaehyun’s expression is neutral but there’s a frown on his lips.

“Probably be late summer when I see you again. Early fall, somewhere around there, but I won’t be alone so don’t worry.” Yuta holds out a hand and everyone shrieks out their surprise.

_“KUN!?”_

Yuta grins even as he bends low to press a kiss to Kun’s knuckles. Kun smiles, cheeks flushing pink at all the sudden attention. “I can’t let him go by himself. I’ve got to keep an eye on my dumbass, you know?”

“I can’t believe you’re leaving us to go road-tripping all across the country!” Doyoung huffs in mock-annoyance.

“It’s not technically road-tripping. It’s work.”

“Yes, serious work. 18-wheelers are no easy machines to drive. They can be dangerous, which is why I’m tagging along.”

Kun and Yuta are drowned in questions. Taeyong watches with the same small smile. Yuta has come a long way, studied hard and practiced consistently. He earned his license, and he knows he’s gonna be happy with the job. And with Kun at his side, he knows Yuta will be safe at all times and well-taken care of. The relationship between the two has really become beautiful, something out of a fairy tale. Two friends at different ends of the spectrum, growing together until cupid hit them both. 

They spoke to him, of course, explained what they meant to each other, what he means to them, what they hope for their future (though they didn’t have to, Taeyong was on the same page, after all). They agreed that they all had good times together and they broke it off seamlessly. Yuta and Kun were now one and their own. And Taeyong was happy he still gets to call himself their friend. He’s been a happy witness to their blooming love and knows their future together is a good one. Everything is good. But he can’t deny he feels an ache in his heart. He’s going to miss those two more than he will ever admit, not because of the extra space he’ll have on his bed, but because of Yuta’s liveliness and laughter, because of Kun’s calm and gentle order.

Fingers pressing into his bicep draw him out of his thoughts, he glances to the side, his nose bumps against Jungwoo’s and he can’t help giggling. Jungwoo smiles and murmurs, “Welcome back. You went off somewhere for a second.”

“I’m just thinking.”

“What about?”

He gestures with a head nod towards where Yuta and Kun are showing off the maps they bought, spread out on the coffee table, everyone else crowds around them. Jungwoo smiles in understanding and squeezes his arm once, comfortingly.

“We’ll be leaving on our first job tomorrow—” Kun rolls up the maps again—“and then we’ll be taking up jobs all across the country.”

“I can’t wait!” Yuta nearly screeches, hooking an arm around Kun’s waist, pulling him flush to his side. Kun rolls his eyes, but grins nonetheless.

“Are y’all sure y’all are ready for something like this?” Sicheng asks, his deep soft voice rising over the atmosphere, nagging the attention of all. “18-wheelers can be dangerous, and if anything happens, you’ll be far from home.”

“They’re ready. More than ready.” Taeyong speaks up. “They can do this.”

Yuta and Kun smile wide, glowing with Taeyong’s support. “Right, and it’s not like we’ll be disappearing completely. We’ll send pictures and call.”

The couple is bombarded by questions until the rest of the family is sated. Taeyong, at some point in the conversation, left them to go into the kitchen and make a quick lunch. He figured out how to make the Japanese bread he had on his date with Yuta so long ago and makes enough sandwiches for everyone to have two, and then he makes a few more for the boys who can pack away four sandwiches in one sitting. He sounds a small triangular dinner bell Johnny got him for christmas and the boys come racing to the table, taking up the seats and serving themselves from the platters on the tables. He sits with them only after making sure everyone has a drink.

“Nah, what do you mean? That’s the easiest to learn? Yeah, right!”

He glances towards the end of the table. Renjun and Jeno are poking fun at Yangyang, who’s trying to snatch his phone back from them.

“Of course it’s the easiest to learn! It’s Michael Jackson. Who doesn’t like Michael Jackson?” Yangyang manages to free his phone from Jeno’s hold.

“Pfft!” Renjun shakes his head with a grin. “Yeah, I bet it'd be the easiest for me to learn too if my boyfriend were a Michael Jackson fanatic!”

Jeno smiles, “There’s no shame in that. Just say you’re learning those songs on your bass ‘cause you wanna impress your boyfriend. I know if I learned how to play an instrument, I’d try and play one of Minie’s favorites too.”

Yangyang blushes pink and stalls by rubbing the smudges of his phone with the sleeve of his hoodie. “It’s not like that.”

“Sure. At least tell me you know how to play something cool.” Renjun holds up his hands, playing air guitar.

“I know how to do the Neon Genesis Evangelion opening,” Yangyang snickers, and his brothers burst into laughter.

Taeyong smiles, watching them. His sons were supposed to go out to a beach for spring break, but the trip was cancelled last minute and they’ve decided to stay home. He remembers hearing Donghyuck complaining about it, something along the lines of “they’re gonna use up all the hot water and go through all our snacks and food”. He chuckles to himself, imagining Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin digging through the cupboards with cloths over their eyes to resemble raccoons.

After lunch, everyone spreads out to their own corners of the building. Taeyong stays in the kitchen, taking his time to wash the plates. Yukhei, Mark, and Donghyuck stay at the table, sharing markers as they draw in notebooks. From what he can see, Yukhei is drawing a sort of big cat with bright yellow and orange, shaded in some areas with softer purples and blues, Mark is drawing a figure in baggy clothing in an action pose with twin sprays of color coming from their hands, and Donghyuck is drawing blob of red with green that looks a lot like a chubby dragon.

He glances towards the living room. Chenle, Jisung, and Jaehyun sit in front of the tv, playing on the switch on the far side of the room. The middle has been cleared and Guanheng and Dejun are slow-dancing to music he can’t hear. He closes his eyes, wondering if he’s really not hearing it, but he can hear the sounds of the tv. He smiles, they’re really just there dancing to nothing. Guanheng has one hand on Dejun’s waist, the other is busy intertwined. Dejun rests his free hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. And they spin slowly, stepping around in the free space as they look into each other’s eyes, whispering and smiling. He wonders where everyone else has sneaked off to.

He dries his hands off on his pants and thinks about what he should make for dinner. Paging through many options in his mind before deciding on making Yuta and Kun’s favorite food before they go… It really isn’t going to be the same without them and he allows a bittersweet smile to grace his lips. He really tries not to cry as he’s mixing the batter for a cake. They’re gonna be ok, he thinks to himself while he sinks his teeth into his cheek. Until he realizes he’s missing ingredients for what he’s planning. He sets the cake into the oven and goes upstairs to change and get his wallet. He bumps into Jungwoo as he’s heading back down.

“Where you goin’?” Jungwoo looks him up and down.

“To the store real quick. I’m missing some stuff.”

“Ok!” His tall boyfriend latches onto his arm and Taeyong chuckles.

“Ok—” he stops in front of the kitchen—“Markie, Xuxi, can one of y’all take the cake out when the timer beeps please?”

“Sure thing!” Mark grins. Yukhei salutes beside him, making Taeyong giggle.

“Thank you.” He and Jungwoo put their shoes on at the door and make their way out of the house and to the bus stop across the street. The bus isn’t very crowded but still Taeyong and Jungwoo sit close together, pressed thigh to thigh. Jungwoo grabs hold of his hand and plays with his fingers, curling each one and then unfurling them to examine his veins and the few scars he’s been picking up from playing with Louis and Leon. It’s not that they mean to hurt him, they just can’t help bringing out all the stops when he rolls them onto their backs to pet their tummies.

“How am I looking, doc?”

“Perfectly fine. On the outside. I’m worried about you on the inside. You looked… sad earlier.”

Taeyong smiles slightly and clasps his fingers over Jungwoo’s. “I’m ok. I’m just… really gonna miss them, you know?”

Jungwoo hums for him to continue.

“I’m not upset cause they’re leaving, or because they’re leaving me to be together. I’m really happy that they are—” he smiles and looks down to trace the veins on Jungwoo’s hand—“It’s just not gonna be the same without them at the house. I’m gonna miss having my friends around.”

Jungwoo squeezes his hand, “We’re all gonna miss them. I know I’m gonna miss my lion.” Taeyong chuckles softly and then Jungwoo smirks mischievously, “Are you gonna go find more beautiful people to fill in their spaces?”

“No. No one could ever replace them. And… And I think I’m done looking for others to love… I have enough with y’all,” Taeyong smiles, looking up at Jungwoo. “I’m happy loving y’all and watching y’all grow… like this.”

Jungwoo smiles, reading into the content in Taeyong’s eyes. He knows he’s telling the truth and he wonders if he’ll end up like Donghyuck and Yuta and Kun, if he’ll fall for someone else and follow them down to the ends of the earth. He thinks maybe he should feel bad for thinking something like that, but that’s the thing about being with Taeyong. He loves unconditionally and helps them all to grow and encourages them to be themselves and chase their dreams. He knows some of how Taeyong came from an abusive home, a place with loud anger, slamming doors, a broken place down to the foundation, and he wonders how someone who is the embodiment of hope and whole and safe can come from a place like that, how someone can endure those scars and still grow into someone so beautiful. It should be impossible.

And yet here he sits, looking impossible in the eyes, warm, dark-brown eyes adorned by a moon crater scar.

“What are you thinking about?” Taeyong murmurs, searching his boyfriend’s eyes.

Jungwoo smiles, “You.”

Taeyong grins and blushes pink. He’s known Taeyong for nearly 5 years and he still doesn’t get tired of riling him up. They arrive at the store soon and Jungwoo takes it upon himself to man the shopping cart while Taeyong leads the way, stopping to grab the few things he needs. Jungwoo watches Taeyong with a small smile. The man saved him, gave him a purpose.

“Woo.”

“Hm? Yeah?”

Taeyong giggles, “I asked how your classes are? And your internship?”

“Oh, well, it’s all going ok. These are the last few before I get my degree and I think the clinic is going to offer me a job once the internship is done. They like how I handle the patients and they’re always paging me to take care of the grumpy ones.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhm. You should know that my cuteness can calm any anger,” Jungwoo smiles, cheeky.

“Oh yeah, I know, Woo baby, first-hand. I’m proud of you. You’ve come so far.”

It’s because of you, Jungwoo thinks, remembering the nights when he’d be burnt out from studying. Taeyong would treat him to late-night snacks and tea and tuck him into bed after tuckering him out in the bath.

“I still remember that night you found me,” Jungwoo says as Taeyong looks through the tea boxes on the shelves, searching for the expensive brand Kun likes.

“Me too.”

“I thought you were an angel or something.”

“An angel with eye bags and shaggy hair?” Taeyong chuckles.

“A zombie angel. I thought you were going to ignore me too. I was sitting there for hours, too scared to do anything.”

“Like a puppy. I wasn’t gonna leave a cute puppy behind.”

Jungwoo smiles and blushes pink. “When you took me to the house, I thought you were gonna kidnap me and kill me. I thought you were keeping everyone else hostage too,” he chuckles.

“Who says I won’t?” Taeyong faux-threatens, placing two tea boxes in the basket.

Jungwoo shakes his head and pecks his cheek softly. “I’m glad you found me.”

“I’m glad I did too.”

They grin like love-sick fools as they leave the store with the groceries. The bus whisks them away until they’re back home. Walking in, they kick their shoes off and exchange a glance when they hear loud banter coming from the living room. The smell of baked goods wafts in the air, Taeyong’s cake. They peek into the living room.

“No way! My money’s on Yong! He’d fold Woo like a damn chair!”

“Are you actually blind? All Jungwoo has to do is jump and kick and Yong is out for the count!”

Taeil, Johnny, Jaehyun, Yuta, Ten, Dejun, and Guanheng all sit around, crowded on the couches, arguing over fights, until they see the aforementioned duo stopping in the kitchen to set the bags down on the island.

“Hey! You two, come over here!”

Taeyong quirks a brow and walks over, followed by Jungwoo. Johnny stands, pulling Taeyong over to one end of the living room, massaging his shoulders like a coach would a boxer. “Ok, here’s the deal, Tae—” Jaehyun does the same to Jungwoo at the other end—“You’re gonna go in there and show him what for. I bet 20 on you. All you have to do is get him on the floor, ok?”

“What? Wait, why—?”

“No questions! Just fight!”

“Win for me, baby!” Ten yells. Taeyong glances over at him and his eyes nearly double their size to see Ten has one swollen eye, but he’s grinning and bills are sticking out of the hem of his pants.

Johnny grabs his head, directing his attention back to his opponent. “He fought savagely against Doie, and let me tell you it was a _nasty_ fight. We had to pull them apart before they really jacked each other up.”

“Ready!” Guanheng holds up a hand. “Set! Go!” He brings his hand down and Taeyong approaches Jungwoo slowly, worried at the glare on the other’s face. Why do they have to fight?! Who even started all this?!

“I’m not gonna hurt—”

“Come on, Tae! Knock him out!”

Jungwoo moves side to side, holding up his closed fists. Why is he so into this?! The pressure of the boys jeering at him starts to sink in and he steps into Jungwoo’s space, coiling his arm back to throw a punch, but he slows his hand the closer it gets to his boyfriend. Jungwoo narrows his eyes and grabs his arm, pulling and rolling back, flipping Taeyong over his head with ease. Taeyong screams incoherently and lands on his back with a loud thud, air knocked out of his lungs.

The boys erupt into uproarious cheers and groans as Jungwoo stands victoriously, holding his arms up over his head. The losing gamblers grumble as they hand over their money to the winners. Yuta stands from the couch, laughing to lean over Taeyong. “You just got your ass beat, Yong.” He snickers at the dazed look in Taeyong’s eyes and helps him up to his feet and then up to his room. Taeyong is too shocked to answer and follows beside him.

Inside the room, Kun is packing their things into boxes. His brows quirk up when Yuta comes in and sets Taeyong down on the bed. “What happened?”

“Nothing. Woo knocked the air out of him.” Yuta grins and pets a hand over Taeyong’s cheek and then over his eyes, closing them for him.

Kun sighs, “I’m not even gonna ask.”

Yuta smiles and walks over to Kun, hugging him from behind. “We almost set to go?”

“Yeah, almost,” Kun leans back and looks around the room. “I’m gonna miss all this.”

“Me too.”

“It feels like yesterday when we joined this little harem,” Kun chuckles.

“You’re lucky Tae is asleep—” Yuta grins, nipping Kun’s ear softly—“he’d get onto you for calling it a harem.”

They both turn to look at the knocked out Taeyong, face serene. They’re happy to have had an amazing relationship with him, and they’re even more grateful for the fact that loving him allowed them to find love between them.

Kun smiles and pats Yuta’s hands, “Help me.”

Yuta nods and presses one last lingering kiss to his neck before helping him pack away their belongings.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye-Bye, Yuta! Bye-Bye, Kun!  
> We'll see them again in the last chapter. I'm beginning to wrap up all the ties, and don't worry, everyone will not be leaving before we get to the 40th chapter. So if you have any more requests, anything you want to see, or any pairing, let me know. I can add them into the next 3 chapters.  
> Also, I'm sorry for taking a while to update. School has started again and it's requiring me to write a lot, which I'm not happy about, but also (mini spoiler) I'm participating in a fest, so there are two fics that will be out soon, I hope y'all like them if y'all decide to follow along with me :)  
> I hope I did the requests justice in this chapter and I hope y'all liked it :)
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and keeping safe and healthy! Love y'all!


	37. Chapter 37

The ceiling fan squeak and rain pitter-pattering on the windows are soft sounds that begin to grow louder the longer Taeyong lays down on the living room floor. He should really be focusing on other things though, like the two men on him. Jaehyun is on his lap, bouncing up and down and thrusting his hips back and forth as he rides, guttural moans slipping past his lips. He stripped out of all his clothes except that one sweater that Taeyong doesn’t really like because it’s scratchy wool. He’d do something about it if it weren't for Doyoung literally sitting on his face. He loves Doyoung’s weird human smell more than anything, but he’s beginning to feel like he might suffocate between his thighs. Even so, he keeps licking, increasing the pace of Doyoung’s breathy low moans.

He’s been having a hard time focusing on stuff lately. And luckily, no one has caught on. When Doyoung and Jaehyun approached him earlier, he thought they’d finally realized he wasn’t all completely there, but with a few slick words and inappropriate touches, a threesome seemed like the thing they all really wanted. It began with a little foreplay and then Jaehyun really didn’t hold back, stripping them both for the attention. He’d even prepped beforehand. Taeyong wonders if he’s really been neglecting certain people like he did with Mark.

He needs to get his head together. He needs to get his act together. Jaehyun grunts and pants aloud as he finally reaches his release, streaking Taeyong’s chest with white and breaking him from his reverie. Doyoung moves off of his face to take Jaehyun’s place. The youngest of the three lays on his side, grasping Taeyong’s jaw to kiss him passionately. Taeyong groans into his mouth as Doyoung rides him, fast and hard. The thought occurs to him that maybe it isn’t the best to keep all his emotions besides the good ones under wraps… but he isn’t sure who to spill to.

A family meeting would have him at the center of attention which is already a no, he isn’t above anyone else and his feelings aren’t something to be put on a pedestal. He doubts  _ that  _ will make him feel better. Confessing to Johnny and Taeil, while they would understand, they’ve got other things to worry about. They’d been going out a lot together, he doesn’t wanna insert himself into that and get in the way. Cock-blocking is the last thing he wants to do. Doyoung would scold him and Jaehyun, as close as he is with him, wouldn’t be able to offer him any advice or consolation, he’s more of a listener. Everyone else is too young and, subsequently, busy with school. Maybe he should sit down with Louis, Leon, and Bella and talk to them, though he wouldn’t have a lot of luck getting Bella away from Dejun or Leon from Guanheng. Louis tolerates him enough to come to him whenever Ten, Yangyang, and Taeil are out of the house.

Ten. Maybe he could talk to him. They’ve grown a lot closer over the course of a year, but their relationship is new enough that Ten would just hear him out and offer the best advice he can, no judgement or extra worry involved. And if he does go overboard with worry, he can easily placate him. Problem solved.

With that mental kink worked out, he feels a new wave of energy course through him. He nips Jaehyun’s bottom lip, pulling a surprised moan from the man. He runs his hands down over Doyoung’s thighs to grasp his hips, holding him in place. Doyoung makes a small confused whine and Taeyong nearly cums at the surge of power it gives him to hear him like that. He plants his feet on the floor and tightens his grip on Doyoung’s hips before thrusting up into him without any preamble, pistoning his hips as steady and as fast as he can.

Jaehyun watches in earnest as Doyoung moans and cries out, he is impressed. He smirks and runs his hands over Taeyong’s chest, tweaking one of his nipples. Taeyong hisses and groans loudly. Doyoung’s thighs start quivering and he spasms as he cums, adding to the mess on Taeyong’s abdomen. Taeyong slows his thrusts as Doyoung bites his fist, twitching softly. Jaehyun hugs Doyoung, leading him off Taeyong’s lap to cuddle. Taeyong sits up and begins to stand, his cock still obviously very hard.

“Tae, your—” he gasps as Taeyong turns to him, a dangerous look in his eyes.

“Take care of it then, Jae baby.”

Jaehyun gulps and sits on his heels, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Taeyong smears lube and pre-cum on his lips from his slick cock before sinking into his open maw. He groans, keeping one hand in Jaehyun’s hair and the other on his throat, feeling how it gets the slightest bit wider the further in he goes, until Jaehyun’s nose is pressed against the neat patch of pubic hair at the base of his cock. Jaehyun gags and breathes harshly through his nose, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes as he looks up at Taeyong. He nearly cums at the sight.

Taeyong massages his jaw where his mandible meets the top to ease some of the strain, and it works, but only for a few seconds. Spit dribbles over Jaehyun’s bottom lip and down his chin. And then he finally pulls out, thrusting shallow, half his shaft in his mouth and back again to the tip, letting Jaehyun suckle and lick as much as he wants. Doyoung finally catches his breath when Taeyong decides enough is enough. The thoughts he was keeping at bay only left for so long, now he doesn’t think he can cum even if he tried.

As much as he loves Jaehyun’s slobbering, he pulls out and away from him. “We gotta get cleaned up. It’s almost time for everyone to come home.”

They both quirk a brow. “But you’re still—” Doyoung starts.

“I know. It’s ok. I just wanna get over with cooking. I want it to be ready and done before they get here. Will you two be ok without me?”

They exchange a glance and then nod.

“Good. Thank you. I love you both.” Taeyong leans down, kissing them both on the forehead before dressing into his boxers and shorts. He’s still hard as he walks over into the kitchen but after cleaning off the dried cum on his abdomen and chest with paper towels, he’s soft once again. He doesn’t notice the weird looks Jaehyun and Doyoung give him as they pass by to go upstairs and get cleaned up.

He starts making a stew and kimchi fried rice, only to realize half-way that he doesn’t have enough eggs. He sighs and goes back into the living room, picking up the shirt he left behind. “I’ll just go real quick,” he mutters to himself as he turns off the heat on the stove and puts away the things Leon and Louis can knock over. He slips his shoes on at the door and grabs his raincoat.

The rain outside is still a gentle patter as he walks down the few blocks to the supermarket. He doesn’t really have time to stand around waiting for the bus. His quick pace gets him there in a few minutes, but by the time he’s stepping out of the store, the rain has grown stronger. Droplets fall steady, making little thunks as they land against the hood of his raincoat. He pulls his coat tighter around himself as the wind rises. The rain starts falling at an angle, biting at his face. He muscles through it, lowering his head and continuing on his way home.

But then the wind picks up, howling in between the buildings he passes up, and his hood is blown off his head. Rain falls faster and harder, soaking him as he struggles to keep his hood on his head. He’s glad he didn’t bring an umbrella though because he’s sure it would’ve broken. It’s raining so hard now, he nearly passes up his home. He slips into the building and slams the door shut before any more rain can get in. Many shoes line the mat at the front door, along with a few work bags and backpacks.

His family is home and he hasn’t even finished dinner. He throws off his coat and kicks off his shoes, hurrying into the kitchen like a man on a mission. The stew he started on is almost done in the crockpot, he just throws in a few more spices, stirs it, and covers it up again. He grabs the items for his fried rice and starts cooking again in his favorite wok, all while cooking eggs on the side in a different pan, which would normally go over smoothly, but his head isn’t on right and he ends up burning his hand. He hisses and curses under his breath, leaving the food alone for a moment to run his hand under cold water.

When it doesn’t feel like his skin is going to boil off, he returns to the stove. Annoyance building beneath the skin when his burnt hand refuses to fully cooperate, limiting his mobility. He curses under his breath again, noticing the time, and starts serving out bowls of stew and rice, setting it all out at the table. He wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t been so forgetful lately. He’d have known to buy more eggs the other day, he wouldn’t be caught out in the rain, dinner would be done on time. He rings the dinner bell and watches everyone come streaming in as he serves iced tea and sets out soda cans. He accepts the cheek kisses he gets with a small smile and instead of sitting down, goes upstairs to bandage his hand.

The pan skimmed him at the base of his left palm and it’s starting to hurt again. He has trouble grabbing the first aid kit from where Jungwoo keeps it and then struggles again to open it single-handedly, so much so that he gives up on opening it, throwing it onto his bed.

“Goddammit,” he sighs and runs his non-burnt hand through his hair, which he’s now noticing is still wet from the rain. He sniffles disdainfully and yanks his shirt off, throwing it aside, trying not to let his annoyance grow into anger, but it’s getting real hard to do. The door creaks and he looks over his shoulder to see Ten peeking in.

“Heyyy. What you doin’ up here, sexy?”

Ten. Just the person he wanted to see. He’ll be able to fix all this. Distract him for a while.

“Waiting for you, obviously,” Taeyong smirks, kicking off his shorts and boxers.

Ten smiles coyly and skips over, planting himself on Taeyong’s lap. “Were you, really?”

“Of course,” Taeyong smiles and starts pressing kisses along Ten’s jaw, sneaking his hands under his sweater to leech off his warmth. Ten hums happily and leans into his kisses, moving his thighs to straddle him properly. Loving on Ten makes him feel so good, helps him forget that he isn’t alright. He wraps his left arm around his waist, keeping him held in place, and uses his right hand to pull the collar of his sweater down to nip and kiss at his neck.

Ten moans and hugs Taeyong’s head close, tangling his fingers in his damp hair. He loves when Taeyong gets eager and needy. He grinds his hips down on him, but slows when the little love bites Taeyong is leaving start growing painful.

“T-Tae, not so rough, baby.”

But he does not listen and Ten yelps when he bites down on his collarbone suddenly. “Taeyong! Quit it!” He pushes at his shoulders, but can’t get him to back off. “What the fuck?!”

Taeyong’s head snaps to the right with the slap Ten gives him. “What is wrong with you?” Ten hisses, sliding off his lap to go in the restroom, looking at the bite mark adorning his collar, pink and indented on his skin. It’s nothing severe and he sighs, stepping back into the room. Taeyong has his face buried in his hands, mumbling out apology after apology. And, if he’s being honest with himself, he’s a little scared to approach him, he’s never seen him like this. He takes careful steps around the bed to get to the door. “I’m gonna go get Johnny, Tae. You just stay there, ok?”

Taeyong listens for the door to close and sighs, pressing the base of his palms into his eyes to keep from crying, pressing so hard it hurts. He hurt one of his boys, his Tenie. He has to apologize, properly apologize. He pulls on some sweatpants and goes into the bathroom. The faint print of Ten’s hand is stuck on his cheek in pink. He really screwed up this time.

Johnny appears in the doorway of the bathroom, blocking it out with his body. Taeyong meets his eyes in the mirror, he’s looking at the mark on his cheek. “He got you good.”

“Is he ok?” Taeyong mumbles, looking away to trace the faint lines on the sink counter.

“Yeah. Just a little shaken up and worried.” Taeyong hums and Johnny quirks a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. “Been a while since I’ve seen you like this. You gonna bust the walls in? Break your knuckles again? Have a go at the mirror too and don’t forget the shower. You might need more stitches if you do though. Matter of fact, I’m standing right here. Have a go at me too.” He sees Taeyong clench his fists and studies his stony expression, features twitching around a glare and a frown. “And there’s plenty more things to trash in the house now. You’ll be able to release all that anger and sadness you keep locked up in your skinny little body.”

“I’m not— I don’t want to,” he says through clenched teeth.

Johnny arches a brow and reaches a hand to clap Taeyong upside the head. “Then get your shit together, man! You can’t keep everything bottled up like this! You have to let go. We’re all here for you, Yong. It hurts us more when we don’t know what’s going on with you. We see that you’re not ok, but you never say anything and that makes us feel worse than anything! So I’m giving you two options: you spill or you start trashing this building like you used to.”

Taeyong fails at keeping his tears at bay, they hurry and race over his cheeks endlessly. He wipes at them and tries sniffling through a stuffy nose. “I’m sorry, Johnny… I’m really sorry… I just don’t wanna let anyone down. Everyone looks up to me and if I’m not ok, it’ll affect them. I’m supposed to be a constant for them. I’m supposed to be steady and happy and warm and— I’m supposed to be there for them no matter what, no matter how I feel.”

Johnny sighs and hugs Taeyong close, letting him press his face to his chest. “Taeyong, you can’t be perfect either as much as you try to be. We love you. We’re all here for you too, but we can’t help if we don’t know what’s going on. I know you’re way too used to hiding your emotions, but you can let go with us, ok? We care, we really do.”

Taeyong sighs and sniffles, gulping when Johnny tilts his chin up, looking into his eyes and wiping his tears. 

“It’s the truth.”

“I… I know… I’m sorry.”

“You gotta work on it, Yong, please.”

“I’ll try.”

“You will,” Johnny corrects.

“I will.”

“Okay, see, you’re getting better at it already,” Johnny smiles and cups his face in his hands. “No more bottling things up. And why is your hair wet?”

“I had to go out and buy more eggs.”

Johnny presses the back of his hand to his forehead and grimaces, “You’re burning up, Yong. Go and lay down before I slap you too.” Taeyong smiles and lets Johnny guide him back into the bedroom and into the bed. “I’m gonna get Woo up here and have him check you out.”

“Ok,” he sniffles. He doesn’t wait for long before his favorite little doctor comes walking in.

“Mr. Lee, you’re in my office again. I’m beginning to think you like getting hurt.”

“Only cause I get to see you,” Taeyong smiles, playing along.

Jungwoo picks up the first aid kit thrown aside on the bed. “Who grabbed it?”

“I did. I kind of had an accident,” he holds up his burnt hand.

Jungwoo sits beside him on the bed, examining his hand where the skin is slightly pinker and tinged with red. His eyes widen with concern. “How did this happen?”

“Cooking. I was distracted…”

Jungwoo shakes his head and tuts, “You need to be more careful, Mr. Lee.” He applies an ointment and then wraps his hand in gauze loosely. “How’s that? Does it hurt?”

“No. It feels ok.”

“Ok—” he draws out a thermometer—“Say ah.” Taeyong smiles and opens his mouth, letting the cold metal sit on his tongue. “Ok, hold it there. Do  _ not _ bite it.” They wait a few moments before the thermometer beeps. Jungwoo takes it, “Looks like you’re running a mild fever. You really need to be more careful, Mr. Lee. I’m putting you on strict bed rest for two days.”

“Bed rest? But I have things to do! I have to cook and clean and Jisung has a dance competition on Friday that I can’t miss! And Yangyang has his bass lesson on Thursday!”

“That’s too bad, Mr. Lee. If you feel better by tomorrow night, then I’ll let you off the hook, but for now, you’re staying right here and not doing anything.”

Taeyong frowns and then gets an idea, letting one of his hands rest on Jungwoo’s thighs and groping as he inches up and up. He smiles charmingly. “Come on, doc, don’t be so harsh. I’m sure we can work out a compromise.”

Jungwoo blushes and smiles, batting his eyelashes before saying a firm—“No.”

“But, Woo baby!”

“No buts.” Jungwoo leans forward and smacks a wet kiss on his forehead. “I’m prescribing some chicken soup and lots of sleep. Also, don’t put any pressure on that burn.”

Taeyong sighs, knowing he’s defeated, and kisses Jungwoo’s chin. “Ok.”

“Good, I’ll send some soup for you,” Jungwoo kisses his nose and walks off out of the room.

When his soup does come, he isn’t expecting for Ten to be the one bringing it. He feels shame like fire burn through him. The expression on Ten’s face makes him think he’s gonna throw the boiling hot soup on him and he thinks he’d probably deserve it if he did.

Ten sets the tray aside on the nightstand and he’s close enough for Taeyong to reach out and grab his hand, but he keeps his grip on his blankets. He messed up and Ten probably doesn’t want him pawing at him.

“Tenie… I’m really really sorry for hurting you. I don’t— I know nothing I say will make it up to you and I don’t expect you to forgive me… I wasn’t thinking right and I was going to use you to make me feel better—” it sounds so much worse when he says it out loud and, for a moment, the thought occurs to him that Ten could very definitely leave him for this, his chest hurts suddenly—“I’m so sorry, Ten… You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to.”

“I forgive you, but don’t do that shit to me again, Tae. You scared me, you idiot. I’m not a punching bag or a damn fleshlight. I’m your partner—” Taeyong sniffles and Ten sits on the bed next to him, grabbing his hands—“You can’t solve all your problems in bed, Tae. You can talk to me.” Tears build and spill over Ten’s cheeks, the same intensity as Taeyong’s. “I love you, Taeyong…”

“I love you too, Ten. I love you so much. I’m so sorry,” he whispers, shuddering as he cries.

Ten kisses his knuckles and raises his hands to cup his cheeks. Taeyong runs his thumbs along his cheekbones, swiping some tears away. They press their foreheads together, finding comfort in each other.

“I’ll do better, Tenie, I swear.”

“I know you will.”

They let go of each other when they eventually stop crying. Taeyong sits up in bed and Ten takes his time feeding him, spoon after spoon of chicken soup he re-heated himself.

“You know, Jae and Doie texted me earlier. They told me you’d been acting a little off. I thought they’d text Johnny, you know, since he’s known you longest. I’m still learning about you…”

Taeyong hums and wonders why they’d text Ten.

“I feel bad for making them worry.”

“You’ve just gotta open up a little more. Find ways to cope. I can help a little if you want.”

“I’d appreciate that, Tenie.”

Ten smiles and—

_ Oh. _

—and Taeyong realizes why everything always leads back to Ten. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this and that I did the requests justice. There's still two more chapters to go if y'all wanna see anything else or more of a certain pairing.  
> I'd like to thank you all for being so patient with me. I can imagine how upsetting it must be to get one update a week instead of two or three like I used to do, I'm glad you've all decided to stick it out. I can only hope you'll like the rest.
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and keeping safe and healthy! Love y'all!


	38. Chapter 38

“Honey bear.”

“Honey bear?!”

“Would you prefer garbage bear?”

“Garbage bear sounds very cool, thank you very much. It sounds like… am I a super hot internationally-acclaimed rock singer or an infamous hobo that calls all the bridges in town home?”

“The world may never know.”

Johnny guffaws as Taeil shakes his head, swiping away on his phone, leaning back against his boyfriend’s chest like he’s the world’s comfiest recliner. The sun shines in through the windows behind them, giving them a sort of mythical glow. Johnny gets through his giggles and reaches around Taeil to grab his protein shake from the table. He’s got one of those tiny towels hanging around his neck, catching his sweat, though most of those beads are running down his chest to get caught in his tank top, making for weird grey splotches that kind of look like rorschach tests.

And Sicheng sees bunnies, many bunnies. He wonders if that means anything.

“Well, you can call me honey bear all you want, Ilie,” Johnny purrs, setting his cup back down to press his nose to the top of Taeil’s head, inhaling deeply, and then wrapping an arm around his waist, cuddling him like a kid would a plushie won at a fair. Taeil lets a small smile grace his lips and keeps swiping on his phone. It’s then Johnny notices Sicheng’s blank stare, sitting there across the table, and stops nuzzling Taeil. “Sorry, we’re not making you uncomfortable, are we?”

Sicheng blinks once to get the bunnies out of his vision and shakes his head, “No.”

“That means ‘yes’. Get off, sweaty bear.” Taeil sits up and slides out of Johnny’s lap. Johnny pouts and grabs the towel to dab at his forehead, chin, and chest. “You should go shower.”

“But Yong likes when I’m all dirty.”

“I don’t.”

Johnny, quick as a 6 foot tall cat, hurries out of the kitchen and upstairs, presumably to freshen up. Taeil sets his phone down and Sicheng feels a cold sweat building, hoping the elder doesn’t come to his side and start clinging to him and pinching his cheeks… Maybe if he stays absolutely still and makes no eye contact, he’ll go away.

The front door opens and closes, the clinking of metallic charms reaches them. 

Salvation!

Yukhei steps into the kitchen, backpack hanging off his shoulder. His little cat and puppy keychains swing from the zippers, tinkling as they do. “Hi!”

“Hi, Xuxi.”

Taeil waves and returns his attention to his phone. Sicheng really dodged a bullet. Yukhei comes close, sitting beside him and setting his backpack on his lap.

“What’s up? You done with classes for today?”

Yukhei nods, “Yeah. I was gonna go eat with Mark but he got caught up with something.”

“You wanna order something? I’m kind of craving wings.”

Yukhei grins and draws out his phone, “Ok! Just for us?” He glances across the table at Taeil, who shakes his head.

“Johnny and I already ate. Thank you though.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

Sicheng taps his fingers against the table, “Yangyang and Donghyuck went out. Ten is taking a nap upstairs. Everyone else is either working or at school. And Taeyong is up on the roof.”

“What’s he doing up there?”

Sicheng shrugs. “I think he’s meditating or something.”

“I’m gonna get them some wings too,” Yukhei taps at his phone.

A car drives past on the street. Taeil looks over his shoulder. “Mail’s here.” He stands and walks out of the kitchen to grab their mail. He comes back a few moments after, thumbing through white envelopes. “Sicheng, there’s one for you.”

Just what he’s been waiting for. He takes the letter Taeil passes him and tears it open as Yukhei sets his phone down. “They should be here in 30 minutes.” Taeil mumbles something about bills and goes upstairs, leaving them alone in the kitchen. Yukhei watches him go and turns back to Sicheng.

“What is it?”

Sicheng wordlessly hands him the letter. Yukhei reads over it, his eyes widening with every word. Sicheng presses a hand over his mouth just as he’s about to start shouting. Yukhei’s eyes curl with amusement and his cheeks flush as Sicheng removes his hand.

“This is amazing!” He whispers. “Are you gonna do it?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean? This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! You’ll get experience from Michelin star chefs and you’ll live in the romance capital of the world!”

Sicheng shrugs, “But I’d be over there all alone. Not that I don’t mind being on my own, but still. And I don’t even know French. I’d have to buy my own plane ticket over there. Going to Europe isn’t cheap.”

“Taeyong will give you money. I’m sure he will.”

“I don’t know… What will I even say to him if I do go? I’m leaving you to go study in France!”

Yukhei chuckles, “You don’t have to say it like that. Do you still… have feelings for him?”

Sicheng pauses for a moment, tapping his fingers against the table again. “I do… but I think… I’m ready to move on.” Yukhei smiles encourangingly and holds his hand. “I think I want to go. I’m not gonna tell him yet though. This stays between you and me.”

“Ok!” Yukhei squeezes his hand and then watches as Sicheng stuffs his letter into his backpack. “I’ll keep it safe.”

“I know,” Sicheng smiles. “Thank you, Xuxi.”

Yukhei nods and grins, all wide and bright. It’s illegal to be that cute, Sicheng thinks and pats his head before standing. “You want some iced tea or something?”

“Do we have any soda?”

“No.”

“I’m gonna go over to Sooman’s and buy some. You want anything?”

“See if he has any of those spicy lime ramens, please.”

“Ok!” Yukhei shoots him a thumbs up and walks out of the house just as Johnny comes downstairs, dressed into shorts and an undershirt. A sleepy Ten hangs onto his shoulders, piggy-backing. Bella follows at his feet, barking and nipping at his ankles, her claws clicking against the hardwood floors.

“Quit it! My feet are not treats!” Johnny chuckles.

Ten squints and rubs at his eyes. “Don’t step on her,” he mumbles.

“She’s too big to step on. Look at her!”

“Don’t yeeeeellll,” Ten whines and buries his face in Johnny’s neck. “Where’s Tae?”

“Up my ass and around the corner,” Johnny dumps Ten on the couch and picks Bella up, grinning and turning away when she licks excitedly at his face. He pets over her head, cradling her in one arm. “Who’s a good girl? Who’s a good girl?”

Ten glares up at Johnny, “I’m gonna tell Ilie you’re making out with Bella.”

“At least I wasn’t making out with Yong’s pillow in my sleep.”

“It’s not like that. We’re in a very serious relationship. That pillow and I,” Ten sits up, running a hand through his hair. “It’s my soulmate.”

Johnny sets Bella down as the front door opens. She barks and runs to the entry hall, tail wagging on overtime.

“Bella! Baby!” Yukhei’s excited voice and the crinkle of a plastic bag comes from the door. Bella runs laps around Yukhei’s feet. He smiles over at them in the living room. “Hi! _I ordered chicken_.”

Johnny’s jaw drops, “Woah, woah, woah, I didn’t know you could speak Thai, Xuxi!”

“Not really—” Yukhei blushes pink and rubs the back of his neck—“Ten’s been teaching me some.”

Ten smiles proudly and nods, “My giant baby is a good student. What kind of chicken did you get?”

“Hot wings.”

“Yesssssss. I’ve been craving hot wings.” Ten gets up, following Yukhei into the kitchen. Sicheng is sitting at the table with a glass of iced tea and his headphones plugged in, watching a video on his phone. Yukhei sets his bag down on the table as he sits, drawing out an orange vanilla coke, and then sets it aside, Sicheng’s favorite ramen sitting in it. Ten gets a devilish grin on his face, inching closer and closer to Sicheng to give him surprise kisses and cuddles.

He stops altogether when they hear an inhuman screech coming from the stairs and then Johnny’s being tackled by a blur. He shouts in surprise and stumbles back, a feral Taeyong attached to his torso.

“I figured it out! I figured it out!” Taeyong nearly yells at the top of his lungs, pressing his face to Johnny’s.

Johnny winces and doesn’t try prying him off, just holds him up as his legs wrap themselves around his torso. “Y-Yeah? What’d you figure out?”

“I want fishes.”

“Fishes?”

“A pet fish or a turtle or… or a little aquarium, with crawfish and snails and stuff.”

“You sure taking care of more stuff is gonna help you relax?”

“Google said it would.”

Johnny narrows his eyes and then smiles, “Well, ok! Do some research and find out what you want. There’s a pet store downtown. They might have the fishes you desire.” Taeyong grins and Johnny kisses his chin. “Proud of you, Yong.”

“Is Johnny dead?” They hear Yukhei ask from the kitchen.

“Probably,” Ten answers.

Johnny carries Taeyong into the kitchen. “I’m not dead, but I’m probably deaf now.”

“Sorry,” Taeyong giggles.

“We ordered hot wings,” Yukhei says as Johnny sets Taeyong down. “They should get here soon.”

“Nice!” Taeyong makes himself comfortable next to Ten and Johnny doesn’t stick around, instead he goes looking for his favorite person in the world. He peeks into Taeyong’s room, finds it empty, and continues on his way. He hums to himself, strolling up the stairs, but stops on the next floor when he hears a concerning mewl. It came from Yangyang’s door, which he notes is very much closed.

“That kid. Locking these poor cats in there.” He turns the knob and lets the door swing open, poking his head in to look for either of Ten’s cat babies. He finds the source of the mewling and his jaw drops once again.

Yangyang has Donghyuck caged on the bed, making out intensely, well, until they notice him in the doorway. Donghyuck’s legs are wrapped around Yangyang’s waist, but luckily they’re both fully-clothed. Yangyang turns beet red and Donghyuck glares at Johnny, tossing a pillow at him. “ _Get out!_ ”

Johnny flinches, the pillow making contact with his face. “R-Right! Right! I’m sorry! I thought the cats—”

“ _OUT!_ ”

Johnny slams the door closed before he can get hit with another pillow and then shudders, standing in the hall. “I need bleach for my eyeballs…” He sighs and goes up to the roof, where he finds Taeil sitting near the cement border, his back against it as he keeps swiping through his phone. He smiles and beckons him close when he notices him.

Johnny trudges over and plops himself down next to him, “I wish I could erase memories.”

“Why?” Taeil runs a hand through Johnny’s hair, letting him lean into him.

“I just walked in on your baby bear making out with his boyfriend…”

“Awwww, was he really? They grow up so fast.”

Johnny groans, “Noooo. You wouldn’t be saying that if you saw them.”

“I would just not care.” Taeil holds his phone near Johnny’s face. “I found a nice place. Two bedrooms, three bathrooms, one free room we can make a little office out of, and a backyard.”

Johnny swipes through the photos of the house, a smile spreading on his features. “It looks—“

“Perfect?”

“Stole the word right out of my mouth,” Johnny murmurs, kissing Taeil on the cheek. “Where is it?”

“Not far from here. Just a town over. It’s close to a lake too so you can go fishing.”

“Perfect.”

“I’ve already got it saved and a couple of other ones similar to it. For future reference.” Johnny hums and Taeil looks up at him with concern on his face. “What?”

“I just… I wanna stick around until Yong finds what he wants to do… I’d feel bad leaving him on his own.”

“You don’t think everyone will leave, do you?”

Johnny shrugs, “I don’t know… Maybe. They’ll get tired of sharing a man with over 5 other people.”

“Well, if they all go their separate ways, I think we have a little space with us for a third, hm? I’ll miss watching you whine like a bitch on his dick.”

Johnny blushes red and chuckles, shoving at Taeil’s shoulder, knocking him over. “Ilie! Be serious. I mean I love Yong with all my heart, but are you sure you’re willing to, you know, let him be with us?”

“You saying I don’t love him?”

“No, but this is something serious.”

“Well, maybe we won’t have to debate having a third or not if someone stays with him.”

“My money’s on Doie.” Taeil stares up at his giant of a boyfriend in shock. “What?”

“You’re not even gonna consider your best friend?”

“Ten is… He’s not really one for settling down. He goes from thrill to thrill. Not saying that he doesn’t have any feelings for Yong, but it’s gonna take more than that if they’re gonna last. Besides, Doyoung is the person he dated the longest and he’s the one Yong is most playful with. It’s like watching a cat and a bunny or like the two people in school that swear they hate each other, but would just as soon make out than actually fight.”

“I can’t believe this. You’re actually blind, Johnny Suh.” Taeil gets up. “I can’t believe you’d bash your best friend like that.”

“It’s the truth! I’ve known him for a long time now. I _know_ how he is, Ilie. I don’t mean it in a bad way, that’s just how things are. What do I need to lie for?”

“I call bullshit. My money’s on Ten.”

Johnny follows behind Taeil as he goes back into the building. “Why? Dotae is clearly superior! They’re practically married already.”

“So you’re just gonna choose to ignore the way Doyoung feels about Jaehyun?”

“I’m talking about the long-term. Stuff changes.”

“Ok. Fine. But tell me this, Johnny Suh, what’s more important to Taeyong? Feeling satisfaction at getting one over his partner all the time or happiness from making his own choices? Cause I haven’t known him nearly as long as you have, but I can say for certain that he seeks out what makes him happy and what makes others happy.”

Johnny gulps, knowing he’s already lost this debate.

“So if you think Doyoung’s gonna stick around with Taeyong pushing him to chase after Jae, then maybe you don’t know him as well as you thought you did. It’s different with Ten. It always has been. It always will be. My money’s on Taeten.”

“Taeten? Seriously?”

“Hey, if you get to make up ship names, then so do I.”

They descend the stairs to the first floor. Johnny thinks about what Taeil said the whole way down. It’s true Ten seems to bring a different energy out of Taeying, but he still thinks Doyoung will outlast him. They find Yukhei, Sicheng, and the aforementioned couple sitting at the table, sharing hot wings and fries, laughing amongst each other. Taeil sits with them and he sits beside him. He wraps an arm around his waist and sighs when Taeil doesn’t push him away, and instead leans into him, resting his head on his chest.

They finish eating all too soon and after a round of rock, paper, scissors, Yukhei and Ten are left to clean up. Sicheng thinks he should get the conversation over with and grabs Taeyong’s hand, squeezing it softly. Taeyong understands immediately and follows behind his tall boyfriend as he leads him upstairs to his room. Sicheng closes and locks the door and gestures for Taeyong to sit, which he obediently does.

“What’s the matter, baby?”

“I got an offer today. One of my professors recommended me to one of his friends that owns a restaurant, and today they got back to me and offered to take me on as an apprentice.”

Taeyong lights up, “That’s great, Sichengie! Wow! I didn’t know you could even get scouted like this as a cook.”

“It’s a Michelin star restaurant.”

Taeyong’s eyes seem to grow wider. “Are you kidding me!? I’m so proud of you! You want a party?! This is so—”

“The restaurant is in France, as in the European country. They’ve offered me a place to stay and I’ll be working at their restaurant as pay for the bills.”

“W-What? France?”

Sicheng nods.

“T-That’s a long way from home,” Taeyong chuckles, but his heart isn’t in it.

Sicheng breathes in, breathes out. “I think I want to go.”

And that’s the final nail in the coffin. Taeyong looks down, balling up the sleeve of his sweater to wipe at his eyes. Sicheng hurries to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders awkwardly. He isn’t the best at comforting.

Taeyong sniffles and chuckles wetly, “I’m sorry, baby. I’m not sad… Well, maybe I am a little, but… I’m so proud of you. I’m so happy. You’ve come such a long way! A-And you’re going such a long way… I always knew you’d be amazing. Not that you aren’t already!”

Sicheng smiles and kisses Taeyong’s cheek. Yukhei was right. Taeyong hugs him tight. “When will you be going? Will you need anything? France is…”

“They want me anytime before summer begins. I’ll just need a plane ticket to get me over there. I think I can work enough to get the money for one.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll get that ticket for you.”

They sit in silence for a moment, holding onto each other.

“This is the end then? I feel kind of bad…”

“Why?”

“Is it really ok for me to leave?”

“Of course it’s ok. It’s always been ok. You have to follow your dreams, Sicheng. You have to. I know you can do this.”

“What about us?”

Taeyong smiles and rests their foreheads together. “What do you want to do? Whatever you want, I’ll follow your lead.”

“I think… I’m ready to let go…”

Taeyong smiles. His heart and his cheeks hurt from smiling and from the pure happiness of the realization of Sicheng’s dreams. They’d spent so many dates at home, cooking side by side all while Sicheng told him all about his goals and plans, his hopes. He loves him enough to help him get there. It doesn’t matter if he’s left behind in the process because he’s always going to cheer for him, always going to be in his corner.

“Ok. Ok. That’s what we’ll do, Sichengie.”

And then they both startle when the door flies open and Yukhei tumbles in like he was leaning against the door. Yukhei blushes in embarrassment and smiles at the wide-eyed duo. He stands and offers Taeyong a paper. “I’m going to France!”

Taeyong quirks a brow and skins the paper over. “You’re transferring?”

Sicheng glances over at the paper, “This is the same—”

“I’m going with you, if you’ll let me.”

“Xuxi—”

“We’ll go together! It’ll be like an adventure!”

Taeyong smiles, amused at the flabbergasted expression on Sicheng’s face. Until he relents with a small smile. “I’m gonna need two plane tickets…”

“That’s alright. Just let me know when you need them by.”

Taeyong grins as Sicheng and Yukhei both tackle him into cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Sicheng! Bye, Xuxi!  
> Hope y’all liked this chapter! Two more to go! One more for y’all to leave requests!  
> I hope I did the previous ones justice :)
> 
> Hope you’re all staying safe and well and healthy! Love y’all! <3


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I'm just going to warn y'all right now. This is not another fluffy chapter like you'll probably be expecting, but I think it's the best way to transition into the next chapter which will take place in the future.

Jungwoo cups Sicheng and Yukhei’s cheeks in his hands, pulling the two of them close enough to press all three of their foreheads together. “I’m g-gonna miss you guys,” he sniffles. Yukhei bites at the insides of his cheeks to keep from crying too and Sicheng smiles fondly, resting a hand on the nape of Jungwoo’s neck.

“We’re gonna miss you too, Woo. But you can still call us and text us, you know,” Sicheng says, trying to comfort his friend. Their trio had always been closest in the home. Maybe cause they were all about the same age. Maybe cause they were all about the same height. Like it was some club. It wouldn’t be a reach to say they all had had a crush on each other at some point or another.

“It won’t be the same,” Jungwoo babbles.

Yukhei fails at keeping his tears at bay. His eyes are all red and his lips are somehow plumper than usual, all pouting like a kicked puppy, from trying to hold them back and two streak their way down his cheeks. “I’ll facetime you every day, ok?” There’s no doubt he will. And they all know it.

Yuta and Kun hug the departing duo when Jungwoo finally lets them go. They’d come back home just to say goodbye, but they have to be back on the road before the next morning begins. It’s past lunchtime when Sicheng and Yukhei finally leave, disappearing past the security checkpoint together. Taeyong watched from behind as everyone got a turn to hug them and wish them luck and then he was the last to tell them goodbye. It all kind of passed like a blur and he really only remembers their receding backs.

He was also the one to lead a crying Jungwoo away, but they didn’t head back home together. Yuta offered to let him sit with him and Kun in their truck on the way to the 3 story building. Probably to try and cheer him up. They were always close too.

He can’t remember much of what happened after that. The household was reduced to 12 from the original 21. Almost chopped in half… right?

He does remember one night. One night Guanheng and Dejun came to him, long after everyone had eaten dinner and were watching some show in the living room. He doesn’t remember what show it was, only that there was a lot of loud laughter—fake on the television’s part.

“I know this is gonna sound awkward and well, very late—” Guanheng chuckles and smiles as he uses his free hand to rub the back of his neck, his other hand is occupied, intertwined with his boyfriend’s—“but Dejunie and I were wondering if…” He trails off, glancing at his boyfriend to continue for him. Dejun was always better at talking to others, getting his points across clear and concise compared to the stumbling manner of Guanheng.

Dejun simply smiles like he was expecting it. “We were just wondering, since Kun moved out, if it was still ok with you for us to stay here with you…” 

And for some reason, Taeyong zones out then. They’re sitting in the kitchen and the lights overhead suddenly feel like the interrogation ones in the cop movies. The wooden table seems to stretch out before him, under his knobby hands. Guanheng and Dejun are miles away at the other end.

Dejun’s mouth is moving, but his brain only gets the last few words. Like someone gradually turning up the volume on a dead silent tv.

“—find somewhere else?”

He manages to connect the two bits of information in the time it takes him to blink a few times and grit and ungrit his jaw. Testing, testing, is Taeyong in there?

“You can stay.” He smiles easy. “You’re family.”

Guanheng and Dejun both seem to turn a little pink, their eyes grow shinier and their smiles wider.

“Of course, I will encourage you to keep working hard at school and you know, you’re both welcome here until you’ve decided you’re tired of sharing all this space with us. I’m sure it’s not easy.”

Dejun chuckles, leaning forward as he does and Guanheng lets go of his hand to wrap an arm around his shoulder. He looks at him like he’s the brightest person in the world, like he invented happiness. Taeyong’s fairly certain Guanheng will be the one to propose when it finally comes time.

“We love living here,” Dejun finally says. “And we’re very grateful to you for all your kindness and generosity.”

Taeyong then feels a little guilty then but he doesn’t show it. He smiles and hugs the couple and they retire to their room.

He thinks he remembers Johnny calling him over into the living room. And he thinks he remembers sitting there with his family, or what’s left of it. He doesn’t even realize the pattern he’s in. Wake up early, clean, make breakfast, clean, make lunch, run errands, make dinner, sleep, repeat. No, he doesn’t notice until he finally gets around to buying his aquarium. Jaehyun and Ten joined him when he did, held his hands on either side. It was a good day. He remembers walking into the shop, buying a tank and food and other stuff. He remembers getting lunch with his boyfriends afterward. He remembers the bright smiles and he remembers feeling so in love that they’d had a threesome as soon as they got home, taking them both over the coffee table and the couch.

Right now though. Right now he’s sitting in the dark of his room. Temporary room. Watching as his ghostly shrimp float around in the illuminated waters of their tank, onto this rock, onto that rock, under the little decorations and vegetation, from one end of the glass and back to the other. He has to wonder if he was a cat in one of his past lives with the way his eyes are glued to every little movement in the little aquarium. 

He’s been moved out of his room because of the renovations being made. His room that took up half of the second floor is being shrunk to make more rooms. Johnny says by the time the renovation is done, there will be 5 rooms on the second floor instead of three. The decision was made while he was out, agreed upon by all his boyfriends. He didn’t sit in on the meeting because of… He doesn’t remember but he’s sure he was running an errand.

He knows he isn’t feeling well. And if he retraces his steps, it probably all started with his breakup with Donghyuck. It maybe wasn’t severe back then, but it was definitely the starting point. This time though, he caught himself before he could take it out on anyone else. So he told his partners he wasn’t feeling well and would be taking a break from sleeping with them. Johnny suggested moving into one of the free rooms just under the roof and then the renovations began after that.

If there’s an ulterior motive to the changes, he doesn’t know about it. He’s been cooped up in this room for a while. Sitting and watching his fish. He wishes there were at least a window to look at the sky. Someone will come in every once in a while to make sure he’s eaten or showered. He’s losing track of a lot of things… and the few thoughts he gets are all what his younger self would think. Back when he was definitely depressed and thought of turning in so many times.

Maybe that’s why he hasn’t even attempted to go to college or get his diploma. When he dropped out, it was pretty much the last straw with his parents. He’d always attributed his worth to how well he did academically or what he would eventually choose as a career. Dropping out was his own choice and was his personal fuck you to those who claimed to have a stake in his well-being. He was aggressive and destructive, but he never developed any bad habits besides hiding his emotions and keeping silent when he felt like shriveling and dying.

He’s not like that anymore, he tries and tells himself, but the thoughts persist.

He smiles when his fishies turn in for the day, they sit there at the bottom and just float while they sleep. It’s endearing to watch. He doesn’t even know what time it is or how long he’s been sitting in here. His phone is on his nightstand, but he doesn’t touch it except to answer Johnny’s texts. He’ll send an occasional ‘how are you keeping up’ and a ‘do you want to join us for breakfast, lunch, dinner today’. He feels guilty when he thinks about how concerned he must be making everyone, cooping himself up and all. But he either does this or continues going through the motions until he takes out his frustration and stress on someone else. He learned his lesson with Ten.

He has to be better.

Knocking on the door cuts his train of thought. 

“Special lunch delivery!”

He clears the lump in his throat, “Come in.”

The door opens slowly, light spilling in from the hall, illuminating his room briefly. He’d been living the light of the aquarium. Jaemin pokes his head in and smiles as he steps into the room. Jeno follows behind him with a tray.

It’s summer vacation, he remembers. His sons are home from college.

Jaemin closes the door behind Jeno and approaches him as his boyfriend sets the tray down on the empty desk near the bed. “Hi, _appa_. How are you feeling?” He speaks softly and stands over him, almost dotingly as if their roles have been reversed.

“I’m ok.”

Jaemin smiles and strokes a hand over his cheek, flinching away when he feels the stubble nearing his chin, but the movement’s so minuscule, Taeyong wouldn’t have noticed if it weren’t for his son’s expression. “We brought you some soup and a sandwich.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you mind if we sit in here with you?”

Taeyong shakes his head no and rolls his seat over to the desk. His sons stand there awkwardly as he examines all the food piled on the tray until he waves at them. “There’s a stool there in the corner or you can use the bed.”

He isn’t really hungry, but he doesn’t want to worry them more by neglecting the food. Jaemin moves the stool over beside the aquarium’s small table and Jeno seats himself on the neatly made bed. He starts on the sandwich first. Cold cuts, mayonnaise, tomatoes, lettuce, avocado.

It’s deathly quiet except for his eating. His mind tells him they’ll be doing the same thing when he’s older. He’ll be confined to a room in a nursing home and his sons will come and visit, watching him with pity. It’s funny. He almost laughs.

“Have you named them?” Jaemin asks when he’s halfway through the sandwich. He gestures at his tank.

“No. Not yet.”

“They’re really cute,” he smiles and stares into the glass.

He nods in agreement and glances over at Jeno, who’s been silent this whole time. His hands are clenched on his lap and he’s staring down at a spot between his socked feet.

“How’s everything down there? Everyone ok?”

“Yeah. It’s all good. We’re doing family game nights and karaoke nights and stuff. Johnny- _appa_ planned most of the stuff.”

“What about the renovation? Is it almost done?”

“Almost. The rooms are done, but they still need to be painted.”

Taeyong hums and starts on his soup. Tomato soup with little croutons sitting in it just how he likes. It grows quiet again, and he can feel Jaemin staring at him as he eats. He feels like he’s being studied.

“Do you two need any money? You or your siblings? I’m sure it’s not that fun to be sitting around at home. You guys should do something exciting for the summer.”

“We don’t need any money,” Jeno answers. His voice is low and brash.

“Jeno—” Jaemin starts, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

The air is tense. Taeyong’s never heard his son like that before, not his little sweetheart Jeno.

“Still—”

“We don’t want your money!” Jeno stands, his fists balled at his sides and Taeyong can barely make out the gleam of his watery eyes. “We want—! We want—” he steps forward and kneels between Taeyong’s legs, hugging onto his waist and pressing his face to his chest like he would when he was tiny and 16, like he would when he was recently adopted—“We want you to get better, _appa_ … We're worried about you… and we miss you.”

Taeyong immediately hugs his baby close, running his hands over his shuddering back as he cries. He tries not to let the tears spill but he’s weak. He’s so weak for his sons, his babies. He presses a kiss to the top of Jeno’s head and glances over at Jaemin, who’s also sniffling and wiping at his face. He holds out an arm and his son dashes to his side, hugging his shoulders and pressing his face to his head. It’s an awkward position but he holds them both as tight as he can.

“I’m sorry, babies. I’m sorry. I’ll try and be a better father, I swear,” he whispers when they’re all not crying so hard anymore.

Jeno sniffles, “You’re already the best. We just want you to be… not like this anymore.”

“I’m trying…”

Jaemin regains his composure, wipes his tears away with the collar of his shirt, and then wipes away the tears on Taeyong’s face. “Do you wanna talk about it? Maybe you’ll feel better.”

Jaemin is always so kind and warm-hearted. He was probably a very well-loved grandmother in a past life. Jeno is still hanging onto his waist and he decides it won’t hurt to talk a little.

“I’m just feeling really sad… I guess it’s cause everyone’s moving on… And I’m just… the same. I’m thinking they’re all gonna go one by one, and I’m happy that they’re moving on with life, but then when it comes to myself, I just feel so disappointed… I don’t know why—” he smiles and looks up at Jaemin—“I guess I’m not that good at handling breakups.”

“No one is, _appa_ … Do you think they’re all going to leave you?”

Taeyong shrugs. “Probably… Based on recent events, they probably will.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“If it means they get ahead in life, then I’m ok with it.”

Jaemin frowns. “Not upset?”

“Maybe a little. I’m no one to hold them back. I’m only just a person.”

Jeno snorts, “Saying you’re only just a person is like saying the sun is just a star.”

“Or that the moon is just a piece of dead rock.”

Taeyong smiles slightly. “Well, I am.”

“You are just one amazing person. You’re allowed to feel things and want things.”

He glances up at Jaemin. “Did your Johnny- _appa_ tell you to say that?”

“Maybe. But the point still stands.”

Jeno loosens his hug and looks up at him. He isn’t so small anymore like when they first met. His eyes still sparkle the same, hold the same puppy-friendliness, but all his soft, rounded features have been chiseled. He’s a young man now, not a teenager anymore. Everybody’s growing.

His son seems to be thinking of something too. He doesn’t know that Jeno looks up to him more than anyone, or that, in his eyes, he’s the reason he’s gotten as far as he has.

Jeno smiles, “So what do you want, _appa_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. I haven't been feeling well recently, going through a lot of changes, and it's taken a toll on me. I kind of let loose and projected onto Taeyong. I hope it wasn't too sad though and I hope y'all liked it. The next chapter will be the last and well, I can only ask for y'all's understanding if it takes me a while to get it out to y'all.  
> In the meantime though, I'd like to hear y'all's predictions :)  
> Who knows? You may just influence the plans I have set lol
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and staying safe and healthy, honest! Love y'all!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale

The last few years pass like a blur. One moment he’s living in that three-story building, toiling away for the sake of his family, the next he’s globetrotting, following his now-husband down to the ends of the earth and back. He’s seen so many countries, so many people, appreciated so many cultures. It reminded him of how small his world used to be when he was growing up, of how small he is in the grand scheme of things. It grew a deeper appreciation in him of all he has and how his path has unfurled so far.

“How long has it been? 30 years?”

Taeyong chuckles, watching the old familiar streets of his hometown pass by the window in a blur, the trees are still naked in February. “It hasn’t been _that_ long.”

“It has to be. They’re both in their 30s.”

“We are too.”

“I haven’t seen them in forever though.”

“Right… You left after they graduated sooooo it’s been almost 15 years for you. It’s only been 9 for me though.”

“I can’t wait to see everybody.”

“You don’t have to wait much longer. There’s the house up ahead,” Taeyong smiles, gesturing with a head nod towards that old three-story building he hasn’t seen in nearly a decade. It seems so much more welcoming now. Flowers line the windows on the first floor and the curb in front of it is jam-packed with cars.

“Where am I supposed to park?!”

“Next to Sooman’s. Look. Empty spot there.”

His husband grumbles as he drives around the corner to park near the little convenience store. Taeyong smiles, stepping out of the car to grab their suitcase from the trunk. They make their way across the street, hands intertwined between them, bundled up in their coats. They don’t even get to knock on the door, a new face yanking it open. 

“Uncle Taeyong! Uncle Ten!” A man about as tall as Johnny wraps them up in his arms, hugging tight. “You’re finally here! Wow! You look a lot smaller in person!”

“N-No, you’re just big, kid,” Ten says, muffled against his shoulder.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too, Sungchan,” Taeyong smiles, patting his back.

“Come on in, everyone is already here,” Sungchan lets them go and takes their suitcase. “I’ll take this to your room.”

They all step into the old house, the smell of oil and cooking food in the air along with the underlying clean smell of the house. Taeyong helps Ten take off his coat as the latter mumbles, “We’re the last ones?”

“Mhm!” Sungchan passes up the kitchen towards the stairs, shouting, “Pops! Dad! Uncle Taeyong and Ten are here!”

Ten smiles, meeting Taeyong’s eyes when they hear murmurs and gasps of surprise from the kitchen and living room. Taeyong manages to get his shoes off before he’s tackled by four bodies.

“Hey! Careful!” Ten shrieks.

“ _APPA!!!_ ”

Taeyong grins, hugging his grown sons, all standing as tall as him, “Hi, babies! Wow! You’re so big!”

“You’re so old,” Jaemin cackles, Jeno’s arms around his waist. Their wedding bands sparkle silver on their hands.

“You’re almost the same age as him though,” Chenle grins, poking fun at his brother. He and Jisung stand side by side. They were thin when Taeyong last saw them and now they look like they grew up on a ranch instead of his small home, buff enough to give Yukhei a run for his money.

Renjun hooks his arms over his and Ten’s shoulders. He’s now sporting a goatee. “Don’t listen to them. You both make 39 look good.”

“I’m 38,” Ten says, patting Renjun’s cheek.

“Oh? You don’t look a day over 25 though.”

Jisung grimaces, “Stop flirting with our dad, nasty.”

“I’m not. It’s called bargaining for more moolah in my red envelope.”

Ten laughs, “I’ll put more in it if you use it to cut that little tail off your chin.”

Renjun lets go to run a hand over his goatee, pouting, “Whaaaat? But this is my trademark.”

“See, what’d we tell you?” Jeno says.

Taeyong smiles and grabs his husband’s hand, using the opportunity to sneak away as his sons start bickering. They go into the kitchen to see most of their family standing or sitting around, making dumplings. Trays full of them sit at one end of the long table.

“Wow, you guys think you made enough?” Ten asks, grabbing their attention.

“Ten!” Johnny sets a rolling pin down to run over to his best friend, hugging him so hard he lifts him up off the ground.

Ten laughs and hugs back, “Hi hi!”

Johnny sets Ten down and turns to Taeyong, smiling wide, “Hey, hot stuff. Those 9 years out there really did you good. Look at you.”

“I think I look the same,” Taeyong shrugs, hugging Johnny with a grin. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, Yong.”

Taeil clears his throat from behind them, shouldering Johnny aside to hug the couple. “My turn.” Ten and Taeyong laugh, hugging Taeil. “You two need to visit more often.”

“Well, we were, but we kind of got distracted along the way,” Ten smirks, hugging onto Taeil’s waist.

“I can imagine. I’m glad you’re back safe and sound.”

“Me too.”

They turn around behind the island to see Taeyong making his rounds around the dining room, saying hello to Jaehyung, Doyoung, Jungwoo, Mark, Dejun, and another new face, Shotaro, Yuta and Kun’s adopted son.

“Where’s everyone else?”

Taeil gestures towards the living room, “In there. We bought a mahjong table.”

Ten smiles, moving with Taeil as Johnny squeezes past them to keep making dumplings, rolling out the dough into disks. “What about Louis and Leon?”

“Upstairs. They mostly stay up there and sleep. They’re getting weaker and weaker,” Taeil sighs softly.

“Do you mind if I—”

“Of course not, this is your home. They’re in Yangyang’s room.”

“I’m gonna go really quick. Will you let him know?” He gestures at Taeyong, talking animatedly with Doyoung.

Taeil nods, shooing him away, “Go.”

Ten pats Taeil’s back and then makes his way upstairs, running into Sungchan as he does. He gestures at one of the doors, “There’s your room if you’re looking for it.”

“Thank you, baby.”

“My pleasure,” Sungchan smiles brightly and keeps on down the stairs.

Ten gets to the room and opens it slowly. He isn’t expecting two other people to be sitting inside. The blinds over the window are drawn, letting the light of the setting sun in.

“Ten.”

“That’s no way to address your father.”

Yangyang snorts and shakes his head, standing to hug him. He towers over him like Taeyong. His little teenage body is all filled out now too. Ten smiles, pressing his face to his shoulder. “We missed you, baby.”

“I missed y’all too.”

Yangyang’s husband of 14 years sits on the bed behind him, dressed in an expensive-looking suit compared to Yangyang’s sweatpants and ratty oversized sweater. The only thing expensive on him is probably his shoes, limited edition or something. Ten smiles, cocks an eyebrow, “You gonna say hello, Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck smirks and rolls his eyes, crossing the room to hug him. Ten hugs back tightly. They may have had their differences in the past, but he’s kept his word and done right by Yangyang through and through, kept his son safe and happy. Donghyuck pats his back and lets go, stepping away, returning to Yangyang’s side on the bed. Ten turns his attention to the little carpeted perch by the window. Louis and Leon lay cuddled up on it, napping lazily. They look the same, except their fur is thinner, grayer, their bones jut out a little more.

“My babies,” Ten coos softly, smiles sadly.

“Uncle Ilie says they don’t move much. Kind of blind and deaf,” Yangyang lets out a shuddery sigh.

“They’ve lived a long time.” Ten smiles, tries to be strong for his son, even though he feels like he might start bawling too. He strokes his fingers gently over their heads, between their ears. They breathe deeply but keep sleeping. He doesn't ask about Bella, she's probably long gone.

“Let’s go see Taeyong,” Donghyuck says, shaking Yangyang lightly and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

“Yeah, ok.” Yangyang stands, taking Donghyuck’s hand.

Ten follows behind the young couple. He distinctly remembers them sneaking out of the house to get a marriage certificate, urged on by the desire to beat everyone else at how long they’d been married. They have everyone beat save for Johnny and Taeil, who married a few months before them. He’s surprised they’ve lasted so long.

Downstairs they find Taeyong in the living room, watching Guanheng, Yuta, Sicheng, and Yukhei play a round of mahjong. Kun, standing just behind his husband, notices them first with a wide grin.

“Ten-Ten!”

“Kun-Kun!” 

Ten grins, hugging his friend. Kun hums and rubs his back. “You wanna play?” He gestures at the table with a smile.

“Nah, I don’t wanna take everyone’s money,” Ten smirks, sticking his tongue out when Yukhei and Guanheng glance over at him with arched brows and challenging smiles. Sicheng ends up winning the current round as the drapes are drawn over the windows. Night falls and Jaehyun comes into the living room, calling them all for dinner.

Taeil’s speaker is sitting somewhere playing music, a cheery tune for Lunar New Year, and everyone’s chattering and smiling around the long table, enjoying the food, the ambiance, their family. The last time they were all together in one place was so long ago.

Ten and Taeyong end up sitting across from the new members of the family, Sungchan and Shotaro. The younger duo keeps glancing up at them while they eat, Taeyong has to wonder what exactly their parents told them to garner those looks, wide eyes over the rims of their bowls full of rice cake soup. Ten doesn’t seem to notice, happily chatting away with Yukhei and Jungwoo. He would start talking with Sicheng, sitting next to him, but he’s distracted talking to Jaehyun.

He reaches for the pitcher of tea on the table to serve himself more, which is why all he can do is blink surprised when Sungchan takes it before he can and serves him more. 

“I got you!”

Taeyong smiles, still surprised, “Thank you, Sungchan.”

“My pleasure!”

“Do you need anything else, Uncle Yong?” Shotaro asks, a lot softer than his cousin.

“Oh, uh, no, thank you. I’m fine.”

Sungchan sets the pitcher down when his glass is filled, smile matching with Shotaro’s, polite curiosity. “My parents told me this building used to belong to you.”

“Yeah, it did.”

“They said you gave it over when you married Uncle Ten.”

“Mhm. Almost ten years ago.”

“I heard my name,” Ten whips around so fast, Taeyong’s worried he might snap his neck.

“Why’d you leave him, Uncle Ten?” Shotaro asks suddenly.

Ten and Taeyong’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. Ten smiles, even though he’s clearly bewildered, “Excuse me?”

“My dad—” Shotaro gestures at Kun, sitting at the other end with Chenle and Taeil—“told me that you left Uncle Tae right after Johnny and Uncle Ilie got married.”

Ten gapes and then slams his fist against the table, glaring in Kun’s direction. “That mother—” Taeyong rests a hand over Ten’s, calming him down before he can ruin his mature image in front of his nephews—“What else did he tell you, Taro? Can I call you ‘Taro’?”

Shotaro smiles and nods. “He told me I have six cousins and eleven uncles.”

“Only eleven?”

“Well, yeah, Mark and Hyuck don’t count,” Sungchan grins, hooking an arm around his cousin’s shoulders, “We’ve been trying to get the full family history, but everyone’s got different stories on the same events. We’ve mostly pieced everything together.”

“Well then, you’re asking the right person for help. I know everything,” Ten smirks. “And I _did not_ leave Tae. It was a break.”

“A five-year break?” Sungchan arches a brow.

“Exactly. A five-year break.”

“Sounds like a break-up to me,” he mutters.

“Why’d you leave?” Shotaro asks.

“I was chasing my dreams. There’s a lot of money for talented dancers, such as myself, out in the world.” Ten grins, placing a hand against his puffed out chest like a preening cat.

Shotaro draws out his phone, swiping and typing on it. Sungchan watches his screen before returning his attention to the married couple, specifically Taeyong, with serious eyes. Taeyong can’t help the nervous sweat that starts to build, sipping his tea to wash down dumplings sticking in his mouth.

“Uncle Yong,” Sungchan smiles, too innocently.

“Yes?”

“How did you manage to date all of our uncles and parents at the same time and still be sitting here without getting sucker-punched by any of them? Are you a witch?”

Taeyong’s cheeks go pink and Ten rests a hand against his arm, glancing up at him with a sickeningly loving twinkle in his eyes, “Mind if I take this one?” When Taeyong doesn’t answer, he smiles and turns back to his nephews. “I can assure you that Taeyongie isn’t a witch, and it’s rude of you to go snooping around sensitive subjects, especially with people you don’t know well. However, since, I’m feeling friendly, I’ll tell you this. The reason we’re all able to gather together and still call each other family despite our previous bonds is because we were all open-minded and honest and understanding with each other. We all fell in love with him and continued to love him, even if it wasn’t in the same way anymore. My husband is the reason we’re all here, we wouldn’t turn our back on him so easily. Besides, we all knew I was gonna be the one to keep him.”

“We didn’t know that!” Johnny shouts from somewhere down the table.

Ten gets up in his seat, jabbing a finger in his best friend’s direction, “Yes, we did! Get over it! You lost! I beat Doie to the chase!”

Doyoung glances up and chuckles, meeting Ten’s eyes, “I want no part in this. I already got what I wanted. Isn’t that right, Jae?” Jaehyun blushes as his husband squeezes his hand under the table.

“Yeah, give it up already,” Taeil laughs, joining Ten to jeer at Johnny.

Johnny crosses his arms over his chest, “You’re with me on this one, right, son?”

“Oooh, no, sorry, Pops. Uncle Yong and Uncle Ten seem pretty inseparable,” Sungchan shrugs and grins. Johnny pouts, letting his chin sink to his chest. Taeil rolls his eyes and rubs a hand over his back, soothing him.

“So you have all the family history there, Taro?” Ten asks, turning his attention back to them.

“Mhm. Starting with how Uncle Tae dropped out and moved here.”

“You really care about this, huh?” Ten smiles, leaning his chin into his hand.

Shotaro blushes, “W-Well, yeah, this is the only family I have. I wanna know where it comes from so we can pass it down.”

Ten grins and leans into Taeyong, practically purring when he rests an arm around his waist. “Imagine that, Yongie. We’re gonna be remembered long after we’re gone thanks to lil Taro here.”

“It’s an honor,” Taeyong smiles and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

Shotaro pats Sungchan’s shoulder, “He helped me a lot.”

“Yup! I interrogated my parents for the longest time.”

Ten chuckles, “I wish I could’ve seen that. Alright, let’s see how well you guys got it down. Tell me what happened after the building got renovated.”

Shotaro gestures for his cousin to go first, which he gladly does, “Uncle Tae was 24 so after that, Jisung and Lele graduated and went to college. Uncle Jungwoo became a nurse and Uncle Cucumber started his band. Then my parents got married in September and Hyuck and Yangyang got married in December, even though they were like 19.”

“Aren’t you two the same age as them?”

“I'm like two months older than Chenle. Shotaro is a month younger than Yangyang.”

Ten hums and runs a hand over his chin, “Interesting. Interesting. Continue.”

Shotaro chuckles, “That’s when you left. The next big event is the next year when Uncle Jae bought that building his flower shop is at. He and Uncle Doyoung started working together. At the same time, my dads buy our house out on the mountainside and they get married.”

“The year after that, Xuxi gets his masters and becomes a professor of Mandarin and Cantonese, and Mark becomes a journalist and starts traveling.” Sungchan takes a peek at Shotaro’s phone. “Which is also the same time Uncle Sicheng starts dating Xuxi.”

“The next year, my dad finally gets his job at NASA,” Shotaro smiles proudly, “as an aerospace engineer.”

Sungchan nods, “Uncle Jae and Doie get married. Renjun starts his podcast and Jaemin starts working as a gym teacher. Lucky him. I can’t remember the rest though.”

“I got it. My dad, well, my other dad, retires from truck driving to start a bee farm and then they adopt me—” Shotaro grins, glancing over at his parents—“Then Uncle Dejun finally got his big break as an author, Uncle Johnny started his vlog, Jisung and Lele bought and started their strawberry farm, and Jeno became a robotics engineer and married Jaemin.”

“Two birds with one stone!” Sungchan chuckles.

“Yeah. And then Uncle Tae turned 30. That year, he gave ownership of this building over to Uncle Johnny and Ilie and then eloped with Uncle Ten. Oh, and Donghyuck started practicing as a human rights lawyer.”

“And his husband is still unemployed,” Sungchan snickers.

“He’s doing his best!” Donghyuck snaps at them, holding Yangyang’s hand possessively. Yangyang blinks, confused.

“Whatever you say, _cousin_ ,” Sungchan chuckles.

Shotaro slips a hand over Sungchan’s mouth before he gets beat up, “Then Sungchan got adopted and Uncle Jungwoo became a doctor.”

“Damn. You kids really did your research,” Ten whistles and then giggles. “Why do you have it all out according to how old Tae was instead of the year?”

“Because we got most of this from my Pops—” Sungchan pulls Shotaro’s hand away from his mouth—“He remembered everything by how old he was whenever the events happened. And we’re honestly too lazy to do the math and figure out what year he’s talking about.”

“Oof, I feel you on that one. That’s very cool. I think you guys did a great job,” Ten smiles and winks. The younger duo blush and smile at his praise. No one can resist Ten’s charms.

Ten keeps chatting with the nephews and Taeyong sits back, relaxed, and enjoying the moment. Everyone really has come a long way from where they started. They were all just young adults, trying to figure themselves out and their places in the world. He remembers the talk he had with Johnny on his birthday that seemed like ages ago. Back then, this image would’ve been impossible, but now that he’s living it. He’ll proudly take some of the credit for creating this family and leading it to what it became. He’s happy and so is everyone else.

Dinner comes to a close, Taeyong takes up post at the sink for old time’s sake, putting dishes away into the dishwasher and washing the ones that don’t fit. He overhears everyone’s happy conversations, from Jungwoo recounting stories from his work with Doctors Without Borders to Mark and the light he sheds on people around the world and the ways they live to Sungchan’s “I just don’t get it. He’s like a super hot, badass lawyer married to a college drop out. He must be packing a tree trunk.” He has to stop himself from laughing at that, nearly dropping a plate. His Yangyang followed in his footsteps, but he knows his son is happy even if they didn’t account to much of anything academically. They’ve still got time anyway.

Taeyong smiles when he feels a familiar pair of arms around his waist. “What you smiling about?” Ten murmurs in his ear.

“I can’t believe we’ve come so far…”

Ten smiles, standing on his tippy toes to press a kiss to his cheek, “You did this, baby.”

“I couldn’t have done it without all of you… Our happily ever after.”

“Hey, we’re not dying anytime soon. Matter of fact, we can do it all over again. I wanna marry you a second time. We’ll honeymoon in Hawaii. For real this time!”

“I don’t think it’ll beat the honeymoon in Bangkok though,” Taeyong giggles.

“You might just be right about that,” Ten smiles and admires his and Taeyong’s wedding bands. They went with tattooed black rings instead of actual metal ones. They’re soulmates, after all, complements to each other.

Ten lets go when he’s called away and Taeyong continues washing dishes until his fingers have long gone pruney. Most of the family has moved into the living room, laughing and preparing to set off fireworks out in the street, except for one person.

“ _Xiao_ Yang.”

Yangyang glances up at him and smiles, “ _Baba_ , have a drink with me.” Taeyong smiles and sits with his son, taking the bottle he offers him. “To our future, that our happiness never ends.”

“To our future,” Taeyong grins, clinking their bottles together. Warmth and pure happiness fill every fiber in his being, no fear, no doubts. Their happily ever after will never end.

This is exactly where he wants to be.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end~
> 
> Oh my gosh, it's finally over. What did you think? Too cheesy?  
> I wanted to thank you all so very very much, this fic grew so much bigger than I ever imagined and got so much attention than I ever thought it would receive. I really cannot thank you all enough. I'm so happy I got to share all this with y'all. I'm actually kind of speechless. There really aren't any words to describe how thankful I am. I'm hoping I made you all proud with this ending.
> 
> Thank you and I hope to see you all again soon, and even if we don't, that's ok too, so long as you continue to stay safe, well, and healthy. I love y'all! <3
> 
> See you in the next one! ([that blue bird app](https://twitter.com/Greyquill8) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700))

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash but I'll be willing to upload more if this is received well. I'm open to any ideas if y'all have any.  
> Thank :)


End file.
